The engagement
by Flower princess11
Summary: Takes place after The last: Naruto the movie. Naruto and Hinata are planning to get married but there is one obstacle in their way: The Hyuuga elders. Naruto and Hinata have to face a new set of trials before they can tie the knot. Will their love prove strong enough?
1. The blessing

**Disclamer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Naruto is a manga/anime series that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

 _ **The engagement**_

 **Chapter 1:** **The blessings**

Naruto was sweating bullets and he stood just outside the Hyuuga compound. He has been here before but the estate just look so intimidating for some reason.

He knew why though. Inside was Hinata's father, Hiashi Hyuuga, one of the strictest and most stoic men in the entire village. Naruto knew that Hiashi seemed to have loosen up over the years and he, Hinata and Hanabi have been closer than ever and he was happy about that.

Naruto couldn't believe it, he faced Orochimaru, Pain and even freaking Kaguya without a second thought and right now he was nervous about talking to his girlfriends father.

Naruto only met him a few times since he started dating Hinata, when Hinata announced they were dating, Hiashi was silent for a long time that it made him very uncomfortable until voiced his approval and left. Naruto wondered if he was really thinking it over or if he did it on purpose to bug him, he would probably never know.

Naruto knew he needed to talk to the man today, his girlfriend was on a mission in Suna and won't be back for a few days and he probably wouldn't get another chance to ask him.

Naruto was going to ask his beautiful and wonderful Hinata to marry him and tradition states he needed to ask the father permission before he proposed. Naruto hated those stuffy customs and wanted to just falt out ask Hinata but even he knew that the Hyuuga's were very traditional and old fashion and while he knew Hinata would likely agree to marry him, she would rather do it by the book.

So that's why he was here, he was planning on taking Hinata on a special date when she got back from her mission, he's been saving up and planning it for weeks now, but he still had to ask Hiashi.

" _Kami give me strength"._..Naruto muttered as he found his nerve and approached the estate where a servant greeted him, it was a branch member name Madoka, she was very nice and was more of a friend to him and Hinata, though she still insisted with honorifics

"Naruto-sama, it's a pleasure to see you once more"...Madoka greeted as she invited him inside

"Is Hinata's...I mean...is...is Hiashi-Sama here?"...Naruto asked nervously, surprising Madoka in the process

"Why yes, he's in his office right now, do you wish to see him?"….Madoka asked and Naruto nodded almost too fast.

"I'll inform him that your here"...Madoka left, leaving Naruto alone in the Courtyard. Several others members of the Hyuuga clan saw and greeted him and some children ran up to him

"Naruto-Sama!"...Some of the children surrounded him and greeted him, asking him about his latest missions and how he was doing. While he has received this kind of attention since the war, and while the Hyuuga clan did respect him for his actions, him saving Hinata and Hanabi, along with the world during the moon crisis made most of the clan, particularly the younger generations more receptive to him and they were all thrilled when it was announced he and Hinata were dating.

One child, a girl named Youko asked if he was going to marry Hinata when Naruto came over to help Hinata spar, needless to say it embarrassed the young couple until her mother apologized for the child's bluntness.

"Now now children, settle down, Naruto-sama is busy"...Madoka said as she came back

"Hiashi-Sama will see you now"...Madoka said as she guided the blonde until he reached the office

"Thank you Madoka, that will be all"...Hiashi said as he dismissed his maid

Naruto was now alone with Hiashi, there was no turning back now.

"Good afternoon Uzumaki-san, how have you been?"...Hiashi said politely to the blonde

"F-Fine"...Naruto said which caused Hiashi to raise an eyebrow at his behavior

" _He's nervous about something"_...Hiashi thought as he studied the boys body language

"What brings you here, you know my daughter won't be back for a few more days"...Hiashi said while he had his suspicions for this surprise visit

"I know, I actually came here to talk to you, dattebayo!...sir"...Naruto said looking down, trying hard to remember his manners and not blow his chance.

"What is it that you want to talk about?"...Hiashi asked, thought he had a feeling he knew what this was about, It didn't take a genius to figure out why a young man would set a meeting with his girlfriends father, especially when she wasn't home at the moment.

"It's about Hinata"...Naruto said trying hard not to ruin this

"What about my daughter?"...Hiashi asked

"Your daughter, Hinata, she's really important to me, the most important person in my life...and I love her with all my heart, dattebayo!"...Naruto said as he was careful with his words

"She's...she's very precious to me, she's beautiful, gentle, amazing, kind, smart and...she's just wonderful...Naruto was starting to ramble a bit

"I...I can't say I can't imagine my life without her, I know what it would be like and it would be horrible, too horrible to bear"….Naruto said honestly, recalling the pain he felt when Hinata left with Toneri and fought it back

"Are you trying to make a point or did you just come here to sing praises of my daughter?"...Hiashi said with a ghost of a smirk causing the blonde to flinch a bit

"The reason I came here...is because...I want to marry your daughter"...Naruto finally managed to say.

Hiashi wasn't surprise, he actually had been expecting this for some time.

"I see"...Hiashi said in an even tone, which somehow made Naruto more nervous

"I...I'd like to ask your permeation to marry Hinata-chan"...Naruto said quickly, realizing he didn't say it right

Hiashi just stood there for a moment, like he was really thinking it over. But he already knew his answer. He accepted the fact that the boy would someday become his son-in-law, even before he and Hinata officially started dating.

"Very well, you have my blessings"...Hiashi said suddenly surprising the blonde boy, at how quick he answered

"R-Really?!"….Naruto stuttered and Hiashi was laughing on the inside at how the boy looked now

"Were you expecting me to say no?"...Hiashi asked, toying with the boy who shook his head fervently

"No!...well...I was hoping you said yes and all...but...I...".Naruto was rambling again and Hiashi decided to stop the boy before he hurt himself

"Uzumaki-san, me and my clan, as well as the entire nation owe a great debt to you and I know you'll make a fine husband for my daughter"...Hiashi said, causing Naruto to blink a bit and Hiashi decided it was time to spell it out for him.

"You're the son of the 4th Hokage and Kushina-sama rest their souls, you're also the hero of the 4th shinobi world war, you saved the village from Pain, you united the elemental nations, also you saved both my daughters as well as the entire world from that wreched Toneri, not to mention you plan on becoming Hokage some day, am I right?"...Hiashi listed and Naruto nodded

"Then I believe your credentials are more than up to my clan's standards, politically speaking of course"..Hiashi said diplomatically, before adding "There's also something much more important than all that"...Hiashi suddenly said

'What's that?"...Naruto asked

"You make my daughter happy"...Hiashi said, showing a real smile on his face, the first one Naruto has ever seen

"Thank you Hiashi..-Sama, you have no idea how much this means to me and you won't regret this, dattebayo"...Naruto said beaming with his usual cheerfulness, still getting used to honorifics.

"I better not"...Hiashi said in a stern tone and gave Naruto a look that shut him up

"Just remember one thing...Uzumaki-san, I expect that you will take care of my daughter and treat her right, if I discover that you hurt her in someway, there won't even be a body left to bury"...Hiashi said in a cold tone, scaring the younger male and making him paler than a ghost

"I..I promise that it will never come to that, Hinata is my most precious person and I'll always treasure her"...Naruto said nervously, still feeling intimidated by the older man

"I'm glad to here that",,,Hiashi said in a more normal tone and seemed to calmed down, starling the boy with his "mood swings".

" _Is he bipolar or something?"_...Naruto thought to himself before deciding it was time to leave

"So when will the proposal take place?"...Hiashi asked out suddenly

"Oh...I was planning on asking her after she comes back from her mission"...Naruto said

"So in less than a weeks time"...Hiashi said, and Naruto nodded

"If there is nothing else you need to tell me, you can leave Uzumaki-san"...Hiashi said, causing the younger man to blink

"O-Okay, uh...thanks again Hiashi-s-sama"...Naruto said before he finally left

Hiashi used his byakugan to see he was finally out of hearing range. Hiashi smirked to himself, before it melted into a content smile

" _To think, my eldest daughter is getting married"_...Hiashi mused as he look to a framed photo on his right.

It was a picture of himself, his late wife Hikari and their two girls. Hinata was five and Hanabi was still a newborn when the picture was taken. He stared at the image of his beautiful Hikari, it was almost startling to see how Hinata resembled her in looks. It's been almost 13 years since she passed away.

Her death was the darkest time Hiashi faced in his life, seeing his beloved ill and getting worse each passing day until the shinigami finally claimed her, leaving a great pain in his family, that while it never quite healed, it was at least bearable now. Hiashi nearly experienced that pain again when he nearly lost both of his daughters to that dreaded Toneri and there was literally nothing he could do about it since he was hospitalize, it was only thanks to Naruto and his friends that he still had his daughters, especially Hinata.

He thought back to his eldest and felt a pang a guilt. He knew he wasn't the best of fathers and he made many mistakes and both his daughters answered for them. He considered himself fortunate that they were willing to forgive and give him a chance to make up for his past errors, not only to them but for their entire clan, including the branch members, he owed it to his brother and nephew

" _If only you were all here to see this_ "...Hiashi thought to himself and he recalled memories of his wife, brother and nephew, good people who were taken long before their time but still lived on in their hearts and spirit. His one regret was that they wouldn't be there to watch the special day.

Hiashi shook his head, he needed to get back to work, there was a lot to prepare for, and he was not talking about the wedding but the announcement to the elders. His problem wasn't that he thought the elders would reject the proposal, far from it, they would be thrilled that Hinata would be married to a ninja of Naruto-san's caliber and the future seventh Hokage of the village.

Everyone knew that Naruto-san becoming the seventh Hokage, was only a matter of when Kakashi-sama decided to step down but there was no doubt about it that the boy would one day lead the village and the elders would enjoy the benefits of being allied to the seventh.

Hiashi shook his head, as he was preparing himself for that day and what the future had in store for his family.

- _ **To be continued-**_

 _Next time on The engagement_

 _**The proposal**_

Remember to read and review and any criticism is welcome.


	2. The proposal

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I am merely doing this for my own amusement. Naruto is a manga/anime series that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

 _ **The engagement**_

 **Chapter 2: The proposal**

It was a beautiful spring day in the village of Konohagakure. With the warm weather having long melted the snow, the villagers were now enjoying the warmth and beauty of mother nature.

The flowers were in bloom, the sky was a beautiful shade of blue and the animals were finally out of hibernation.

Needless to say in was the perfect day to be outside...especially with the one you loved.

However the beautiful scenery wasn't enough to calm down a rather apprehensive blonde knucklehead.

Naruto sighed as he was on his way to pick Hinata up for their date. But this wasn't like any other date….today was the day he was finally going to ask her to marry him.

He knew there would be no better time than this, Hiashi gave him his blessings, the weather was perfect and they both took the day off today to spend time with each other.

He had everything planned out, he was going to take her out on a picnic by a waterfall, he even stopped by the bakery to pick up the cinnamon rolls she loved so much. He also stopped by the Yamanaka flower shop and splurged a bit on some white lilies to surprise her with, though he had a run in with Ino who gushed about how romantic he was being and complaining to Sai who was also there.

Anyway, during the picnic they would eat, talk and he would somehow work his proposal into the conversation.

He was still nervous...very nervous…..terrified to be precise….Did his father feel this way when he asked his mother to marry him?

Naruto kept walking but looked up to his father's carving on the Hokage monument. Even before he learned the truth, he always admired the fourth Hokage. Some times he still couldn't believe he was his father, the legendary fourth Hokage! He was proud to call his his father his hero and idol.

If he was still around….he wondered if his dad would give him advice about the big decision he was going to make.

Naruto chuckled, he already knew what both his parents would say if they were here right now. His dad would express his pride in him and wish him the best of luck and his mother would tell him to grow some balls and ask the girl he loved to marry him already, before hugging him and gushing about how happy she was that her son has become a man.

Naruto pushed the thoughts of his parents away when he felt that familiar clench in his chest again. Now was not the time to get moody.

He had a proposal to do.

He finally arrived to the Hyuuga compound and glanced at his watch. He was right on time. He promised Hinata he would pick her up by 10 so they could enjoy a nice walk together before their picnic lunch.

Just like last time, Madoka greeted him and lead him in to the living room where he saw his beautiful girlfriend wearing a cute spring dress that matched her eyes.

"Hey Hinata-chan, you look beautiful, dattebayo"...Naruto said as he presented her the flowers

"Oh Naruto-kun, these are lovely, you didn't have to"..Hinata said as she admired the flowers

"I wanted to"...Naruto said honestly, causing his beautiful girlfriend to smile.

Hinata then placed the flowers in a vase and went to get her picnic basket. Hinata was looking forward to this picnic, after a long week of missions, it was nice to take a break and spend time with the man she loved.

She even prepared a special lunch for the both of them. She was pleased that Naruto enjoyed her cooking, and she even made her own special ramen that he said was even better than Ichiraku's.

"Shall we?"….Naruto asked as he offered his arm to her.

"We shall"...Hinata said as she took his arm and they were gone.

The two lovebirds agreed to take the long way to the forest where they were going to have their picnic. They both just wanted to enjoy the nice day and being with each other.

It truly was a beautiful day in the village. Shops were busy, children were playing and every one seemed to be happy with their lives.

"Naruto-Senpai!"...The couple stopped and saw a group of academy students run up to them, 2 girls and 2 boys who eyed the couple in admiration.

"Yo"...Naruto said as he flashed his wide smile

"Hello, children"...Hinata said kindly

"Naruto-Senpai, could you please spar with us, I've been working hard with those moves you showed us"...One boy named Chan said as he did some poses and looked eager for some action

"Could you please? We really like some more tips"...The other children pleaded to their idol

"That sounds awesome Chan, and I would but...we're kinda busy today, dattebayo"...Naruto said as he held Hinata's hand

"Ooooh...are you two on a date?"….One of the boys, Seiji, asked in a teasing voice only to be shushed by one of his friends

"Yep"...Naruto said a matter of factly

"You look so pretty, Hyuuga-Sama"..One of the young girls, Takako said, truly admiring the older girl.

"Thank you"...Hinata said shyly, making her look even cuter to Naruto.

"Well of course she's pretty"...The other girl Michi said with a smile, but deep down she was a bit jealous. She was one of Naruto's fangirls but she did understand that it was unlikely due to the age difference.

"Maybe tomorrow guys, okay?'...Naruto said finally.

"Wait Naruto , I don't see why we can't just give them a few pointers"..Hinata said suddenly, surprising Naruto and the children

"But Hinata..."...Naruto gestured to the basket, he really wanted to get the picnic done so he could propose, he didn't want any detours.

"Naruto, it won't be long and the forest will still be there when we get there"...Hinata said

"Please Naruto-senpai!"...The children begged again

Naruto sighed and smiled, he really couldn't blame Hinata, besides a part of him actually didn't mind this, it would give him more time to think his proposal over.

'Alright, but just for a bit"...Naruto said, causing the kids to cheer and Hinata to smile.

They headed to the training fields which thankfully was nearby the forest where they were going to have their date.

Hinata was supervising the girls who were sparing while Naruto was giving advice to the boys who were doing taijutsu practice.

"Your doing very well Michi-chan"..Hinata praised

Naruto glanced at her from a distance. He couldn't help but smile. She really was a special woman.

"Naruto-senpai!"...One of the boys yelled, bringing Naruto back to reality

"Like this?"...Chan asked as he proceed to show off his taijustsu stance

"Yep, I can honestly say you have this made, dattebayo"...Naruto said honestly. These kids were good.

After 15 minutes, the couple left before saying goodbye to their unofficial trainees.

"Your really great with kids"...Naruto said with admiration. He knew she was going to be a great mother and an even better wife.

"So are you"..Hinta replied

After a while, they finally reached their destination: a beautiful valley near a waterfall.

The scenery was breathtaking. The flowers were in bloom, the sky was clear and sunny, and the waterfall looked so majestic in this setting.

It was perfect.

Naruto helped Hinata set everything up and before they knew it, they were enjoying their romantic picnic date.

"It's beautiful here"...Hinata said as she pulled out their food from the basket

"Not as beautiful as you, dattebayo"..Naruto said causing his girlfriend to blush.

They ate for a bit and talked about life. Hinata told him about her mission in Suna and Naruto told her about how his training was coming along.

"Are you serious?"...Hinata asked while giggling

"I am, I was practicing with the rasengan again, trying to see if I could increase it's size when I went too far and left a crater the size of Kuruma near here"...Naruto said with a chuckle

"You always were a hard worker Naruto-kun"...Hinaa said with admiration

Naruto took a deep breath. He knew now was the time. They had eaten and had dessert and talked for a bit. He had to stop beading around the bush.

He had to be a man and ask the girl he loved to make his wish come true.

"Hinata-chan….you know that your precious to me right?"...Naruto asked suddenly, causing her to blink

"Well, yes..your are precious to me as well Naruto-kun"...Hinata said honestly to her boyfriend

"Do you remember our fight against Toneri?'...Naruto asked

"How could I forget?"...Hinata teased

She could never forget that day. Her sister being kidnapped, herself almost being forced to wed Toneri and Naruto helping her save her sister and confessing that he was in love with her, ending with their first kiss.

"Do you remember what I said to you...when we beat him ,when we escaped?'...Naruto persisted

"You said that you loved me"...Hinata answered smiling

"Yes, I did..but I said something else"...Naruto continued and Hinata wondered where this was going

"I told you that...i wanted to spend the rest of my life with you"….Naruto said as he pulled out a small box and Hinata gasped

'N-N-Naruto-kun"..Hinata rarely stuttered anymore, but she felt this could be the exception

"Hinata-chan, I meant it when I said there is no one else for me, I want to spend the rest of my life with you until the day I die...if you will let me"...Naruto said as he opened the box to reveal the ring within.

Hinata was stunned, she couldn't believe this was happening. She stared at the beautiful ring before her and her beloved who was offering it to her and a lifetime of love all together. The ring was silver, it was modest but elegant and Hinata couldn't believe it was being offered to her.

"Hinata-chan, will you make my wish come true? Will you marry me?'...Naruto finally did it, he asked her

"Y-Yes...oh Yes'...Hinata said before she glomped him, hugging him and crying in joy

On the inside Naruto was chanting _"SHE SAID YES! SHE SAID YES! SHE SAID YES!._ He couldn't believe that soon, his beloved….this beautiful angel of a woman would become his wife! His wife! Hinata will soon be his wife!

Naruto quickly placed the ring on her finger and then proceeded to kiss her. Naruto felt like the luckiest man in the world, while Hinata was feeling like she was the luckiest girl in the world!

Neither knew or cared that they had an audience. From a safe distance, Hiashi Hyuuga witness the entire exchange and was smiling.

"It has been done"...Hiashi said before leaving, eager to get away before they caught him. He suspected his daughter might not appreciate his eavesdropping her proposal.

Not to mention he had a wedding to prepare for.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

 _Next time on the engagement: **The announcement**_

….

 **A/N:** Here are my replies to those who were kind enough to send me a review

 **AlphaMike369** : Thanks, and congrats on being the first one to send me a review ;)

 **Yuki Akana:** Thank you, your sweet :) I love NaruHina with all my heart and I'm glad to share my story to others that feel the same way.

 _ **Don't forget to send me a review and any criticism you might have is accepted here.  
**_


	3. The announcement

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I'm just doing this for my own fun.

 _Merry Christmas, I hope you all enjoy this little Christmas present I have for you all :)_

 _ **The engagement**_

 **Chapter 3: The announcement**

The newly engaged couple began to pack up as they noticed it was getting late as the sun was starting to set down. It seems time does fly when your having a wonderful time.

After cleaning up, the two returned back to the village, both in states of complete and utter bliss.

"I still can't believe this is happening..."Hinata whispered as she glanced down to the ring on her finger, feeling so much joy at the moment.

"Believe it! Hinata-chan…."Naruto whispered back as he brought his arm around her, bringing her closer to him as they walked back home.

"Soon...you will be all mine..."Naruto said proudly, causing Hinata to giggle.

"Funny….I thought _you_ were already mine..."Hinata teased a bit.

"True, but this makes things more official..."Naruto said with a cheeky grin.

"There just so much to do now...the wedding...the reception….not to mention we have to tell everyone...Did you ask my father?...Hinata asked to her blonde fiance.

"Yep, I asked him three days ago while you were still in Suna..."Naruto said to his lovely bride to be.

Hinata just couldn't believe it. This morning she was just looking forward to a romantic picnic with the man she loved and now she was engaged! It was like a dream. After so long, she was finally going to marry the man she's been in love with since she was a little girl.

The two love birds finally arrived to the village and decided to take the long way home. The enjoyed the beautiful sights of the village in the evening. The sun has set and the street lights were on, people were enjoying themselves at restaurants and other establishments and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

It seems nothing could shatter the tranquility of this moment.

" **SAI NO BAKA**!..."A loud, shrill voice manage to break through though.

Naruto and Hinata turned around to see their friends Ino and Sai in an argument. It was almost comical seeing Ino yelling at her unofficial boyfriend and Sai standing there with his fake smile, unintimidated but still trying to placate the obviously angry blonde girl.

"Now….Now...Ino-chan..."Sai said calmly which had no effect on the blonde girl.

"Don't you _Ino-chan_ me! You better have a good excuse for being 5 minutes late!..."Ino yelled.

Ino scowled at her date, true, even she realized it wasn't worth making a big fuss over 5 minutes, but no woman liked it when their date was late...especially after spending a good chunk of the day getting ready for it.

Ino still couldn't believe it when Sai asked her out on a date. She could still remember it...though it was mostly because Sai was carrying a book called _"How to properly date a woman"_ and read it for a minute before he quoted the book and asked her out.

Ino was actually looking forward to it and even bought a new dress and had her hair done up for tonight. Sai was going to take her to the new restaurant called Narusegawa's lounge, which opened a few days ago and they were supposed to be there by 7.

"I'm very sorry Ino-chan, I realize it's incredible rude for a man to leave his date waiting but I was putting the finishing touches on your gift..."Sai said honestly causing the blonde girl to blink.

"A gift?..."Ino questioned, her anger quickly subdued for the moment.

Sai pulled out a rolled up painting for his satchel. He opened it and presented it to his lovely but loud lady friend. It was a beautiful painting of a Sumire violet and Ino was left speechless for once in her life.

He read that woman liked it when you gave them presents. He was originally going to get her some real flowers but since her family owned a flower shop, he didn't want to risk running into her and spoiling her surprise and even he realized it might not be in good taste if he went to another shop. He also read that woman were touched when men gave them things that were handmade, like write them poetry or carves names in trees. So he decided to kill two bird with one stone and decided to paint her a flower.

"Oh, Sai...it's beautiful..."Ino said as she admired the flower painting.

"You know, most guys would just buy a girl a real flower...but your not like most guys..."Ino said in a warm, fond way.

" _That book was worth every yen…."_ Sai thought as he mentally congratulated himself.

The two young adults were about to leave for their date when they saw Hinata and Naruto nearby, who were pretending having not seen their little argument.

"Why, if it isn't our dear friends...How are you both Naruto and Hyuuga-san?..."Sai said trying to be polite, since he was still learning to be more social.

"Oh, hello, Ino-san...Sai-kun..."Hinata greeted her comrades, trying to sound casual.

"Hey, guys..."Naruto said casually.

"So I take it you two are also on a date tonight?..."Sai asked, trying to make small talk.

"We're actually returning from one..."Hinata answered and tried to hide her blushing and discreetly hid her ring finger, hoping they wouldn't see it.

She was looking forward to tell their friends about the engagement...but she was hoping to do it tomorrow with everyone together...and Ino was a big gossip….if she finds out, then the whole country would know by morning.

She and Naruto agreed not to tell there friends till morning since she wanted her father and sister to be the first ones to know and Naruto was more than happy to grant her request.

Naruto was currently holding her hand and made a discreet effort to cover the ring, hoping no one, especially Ino would notice.

"Judging from the blush on your face, it must have been some date..."Ino said with a smirk, causing the dark hair girl to flinch.

"I-Ino-san..."Hinata stuttered, not helping it since today has been a big day.

"Oh, lighten up Hinata, I'm just teasing..."Ino said giggling.

Sai however remained silent, which was nothing new, but he noticed something was off with his two friends. It wasn't hard to notice the slight tense muscles and how carefully Hinata was downplaying what happened between her and Naruto. He also noticed the way they were holding hands. The few times he had seen the two together, their hands were always intertwined but this time, Naruto was cuffing Hinata's left hand...and covering her fingers as well…

" _Don't tell me...that he actually did it…._ Sai thought in astonishment but kept his neutral expression.

If his hunch was right...his friend would soon be taking the life sentence known as matrimony...Sai wondered why they wouldn't tell them the big news, but he read in a book that when a friend was trying to keep something personal, it was best to confront them about it before telling a third party member...in this case: Ino.

While Ino and Hinata were talking...or in this case..Ino pulling Hinata aside and bragging about where Sai was taking her and Hinata was trying keep up with her...Sai noticed there was no ring on her hand...and he also noticed one of Naruto's was in a fist as well…

"So when will it be?..."Sai asked his friend and made an effort to be quiet so Ino couldn't hear them.

"When will what be?"..."Naruto asked in confusion.

"The wedding of course..."Sai said flatly

Naruto's jaw dropped and look incredulous...how could Sai know already?!

"HOW?!..."Naruto almost yelped but remembered that the village's biggest gossip was 5 feet away, currently chatting with his fiance.

"I wasn't an ANBU for nothing...I noticed how proud you looked...and I also noticed how you tried to cover Hinata's left hand as soon as you saw us..."Sai pointed out.

"He he he...Busted..."Naruto said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Could you please keep it quiet, especially from you-know-who, me and Hinata are planning on telling everyone tomorrow, but she wants her dad and sister to be the first ones to know..."Naruto whispered to his teammate.

"Very well..." Was all Sai said.

Hinata finally managed to pull away from her chatty friend and they waved goodbye to Ino and Sai who were currently running late for their reservations.

After a while they finally managed to arrive to the Hyuuga compound.

Meanwhile Hiashi Hyuuga was currently within the estate, looking out the window ever so often. Hiashi was normally a very patient man but he was getting a bit restless...not that he would admit it of course.

He's been waiting for hours for his oldest daughter and future son-in-law to return so they could inform him of the big news. Though he had to be discreet about it, as far as anyone else would know, he wasn't even suppose to know that the proposal has happened yet.

He then saw the young couple walking up to the estate and he went straight to his office, since he knew that would be the first place they would look for him.

He sat at his desk and prepared himself for what was to come.

After a few minutes, he heard a knock on the door.

"Enter..."He said in his normal tone of voice.

Hinata and Uzumaki-san then came in with large smiles on their faces.

"Hello father.."Hinata said.

"Ah...Hinata-chan..and Uzumaki-san...what brings you both here?..."Hiashi asked and tried to act as neutral as possible.

"Father...I have something very important to tell you...but first, where's Hanabi-imoto?..."Hinata asked.

"In her room, I'll send for her..."Hiashi said and soon ordered one of his maids to fetch his younger daughter.

Soon Hanabi joined them and Hiashi ordered his servants to leave.

"Alright, alright, I'm here..."Hanabi said as she sat down next to her father.

"Now what is this about, daughter?..."Hiashi asked his eldest.

"Naruto-kun and I...we're...we're getting married!..."Hinata said giddily as she showed her engagement ring.

"Are you serious, nee-sama?!..."Hanabi exclaimed as she then proceed to hug her sister

"I can't believe this!..."Hanabi cheered and even found herself hugging Naruto.

"Believe it! We're getting married!..."Naruto announced happily as he still held Hinata's hand who was smiling and laughing happily.

'I believe a congratulations are in order..."Hiashi said with one of his rare smiles.

"Well done, Uzumaki-san…"Hiashi said genuinely to the younger male.

"Thanks again for letting me...sir..."Naruto said with his trademark smile.

"Father! I can't believe you knew and didn't tell me..."Hanabi whined.

"Uzumaki-san came the other day and asked for permission, also it goes against tradition to have the sister know about the engagement before the bride does..."Hiashi said.

"There is just so much to do...have you decide what day the wedding will be? We need enough time to get your dress, the alter ready, not to mention the catering and the guest list..."Hanabi soon was spouting wedding details like crazy and the engage couple had trouble keeping up with her.

Hiashi just stood there, happy for his daughter and his son-in-law to be. His younger daughter was right….there was so much to do.

Especially once the elders find out. Tomorrow was going to be a _big_ day, that's for sure.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

 _Next time on the engagement_

 _ **The meeting**_

….

 **REPLIES**

 **Guest 1:** I know, right (giggles)

 **Rose Tiger:** That was what I was aiming for :)

 **AlphaMike369:** Thanks for the tip, I tried to make this a little longer, it's not much but I hope it's enough.

 **Guest 2** : Thank you (Blushing)

 _ **:) Everyone have a very merry Christmas today :)**_


	4. The meeting

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto first and always.

 _ **The engagement**_

 **Chapter 4: The meeting**

The following morning was a busy one for the Hyuuga clan, as every elite member of the prosperous, noble clan was currently in the conference room which was used only during important meetings.

It was late in the after noon when Hiashi announced a clan meeting that was of great importance. The Hyuuga conference room was currently filled to the brim with all the elders and main house members, along with Hanabi since she was heiress apparent.

"This better be important Hiashi-sama…."said Hinode, an elderly woman in her late sixties said with a sour look on her face.

"I believe it is, Hinode-Obasan..."Hiashi said dully, while trying to ignore the old hag. Hinode was one of the traditionalists who favored the old ways, she also had an over inflated opinion about herself and her descendents, believing them superior than they really were.

"I have called you all here to discus an important matter concerning my eldest daughter Hinata..."Hiashi said getting everyone's attention.

'As you know my eldest is nearing twenty and is of marriageable age…"Hiashi said, while Hanabi was smirking.

"We are well aware of that Hiashi-sama, we already went through this when Uzumaki-san announced his intentions to court your daughter..."Hisen, a bald elder in his eighties said.

"I am pleased to announce that my daughter is getting married, Uzumaki-san has proposed marriage to her..."Hiashi said, shocking the other members in the room, and Hanabi tried hard not to laugh out loud at their expressions since it was still a serious family matter.

"That's right, Naruto-san and nee-sama are really getting married..."Hanabi said giddily, while the elders and other main house members finally had the information sink it.

Soon there was a lot of talking and discussing among them, like their opinion truly mattered in this situation

"I suppose it's a suitable match..."Kagari, the " _youngest_ " of the male elders said thoughtfully.

"Uzumaki-san is a ninja of the highest esteem and he is also the prime candidate of becoming the next Hokage, his marriage to Hinata-sama would be a great benefit for our clan…"Kagero said while many others muttered in agreement

"Not to mention that he is the hero of the village and the world, he saved the village from Pain, he also was the hero of the war, not to mention that he saved both Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama and the entire world from the moon crisis..."Hinode said as she thought about Naruto's past exploits and was impressed to say the least.

She knew that the Uzumaki boy was a catch and many young girls fancied him for his power and status as the hero of the war. She was surprised but pleased to learn that a member of their clan managed to get his attention and Hinata-sama marrying him would give them a great advantage, especially after he is officially inaugurated.

Though she was secretly upset that Hinata-sama would be the bride since she was hoping her granddaughter Hitomi would have been the one marry the boy. Her darling Hitomi was the very example of what a Hyuuga woman should be: graceful within the home but also deadly on the field of battle. She was already a jonnin and she was very beautiful as well. She still believed she would have made a more suited match than the former heiress, especially since Hitomi was one of Naruto's fan girls.

But even she knew that politically speaking, Hinata was the more appropriate match since she was _still_ one of the daughter's of the head of the clan...even if she was a meek mess that was better suited for housework than battle.

"His lineage is also rather impressive, being the son of the legendary fourth Hokage, not to mention his relation to the Senju clan, and being disciple of the late Toad Sage Jiraiya, as well as one of the students of the current Hokage Kakashi-sama…."Hoshimi, Kagero's wife said as the others muttered in agreement.

"But what of our lineage?!..."Keisuke, the oldest and most traditional elder said, getting everyone's attention.

"While I am impressed with the boy's credentials, we still have the Byakugan to think about, if Hinata were to marry him, any children resulting in that union who obtain it would belong to his clan..."Keisuke reminded them and ignored the death glare Hiashi was sending him.

"That is true..."Hoshimi said as she thought about that little detail…It was their duty to protect their kekkei genkai no matter the cost.

"However, Uzumaki-san is one of the few survivors of his clan, so I believe it won't cause any political complications..."Hoshimi informed them, usually in the matter of a male outsider joining the family, there was always the issue regarding the any potential children with the Byakugan and which clan they would belong to.

"Few or not, tradition states that the only safe way to protect the Byak-..."Keisuke was cut off when Hiashi sent him a wave of killing intent that would have killed a weaker man, since it was obvious what the old man was about to suggest.

"There will be no such thing!..."Hiashi said sharply, surprising the elders and other main house members. Hiashi was a very reserved man who hardly raised his voice, so it was rare occasion to see him lose his cool.

"I will not let you brand my grandchildren with that accursed cage bird seal..."Hiashi said, warning them not to cross him.

The abolition of the cage bird seal has been in debate for years now, ever since Naruto fought Neji in the chunnin exams. While many main house members were all in favor of the change, there were still some elders who were too stubborn and refused to let go of the old ways and Kagero and Keisuke were some of the more hard core traditionalists in the entire clan.

"Hiashi-sama, it's to protect to Byakugan..."Keisuke tried to remind him but Hiashi wouldn't be swayed by the manipulative old fool.

"We have discussed this before, that the cage bird seal has only succeeded in dividing this clan and causing nothing but tension and resentment with the other members..."Hiashi said as he thought about his late brother and nephew and all the sacrifices and suffering they had to endure because of that damned seal.

"It has already caused much damage within this family and I will not let the next generation suffer it, especially my future grandchildren..."Hiashi said, he owed that much to his brother and nephew, he wouldn't let their sacrifices be in vain.

"Hiashi-sama be reasonable..."Keisuke pleaded to the clan's leader, while on the inside was trying to keep his temper in check.

"I am being reasonable, Hanabi is heiress apparent and Hinata is to become matriarch of the Uzumaki clan and Uzumaki-san is a trustworthy man, we know we can count on him to protect the Byakugan..."Hiashi said with no hesitation, he knew his daughter and descendents would be well taken care of, Naruto was a good man and he knew he could trust him.

"Also let's not forget that Hinata marrying him will elevate her to a much higher status once he is officially inaugurated as Hokage..."Hiashi reminded them, and on the inside was smirking as he noticed the frustrated look in Keisuke's eyes.

Many members thought it over, while they were happy a member of their clan would be wed to the next Hokage, some people like Keisuke and Kagero didn't like the idea that in a few years at most, Hinata would be on a much higher social caste than them.

"How do you propose to keep the Byakugan safe without the use of the cage bird seals, only main house members can be unbranded..."Kagero said, curious to what Hiashi planned to say

"There will be no need since if Hinata's children inherit our Byakugan they will still be main house children..."Hiashi said confusing the others in the room, including Hanabi

"What do you mean that they will still be main house?..."Hoshimi asked with a raised eyebrow, confused about the idea.

"Uzumaki-san is the only known male of his clan and will try and revive the Uzumaki clan, by law he is the head of his clan and his children will be his heirs, thus making them main house members of the Uzumaki clan, along with Hinata who will become the clan's matriarch, also as my daughter, she is by birth and is _still_ part of the Hyuuga main house..."Hiashi said as he had thought about this argument carefully.

"Hiashi, that's not what we meant and you know it..."Kagero said angry that Hiashi would try to use that as his excuse.

Many members were currently arguing with each other, some against Hiashi's statement while others were in favor of it. It was a rather rare event seeing some of the most reserved citizens of the village in a mass verbal battle.

"Remember, there's the chance that their children may not even inherit the Byakugan and even if they do, we won't know until they've grown..."Hanabi said, trying to placate the entire room and keep her temper in check, torn between trying to prevent a brawl and wanting to knock these old fools herself.

"The reason the cage bird seal was created was to protect the Byakugan from falling into enemy hands and to keep order within the clan itself, but all it's done is distant our two houses..."Hiashi said

"Hiashi-sama, we approve of Hinata marrying Uzumaki-san but we can't just ignore the Byakugan, the only other solution would be to adopt Uzumaki-san into the clan's registry..."Keisuke suggested.

All the other member's stopped their arguing and were now paying full attention to Keisuke who proceeded to explain his solution.

"By making Uzumaki-san an official member of the main house, Hinata's descendents will still be members of the clan and the Byakugan will remained safe and secured..."Keisuke explained, with several members nodding and liking the idea.

Hiashi couldn't believe that Keisuke was suggesting making Uzumaki-san a mukoyōshi. Hiashi shook his head, while it was common practice for families to adopt their son-in-laws should no male heirs be available, Hiashi knew it would be unfair to end Kushina-san's lineage in such a way, especially since Hanabi's future husband would already be subjected to it. Uzumaki-san had his own duty to his clan, however small it may be and it's his birth right that his children have his name.

"I cannot ask Uzumaki-san that, since not only is it unnecessary seeing as Hanabi's husband would become adopted to our registry thus continuing our clan name for the next generation, but it would also be unfair since he is trying to revive his own clan..."Hiashi explained and was glad to see most of the younger generation on his side, but Keisuke, Kagero and some other elders along with the more pompous clan members were unconvinced.

"The Uzumaki clan is all but extinct at this point..."Keisuke said offhandedly, ignoring the death glare Hiashi was sending him.

"And that's why his heirs must be given his family name..."Hiashi said, trying to keep himself from killing the older man.

Hiashi knew there was no way they were going to resolve this today, so he dismissed them for now, feeling a migraine coming. He was glad his daughter and her fiance were out celebrating with their friends at the moment, far away from these old fashioned, narrow-minded fools.

"That could have gone better..."Hanabi said sarcastically as she and her father were the only ones left in the conference room.

"You got that right...damn that Keisuke-teme..."Hiashi growled under his breath when he thought about that old man. He knew the real reason why Keisuke suggested adoption, it wasn't because he was worried about the Byakugan, it was because he wanted a Hyuuga to become Hokage.

For generations, many of their clan's elite members have tried to rise through the ranks in hopes of one day attaining office and Keisuke was one of them but old age and health eventually caught up with him and he was no longer eligible for candidacy, but it didn't stop him from trying to live through the younger generation.

Uzumaki-san becoming the next Hokage was practically all set now and the marriage between him and Hinata would bring their clan a lot of advantages in the future once he takes office.

However, it apparently wasn't enough for Keisuke and his followers. Keisuke wanted to take advantage of Uzumaki-san through his marriage to Hinata and he was using the cage bird seal as a threat.

Hiashi despised that old fool, Keisuke was snobbish, misogynistic, vain and manipulative, and he was almost considered his father's second in command while he was still alive and they were both equally snobbish and stubborn. Hiashi knew his father would have agreed with Keisuke's suggestion for the same motives.

Hiashi shook his head, while it would be a great honor for one of their clansmen to take the mantle of Hokage someday, he would only accept it if it was truly earned, not taken by cheating and threats.

There was also the matter of Uzumaki san's genetics, his longevity and great chakra reserves, not to mention his many skills and techniques were very impressive and Keisuke clearly wanted them to remain within the Hyuuga family.

Hiashi knew he had to talk this daughter and future son in law, one thing was for sure he wasn't going to let Keisuke and his foolish followers get their hands on his grandchildren or Uzumaki-san for that matter.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

 _Next time on the engagement_

 _ **The celebration cut short**_

 **A/N** : _Just to explain this chapter better, just for those who don't know what a_ _ **mukoyōshi**_ _really is._

 _A **mukoyōshi** (literally translated as "adopted son-in-law") is the process where an adult man is adopted into a Japanese family as a daughter's husband, and who takes the family's surname. While in Japan it is normally the woman who takes her husband's last name upon marriage, when a family, especially one with a well established business, has no male heir but has an unwed daughter of a suitable age, she will marry the mukoyōshi, this is done to preserve the business and the family name since traditionally businesses are inherited by the oldest male heir. Mukoyōshi is also practiced if there is no capable male heir to run the family business. This is a centuries-old tradition and is still widely practiced today in Japan._

 _Given that the Hyuuga family is clearly an elite, ninja clan and very traditional, it would make sense that they would use this practice given that Hiashi only has daughters and no male heirs and they are very protective of their kekkei genkai. With Hanabi as the heiress, it is logical that who ever she marries will become a mukoyōshi, since Hinata has chosen to let her sister become the next leader of their clan._

I hope this clears some things up.

 **REPLIES** to my totally awesome reviewers :)

 **Rose Tiger:** Thanks for spotting that little error ;)

 **VictorianFrog** : Thanks, love the enthusiasm from a fellow NaruHina lover :)

Thanks for the love everyone! Don't forget to review and I accept all forms of criticism and possible suggestions if you have them.

Also I am available for PM, so don't be shy ;)

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people :)**_


	5. The celebration cut short

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto first and always. I am just one of his many fans.

 ** _The engagement_**

 **Chapter** **5** **: The** **celebration cut short**

Meanwhile, far away from the drama at Hyuuga compound, Naruto and Hinata were preparing to inform their friends about the big news.

They were currently at Ichiraku's and were waiting for their friends and comrades to arrive. The two lovebirds were eager to celebrate with all their precious people.

Soon, everyone was there, all the remaining members of the Konoha 11 had arrived along with their senseis….Kakashi-sensei wasn't there since he was still trapped in the office with a ton of paper work but Naruto would just tell him later. Tsunade and Shizune were also out of the village on another one of the old lady's infamous gambling spree's and he knew they wouldn't be back until after Tsunade bit off more than she could chew….again.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Sai, Captain Yamato, Kiba, Shino, Maito Guy, Kurenai-sensei and her daughter Mirai….. even Iruka-sensei was there as well.

Ayame and her dad were busy working but they were discreetly paying attention to their favorite customer and his girlfriend's drama.

"You guys are probably wondering why we all called you here, today..."Naruto said dramatically while on the inside was beaming, he couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces once he told them the big news.

"What's this about Naruto?..."Sakura asked suspiciously to her team mate, true Naruto has grown up a lot but he still had his moments.

"Yeah, it's not like you to suddenly call in some big meeting..."Ino said, still stumped.

Sai however stood there with his fake smile, he found it amusing that they still couldn't see the obvious yet, there signs were all there clear as day.

"The reason Naruto-kun and I have called you all here is because…..because...we're getting married!..."Hinata said happily as she showed them her precious engagement ring and couldn't stop smiling.

Everyone's jaw dropped, including Ayame and Teuchi's and Naruto was laughing like a hyena but he somehow managed to regain his composure.

Three seconds later, loud screams echoed throughout the village, as it shows that Ino, Sakura and even Tenten and Ayame somehow got out of their shock and were now surrounding Hinata, shouting and squealing in joy.

"Oh my gosh, Hinata-chan! I'm so happy for you!..."Sakura shouted as she hugged her dark haired friend tightly.

"You two must be so happy..."Ayame said sweetly, since she stopped working the second Hinata showed her ring and was still admiring it.

"I believe a congratulations are in order..."Sai said as he shook hands with Naruto and silently pleaded to him not to reveal their little chat to Ino who was still drooling over Hinata's engagement ring.

"NOW THIS IS WHAT I CALL TRUE YOUTH!..."Guy said loudly from his wheelchair, still in his usual, jovial way that caused some to cringe due to the volume of his voice.

"Oh, Hinata-chan..."Kurenai said happily as she hugged her female student who hugged her back tightly.

"The ring is so gorgeous..."Ino gushed admiring the beautiful symbol of love and commitment, while she secretly felt some envy due to the lack of one on her own finger.

Sai suddenly felt a sudden chill run down his spine, but he brushed it off, thinking it was the cool A.C.

"YOSH! MAY THE FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHT FOR YOUR UNION!..."Lee shouted in his usual, enthusiastic way, feeling happy for his friends happiness.

"I always knew you two you end up tying the knot one of these days..."Tenten said to her shy comrade since she was the one who was used to her teammate and sensei's loudness unlike the others.

"Tenten..."Hinata said with a blush but she couldn't stop smiling.

"Congratulations, man!…."Kiba said as he slapped Naruto on the back.

"Yes, this is a very joyous occasion…"Shino said in his usual monotone voice.

Naruto was grinning a mile wide as he put his arm around his beautiful, blushing bride to be who was also smiling sweetly at him.

"Believe it you guys! Me and Hinata-chan are getting married..."He announced proudly to his friends.

"I'm so proud of you Naruto..."Iruka said to his old student, giving him a manly hug.

"Congratulations Hinata-chan..."Kurenai said as she hugged her pupil once more.

"Congratulations Naruto, to celebrate your engagement the drinks are on the house..."Teuchi said kindly to his favorite customer and his friends who all cheered.

"Alright!..."Naruto pumped his fist but still held his future wife close.

The rest of the afternoon was a happy one with the girls grilling Hinata for details about the proposal and asked questions about the wedding, while the men were drinking and congratulating their very lucky comrade.

'Are you serious?..."Tenten asked in amazement.

"Yes, it's true… Naruto-kun took me to the waterfall where we had a nice picnic and he told me he wanted to spend the rest of his days with me..."Hinata said sincerely as she smiled, remembering the greatest moment of her life...so far that is.

"I never knew Naruto could be that romantic..."Ino said as she had a dreamy look on her face, she was a big sucker for romance.

Sakura just sat there feeling happy for her best friends….but her thoughts drifted to her own love who was currently out of the village doing some soul searching. She wondered if soon….she might be the one to show off a beautiful ring and celebrate with her friends. She shook her thoughts away, today was about Naruto and Hinata and their happiness.

However, Sakura wasn't the only one who was deep in thought. Iruka just sat there with his own drink in his hand as he look at his old student. Naruto was no longer the mischievous, wild but lonely little child who had to act out to get attention….in the place of that child now stood a man who was about to take the biggest step of his life and Iruka couldn't be happier and more proud of him.

Naruto would never be lonely ever again...he now had friends, a great future and the love of a good woman. He knew he and Hinata would be very happy together, they deserved it after all.

Kurenai was also chatting and admiring her own student, proud of the woman that now stood before her.

She was proud that Hinata managed to achieve her goal without having to sacrifice who she was deep down. Her once shy student was no longer that frighten little girl but was now a beautiful, strong and amazing woman...and she was still as kind and sweet as she ever was.

A true kunoichi in her own opinion.

"So when will the wedding be?…Kurenai asked while she held her now sleeping daughter.

"Yeah, when's the big day you two?..."Ino asked, eager to get a start on the planning.

"Oh...we still haven't decided yet…."Hinata said to her many friends.

"Yeah, I mean we just got engage yesterday..."Naruto said honestly to everyone.

"I still can't believe you guys didn't tell me when me and Sai saw you guys last night…."Ino said with a pout.

"Sorry Ino-chan but we wanted everyone together so we could all celebrate together as friends..."Hinata said kindly to the platinum blonde girl who lost her pout since she couldn't stay mad at her.

"Either way, you better prepare yourself Hinata-chan..."Ino said as she stood up dramatically.

"After this we are going to plan the ultimate wedding!..."Ino shouted, getting everyone's attention and soon all the girls were giving suggestions.

"Tomorrow you and I are going dress shopping and we aren't stopping until we find you the perfect dress..."Ino said as she leaned in too close to her shy friend.

"I-Ino-chan..."Hinata shuttered since she wasn't used to having anyone but Naruto this close to her.

"And don't worry about the flowers, my family will handle it..."Ino said proudly to her flustered friend.

"Not to mention we have to get the catering and decorations..."Sakura said, feeling the excitement about planning the upcoming wedding.

"I think a traditional shinto wedding would be perfect for you Hinata..."Tenten said, as she imagined Hinata in the beautiful kimono and was squealing on the inside.

"No way...I think a garden wedding would be gorgeous..."Ino said as she imagined Hinata in a beautiful gown surrounded by hundreds of gorgeous flowers and tried hard not to gush.

"I think a wedding on the beach is very romantic..."Ayame said as she wanted to keep part of the conversation.

"Actually I'm on Tenten's side, a shinto ceremony is a must..."Sakura said to the other women who were currently arguing which idea was the best one.

"What do you think Hinata-chan?!...The many girls asked to the future bride who flinched due to being put on the spot.

"Actually….I still don't know what I want yet..."Hinata said to her frustrated friends.

Kurenai just sat there and was chuckling at the sight of the over eager girls and her bashful student. They all have grown up so fast.

"How does it feel Naruto?..."Kiba asked to his blonde comrade.

"I feel like I'm the luckiest guy ever!..."Naruto said happily.

"You should be...Hinata is a good woman and she is our precious team mate as well..."Shino said in his usual voice but Naruto noticed the mild hostility in it.

Kiba and Shino now stood in front of Naruto with serious expressions...and even more serious in Shino's case.

"Just remember one thing Naruto-san..."Shino whispered so Hinata would not hear them.

'Hinata is our precious friend...so you better treat her right..."Kiba said while glaring to the suddenly pale blonde boy.

They both knew Naruto was a good guy and that he loved Hinata, but Hinata was almost like a sister to them and they couldn't help but feel a bit protective of her. They wanted to make sure she was happy.

Naruto was sweating a bit at the killing intent….but it at least wasn't as bad as Hiashi's was.

"I promise you guys...I will always treasure Hinata no matter what...she's my most precious person…."Naruto said with no hesitation in his voice.

"Good!.."Kiba said before returning normal and Shino went back to his own version of "merry making".

" _Geez...When will it stop?!..."_ Naruto thought in dismay at his friends sudden mood swings and hoping this would be the end of it.

"Your a lucky guy Naruto..."Chouji said happily to his friend while he was finishing his 12th bowl of beef ramen. Though a part of him couldn't help but feel a little jealous...not that he liked Hinata in that way...He didn't, it was just that one of his friends was about to be married while he still couldn't work the nerve to ask Karui out, he always had a thing for her but he couldn't stop getting all shy when she was around.

"Better prepare yourself, you have a lot coming your way.."Shikamaru jabbed good naturally to the blonde.

"Then I say bring it on!..."Naruto shouted with his usual, fox like grin. He was going to be married to an amazing woman and have a happy life with her….he was way more than prepared for that!

The celebration continued for hours until it started to get late and many were going home.

"See ya later you guys..."Ino said as she left with Sai.

"Don't forget that tomorrow we're going to look over patterns Hinata-chan..."Sakura said before leaving.

"Geez, with how excited they are, you'd think she or Ino were the ones getting married.."Naruto joked to his fiance who giggled in return.

"They're just happy..."Hinata said to her beloved fiance.

The couple then walked home together, Hinata was holding on Naruto's arm with a blissful look on her face and Naruto just stared at her with adoration.

"Soon Hinata-chan, you will be my wife..."Naruto said softly to the woman he loved.

"And you will be my husband, Naruto-kun..."Hinata said softly to her beloved.

"I still can't believe this is happening, sometimes I worry if this is a dream and I will wake up..."Hinata said as she gazed at her ring.

It feels like it was just yesterday that she was still in the academy and she was still admiring Naruto from a far, dreaming of the day she would finally tell him how much she admired him and wanted to walk beside him forever.

"You better believe that it's happening Hinata-chan..."Naruto said confidently to his future bride.

"I promise you Hinata, this is only a dream come true..."Naruto said earnestly to his beloved.

It truly was a dream come true to him. He finally had someone who truly loved him unconditionally for who he was and who wanted to be with him. He still couldn't believe that soon this beautiful, sweet angel of a woman would one day welcome him home.

This would be the woman he would spend the rest of his life with, this would be the woman who would be there for him to cheer him up when he had a bad day, who would care for him when he was ill and who would always stand beside him during good times and bad.

Hinata would no longer just be his girlfriend….she would no longer be just his friend or comrade….. She was his entire future now, she would not only be his wife but she was going to be his family as well.

A family with Hinata-chan….that would be more precious to him that the Hokage position and a lifetime supply of ramen combined.

"I love you Hinata-chan…."Naruto said softly to the woman he loved.

"And I you, Naruto-kun..."Hinata whispered as she gazed into her beloved's eyes and never wanted to look away.

The two kissed and remained in bliss..happy and eager for what the future had in store for them.

The two were just a block away from the Hyuuga compound when they saw Hiashi approach them.

"Father, what are you doing here?..."Hinata asked to her father.

Hiashi had been waiting for hours for them to come home, they needed to be informed of what Keisuke and the other elders were planning….but it had to be someplace where the walls didn't have ears….or eyes in this case.

"We need to talk..."Hiashi said seriously to the young couple.

Needless to say, it looked like the time for celebration was over.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

 _Next time on the engagement_

 ** _ **A father's warning**_**

 **REPLIES** to my totally awesome reviewers :)

 **Kedo:** All stories need an antagonist in it….not to mention I was never personally fond of the Hyuuga elders myself.

 **Guest:** I'll try and update as soon as I can ;) Thanks for the love ;)

 **Rose Tiger:** I hope that two xD

 **VictorianFrog:** No problem, glad I could help cheer you up :)

 **AlphaMike369** : Thanks! I'm glad to learn that I came up with something original :) Glad you enjoy it.

 ** _ **A/N:**_** ** _That's it for this week, I'll try and update the next chapter by next weekend at the latest._**

 ** _:) Happy New Year everyone :)_**

 **:** **)** **Don't forget to review and tell your friends :)**


	6. A father's warning

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I am just one of his many fans and this fic is an extension of my love for that great anime.

 ** _The engagement_**

 **Chapter** **6** **:** **A father's warning**

The engaged couple and worried father soon arrived to Naruto's apartment in a flash. Naruto was internally happy that he remember to clean up his apartment earlier today.

Ever since he started dating Hinata, he made an effort to keep his place decent since she would sometimes come over to make him lunch or dinner like she was already a doting wife. He wasn't suddenly a neat freak but at least his place was _"habitable"_ right now to say the least.

Hiashi sat in the middle of Naruto's living room with his daughter and son in law to be sitting right in front of him, both wearing looks of concern about this unexpected little meeting.

"What is it that you wanted to discus, father?..."Hinata asked in a worried tone, she had a bad feeling about this little meeting and her father's behavior as of recently.

"As you already know, I have informed the elders about your engagement"..Hiashi said in an even tone, but he frowned as he recalled how that went and how smug Keisuke looked when he left.

"Oh no! Don't tell me they don't approve?..."Hinata asked in dismay while Naruto looked like he was about to become angry, the last thing either wanted was someone trying to veto their marriage.

"On the contrary, they were pleased when I said you two are to wed..."Hiashi said as he thought back to earlier today, no matter how much they tried to hide it, he could see the elders, especially Keisuke, were very excited about the union, but for the wrong reasons.

" _That greedy teme!..."_ Hiashi thought angrily as the thought about that ambitious old fool.

"Then what's the problem, dattebayo?!..."Naruto asked, wanting to know what his big emergency was, Hinata also looked confused, wondering what the problem could be.

"They approve of your marriage, but there is the matter concerning your future children..."Hiashi said with a frown.

"What do you mean, father?..."Hinata asked in a confused tone of voice, what did that have to do with anything?...

"Hinata, as you already know, you are marrying into the Uzumaki clan..."Hiashi said and his daughter nodded.

"The elders are concerned about the possibility of your children inheriting the Byakugan, and if so they will belong to your fiance's clan..."Hiashi said and Hinata eyes widened as she had guessed where this was going and was praying to Kami it wasn't what she thought.

"What does that even mean?..."Naruto asked to his future father in law.

"There is a debate whether to place the cage bird seal on your children..."Hiashi said looking down trying to suppress his anger.

The atmosphere in the room changed with Hinata having a terrified expression and she looked like she was about to cry while Naruto's face was now red with anger.

"WHAT?!..."Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs, scaring some birds and disturbing some passerby's outside

"Father, please tell me it's not true..."Hinata pleaded, trying hard not to cry.

It wasn't fair! The elders couldn't do this!

Despite her no longer being first in line to inherit the clan, Hinata never worried about her or her children being placed in the branch house since she was a woman and was fortunate enough to have been a single birth, and tradition states that only men could start a branch family.

"It won't be if I have any say in the matter..."Hiashi said with a determination Naruto admired.

"I can't believe them, they have no right!..."Naruto stomped around his apartment, trying not to lose control of himself

He couldn't believe this...His children haven't even been _conceived_ yet and already some bastards are trying to threaten them!

"If they think I'm going to sit by and let them brand my kids just because their not _true_ Hyuuga's, they got another thing coming!..."Naruto shouted in anger.

After a few more minutes of ranting, Naruto finally calmed down and sat back down next to his fiance, who had a confused look on her face.

"Father, I just don't understand, women in our clan have married outsiders before and this issue has never been brought up before..."Hinata said as she recalled several of her relatives in the main house.

It hasn't even been a year since one of her relatives, Hoshi married a member of the Taketori clan, one of their allies and she was a daughter of the main house.

"It's because of who you are and whom you are marrying Hinata..."Hiashi said, causing the couple to look bewildered

"What do you mean by that?! It's not because I'm a jinchurriki is it?!..."Naruto asked in disbelief, it's been years since anyone had treated him differently due to Kurama, but since he saved the village from Pain, the issue had never been brought up again...or so he thought!

"It's not that, they say that they are worried that any children you have with the Byakugan will belong to your clan exclusively and they don't like that..."Hiashi said to the young couple.

"While Hinata is no longer heiress, she is still a member of the main house and my daughter, Uzumaki-san, as you are the last living male of the Uzumaki clan, by tradition that makes you head of your clan and your children will be your heirs…."Hiashi said, though Naruto still didn't understand.

"They dislike the idea of the Byakugan belonging to another clan, and they propose an alternative solution..."Hiashi said with an angered look on his face.

'An alternative solution?.."Hinata asked in confusion with some hope laced on her voice.

Naruto also looked confused and wondered where this was going. Hiashi sighed and he knew this was not going to end well for them.

"The elders believe the only other option would be for you to become a mukoyōshi, Uzumaki-san..."Hiashi said with Hinata'es eyes widening and Naruto still looked lost.

"A what?..."Naruto asked in confusion.

"A mukoyōshi is exactly what it sounds like, an adopted son-in-law, the elders are practically demanding that you be adopted into our clan's registry once you two are married..."Hiashi replied, surprising Naruto in the process

"Adopt?..."Naruto asked in confusion and disbelief.

"Sometimes clans adopt their sons-in-laws should no male heirs be available, it's an old practice which would ensure the family having a "suitable" heir and the family name continuing for the next generation..."Hiashi said with a sigh.

"After you and Hinata marry, your name would be " _Hyuua Naruto"_ from then on..."Hiashi said to the blond man….though he tried to hide his own cringe at the sound of the name...he liked the boy but even he knew how wrong that sounded.

Hinata looked down, she knew that practice was still common place and she suddenly realized why the issue never became a problem with her relatives…..and why her clan was still so big. Hinata look at Naruto and noticed the uneasy look on her beloved's face and she knew the reason why.

The Uzumaki clan was once a powerful and prosperous clan that unfortunately died out, leaving only few survivors. Naruto was the last known male survivor and he had a duty to continue his family line….if he were to become a mukoyōshi, it would almost guaranteed the end of the Uzumaki's lineage.

"Is it really the only way?..."Naruto asked in a hesitant tone of voice that broke Hinata's heart.

Her beloved was practically being forced to chose between his own family and his love for her...it was practically a nightmare!

"There is also more, I'm afraid..."Hiashi said as he thought back to that sneaky Keisuke and his followers.

"What?"...was what both of them said.

"They claim to be concern with the Byakugan but the truth is that many people in my clan desire a Hyuuga to become Hokage..."Hiashi said confusing both the young adults.

"What does that even mean?!..."Naruto asked, though Hinata could already see what her father was trying to say and was starting to get really mad.

"Uzumaki-san, you are a very powerful ninja, famed and revered world wide and you are also the prime candidate of becoming the next Hokage, the elders are aware how advantageous it would be for you to marry a member of our clan..."Hiashi said, still remember the gleam in Keisuke's and the others eyes when he mentioned the marriage and reminded them of Naruto's future inauguration.

Hinata tried hard not to roll her eyes, figures the only reason the elders approved was because they thought they could gain something from her marriage. Hinata knew had this happened before the war or even the invasion, they would be completely against her marriage and fight her tooth and nail for her to marry a more " _suitable"_ man.

"However, there are some members of our clan, particularly the elders that have desired for someone with the Hyuuga name to become Hokage, it's been something of a dream in my clan for many years..."Hiashi said closing his eyes.

"Don't all clans dream of that kind of stuff?..."Naruto asked in a flat tone, causing Hiashi to nod

"I suppose, but they are aware that you becoming Hokage is inevitable at this point, it is only being a matter of when Rokudaime-sama chooses to retire…."Hiashi said to the younger male.

"By adopting you into our clan's registry, you would be called _"Hy_ _u_ _uga Naruto_ ", thus giving the elders exactly what they want, also you would be added to the main house and would be instructed in all our clans traditions and norms..."Hiashi said with a sigh and feeling another migraine coming.

Such a union would raise their clan's status tenfold in the eyes of the village, they were already considered among the elite of the land of fire and this would not only secure it but give then an even greater advantage in any future political affairs both inside and outside the village once Naruto takes office.

By having Uzumaki-san become an official member of the Hyuuga clan, they would practically be on parr with the Senju clan! Having who was now considered one of the most powerful ninja's in their nations history, a Hokage to be and the worlds hero as a member of the main house would be their most valued asset.

But the price to pay wasn't worth it in his eyes.

He had known Kushina-san when she was still alive, they were not close but he did respect her as a fellow ninja and he knew he couldn't bare being responsible for the end of her family's proud lineage.

Hinata had a troubled look on her face, while she cared deeply for her clan as a whole, many members in the main house were snobs who were stuck in the old ways. Many men in her clan, including her father were almost Naruto's polar opposite, being stoic, reserved, formal and old fashioned, while Naruto was carefree, energetic, straight to the point and always moved forward.

Hinata almost cringed as she visualized her beloved looking like a typical man of the Hyuuga main house, always dressed in robes and being so serious. It was so...un-Naruto-like

Naruto on the other hand looked ready to kill.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS, DATTEBAYO!"...Naruto roared at the top of his lungs though Hinata and Hiashi didn't even flinch.

"I can't believe those old farts! Threatening my future kids just because they want to take advantage of my marriage!..."Naruto said raving as he could feel the vain popping from his forehead.

"If they want one of their own to become Hokage then fine! I don't care about that but what they're doing is practically cheating, dattebayo!..."Naruto shouted loud, panting after his little rant.

"Your right, it is cheating in a sort"...Hiashi admitted "As you can tell I don't approve of this idea and several others member don't as well, it's still in debate and I'm going to make sure it never comes to that..."Hiashi said determined to the fuming blonde male.

"It won't happen..."Naruto said though he saw Hinata made a face and he misunderstood it.

"Hinata, I love you and I want nothing more than to marry you but….I...I can't just forsake my own clan..."Naruto said looking down, causing Hinata to snap out of her unwanted daydream.

"I would never ask you to Naruto-kun..."Hinata said honestly to her beloved.

Time seemed to stand still for a while, Naruto just sat there with a sad, pensive look that worried Hinata and Hiashi could sense the turmoil the boy was in.

"You know….when I was a kid, I would have given anything in the world to know who my family was and where I came from, you don't know how much it meant to me when I finally met my parents and learned about the Uzumaki clan…."Naruto said as he smiled softly thinking about his first encounter with his mother.

Despite his parents and clan in total no longer being among this earth, Naruto still felt wonderful to know he even had a clan at all. A family, ancestors and a lineage to uphold!

He couldn't describe the pride and joy he felt when he thought about his family history. The more he learned about his mother, father and clan, the more connected he felt with them. He wanted nothing more than to continue his family line, he owed it to his mother and his ancestors to make sure the Uzumaki name doesn't ever die out.

And he wasn't going to let some old prick's make him forsake his family name for their own agenda.

"My mother, my children and my ancestors, I can't just let them go..."Naruto said with his head down.

If he agreed to become mukoyōshi, he was practically ending his family name and being told to forget about his mother's family! He could never bring himself to do such a thing!

"I understand and I would never ask you to do this, it's not fair to both you and Kushina-san, rest her soul, and the many other Uzumaki's who served our village..."Hiashi said solemnly, sensing the internal conflict within the blonde youth.

"Then what are we going to do?..."Hinata asked to her father and her fiance.

She wanted nothing more than to marry Naruto but she wanted it to end with her becoming _"Uzumaki Hinata_ ", not the other way around.

"For now, we have a wedding to plan, you leave the elders to me..."Hiashi said to his daughter.

"Also I would advice you both to keep your guards up with Keisuke Oji-san..."Hiashi said to them, causing Hinata to glare at the mention of that name.

"I should have realized he was the mastermind behind this..."Hinata said bitterly as she thought about that pompous old man.

"Who's Keisuke?..."Naruto asked in confusion.

"He's one of the elders and a complete….well, let's say jerk..."Hinata paused, knowing it was unladylike to say what she really thought of the man and Naruto and her father got the message.

"Funny, I think this is the first time I've seen you use that word..."Naruto teased, trying to lighten the mood

"He was the one who brought the issue up and it was his idea to make you a mukoyōshi, Uzumaki-san..."Hiashi informed the younger male.

"He's a proud man who claims that he is concerned with our lineage when in reality, he's a stubborn, old fool who believes he's entitled to have his way..."Hiashi said angrily though he managed to control himself.

"He only cares about making his little ambition of a Hyuuga becoming Hokage real and he's using the cage bird seal as a threat..."Hiashi said bitterly, causing the blonde male to look livid once more.

"If that asshole thinks I'm going to let him use my marriage as his short cut, he's got another thing coming..."Naruto said angrily, already hating the man.

"I promise you that no matter what, I will not let your future children, _my_ grandchildren be branded and I promise you that the Uzumaki name will continue..."Hiashi said to his future son-in-law.

"Thank you for bringing this up father"...Hinata said politely

"Yeah, thanks for the warning, dattebayo..."Naruto said truthfully to the middle aged man.

"Anytime you two, now I must be off"...Hiashi got up and made his way to the door.

He knew that this wasn't going to be the end of this, it was only the beginning.

May the elders and especially Keisuke be damned!

He was going to make sure his daughter and her fiance get married on their terms if it was the last thing he did.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

 _Next time on the engagement_

 _ **The Hyuuga clan's drama**_

 **REPLIES** to my totally awesome reviewers :)

To **Rose Tiger, Guest, AlphaMike369** and **gwb620,** thanks for the love everyone.

 _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_


	7. The Hyuuga clan's drama

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I am just one of his many fans and this fic is an extension of my love for that great anime.

 ** _The engagement_**

 **Chapter** **7** **:** **The Hyuuga clan's drama**

The following morning, the entire Hyuuga compound was a buzz due to the news they received of Hinata-sama's betrothal to the village hero. Everyone was overjoyed for various reasons, that the former heiress has managed to find such a good match and others were eager to prepare for the upcoming wedding.

"This is all so exciting, Hinata-sama must be thrilled..."Ayano, a young female of the main house said to her twin sister Hoshi.

"I know what you mean, Uzumaki-san is the most eligible bachelor in the village, and he's practically has the Hokage title reserved..."Hoshi replied to her twin with a grin.

"Hmp...If you ask me, I don't think it will last..."Hitomi, Hinode's granddaughter said with her arms crossed. Hitomi was a daughter of the main house and she was a spoiled girl who thought she deserved the best of everything. She was the spitting image of Hinode in both looks and attitude, the only difference was that she was young.

"Please give it up Hitomi-chan, jealousy is a rather unattractive feature in a woman..."Hoshi jabbed to her uppity relative.

Hitomi was only 17 and she thought she was hot stuff because she was a jonnin, something her parents and Hinode-obasan were very proud of. It was obvious she was jealous of the engagement between Hinata and Naruto since she was one of his fan girls and made a few passes at the blonde, even after he started dating Hinata. Naruto however was oblivious to her advances and remained with Hinata, much to the other girls dismay.

Hitomi glared and had a scandalized look on her face, as if Hoshi said something that was untrue.

"I am not jealous, I am just sharing my opinion..."Hitomi said with a glare that almost had her activating her Byakugan.

"Well, we didn't ask for it..."Ayano snapped back to the younger girl, clearly tired of her jealous comments.

"Ladies, this is no time for gossiping, you all are suppose to be training..."Aika, a plump, Hyuuga woman in her 40's instructed to the younger girls.

"Yes, Aika-obasan..."The three girls said in union as they went back to their training.

It seems everyone in the prosperous, noble clan were all thinking about the upcoming marriage between their former heiress and the village hero. Especially one very old man who was eager for the wrong reasons.

Keisuke was in his late 80's and he was currently the oldest member within the Hyuuga main house. Despite his advance age, he was by no means feeble. Although his body was no longer in it's prime, he prided himself in retaining his sharp mind. Keisuke was strolling around his estate as he saw the other members of the main house were very excited about the engagement between Hiashi's daughter and Uzumaki Naruto and they should be.

His skills, fame, lineage and connections guaranteed that someday soon, the boy would lead their village. He had a big future ahead of him and Keisuke wanted his clan to be there when it happened. Hinata's engagement to him was like a blessing from Kami-sama himself, he knew that the boy was his key to the Hokage's office once he married into the clan.

"That girl couldn't have done any better...'Keisure thought smugly as he thought about Hinata fulfilling her role in increasing their family's standing.

Keisuke believed that the best way a woman could bring honor to their family was by finding a suitable husband and he was relieved that Hinata-sama didn't fail at that. He and the other elders were at one point considering arranging an omiai for her once she reached 20, but her relationship with Uzumaki-san canceled that plan since the boy was a superior match than some mere nobleman or jonnin from one of their allies.

Naruto was an elite ninja who was revered world wide, he was powerful, famous and had a lot of important connections, especially with the other Kage's, Royals and practically every important person in the shinobi world had a high opinion of him. He was surprised but very pleased when he learned that Uzumaki was courting one of their own and even more when Hiashi announced the engagement.

He knew that soon, their clan's greatest ambition would come true!

He had high hopes that Neji, rest his soul, would have had the chance of becoming Hokage, he was a talented genius and he was a proud member of their clan despite coming from the branch house. Unfortunately he died defending their village during the war. He died like a true warrior of their clan and Keisuke was upset that such a strong boy was no longer among the living anymore.

"At least there is still a chance..."Keisuke thought with a smirk, he was going to make sure Uzumaki-san became a true Hyuuga by any means necessary.

It was the more practical solution anyway, Uzumaki-san was powerful but he still came from humble beginnings and his clan was gone now. The Hyuuga clan has been around since the founding of Konohageruke, and they were among the elite in the shinobi world. They had wealth, connections and a noble lineage that they needed to uphold. Uzumaki-san would become a very important asset once he joined the main house, where he would groomed into their ideals, traditions and lifestyle.

Unfortunately Hiashi-sama was not being reasonable and refused to see the big picture, Uzumaki-san being added to their registry was in their best interests and it would re-affirm their place as the strongest clan in the village, if not the entire shinobi world. It wasn't just the boy's future that he was interested in, as much as he didn't want to admit it, but the Uzumaki clan had impressive genetics that would be very useful for their bloodline.

But Hiashi was a fool, a sentimental, unrealistic fool since he and a few others were willing to sacrifice such an advantage for Uzumaki-san's clan, which was all but gone now.

" _You are only prolonging the inevitable Hiashi-baka, but the Hyuuga's are the strongest in the village and_ _you and_ _that boy will understand it, I will make sure of it…_."Keisuke thought as he went to talk to the other elders in order to discuss their future.

Meanwhile, away from the Hyuuga estate, the two men in question along with Hinata were in the park, sitting on a bench. Naruto wanted to talk to Hiashi more about the sudden ultimatum the elders were planning to do.

"I just don't get it, aren't you like the head of the clan, Hiashi-sama? Can't you just order them that they can't do this?..."Naruto asked to his future father in law.

"I wish it was that simple Uzumaki-san but it's not, I may be head of the clan, but during important affairs, everything is cast into a vote and if the majority of the clan agrees on the matter, I have no choice but to allow it..."Hiashi said with his gaze down, being a leader was not as easy or glamorous as people wanted to believe, their were many difficult and often unpleasant matters that needed to be done and his decisions would always have some effect on his clan.

"Fortunately and unfortunately, the topic about our little _situation_ is in a deadlock, practically half of the clan is either with or against the idea of forcing you to become a mukoyōshi and placing the cage bird seal on your children..."Hiashi said to the younger male.

"I just can't believe this is happening..."Hinata said somberly as she looked to the ground. She often thought about her future with Naruto even before they became a couple.

She dreamed of one day becoming his wife, living in the same home together and even starting a family together. She wanted that more than anything in the world but she never once would have thought they would face a situation like this. They were being threatened with the future of their children! If they didn't agree to the elder's demands, their children might be force to bear that horrible cage bird seal and if they complied, her beloved's family name would end. It was a no-win situation with the elders getting their way.

"I promise that no matter what, I won't let the elders get their way, it's your birth right that the Uzumaki family name continues, no strings attached..."Hiashi said determined to his future son-in-law and daughter.

"Maybe we should bring this up with Kakashi-sensei? I'm sure he could think of something..."Naruto said optimistically, only for Hiashi to give a troubled expression.

"Uzumaki-san, the Hokage may be the leader of the village, but there is a policy regarding clan affairs..."Hiashi told the confused blonde.

"A policy?..."Naruto asked in a confused tone since this was the first he heard of this.

"Naruto-kun, when the village was founded, Hashirama-sama made an agreement with each of the noble clans, in which that matters within each clan must be resolved on their own, and unless the circumstances are dire, the Hokage cannot interfere unless the majority agrees on it.."Hinata explained to her shocked beloved.

'Are you kidding me?!..."Naruto shouted in dismay.

"It's also the reason why the cage bird seal _still_ exists..."Hiashi said with a frown.

"Believe me when I tell you that both the Third and Fifth Hokage have tried in helping abolish it but there are still too many people who refuse to change..."Hiashi told him, which caused his future son-in-law to blink.

"I didn't know that the old man and Tsunade-bachan tried to get rid of it..."Naruto said in a surprised voice….he was even more surprised to learn that apparently even that wasn't enough to get rid of the seal.

"Even the Hokage's influence has it's limits..."Hiashi said in a sulking voice.

The three remained their with dismayed looks but it changed to determined ones. No matter what they were not going to let the elders tell them how to live their lives.

Suddenly, an ANBU appeared before them, confusing the couple and the middle aged clan head.

"Good afternoon Naruto-san, Hokage-sama is requesting your presence in his office right now..."The ANBU said politely to the blonde.

"What does Kakashi-sense want?..."Naruto asked to the masked ninja.

"He didn't say but he's demanding to see you right now, he is also requesting the presence of Hinata-san here..."The ANBU insisted, causing the three to blink.

Naruto, Hinata and even Hiashi fallowed the ANBU and soon found themselves within the Hokage's office.

The saw Kakashi there at his desk wearing an annoyed expression on his face, though they didn't understand why.

"I can't believe you Naruto..."Kakashi said, starling the blonde.

"What are you talking about?..."Naruto asked in confusion to his boss and sensei.

I'm talking about the fact that Guy came over here earlier to congratulate me for the fact that one of my students was finally going t _o "_ _experience the youthfulness of marriage."_ and all that.."Kakashi said quoting his self-proclaimed rival.

"Why did I have to learn about your engagement from Guy and not from you?..."Kakashi asked annoyed and somewhat upset that he was overlooked like that.

Naruto suddenly had a sheepish expression on his face, clearly embarrassed he forgot that little detail.

"Oh, sorry about that Kakashi-sensei, I was going to tell you I swear but...I kinda got a little sidetrack..."Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head, feeling embarrassed.

"I'm afraid it was my fault Rokudaime-sama, I had some urgent business to discuss with my future son-in-law and we lost track of time..."Hiashi said with a bow, since Kakashi was the Hokage and deserved the respect.

Kakashi lost his annoyed expression, it was kinda hard to tell due to his mask, but Naruto noticed due to his eyes softening a bit.

"Well, alright...I guess there is no point in staying mad anymore...Congratulations Naruto, I knew you had it in you..."Kakashi said, truly happy for his student.

It feels like it was just yesterday he was assigned and he recalled the blonde's introduction, about his goal of becoming Hokage and how he would be a great ninja. He still couldn't believe that the loud little rookie was now a strong, mature man now. He was proud of the blonde that stood before him, and he knew his late sensei, rest his soul, would have been proud as well.

"Good luck with him Hinata, just to warn you he's quite a handful, I know from personal experience ..." Kakashi teased which caused a protest from his blonde student and the girl to fight back a giggle.

"Oh calm down Naruto, I was just teasing..."Kakashi said, still grinning since his eyes were in a U-shape which meant he was still laughing on the inside.

"Yeah, whatever..."Naruto grumbled a bit.

"We have a lot to prepare for, I can see the village is going to be swarming with visitors who would be all over a chance to witness the wedding of the world hero..."Kakashi said, getting their attention.

"Not to mention we have to get things ready..."Kakashi said suddenly and only Hiashi knew what he was talking about.

"Ready for what?..."Naruto asked and Hinata was also confused.

"Rokudaime-sama is referring to your engagement party..."Hiashi said, surprising the engaged couple.

"An engagement party?...'Naruto asked in disbelief, Hinata also looked surprised as well.

"Of course Uzumaki-san, I believe it's is the perfect way to announce your engagement to the rest of the village..."Hiashi said to the younger male.

"But I already told all of mine and Hinata's friends and I'm planning on sending a letter to Gaara and all my other friends...we even celebrated at Ichiraku's…."Naruto protested, not liking where this was going.

He knew that engagement balls were a bit stuffy and if it involved the Hyuuga clan, he knew he would not be having any fun. He had been to one of the Hyuuga parties before and he nearly died of boredom at the formal event, the only upside was that he at least got to dance with Hinata and she looked so beautiful in her kimono, like a real princess.

"Uzumaki-san, you still have a lot to learn about politics...You plan to become head of the Uzumaki clan and Hokage someday, don't you?..."Hiashi asked and Naruto nodded.

"You need to establish ties with other clans, not to mention this engagement and wedding will help cultivate our friendship with the other hidden villages..."Hiashi said, and it made sense, politically speaking of course.

Naruto was the key to their victory in the war, he was famous throughout the world and he was the reason they were at peace with the other hidden villages, and this was a good chance to test that friendship.

"He's right Naruto, this is a good way to strengthen our friendship with the other villages, especially now that we are at peace..."Kakashi said, trying to keep himself in the conversation.

"All of our many allies, the other Kages, not to mention the Daimyo's and many others will be expecting an invitation to your wedding, not to mention your many fans would want to help " _the hero of the world",_ celebrate his big day…."Kakashi said to his student who did not look pleased.

Naruto put his face in his hands and felt a headache, while Hinata placed a hand on his shoulder. She somewhat expected something like this to happen, she was used to formal events like this due to her status as Hiashi's daughter and she didn't mind the idea but she knew Naruto grew bored at those things.

"Why does everyone want to use my marriage for their own agenda?..."Naruto muttered while Hinata tried to cheer him up.

"It won't be so bad, Naruto-kun, at least we will be together..."Hinata said in an optimistic tone to her fiance.

"Cheer up Naruto, it's just a party and you and your lovely bride are the main attractions..."Kakashi said in good humor.

Naruto sighed and he knew he didn't even have a choice at this point, he had a bad feeling that this wouldn't be the end of these sudden surprises.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

 _Next time on the engagement_

 ** _ **News and Gossip**_**

 ** _A/N:_** I decided to change the title for this chapter. Sorry for the confusion, also I would like to apologize for the late entry, I had some nasty writers block for this chapter….but I hope this chapter makes up for it.

 **REPLIES** to my totally awesome reviewers :)

 **gwb620:** Don't worry, it will come soon.

 **Guest:** Aw, your making me blush…. :)

 **guest:** They were most likely home since it was a continuation of the last chapter and it was late at night.

 **Rose Tiger:** I can't say how yet but Naruto and Hinata will deal with Keisuke when the time comes.

 **Kedo:** Interesting idea...though I don't know just yet….

 **AlphaMike369:** I agree, Naruto acting all formal and stuffy is just plain wrong in my opinion, and I agree, Hinata Uzumaki has a very nice ring to it.

 **VictorianFrog:** I'm pleased to see that you enjoy my work, thank you for the kind words ;)

 **SilentSambo88:** I try my best and I owe a lot to Narutopedia for helping me with the details.

 **Sultryvoice:** I would never let anyone do that, but I am an author and I'm open to any criticism if you have any.

 **Brianna2704:** I'm glad you like this story, praise from my fans always mean a lot to me, so thank you :)

 _Remember I'm available for PM, and if you have a suggestion , I'm willing to listen ;)_

 _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_


	8. News and Gossip

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I am just one of his many fans and this fic is an extension of my love for that great anime.

 ** _The engagement_**

 **Chapter** **8** **:** **News and Gossip**

A few days have passed since the announcement of the engagement between village hero Uzumaki Naruto and former heiress Hyuuga Hinata and the entire village was talking about it.

The villagers were overjoyed that their hero was getting married and many were wishing the best for the happy couple...while many business were hoping to get in on the action. Naruto was an important person in the shinobi world and he had a lot of fans, many who would no doubt come to the village just to see the grand celebration.

Especially with the announcement of the upcoming engagement party.

Ino exiting a shop after buying the latest bridal magazines since she wanted to help Hinata select the right gown when she noticed everyone was talking about the engagement between her friends and...well, she always had an ear for gossip.

"This is all so exciting...They make such a lovely couple..." An old woman said to her friends who nodded in agreement.

"Hyuuga-sama is such a lovely girl and she'll make such a beautiful bride..."Another old woman with glasses said in agreement.

"It's so romantic! It's almost like a fairy tale come true!..." Ino heard a little girl squeal in delight to what she assumed was her older sister.

"If that's what he wants, I suppose..."The girl said and Ino could sense the jealousy in her tone, which the little girl was oblivious to.

Ino sighed and felt some sympathy for Hinata, she knew that she didn't like being in the spotlight much but it looks like the entire world is going to be paying attention to her and her hubby-to-be now that they were officially going to tie the knot.

"It's going to be a big day Hinata-chan...you're the star and the whole world is going to be watching..."Ino mused as she kept walking to the fabric store to pick up some samples to run by with Hinata.

A person should only get married once and she made it her mission to make sure that it ends up being the greatest day of Hinata's life...The wedding to end all weddings!

" **WAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**!…."Ino snaped out of it when she heard several high pitch screams and turned around to see a large group of young girls that were crying their eyes out.

"It just can't be so!..."A red haired girl of 14 years old shouted and she hid her face in her hands.

"How can Naruto-senpai do this to us!..."A blonde 15 year old bawled and looked like she was about to go into a fetal positions.

"What does that Hyuuga girl have that I don't?! I'm just as good as she is..."A jealous brunette of 16 said with her arms crossed but she still had some tears in her eyes.

Ino rolled her eyes at the over dramatic and embarrassing display, and just kept walking though a part of her felt a little embarrassed that at one point of her life, she might have had a similar reaction if the groom in question was Sasuke Uchiha….but she's outgrown that.

Mostly because of another tall, dark, mysterious but socially inept ninja who always somehow made it impossible for her to stay made at...at least forever that is. Ino smiled as she thought about Sai, while he still trying to _"socialize himself"_ and he still tested her and everyone else's patience...she still found her heart fluttering as she thought about his dark eyes and the way he tried hard to be _"normal"_ in his own blundering way.

Things were so different now, Naruto and Hinata were getting married and she might very well have a boyfriend now!

"It feel's like it was just yesterday we we're all just starting out..."Ino sighed and felt some nostalgia, as she recalled the start of the Konoha 11 and all the adventures and connections they have made since then.

Ino pictured both Asuma-sensei and her father and felt her heart clench and tried to fight back the painful memories...It's been years since their passing's but it still hurt at times. Not to mention the losses of Neji-san, Sandaime-sama, Shikamaru's dad Shikaku, and many others who made the ultimate sacrifice for their village and the shinobi way.

"If only you all we're here to see this..."Ino thought as she continued her path, before changing her tune.

This engagement was a happy thing and she couldn't afford to be depressed right now. She was on her personal mission to make sure Hinata has the wedding of her dreams!

Ino finally made it to the shop and admired the many fabric swatches for bridal dresses...The many colors, patterns and material were gorgeous and she knew Hinata would look stunning in each and every one of them.

"How can they expect us to choose just one?!..."Ino whined as she mentally recorded the ones she liked and made her way to the door when she noticed three figures outside and she instantly recognized them.

They were Akane, Kaede and Ai and they were Naruto's most persistent fan girls and could almost be considered the presidents of his fan club. They were the most well known of Naruto's fans since they all originated from different villages but relocated to Konohageruke in order to stay close to Naruto.

Akane was the tall blonde girl of 18 who wore her forehead protector around her neck, Kaede was the 17 year old brunette and Ai was the one who always wore a cap and she was also the youngest in the group since she was only 15.

All three girls were crazy about Naruto and would follow him everywhere, even after he started dating Hinata and they would always squeal about how _"heroic and amazing he was"_...when they weren't being jealous of Hinata and fighting _each other_ over who would have been a better match.

"I still can't believe Naruto-senpai is throwing his life away on that little mouse..." Ai said angrily.

"I agree, he would have been better off with me!..."Kaede said which soon started another of their infamous _"No, me!"_ Fights which lasted for a few minutes and them going back to their conversation like nothing happened.

" _Even Sakura and I weren't that bad...were we?..."_ Ino thought to herself as she overheard more of the angry conversation, she didn't consider it eavesdropping since it was a public place and they weren't exactly making an effort to be private about it.

"I still don't understand why he chose her when he could have….one of us..."Akane said, wording it carefully to avoid another spat with her friends.

"It's her jugs….It's the only thing that makes sense!..."Ai said with her arms crossed.

It's obvious the only reason Naruto-senpai stays with her is because she put out!..."Kaede said snidely and Ino felt her blood boil at such an accusation.

"I agree, I bet you both that's probably the reason why for the engagement...I wouldn't be surprised if in a few months...the population will _"expand_ " if you know what I mean..."Akane said with an emphasis on the word expand.

"Hmp...It's so pathetic...I adore Naruto-senpai but I would never go that far before I was married..."Ai said self-righteously and Ino found herself marching over to them in anger.

" _ **You all take that back!**_..."Ino roared, startling the three younger girls, who realized that they had an audience.

"You three have absolutely no right to talk about Hinata-chan that way!..." Ino yelled to the stupid fan girls.

"What do you mean?!..."Akane said in annoyance which made Ino angrier.

"I'm saying that Hinata-chan is a wonderful, sweet girl and you three are just a bunch of jealous hussies with too much free time on their hands..."Ino snapped which made the three girls glare at the steamed blonde girl.

"That Hyuuga girl is just a self-centered bitch who's not good enough for our Naruto-senpai…."Akane said angrily only to gulp at the killing intent that Ino was sending.

"The only self-centered bitches around here are you three and I heard what you said and don't go accusing Hinata of being a slut, especially when you propositioned Naruto just a month before the last Rinne festival...and if memory serves me, it was an offer he refused"...Ino said staring directly at Akane who looked ready to kill.

"Why you!..."Akane threw a punch but Ino easily dodged it and a fight broke out between the four women but Ino had the upper hand. Akane, Ai and Kaede might be kunoichi, but the three were just chunnin and they spent most of their time obsessing over Naruto than training, while Ino was a jonnin and actually gave a damn about her training, it was still three against one but Ino was handling them with relative ease.

"You three aren't even worth this!..."Ino said as she easily dodged the many punches and kicks the other three were throwing at her. She was about to put an end to it when someone stepped in the fight.

" **INK FLUSH!.**.." Was heard and Akane, Kaede and Ai were suddenly restrained by what looked like snakes that were holding them like binds.

"WHAT THE HELL?!...Kaede yelled as she tried to break free from the restraints.

"Now ladies...I may not be aware for the reason for this little _disagreement,_ but I don't think the middle of the plaza is an appropriate place to fight..."Sai said as he walked towards Ino who was smiling at him.

"Thanks for the help..."Ino said to the pale but handsome male.

"Don't thank me, believe it or not, you were not the one in danger here..."Sai said as he gestured to the girls who were struggling to break free.

"I take that as a compliment..."Ino said with a smirk.

"If I may, exactly what was this about?..."Sai said to the blonde girl who glared at her attackers.

"They were saying a bunch of made up shit about Hinata and I wasn't going to let them get away with it..."Ino said in a no-nonsense voice while Sai stood there with his fake smile.

"I see...Protecting one of you're precious people Ino-chan...very admirable..."Sai said carefully and noticed Ino was blushing.

Sai then released the three kunoichi who promptly ran away since they were clearly outmatched.

"Cowards..."Ino muttered in disgust before turning her attention to her...boyfriend?

'So what brings you here?..."Ino asked since Sai rarely went out on his own.

"I was shopping for a wedding present for Naruto and Hyuuga-san..."Sai said, surprising Ino in the process.

"A wedding present?...'Ino asked.

"I read that it's customary for such occasions..."Sai said in his usual way.

"I know it's customary but it's a little early, don't you think Sai?.."Ino said to the dark hair male. Naruto and Hinata still haven't chosen a date yet and Sai was already shopping for their gift.

"Is it? I was unaware I was being premature..."Sai said in his usual way once more and Ino found herself giggling for some reason.

"Nah...It's just that most people wait at least until the date's been announced before buying something...but there's nothing wrong with being early..."Ino said with a smile.

"So what are you planning on getting them?..'Ino asked and Sai blinked a bit.

"Truth be told...I'm not sure what to buy them yet, I read that it's best to find something practical but at the same time unique..."Sai said and noticed the sudden gleam in Ino's eyes and felt another strange chill run down his spine for some reason.

"Well It's a great thing you ran into me! I'm going to help you find the greatest wedding present ever, heck I might as well pick something up as well!...'Ino announced and before Sai could protest, she grabbed his arm and dragged him through the mall in her mad quest to find the perfect gift.

Meanwhile across the village, Hinata was on her way to the bakery to pick up some cinnamon rolls...Her only other love besides Naruto.

This afternoon, there would be another meeting to discuss the future of her marriage with Naruto and they would be joining in. She, Naruto, her father and sister, along with a few others would debate against Keisuke and his followers and fight for her and Naruto's right to live their lives their way.

So far the clan was decided on the matter, almost half of it was against the idea of making Naruto a mukoyōshi while the other half believe it was a great idea.

Hopefully they would be able to convince the rest to the clan to see it their way.

It was a stressful situation and Hinata needed some comfort food, hence her visit to the local bakery for her favorite treat. Hinata soon saw her target up ahead: _Nomura's Sweets._ It was a simple business own by a husband and wife team and the sweets were positively delectable.

Entering the establishment with the door jingling to alert the workers.

"Irasshaimase"...A plump woman said from over the counter but her eyes widen when she saw who it was.

"Good afternoon, Nomura-san..."Hinata greeted to the middle aged woman.

"Oh...Hyuuga-sama, it's a pleasure to have you here once more..."Hanako Nomura, the female half of the business said with a large smile.

"I take it you came here for a _special purpose…."_ Hanako said thinking about wedding cakes and other treats for such an occasion.

The entire village was talking about the _"Wedding of the century"_ between the legendary Uzumaki Naruto and the lovely princess of the Hyuuga clan.

"Only for some cinnamon roles please..."Hinata said with a flush on her cheeks, she knew what she implied but with everything that's happen, she didn't have the time to check out wedding cakes no matter how much she wanted to.

"Oh..."Hanako said trying to hide her disappointed and proceed to make the order. Hinata just stood there waiting, while she idly stared at the cakes and imagined a large white one for her and Naruto's wedding.

"Oh Hyuuga-sama!..."A loud, female voice brought Hinata out of her thoughts and she saw a woman...she has never seen before.

"Excuse me, do I know you?…."Hinata asked in confusion to the smiling woman.

"Greetings, I am Shibata Ayumi, I am from the Konoha Live News and I would like to know if I could have an interview with you about your engagement to Uzumaki Naruto..."Ayumi said in a professional manner but on the inside she was beaming.

Her show was still new, having had it's premier just a few months ago but this story would her crown jewel….The wedding of the century between the hero of the world and the daughter of one of the most important clans in the village would sell like crazy.

Hinata blinked a bit at the sudden offer, she knew that Naruto was famous but she didn't expect to be interviewed...and she had enough things to deal with right now.

"I apologize...Shibata-san but I am very busy today...could this wait?..."Hinata said politely to the ambitious reporter.

Ayumi frowned on the inside but kept her professional smile….This technically wasn't rejection after all...Not to mention she knew she was being very bold, most reporters had to at least call and properly schedule one but she came here to pick up some cookies for herself and saw Hyuuga girl and she had to jump at the opportunity.

"But of course Hyuuga-sama...I'll have my people call your people and we'll arranged a proper interview sometime..."Ayumi said with a bow and Hinata nodded while trying to move the conversation, an interview was the last thing she need right now when she still had no idea what her future had in store for her.

"Your order Hyuuga-sama..."Hanako said, startling the two women.

"Oh...yes thank you Nomura-san..."Hinata said with a bow and collected her box filled with her favorite treat.

After paying and bidding goodbye to the young reporter, Hinata made her way back home, her head still filled with thoughts of what has happened lately.

Getting engaged, learning about the elder's agenda, the preparations for her engagement party, all the planning she is to do with her friends who all seemed hell bent on giving her _"The perfect wedding"_ and now some reporter and likely others were after an interview with her to discus her future wedding with Naruto…It's been such a mess and what's worse was that she's barely been able to enjoy spending time with her fiance and get a start on the _actual_ planning for the wedding.

"I'm getting a migraine..."Hinata muttered as she tried to relax herself, tonight was a big night and she couldn't afford to get her nerves acting out.

" _Everything will work out, and once this nasty business is behind us..._ "Hinata sighed as images of a beautiful wedding filled her mind, with her and her beloved being spiritually united as husband and wife which would be the start of their wonderful new life together...A wedding, a happy marital life and eventually starting a family together….new lives would be created from her and Naruto's pure love for each other...

" _Naruto-kun..."_ Hinata thought dreamily as she thought about her beloved fiance and how soon her dream would come true.

Soon she would be able to wake up next to Naruto, cook him breakfast, greet him when he came home, manage a sweet home of their own and mother a son or daughter who would be theirs and their alone.

It was just so beautiful…

The only thing she wanted to make sure was that only she would be the one to change her name in the process….and she wasn't going to let any get in the way of that.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

 _Next time on_ _T_ _he engagement_

 ** _ **Rising tension**_**

 ** _ **A/N:**_** _That's it for this week, I'm starting classes tomorrow so my schedule is going to be busy for a while, so please enjoy this chapter and I apologize but I don't know when the next one will be out...but I promise that I won't abandon this story EVER!_

 ** _ **Fun facts**_** **:** The reporter in this chapter is actually the same reporter that interviewed Naruto in _Boruto: Naruto the movi_ e but she is nameless...I combined her name from two known Japanese News announcers: Tomoyo Shibata from _Nippon television_ and Ayumi Akaogi from _Tokyo Broadcasting System_ ** _._**

Also the word _"_ ** _ **Irasshaimase"**_** means **'welcome"** in Japanese and it's typically used when customers enter a shop or restaurant.

 **REPLIES** to my totally awesome reviewers :)

To **Rose Tiger** and **Alexamorgan13** , thanks for the love you two ;)

 **VictorianFrog** : I guess it is pretty funny if you think about it, with the Hyuuga's being so uptight and all that.

 **Guest:** There may or there may not...I guess you'll just have to stay tune :3

 _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_


	9. Rising tension

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I am just one of his many fans and this fic is an extension of my love for that great anime.

A/N: I decided to rename this chapter and push "Naruto and Hinata vs keisuke" for the next one. Sorry for the confusion

 _ **The engagement**_

 **Chapter 9: Rising tension**

Naruto was currently walking through the village, needing to clear his head. Several villagers saw him and greeted their hero, which he returned with a smile, before going back to his troubled thoughts.

Later tonight he was going to join Hinata and her father in a meeting that would discuss the his future and his engagement and whether we can convince them not to force him to give up his own clan and to protect his future children.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…"Naruto whispered angrily as he kicked a pebble, he needed to relax and control his temper. He couldn't afford to lose it tonight.

They were going to debate against Keisuke-teme and his cronies about the idea of making him a mukoyōshi or giving his future children that awful cage bird seal. He was going to make sure neither happened.

"Just you wait Keisuke-teme…'Naruto growled as he thought about his adversary.

He couldn't believe that he already despised Keisuke and he hasn't even met the old geezer yet…It was because of him he and his bride were in this shitty situation in the first place, Naruto was basically being threatened into either abandoning his family name or have his children be branded and all because Keisuke and the other Hyuuga elders want someone in their clan to become Hokage and he was apparently the best candidate for it.

 _"Sneaky, greedy bastards!..."_ Naruto thought bitterly as he felt anger and disgust at the underhanded method's being used to obtain the position he's dreamed of since he was a child.

Naruto understood the desire, he would be a hypocrite not to, being Hokage was a big honor, one he spent his entire life trying to obtain and he wouldn't rest until he was finally given the hat and have his face added to the mountain right next to Kakashi-Sensei.

He could also understand a clan wanting one of their own to achieve it, but he could not accept Keisuke and his followers methods, what they were doing was blackmail, cheating and threatening the lives of his children who haven't even been born yet.

Not to mention Hinata, they're engagement was supposed to be a time of complete and utter joy and bliss! They were supposed to be together, happily planning their wedding and preparing for their happy future together but now they had to deal with this shit and they weren't even completely sure that the future they'll have will be a happy one.

" _NO! Don't think like that…There is no way it will come to that! Me and Hinata will be married and we'll be married the way we want to be…"_ Naruto thought firmly as he thought about his beloved and his situations.

No matter what he was going to make sure that when they exchange vows, it will end with her becoming the new Mrs. Uzumaki rather than him becoming the new Mr. Hyuuga.

He loved Hinata with all his heart and he would do anything for her. He would fight for her, he would kill for her and even die for her without a moment's hesitation. She was his most precious person, his soul mate, his angel and the person he wanted to be with for the rest of his days. He would give hell to anyone who hurt her, he would do anything for his beloved…and Keisuke knew that.

He knew there was no way he would back out of the engagement….The mere idea was too horrible to even comprehend. He wanted to be married to Hinata more than anything in the world. He would give his all to his beloved and he also knew that he would even give up his name if he had to…but he hoped it won't come to that.

 _"Hyuuga Naruto...ugh..."_ Naruto visibly cringed as he thought about that name. It was like trying to mix oil and water.

They just can't go together!

Naruto glanced up to see the image of his father on the monument. He sighed, his father was a very smart man and he would probably think of some clever plan to ruin Keisuke for good while his mother would likely just stomp over to the Hyuuga compound and give Keisuke and anyone else who had ill intentions an epic beat down until they were begging for mercy.

Naruto tried not to laugh at the day dream he was having of his admittedly scary but loving mother beating up the unknown image that represented Keisuke and his minions until there was a pile of battered enemies with her on top, laughing in glory for win and even holding a victory sign.

" _Mom…"_ Naruto thought fondly as he imagined his beautiful, sweet and somewhat crazy mother.

For most of his life he wondered and dreamed about who his mother was and what she was like and he was pleased with what he found in Kushina Uzumaki. His mother was a beautiful, strong and amazing woman, a true kunoichi, a dedicated wife and a beloved mother who was loved and missed by many people, but most especially the son she sacrificed her life for along with the village she called home

Kushina Uzumaki may no longer be alive but Naruto still felt a strong attachment to her since their first meeting when he learned the truth of his origin. How his mother came from a proud, strong clan that unfortunately died out, leaving her and a few others as the sole survivors. She was a wonderful person, true she was violent and could be a little scary but she was a wonderful, loving person and she would have been a great mother…If she had the chance…

 _"If only..."_ Naruto thought glumly as he kept walking in an aimless direction as he felt that same pain in his chest once more.

Naruto shook his head and tried to fight the bitter feelings away, he had accepted his past and was content that he at least had a chance to meet and say goodbye to both his mother and father, to learn about those two wonderful, amazing people who loved him from the start and to learn that their love even transcended death itself.

His mother, his father and his clan, despite learning about them late in his life, learning about them made him feel so…so….complete…Like the gaping hole he always bore was gone as it was now filled with nothing but the spirit of his family.

He had a family, and a legacy to protect no matter what.

 _"Don't worry mom, I'll make sure our family name continues…I promise…"_ Naruto whispered silently as he looked to the ground.

He knew his parents and clan were gone and he was also the only male left with the Uzumaki name and he had a duty to uphold, an unspoken promise he never even realized he made but knew he had to complete no matter what.

He had to rebuild his clan, to make sure that his future children are given his last name and to make sure that the name Uzumaki will never end. His family name was important to him and he was going to fight for it no matter what.

He was not going to give up without a fight, especially not to an arrogant, old cheater who didn't deserved to be call a shinobi.

 _"There are no shortcuts to Hokage and I'm going to make sure that old ass understands that tonight…"_ Naruto thought as he kept walking with renewed determination.

Meanwhile, at the Hyuuga compound, more specifically in the east wing, Keisuke was busy talking to his fellow elders…or more specifically the ones who favored his motion.

Currently there were only eight elders within the Hyuuga main house in total. These included Hinode, Kagari, Hisen, Youta, Akio, Kagero and his wife Hoshimi and Keisuke himself.

Keisuke was the oldest member at the age of 86, having married twice in his lifetime and both of his spouses have long passed away, leaving him five children in total and twice as many grandchildren, all elite members of the main house and true Hyuuga's in every sense of the world.

Hisen was the second oldest at the age of 82, he only married once in his life, the daughter of one of their clan's allies who passed away over 20 years ago, but not before leaving him several sons, each skilled users of the Byakugan.

Akio and Youta were brothers with Akio being the oldest by three years. Akio was 80 while Youta was 77 years old and Youta was the only one who married and had descendents since Akio never had the desire for a woman or child in his life.

Hinode was 70 years old and she was a widow, though there have been some rumors that her husband had pleaded for death to escape her before the shinigami finally granted his wish...something Keisuke didn't find hard to believe. Hinode was an old fashioned and stubborn woman who only bore daughters and both her son-in-laws were mukoyōshi's, thankfully all of her grandchildren were born with the Byakugan, with her spoiled granddaughter Hitomi being the oldest.

Kagero and Hoshimi were the only members that were still married, though their relationship has been strained for years now, not that either would admit it. Hoshimi was a distant relative of Kagero and their marriage was arranged despite their age difference, Kagero was currently 75 years old while Hoshimi was only 67 , they had only three children in their union, two daughters and one son who were all grown and were jonnin's now.

Kagari was the youngest of the eight since he was 65 years old and had officially retired from the shinobi business after an injury from a mission left him with a limp and the need for a cane. He only had one child, a daughter named Hoshi who was married to a member of the Taketori clan, his wife having died on a mission 5 years ago.

Keisuke was currently speaking with Kagero, Hinode, Youta and Akio to discuss their strategy for tonight, unfortunately it seems that Hiashi got to those senile fools Hisen, Kagari and Kagero's idiotic wife Hoshimi. They were fools who's old age have made them lose sight of what was best for the clan, being swayed by the unrealistic, sentimental and unspoken wishes of Uzumaki-san's ancestors.

Though thankfully at least the majority still hasn't lost sight.

"This is becoming very tiresome…"Akio said in an annoyed voice.

"You sound like one of those lazy Nara men, brother..."Youta said, smirking at his brother's glare.

"Both of you settle down, we have business to take care of..."Keisuke said sternly to the pair of brothers.

"Remember that tonight we have to convince the rest of the clan that Uzumaki-san joining the family is in everyone's best interest...'Keisuke reminded his fellow elders.

'We already know that Keisuke, just because we're old doesn't mean our memory is foggy...at least mine isn't..."Hinode said snobbishly while the other men in the group glared at her.

"Be serious! We can't let this opportunity pass us..Need I remind you of what is to happen should Uzumaki-san wed into the clan..."Keisuke said sternly to the only woman in their little group.

"The Hokage position..."Was all Keisuke said that had everyone paying close attention.

They knew that their dream of one of their clansmen becoming Hokage was at stake here, not to mention the glory they would gain by having the hero of the world as one of the members of the main house was something they looked forward to having

The Uzumaki's fame and legend was almost on par with Hashirama-sama's, even the Sage of six path's as well! And they were aware of the guaranteed of him becoming Hokage...The boy was the hero of the world and the entire village practically worshiped the ground he walked on, millions of outsiders came from all over the world just for the chance to meet him, and his power and connections were truly remarkable.

The question wasn't if he becomes Hokage, it's when he becomes Hokage.

"The marriage between the boy and Hinata-sama is a God send and I will not let the that foolish Hiashi ruin things..."Kesiuke said evenly and ignored the jealous look on Hinode's face.

"I still believe my Hitomi-chan would have made a much better bride..."Hinode said with a sour expression on her face and Keisuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes, which in the Hyuuga family meant he was really getting annoyed now.

"Will you stop that, Hinode! This may be our final chance to see one of our own achieve our clan's greatest ambition before the shinigami comes for us..."Keisuke said darkly, getting Hinode out of it.

"Just be grateful that he's chosen one of the daughters of the main house...It doesn't matter whom..."Kagero said seriously to the uppity old woman, who scoffed and muttered something incoherent.

Keisuke regained his cool exterior but on the inside he was fuming. He wasn't going to let this golden opportunity pass him, he didn't care how long he had to prolong this debate or what he would have to say in order to convince the younger generation tonight, but he was going to make sure that that Hinata-sama's groom joins their family.

Only then would he be able to die in piece.

He wasn't a fool, he knew he didn't have much time left before his death, he was very old and his body was starting to feel the effects of his age. He was still as sharp as he ever was during his prime and he knew that it was his only real weapon left.

"Anyway, let's go over the strategy for tonight..."Keisuke said in a calm voice as he explained his ideas to his followers who all nodded in agreement.

Even if he might not live long enough to see the actual inauguration, he would still die content knowing that his clan's greatest ambition was secured, that someday soon a man with the Hyuuga name would lead their village...and that he had a hand in ensuring it.

Needless to say, tonight should be very interesting for the entire clan.

Later that afternoon, Hinata arrived home and was getting dressed for the big meeting tonight. This was an important night and she knew that many member's were very formal, so she had to make sure both she and Naruto were well dressed tonight just to prove to them that this was serious to them.

She even bought and gave Naruto some traditional robes for tonight just to prove their point. While the robes were nice looking, it wasn't Naruto's style and they both knew it, they were much more fitting on Neji, rest his soul, but it was only for one night and to avoid the need for him dressing like that everyday for the rest of their lives together.

Her telling him that last part was what got him to accept it in the first place.

"Poor Naruto-kun..."Hinata whispered to herself as she checked herself in the mirror. She was wearing a simple Kimono that wasn't too flashy and was appropriate enough for tonight.

Hinata heard a knock on her door and saw that it was her sister Hanabi.

"Hey nee-sama, you're looking really good..."Hanabi said truthfully, her older sister was a beautiful woman and she truly looked lovely in her kimono.

"Thank you, Hanabi-chan..."Hinata said softly to her younger sister.

Hinata check herself in the mirror again, fixing her hair ever so slightly to make sure everything was neat. Tonight she couldn't afford to risk any foul ups.

"You don't have to be nervous, nee-sama..."Hanabi said suddenly, which made Hinata flinch a bit.

'What makes you think I-I'm nervous?..."Hinata stuttered a bit which made Hanabi give her a look.

"Because it's obvious..."Hannabi said flatly to her worried sister. Hanabi saw her sister's downcast expression and felt bad about it.

She truly felt bad for her sister and Uzumaki-san, ever since she was a little girl she noticed her sister's feelings for the blonde and for a while she honestly didn't understand why her sister bothered with the village knucklehead, but over the years she noticed the changes in both her sister and the Uzumaki and came to respect him, especially after he proved himself when he saved the village from Pain.

"I promise that no matter what, we'll get through this...It's your wedding and only you and your future hubby have the right to decide how to live your lives..."Hanabi said earnestly as she put a hand on her sister's shoulder.

Her sister deserved to be happy with the man she loved and she wasn't going to let her clan get in the way of it once more. Her childhood with her sister wasn't an easy one due to the unofficially rivalry they had to prove their worth to both their father and the rest of the clan, but she was just happy they managed to work out their differences years ago and that their father proved that he did care about the both of them unlike some of the elders who she was determined to give a piece of her mind to.

True, she knew the reasons why the elder's wanted to make Naruto a mukoyōshi and she understood their wish for one of their own to become a Kage, even though she loved the idea of a Hyuuga leading the village someday, it didn't mean that she would let them use her sister and future brother as their little pawns in their schemes.

Too much of their lives been given to the clan...but this engagement and her sister's happy future will not be one of them.

 _"A Hyuua will become Hokage someday...but not this way..."_ Hanabi thought ruefully as she helped brushed her sister's hair

Meanwhile, just two blocks outside the compound, a certain well dressed blonde was on his way to the vast estate wearing a poker expression on his face to hide what he was really feeling inside.

 _"Remember, you can't lose your cool….Hiashi says this is basically politics, something I'm going to face when I'm Hokage, I can't let my personal feeling's work against me tonight..."_ Naruto reminded himself for the thousandth time that night.

The last few days Hiashi, Hinata, Hanabi and him have been making strategies in order to convince the other member's of the clan to vote against making him a mukoyōshi and to make them leave his children unbranded.

Hiashi has warned him that Keisuke and the others may try and say something to rile him up and he knew he had to be collected and diplomatic tonight no matter what.

No matter how tempting it would be to sock them good.

During the years, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka and even Tsunade-bachan have unofficially been training him to become Hokage, coaching and teaching him about the political and theoretical side of the position. It bored him to tears but he had to suck it up, he knew that being Hokage wasn't easy and that the job wasn't always fun...but he knew he didn't care.

He was going to be Hokage no matter what and he was going to be the best one ever, even greater than his father and the third was, may they rest in piece.

Being Hokage meant making decisions not for himself, but for the village and trying his hardest to give his home the safety it needed and to keep the piece with the other village's as well.

 _"Just think of tonight like a test, practice for when I'm officially Hokage and have to deal with that kind of garbage all the time..."_ Naruto reminded to himself and saw the estate in full view.

He saw Madoka greeting him again and lead him inside.

"I will inform Hinata-sama that you have arrived, please wait here Uzumaki-sama..."Madoka said with a bow, before leaving.

Naruto sighed and just waited, eager to get this crap over with.

"Oh my….Uzumaki-san?..."Was heard and Naruto turned his head to see an old man with the Byakugan.

"Hello?...'Naruto said in a confused voiced, he's been at the compound about a hundred times already and he's never seen this man before.

"It's a pleasure to officially meet you...I've heard many great things about you…."The old man said with a bow and Naruto remembered how strict some Hyuuga's were, so he did one as well.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Hyuuga Keisuke and it's an honor to finally meet you face to face..."Keisuke said magnanimously and Naruto's eyes widened and he bit back his tongue.

 _"So, it's you..."_ Naruto thought furiously while he tried to keep his poker face….as far as this old creep knew, he didn't even know he was the one who caused this mess in the first place.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo..."Naruto said simply and noticed Keisuke tried hard to keep a straight face when he said his family name.

 _"Bastard..."_ Naruto thought bitterly as he eyed his adversary. Keisuke was ancient! He was dressed like what you expect from an elder from an elite family and he looked like even a gust of wind was enough to knock him down...but if there was one thing that Naruto learned during his life as a ninja is that thing's are never what they appear to be.

This man was an enemy. He was a threat to him and the future of his family.

And he had the nerve to pretend to be all polite and friendly...It was disgusting!

"I believe I speak for everyone, when I say you have no idea how pleased we all are for your engagement to Hinata-sama..."Keisuke said in a polite voice and Naruto kept a neutral expression while he inwardly rolled his eyes.

 _OH...I have some idea you old creep!…"_ Naruto thought as he tried to keep a level head.

His younger self would have called this phony out and kicked his ass, an option he still found very appealing...but the nagging voices in his head that more often than not sounded like either Kakashi-sensei and at times Iruka-sensei was yelling at him that it was a bad idea.

"The pleasure is all mine, Hinata-chan is my most precious person..."Was all that Naruto said and noticed that Keisuke's expression didn't change at all, and he tried to resist his urge to knock the old man's lights out.

Hitting this man and yelling his real feelings would be counterproductive. He needed to be patient and not do anything crazy that might come back to bite him in the ass later.

"Well, I must get going now, it was a nice to finally speak to you Uzumaki-san..."Keisuke said before leaving and Naruto kept his eyes on his retreating figure.

 _"Just what are you playing at?..."_ Naruto thought suspiciously, he could see that Keisuke was up to something….He also knew he had to keep this guard up for tonight. Had Hiashi not told him about this old man, Naruto would have just seen his as some old Hyuuga elder, one of the people he needed to convince tonight.

Now he knew that this man was a snake in the grass. He can't be trusted no matter what.

Soon Madoka arrived with his beloved and her sister in tow, both well dressed, and he also noticed the surprised look on Hanabi's face, no doubt because of the outfit he was wearing.

"Go ahead, laugh...I look like a total stuff shirt don't I…."Naruto said with a deadpan expression while Hinata and Hanabi tried to keep themselves from laughing.

'Actually I was going to say you look just like our father..."Hanabi said with a cheeky expression to her irked future brother in law.

"It's just for tonight Naruto-kun...and another occasion...'Hinata whispered and Naruto gave a troubled expression.

'You mean I gotta where these duds again?! When?!..."Naruto asked dismay and noticed Hinata blushed a bit, but he couldn't tell why.

"Well...You do have to dress up for our wedding..."Hinata said blushing a bit...and Naruto lost his dismayed looks and feelings.

Now that wasn't something he was willing to dress up for.

"O-Oh..."Naruto said blushing as well when he heard that "w" word.

"I mean...if you want to...I know now is not the right time to talk about our wedding...but I was thinking that a traditional Shinto ceremony would be lovely….what do you think?..."Hinata asked to her fiance who was lost in thought.

This was technically the first time they actively talked about their wedding since he proposed two weeks ago and it did came out of the blue.

"A traditional ceremony?..."Naruto said as he thought about it. He imagined himself wearing an even fancier and less comfortable version of this get up and sitting through listening to a priest making a long winded speech before he and Hinata become united as husband and wife.

Since it was a new day and age, he's heard about people making unique changes and styles to weddings, he's also heard something called a "western ceremony" which was becoming popular lately. He didn't know what it really entitled but he still figured it couldn't be more uncomfortable than wearing these stiff robes, trying to keep place for who knows how long and not to mention Hinat-

 _'Hinata..._ Naruto stopped as he imagined his beloved in a traditional wedding kimono and his heart was beating faster.

He suddenly felt light as he visualized his beloved wearing the pure white kimono he has seen on occasions on magazine covers. His beautiful Hinata as radiant as an angel in that pure white dress, using only the lightest of make up to enhance her beauty and making her look like an angel, the symbol of a bride and so much more.

" _Beautiful…."_ Naruto thought in a daze as he blushed as he still imagined his bride, dressed purely in a white kimono.

"Naruto-kun..."Hinata asked, worried since it looked like he was in a trance, but it seemed the sound of her voice brought him out of it.

"I think it's a great idea..."Naruto said suddenly to his blinking bride.

"O-Oh...Alright..."Hinata said happily to her grinning fiance who looked pleased.

This was actually their first decision in regard's to the wedding and she felt a little happier.

"Hey lovebirds...If your done cooing, we have a meeting to get to..."Hanabi's snarky voice brought the young adults out of their temporary bliss and caused them both to blush.

"H-Hanabi-chan..."Hinata said indignantly to her smirking sister.

But they both knew she was right...Soon Hinata guided Naruto to the Hyuuga conference room where the meeting will be held.

"This is it..."Naruto said to his fiance.

"Yes..."Hinata said simply and Naruto could tell she was nervous.

He understood why though...Their entire future was riding on gaining the majority vote and making sure the elders never succeed in forcing him to give up his family name.

He knew that he would never let his children be given the cage bird seal, he knew he would become a mukoyōshi in order to protect them….but he wasn't going down without a fight.

He owed to his mother that he was going to fight for his family and his name no matter what and Hinata would be by his side.

"Hinata...just to let you know that no matter what happens tonight, I love you, I want to be your husband no matter what, I want a family with you and I'll do anything to make that dream come true..."Naruto said softly to his beloved who looked at him, his hand found it's way to hers and he held it tightly, never wanting to let it go.

He loved her with all his heart and he wanted to be with her more than anything, but he also loved his mother and his ancestors.

He knew that if he had to make the choice, he already knew what his answer would be."

I also know that if I have to give up my name...I'll do it, I never want to see our children wear that seal you hate so much..."Naruto said truthfully as he looked into her eyes, meaning every word he said.

"It won't come to that..."Hinata said in a rare moment's of absolute confidence, a sight Naruto always enjoyed seeing.

"Naruto-kun, I've loved you for such a long time, I've dreamed of becoming your wife...and in each dream it ends with me becoming "Uzumaki Hinata"...I'm not going to let anyone change that..."Hinata said seriously to her blonde lover.

"That's what I like hearing..."Naruto said before kissing her, which she gladly reciprocated.

They soon entered the conference room and noticed it was filled with each and every member of the clan, including the branch members. He saw Hiashi and Hanabi upfront and he noticed among the crowed Keisuke sitting with the other elders.

Naruto and Hinata soon took their place next to Hanabi and Hiashi proceeded to commence the meeting.

"Good evening everyone, today's meeting will be over the matter of my daughter's engagement to Uzu-san and which clan they will reside in..."Hiashi said in a stern, clear voice.

" _It's show time..."_ Naruto thought to himself and took a deep breath, and put his game face on.

There was no going back now.

 **-To be continued-**

Next time on the engagement

 _ **Naruto and Hinata vs Keisuke**_

 ** _ **A/N:**_** **This chapter is my longest yet at almost 5,000 words and I'm feeling proud of it. I'm also stopping here and will continue with the meeting in the next chapter.**

 **REPLIES** to my totally awesome reviewers :)

To **AlphaMike369, Tensa-Zangetsu102, Rose Tiger** and **AlexaMorgan13** : I'm glad you all enjoyed seeing Ino kick their butts and I myself enjoyed writing that scene ;)

 **Lightfuture:** Hope this one's long enough for ya ;)

 **YamiChaos27:** Thanks for spotting that misspelling.

 **The Supreme Strategist:** Don't worry, I'll never give up on this story, believe it!

 **Ogiug001:** Thanks, you flatter me :)

 **VictorianFrog:** Glad you enjoyed this chapter and don't worry, I don't mind more than one review.

 _ **A/N(2):**_ Just to let everyone know, if you want to send more than one review, I have absolutely no problem with it...The more the merrier I always say ;).

 _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_


	10. Naruto and Hinata vs Keisuke

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Naruto. It will always belong to Masashi Kishimoto, and I will always be just one of his many fans.

 ** _The engagement_**

 **Chapter** **10: Naruto and Hinata vs Keisuke**

It was finally here.

The Hyuuga conference room was filled to the brim with all it's members, including the branch house since this concerned them as well. Today was the day of the debate which would decide the outcome of his daughter's future and the fate of his eventual grandchildren.

Should they fail, either Hiashi would be forced to witness his daughter's children be branded with the same seal that caused so much bad blood in his family, especially to his brother and nephew or witness his son in law being forced to abandon his own clan in favor of the Hyuuga way.

That was why failure was not an option today.

Hiashi's eyes landed on Keisuke who was with the other elders, he was silent but Hiashi knew he had a lot of tricks for this evening.

He might be old but Keisuke was a genius when it came to politics, it was one of the reasons why his father held him in such high regard when he was still alive. Keisuke was manipulative, conniving and knew how to fabricate believable lies and convincing arguments at the drop of a hat…all the while making himself look as if he was reasonable and diplomatic.

Which he wasn't.

Hiashi tried to keep himself from glaring at the deceptive old man. Keisuke might be tricky but Hiashi wasn't exactly a fool himself. He and his daughters, along with Uzumaki-san spent days preparing for this debate, discussed strategies and everything necessary to convince the majority of the clan to decide against using the cage bird seals on his daughter children when she joins the Uzumaki clan.

That's not " _if"_ , it's _when_ she joins her fiance's family. He was going to make sure that his clan won't be held responsible for the end of the Uzumaki's proud lineage, especially while their clan was already secured and prosperous.

The subject of Hinata's engagement to the village hero was of utmost importance, and everyone simply wanted what was best for the young couple. The problem was that some people simply wanted to do what _they_ thought was best for them….which was something Hiashi was doing his best to keep them out of it.

People like Keisuke were very much in love with the idea of adopting the boy into their registry and making him learn all their norms in order to make the dream of a Hyuuga becoming Hokage a reality…..even if it was at the cost of another clan ending.

Hiashi thought about the boy who would soon wed his elder daughter….along with the many Uzumaki's that while he may not have personally known, he respected for all the sacrifices they did in the name of the village.

It was time someone did a sacrifice for them.

Family honor was at stake here….For his daughter and her fiance at least. Tradition made it clear that Uzumaki-san was expected to continue his family line and rebuild his clan...something Keisuke didn't care about so long as he got his way.

" _Mark my words Keisuke-teme...You will fail today..._ "Hiashi thought in determination as he discreetly eyed his opponent for the evening who was silently waiting for things to start.

Hiashi saw his daughter and her fiance enter and he knew now was the time. Hiashi noticed that all eyes were on them now. Some with looks of sympathy...other with looks of desire and he noticed the younger generation was looking at them with admiration. In the case of Hinode's granddaughter Hitomi, it was both admiration...and perhaps jealousy as well. Hiashi shook his head and ignored her...He had more important matters to attend to.

" _Here goes everything.._."Hiashi thought while he kept his serious expression

"Good evening everyone, today's meeting will be over the matter of my daughter's engagement to Uzumaki-san and which clan they will reside in..."Hiashi said in a stern, clear voice to the other members of the clan.

The silence within the conference room was unnerving to someone who was not used to this type of formality...like Naruto was. The Hyuuga clan being a formal clan knew not to speak out of turn and were waiting for Hiashi to continue.

"It's come to my understanding that some members of the clan are not supportive of the idea of my eldest daughter joining the Uzumaki clan upon marriage...'Hiashi said as he tried hard not to look straightly at Keisuke and his supporters.

" _That's an understatement..."_ Naruto thought sarcastically but tried not to show emotion.

"However as we all know, tradition states that when a clan is with little to no other members, any remaining men are expected to continue the family line, no exceptions….'Hiashi said sternly.

"The Uzumaki clan was once a proud clan much like our own, as well as one of the village's greatest allies during it's founding…."Hiashi continued as he noticed many of the younger generation of the clan showed visible interest.

"It's sobering to know that such a proud legacy has been greatly reduced during the years….However, Uzumaki-san has an obligation to his clan to continue his family line, and in order to do such, his heirs must be given his name...'Hiashi said carefully as he remember his strategy with his daughter.

Hiashi then was silent and it was clear it was time for the opposing team to make their move.

Hiashi saw a man raise his arm and he saw that it was Ichiro, a member of the main house and Keisuke's grandson. He was also on the side that favored the idea of making Uzumaki-san join the clan by force.

Hiashi raised his brow at this….He assumed Keisuke was going to be the first to speak since this was his doing….but he knew that in the shinobi world you have to expect the unexpected.

"With all due respect Hiashi-sama, while we understand that Uzumaki-san has a duty to his clan, we cannot forget we have our own duty to our clan..."Ichiro said in a calm voice though Keisuke was smirking on the inside.

Ichiro was a proud member of their clan and he was a very smart young man. He was all eager for the chance of making the hero of the war an official member of _their_ clan.

By any means necessary.

"There are very high chances that any children they have may gain the Byakugan and if that were to happen, we are obligated to brand them with the cage bird seal unless they become members of the main house..."Ichiro simply said.

Naruto scowled and felt angry at the way the way Ichiro said it, his tone was so nonchalant and it made him angry and disgusted. Hinata sensed his anger and put a hand on his shoulder getting his attention.

Naruto looked at her and looked at the serious expression on her face….Even he could see the message she was trying to say...Now was not to time to show his anger...that was what they wanted.

"Uzumaki-san, how do you reply?..."Hiashi said suddenly and Naruto knew it was his turn.

Now was time for them to put their input and convince everyone here how selfish and stupid they were being…..though even he knew that it probably wasn't wise to use those exact words right now.

Taking a deep breath and briefly squeezing Hinata's hand, Naruto began.

"Everyone….I understand that you are concerned with your kekkei genkai and only want to keep it from falling into the wrong hands but I can guaranteed to you all that no matter what, that the Byukugan will be protected even if it's within my clan..."Naruto said slowly as he tried to remember his manners and keep his head cool.

Now was not the time for screw ups.

"It would be my greatest honor to take Hinata-chan as my wife but I cannot accept my own children being branded simply for not being Hyuuga's in name…."Naruto said sternly.

He tried hard not to smile as he noticed several members of the younger generation glancing down, which according to Hinata meant they were uneasy.

It was obvious that the use of the cage bird seal was infamous even to some main house members.

"I understand the alternative solution is for me to become a member of the Hyuuga clan….and while I am honored you seem to hold me in such regards..."Naruto continued though it was hard to force the last part out.

" _Honored"_ was not what he felt when Hiashi dropped the bomb on them, though he said it might be necessary to do some ego building by making them think he was.

"But I cannot forsake my own clan, anymore than Ichiro, or any other man here could forsake theirs…."Naruto said and tried not to smirk when he saw the brief flash of anger on Ichiro's face.

"I can promise you all however that you can expect me to protect the Byuakugan with my life and you can expect help from me and my clan during any times of crises..."Naruto said before Hiashi gave him the signal to sit down.

" _Take that you old creep…."_ Naruto thought as he eyed Keisuke and Ichiro who were now whispering to each other.

He could see everyone was discussing and thinking over what he said. After a few more minutes, it was time for Keisuke's side to speak again.

This time Keisuke raised his arm and Naruto's eyes narrowed a bit.

"Uzumaki-san...I understand that you are a ninja of the highest caliber and also a man of great honor...while I am willing to trust your word, there is more than simply protecting the Byakugan...there is also the matter of making sure your children unlock there potential and learn the art of our clan...something that cannot be granted to people who are not main house members…"Keisuke said and pretended not to notice some of the branch members glaring at the way he said that.

It was predictable that Keisuke would switch from protection to potential….and not so subtly reminding everyone that their rules still existed. Luckily, Hiashi predicted this little sneak attack and had a nice counter to it…

Which means it was Hinata's turn.

"Yes, daughter...You wish to speak..."Hiashi granted and all eyes were on the former heiress.

Hinata remained composed and took a deep breath….She was ready for this.

"Kesiuke-ojisan….I must remind you that in the event if my children gain our kekkei genkai, I am fully capable of training them to control they're Byakugan..."Hinata said calmly.

Had it been a few years ago, some people here would have told her she was not suited enough to pass they're clan's technique to a younger member but she was no longer that scared little girl anymore.

She was strong and they knew that….and Keisuke hated that he couldn't used the _"you're not suited for the task"_ line to counter her argument.

"Also I should remind everyone that our clan's technique are no longer exclusive to the main house, as Neji-niisan, may he rest in peace, was allowed to learn them..."Hinata said and was pleased with the results.

Neji may have been a member of the branch house but he was still highly regarded as an elite and one of the most revered member's in their clan's history. He was also the main reason both houses were getting along better over the years.

Neji was and always would be a hero to her and Hinata knew that if he were still with them, he would be fighting tooth and nail to make the fools here understand that there was truly nothing to lose from her marrying into another clan.

And that there would be much to lose if Naruto ended up doing such a thing.

"With all due respect Hinata-sama, branch house or not, Neji-san was still an official member of the clan in both name and blood..."Keisuke said and smirked as he noticed some more people were considering his point.

"With all due respect Keisuke-ojisan….we all know that he was firmly against the use of the cage bird seal..."Hinata said in a cold tone.

Inwardly, she was disgusted at the way Keisuke tried to use Neji's memory to strengthen his threat of branding her children with the same seal that scarred him. Everyone here knew that Neji despised the cage bird seal with every fiber of his being and hated the idea of seeing more of their own being subjected to it.

He wanted nothing more than to see it abolished and for their clan to finally be at true peace as a family...It hurt her that he would never lived to see it's day….but she wasn't going to let all his suffering and sacrifices be in vain.

She was never going to let her own children face such a fate.

Taking a deep breath and trying to keep herself calm, Hinata continued with her argument.

"Everyone, I understand that everyone here wants to do what they believe is best for the clan….but we have to accept that the cage bird seal has been counterproductive, especially in recent years…."Hinata said and braced herself.

Soon many main house members were arguing against her while the majority of the branch house and several younger members of the main house were defending her.

Naruto stood there agape at the sight of some of the most uptight people in the village suddenly in a full blown mass argument.

" _So much for composed and proper..."_ Naruto thought sarcastically as he saw everyone trying hard to make themselves be heard.

"The cage bird seal was created to protect ours secrets from falling into enemy hands and to keep order within the clan itself…."Youta said sternly only for a branch member to scowl.

"Then do you consider the branch house an enemy?! Do you have absolutely no faith within you're own clansmen?!..."Ko said sternly.

Ko might be a man of the main house but he was against the use of the cage bird seals as much as Hinata and Neji were.

"How dare you accuse me of such things..."Youta yelled indignantly.

"He dares because it is truth!..."Iroha, a branch house member said angrily.

"The clan was divided so that the main house would run things while the branch house protected the member's of the main house but in reality you only use the cage bird seal to control us like were cattle...tools to be used instead of kin..."Iroha said angrily causing the other branch member's to start arguing against the member's again.

"Watch your tongue branch house..."Hinode said angrily only for Natsu, a female of the main house to glare at her.

"It seems Iroha's argument holds some truth..."Natsu said sardonically causing Hinode to glare at her.

"What did you just say Natsu-chan?..."Asked in the tone which meant _"I dare you to say that again..."_

"Come off it Hinode-obachan! It's the truth and the real reason you all want Uzumaki-san to join the clan is for the glory of having the hero of the world as one of our own!..."Natsu said boldly.

"Natsu-chan!..."Hinode exclaimed in a scandalized tone of voice only for those around to roll their eyes, a clear sigh of annoyance in their clan.

"How dare you accuse my grandmother of such nonsense!..."Hitomi said angrily to her cousin.

"It's no surprise you would defend her...You both are exactly alike..."Hoshi said evenly and caused Hitomi to glare.

"What are you implying?!..."Hitomi demanded.

" **ENOUGH!.**.."Hiashi yelled in a loud voice, no longer using his stern facade of being quite and composed.

"Look at yourselves...And you all have the nerve of calling yourselves refine...Hiashi snide which caused the majority to look down embarrassed for their behavior...especially with the hero of the world in the same room as them.

" _Damn..._ "Keisuke thought bitterly as things were heading south very quick...He could tell that more and more people were considering Hinata-sama's and Uzumaki-san's points and that was very bad for him.

" _Damn it...Looks like I need to_ _switch to_ _plan B..."_ He said sullenly as he waited for things to calm down.

"Hiashi-sama...forgive me for being so bold….but I believe I should point out that you are desperately trying to forsake one tradition in favor of another..."Keisuke said and was pleased to see that everyone was looking at him now.

"Excuse me?…."Hiashi asked in an accusing tone.

" _What are you planning?._.."Hiashi thought in suspicion as he noticed the change in tactics.

"You stated that tradition dictates that Uzumaki-san must rebuild his clan _"no exceptions"_ , yet you are knowingly ignoring our own traditions for someone who is not even one of our own yet...Keisuke said and ignored the death glare Hiashi was sending him.

' _That bastard!._.."Naruto tried to repress his anger and clenched his teeth.

He couldn't believe he was trying to twist things around and make it look like Hiashi was being a hypocrite towards his own people. However he also noticed that Hiashi still kept his poker face...though he could sense the anger radiating inside of him...not in hot fire anger...but cold as ice.

" _I gotta give him credit...He knows when to keep his cool..._ "Naruto thought as he noticed Hiashi was going to speak again.

"Everyone, please try and understand...I am not being disloyal to you all, I will do anything to protect the Byakugan and keep our clan safe...but you must also understand our kekkei genkai will be in good hands...as you said Keisuke, Uzumaki-san is a ninja of the highest caliber and will be an important ally in times of crises….I know I can trust him to protect both my daughter and the Byakugan no matter what..."Hiashi said as he gestured to Naruto who looked a little embarrassed of being referred to as _"a ninja of the highest caliber"…_

Soon everyone was talking among themselves, thinking over both arguments and it was making Naruto worry increase more and more.

"Now...all in favor of placing the cage bird seal on my daughter's offspring after she weds into the Uzumaki clan..."Hiashi said and was dismayed to see that roughly half the room's hands were raised.

"All opposed?..."He asked and prayed that his desperation was not obvious.

He was slightly relieved that half the room raised their arms as well.

It was basically a tie...another deadlock.

" _Damn you Keisuke..."_ Hiashi thought angrily but kept his composure.

"It seems...that we cannot reach an agreement today...'Hiashi said and tried to keep his disappointment to himself.

Hiashi dismissed everyone who promptly left the conference room, leaving Hiashi alone with both his frustrated daughters and his very, very displeased future son-in-law.

"Well that was a bust!..."Naruto growled to himself. He couldn't believe that they were right back where they started.

"Indeed...damn that Keisuke...He knew he couldn't win today so he opt to buy himself more time..."Hiashi said more angry at himself for not seeing that little sneak attack.

"You were right about him being a tricky one sir...Naruto said as he now knew why Keisuke looked so confident. It wasn't because he thought he would win today...It was because he knew a way to make sure he couldn't lose.

"I cannot believe we're still in deadlock.."Hinata mumbled in dismay. She was so sure that she would be able to convince her clan that there was nothing wrong with her marrying into Naruto's family.

But she underestimated just how many people trusted Keisuke over her own father.

"Don't worry...It's not forever...Just think of this as a ceasefire, Keisuke may have bought himself some time but remember we still have half the clan on our side, let's just use the extra time to turn things around..."Hanabi said optimistically to her older sister.

"So now what do we do?...'Naruto asked.

"Now...We stay strong and regroup..."Was all Hiashi said.

Soon they saw Madoka entering the room with a phone in her hand.

"Forgive me for intruding Hiashi-sama but there is a woman claiming to be from the Konoha Live News on the phone..."Madoka said to the leader of the clan.

Hinata's eyes widened at the mention of it...With all that's been going on lately, she had completely forgotten about Shibata-san's request for an interview.

"A reporter?..."Hiashi said as he took the phone.

After a moment, he handed it to Hinata.

"This person is requesting an interview with you, daughter about you're engagement..." Hiashi said.

"Oh my...I didn't think she was serious.."Hinata muttered as she took the phone.

"What do you mean?..."Naruto asked in confusion.

"This morning a woman came up to me claiming to be a reporter and asking for an interview but I told her I was busy and she said something about… _"ta_ _l_ _king to my people to arrange a proper interview_..."Hinata explained to her beloved.

"Hello..."Hinata said.

" _Greetings Hyuuga-sama...I am Koyama Kyoko, I represent Shibata-san of the Konoha Live News, my employer will be hosting a show this Saturday and would like to know if you're available that da_ _y..."_ Kyoko said in a professional voice.

"One moment please..."Hinata said as she placed her hand on the speaker part of the phone.

"They want to interview me this Saturday about our engagement..."Hinata said to her father, fiance and sister.

"Really, that's awesome..."Naruto said to his flustered fiance.

"Do you think I should?..."Hinata asked to her family and future husband.

"You should totally go for it Hinata-chan..." Naruto said without hesitation...He knew Hinata was special and he thought it was time everyone else knew as well.

"I think it's a good idea...and it will help with you're PR image sister..."Habani said to her older sister.

"Father?..."Hinata asked him and Hiashi thought it over.

An interview would probably work in they're favor, everyone watched the Konoha Live News and maybe it would get more attention from Keisuke's followers.

"I believe it could work in our favor daughter...We can't just tell them our situation...but maybe some time in the limelight will help get more attention from Keisuke's foolish followers..."Hiashi explained to his eldest who nodded her head.

She wasn't sure if she was comfortable with talking about her feelings of her engagement in front of the entire village...especially when she can't reveal the complete truth without risking repercussion.

But if it would help her knock some sense into her clan...she suppose she could do it.

"Koyama-san...I accept..."Hinata told the representative and Hinata could almost hear what sounded like a muffled squeal.

" _Wonderful Hyuuga-sama….The show will be this Saturday at 8:00am sharp, we'll send some people for you...also if you don't mind, do you think it would be possible of getting your fiance to join you, my employer would like to know if it would be possible to talk to both sides of the village's favorite couple..."_ Kyoko asked to the Hyuuga heiress.

Hinata tried to fight her blushed at being told she and Naruto were the villages favorite couple...She was 20 years old and already engaged to be married….she had to stop being flustered so easily.

"She's asking if you would like to join me for the interview Naruto-kun..."Hinata said to her blonde fiance who shrugged.

He was used to being interviewed by now and he honestly didn't mind….besides he would get the chance to show the whole village just how lucky he was to have Hinata as his bride.

"Sure...I don't mind..."Was all Naruto said to his dark haired bride.

Hinata soon made the arrangements and they were all set.

"Look's like we'll be busy this Saturday..."Hinata said while her fiance shrugged his arms once more.

"It was bound to happen at one point.."Naruto said.

"Speaking of which...Let's not forget about you're upcoming engagement ball, the preparations are still underway….Hiashi reminded while Naruto let out a groan.

"Not that again...Do we really have to?.."Naruto asked and Hinata tried to resist her giggling at his whining.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but you know what Rokudaime-sama said….It's to help strengthen our ties with the other villages…."Hinata said to her pouting fiance.

"More like to bring more tourists..."Naruto muttered under his breath.

Hiashi soon returned to his office, leaving his daughters and the blonde youth alone for the time being. Once at his desk, his eyes glanced at a familiar picture. He stared at the image of his late wife and felt that same feeling all over again.

Hikari was the daughter of one of their allies, she was never a ninja but she was the youngest daughter of an important family, her lack of a kekkei genkai made her perfect for marrying into their clan since it would cause a lack of political conflict.

Despite the fact that their marriage was arranged since he was a boy, he always loved her and was pleased that such a beautiful, kind and brilliant woman felt the same way about him. His Hikari was like an angel….only now she truly was one.

He tried to ignore the familiar pain. He knew that if she was still alive today, she would be doing all she could to help him protect their daughter and grandchildren from the elder's intentions.

He knew she hated the cage bird seal and all it stood for.

Hiashi soon found himself glancing at another picture in the room. It was the picture of his beloved brother and nephew...it was back when Neji was still too young for the cage bird seal.

It broke his heart to know that he couldn't keep his promise to his brother...that he couldn't protect the only thing he had left of him. The only thing he could do now was to make sure that they're sacrifices were not in vain.

Hiashi knew that he wasn't going to give up until the cage bird seal was nothing left but a memory...a bad memory.

He was sick and tired of the elders and the more uppity members of the main house corrupting the system...treating the branch members like they were nothing else but servants and treating outsiders as if they were unworthy without the Hyuuga name.

No more.

He swore to his daughter, his late wife, his brother, his nephew and the many other members of their family that were scarred by that accursed seal….that no matter what he would see it ends once and for all.

" _I promise...This time I w_ _ill not_ _fail..._ "Hiashi thought to himself as he touched the image of his nephew.

No matter what failure was not an option.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

 _Next time on_ _T_ _he engagement_

 ** _ **Interview's and preparations for the Ball**_**

 ** _ **A/N:**_** I'm very, _very_ sorry for the long wait compared to my other updates, I had a lot of homework, projects, other hobbies and other fics that took my attention away from this. I hope this chapter makes up for it.

 ** _ **Announcement:**_** A prequel to this fic is out called " ** _My first Valentine"_.** I made it in honor of this recent Valentine's day. So feel free to check it out **.**

 **REPLIES** to my totally awesome reviewers :)

 **slythefoxx2:** I hope this update makes up for it.

 **Rose Tiger:** I love the enthusiasm my fellow NaruHina lover :)

 **YamiChaos27:** Thanks once more for spotting that little typo.

 **AlexaMorgan13, Ogiug001** and **Slytherin's pimp:** Thank you for the praise and don't worry, I will not abandon a single story….I just might take a while to update is all.

 **VictorianFrog:** I hope I did well doing Naruto's " _talk no jutsu"_ ….Though I bet none of you predicted that Keisuke had his own version of it as well :3

 **Vangull:** I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait.

 **Shrenav:** Don't worry, Sasuke will show up soon enough...though I can't say when exactly.

 _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_


	11. Interview and preparations for the Ball

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Naruto. It will always belong to Masashi Kishimoto, and I will always be just one of his many fans.

 ** _The engagement_**

 _ **Chapter** **11:**_ ** **Interview's and preparations for the Ball****

 _Konohagaruke_

 _10 years later_

 _It was a proud day for the entire hidden village of Konohagaruke, the sky was clear, the weather was warm and all of the villagers were dressed in the white formal robes as they awaited for the man who after today, would lead there village into a new age._

 _It was suppose to be a happy day for the village as they were thrilled to see the man who they deemed they're hero achieve his life long dream and become there new leader._

 _Within the crowd there was a woman in her early thirties, wearing a white robe like all the rest but this woman was rather distinctive among the many villagers. She had dark, shiny hair that reached her shoulders, she had a light skin tone but the most noticeable was her lavender, pupil-less eyes that marked her as a member of the prestigious Hyuuga clan._

 _This woman was Hinata, who was waiting patiently for her husband's inauguration to start._

 _Hinata was standing in the crowed with two small children by her side. What was startling about these two children was that they resembled both her and her husband Naruto greatly. The boy had wild, blonde hair and whisker marks while the girl had her dark indigo hair and her father's large smile….and both children had pale lavender, pupil-less eyes….._

 _Just like they're mother._

" _I can't believe the day has finally arrived…."Hinata said to her two children who were smiling widely._

" _I know, I can't wait to start telling everyone the Hokage is my dad..."The blonde boy said in a proud tone._

" _Daddy is amazing..."The cute little girl said in true admiration._

 _Hinata noticed the fireworks and saw Rokudaime-sama up on the stage, still wearing his mask even after all these years. Kakashi stood before the village he lead for many years, at the many people he guided and protected during his time as the Hokage._

 _A time that has now come to an end._

" _Now we shall begin the inauguration ceremony of the seventh Hokage..."Kakashi said in a loud and clear tone of voice so the entire village could hear._

" _This ceremony shall be hosted by the sixth Hokage….I, Kakashi Hatake, would like to thank all of you for your attendance..."Kakashi continued as he looked at the villagers._

 _Now was the time to pass the torch to a new man who would continue protecting them with his very life. The same man he remembered training when he was nothing but a loud and crazy genin of twelve who would always boast about how someday he would be Hokage and make everyone acknowledge him._

 _He was proud to see his students greatest dream came true today._

 _Now let's have him step up on the stage...the man who will take my place as the seventh Hokage…."Kakashi said as a man approached on the stage._

" _I'm sure you're all aware...of Hyuuga Naruto..."Kakashi said as he gestured to the village's new leader._

 _Hinata eyes were on her husband….but right now she couldn't feel any joy at the moment at what she saw._

 _The entire village was staring at their new leader with complete admiration and some with even worship, while his clan only stared with a mixture of pride and satisfaction...and his wife could only wear a fake grin to hide her own sadness while they're children remained oblivious to what really went on with there parents._

 _And they have no reason to suspect something was wrong...This is all they have ever known._

 _Naruto was no longer the man she married all those years ago, his hair was no longer wild and spiky but was now clean cut and slick back, the clothes he wore were also very different, they were too old fashioned and fancy than the style he used to wear as a young man._

 _But what haunted Hinata the most was what she saw in his eyes…those eyes…._

 _No longer were they filled with that energy, enthusiasm and determination she admired since she was a young girl...Now they were empty, cold, serious and it was almost like he didn't have a reason to be enthusiastic anymore and she knew the reason why…._

 _The elders broke him…._

 _They managed to mold him into the puppet they wanted, the ideal Hyuuga man in all but blood: Formal, serious, perfectionist, traditional, proper, logical and loyal only to the Hyuuga name._

 _The exact opposite of the Naruto she had always known and loved with all her heart._

 _The man who she was deeply and irrevocably in love with was like a force of nature that proved to the world that he could do literally anything when he put his mind to it. Her Naruto was wild, boisterous, energetic and had an unbreakable will and spirit….He was a kind and noble spirit who was deeply loyal to those he deemed his precious people and would have gone through Hell and back to defend them._

 _Her Naruto was a diamond in the rough...He may have had his flaws but his soul was truly unlike any other….or at least it was._

 _Whoever that man on the stage was...whoever she was married to right now….He wasn't Naruto._

 _At least...not anymore._

 _Naruto only stared at the villagers who looked up to him in admiration...He didn't even give that grin she used to love so much. He only gave a small bow to them...as it was the proper response._

 _Hinata felt a tear slide down from her eyes, anyone who saw likely just thought they were tears of joy for being married to the new Hokage but that wasn't even close._

" _Oh...Naruto-kun….I'm so sorry for letting this happen to you…"Hinata thought in bitter sadness while she glanced at her children._

 _She loved them with all her heart and everything she and her husband did was to protect them...even at the cost of who her beloved truly was. He gave up his old clan, his name, his personality and even his way of living just to protect them._

 _He gave up who he was for his family….and now whoever he was now was just a stranger….A stranger who was now everything her clan wanted, they're dream came true today._

 _A Hyuuga finally became Hokage...but at the cost of the existence of Uzumaki Naruto._

" _ **AHHH!"**_..Hinata screamed at the top of her lungs and looked around her, she noticed she was in her bed, with no children, no ceremony and no stranger with Naruto's face.

Hinata panted as she tried to regain control of her heart rate.

"It was just a nightmare"...Hinata muttered as she tried calming down, she quickly glanced at her clock and saw it was 4:00am, she wasn't suppose to be up for another two hours, she really needed her rest, especially since she was going to be interviewed later today.

Hinata sighed and tried to go back to sleep but it was hard...Visions of the man from her dream, the man who looked like her beloved but was the exact opposite still haunted her.

Especially the dead look in his eyes.

She knew it was just a dream….a nightmare really...but what if it was more than that, what if it was precognition of the future? What if they really couldn't convince the clan to vote against branding there children?

What if Naruto becoming a mukoyoshi really was the only option they have?

" _ **Stop it**_! It's...It's just the stress of the situation….Naruto promised that he was not going to give up without a fight...and I promised him that it would never come to that..."Hinata muttered to herself as she tried to fight back those bad thoughts.

She gave her word that her fiance and herself would never let the elders control they're lives….She gave him her word and he gave her his…

That was they're nindo...To never go back on they're world.

It was her ninja way.

No matter what, they're children would be Uzumaki's in both blood and name and they would live they're lives without that awful seal that only gave her bad memories.

No matter what.

"I promise you Naruto-kun...I will make sure it's you whom I'm married to ten years from now...and not that man that was created by my clan's greed..."Hinata whispered to herself as she tried to go back to sleep.

She needed all of her strength for this battle.

Later that day, Hinata was getting ready for her big interview with Shibata-san, it was a live event being broadcast to the entire village and she needed to look her best.

She needed to wear something elegant but not too flashy. Ultimately, she decided to wear a modest lavender blouse and a black knee length skirt, which was sophisticated but modest at the same time. She chose to be light on her make up, using a pale pink lipstick and some light blush. She rarely wore makeup unless it was a special occasion but she decided this counted as such.

It was not everyday a person gets asked to be interview on live television after all.

Madoka soon arrived to tell her that Naruto was waiting for her at the entrance. Hinata soon saw her fiance in his usual orange sweats and jeans and tried hard to suppress a giggle.

 _This_ was the Naruto that she fell in love with….This was the same Naruto she wanted to be married to ten years from now.

Not that man she saw in her dream.

"Wow...You look amazing..."Naruto said admiring his beautiful bride to be.

Hinata blushed and smiled...No matter what she vowed that things would go they're way.

"Thank you...'Hinata said as she took his arm as they waited for Koyama-san to arrive to take them to the TV station.

Soon a group of people came with a well-dressed woman leading them….Hinata knew this had to be Kyoko. Soon they were on the way to the TV studio for they're big interview.

Neither were aware that a pair of pupil-less lavender eyes were glaring at them with a mixture of envy and longing. It was Hyuuga Hitomi, Hinode's granddaughter and an avid fan girl of Naruto's.

' _What on earth does she have that I don't have double?_...'Hitomi thought as she referred to her distant cousin.

She knew Hinata was beautiful and was no longer the meek mess she was as a child but Hitomi was never shy or weak...She was one of the top students in her graduating class and has been a jonnin since she was fifteen.

That was a full year younger than when Hinata became one.

There was also the matter of there looks, Hitomi had dark brown hair down to her lower back, her skin was light and flawless and she worked hard to maintain her figure...Needless to say she had no shortage of suitors but she was holding out for the best of them all.

And she knew who that was…..The village hero and the man every girl wanted to be with….The man who strong, powerful, honorable, revered and highly regarded by the rest of the shinobi world.

The man who had the Hokage title reserved and more.

" _Naruto-senpai..._ "Hitomi thought as her heart sped up as she glanced at the blonde from the distance, ignoring her meek and mousy relative and just focused on the man of her dreams.

She was still a chunnin when the war ended and there was almost a three year age difference between them, but Hitomi knew that she wanted to be married to Naruto Uzumaki no matter what. He was tall, handsome, strong, famous, popular and the most respected ninja in history. She wanted him more and more….but for whatever reason he was focused on Hinata and completely ignored a woman like Hitomi.

"Better be careful cousin...or I might be tempted to show your fiance what a _real_ Hyuuga woman is like..."Hitomi whispered to herself as she left to go find her grandmother.

In hard times, Hitomi could always count on her grandmother to be there for her and give her advice...especially on matters of the heart.

 _Konoha News Live Studio_

 _7:45pm_

Across the village, Naruto and Hinata have just arrived to the TV studio and were being greeted by the personnel.

"Hyuuga-sama and Uzumaki-sama….It's an honor to have you both here..." Ayumi said bowing to the village's golden couple which Hinata returned and Naruto imitated her.

"Thank you for inviting us Shibata-san..."Hinata said to the young reporter who gave her a smile.

This interview was a welcomed surprise, her father believes it's a good chance to get more people from they're clan to see things their way ans Hinata was going to take advantage of it.

"I should be the one thanking you both, it's an honor to be able to speak to both sides of the village's favorite power couple..."Ayumi said earning a blush from Hinata and a wide grin from Naruto.

"I know I'm not the only one who is eager to know more about you're love story..." Ayumi said with smile as she lead the couple to the set.

Ayumi soon began to instruct the agenda, when their cue would be to walk on the set and start the interview.

"Do you really think this could work?..."Hinata whispered to her fiance as they watched Ayumi start her show.

"It couldn't hurt and I believe in us, dattebayo..."Naruto said as he gave her hand a firm squeeze, calming her down.

Hinata looked at her beloved's eyes...filled with nothing but love and concern directed towards her, along with the beautiful spirit that was Uzumaki Naruto….unlike the cold, empty eyes of that stranger from her nightmare. She was determined to make sure things ended up going there way...No matter what, Keisuke was going down.

Soon a worker gave them there cue and they soon found themselves on the set sitting on couch while Ayumi was still speaking to both the camera and her live audience.

"Good morning Konohagaruke, I am Shibata Ayumi and this is the Konoha News Live..."Ayumi said to the camera.

"Today's I have the pleasure of interviewing the village's favorite couple, Uzumaki Naruto and his lovely fiance Hyuuga Hinata..."Ayumi said as the camera soon focused on the couple in question.

Since Naruto was used to being in the spotlight, he gave them his trademark grin while Hinata merely gave a polite smile. Once the audience's clapping slowed down, Ayumi turned to her guests.

"Naruto-san, I believe I speak for all of us that I would like to say congratulations for your engagement...'Ayumi said which made Naruto grin.

"Thanks..."Naruto said with his usual smile.

"If you don't mind me being so bold, I would like to ask you both some questions about you're relationship and you're plans for the future..."Ayumi said and Hinata tried to remain neutral when she heard _"future"._

"Fire away..."Naruto said to the reporter.

"What I believe everyone would like to know...is how did all this happen, when did you're love story start?..."Ayumi said, trying to be professional but deep down she was rather excited to know.

Hinta blushed a bit at the rather personal question but shook it off...She loved Naruto, she was marrying him and she wanted to show everyone how much he meant to her.

And how much being " _Mrs. Uzumaki"_ meant to her as well.

"Well Shibata-san, we started dating after the moon crises...but things go further back..."Hinata said with a slight blush.

"A yes, I recall that day, that was when you saved us all from the moon crushing us, wasn't it Naruto-san?..."Ayumi asked to the blonde.

"I wasn't alone, I had Hinata and my team, not to mention everyone else pitched in, dattebayo…."Naruto said to the reporter who looked more interested.

"You should have seen Hinata during that fight, she was really something else..."Naruto said with an obvious amount of pride while Hinata tried not to blush at the praise.

Naruto soon went on how they're adventure was, with Hinata pitching in each time...though it was mostly to get Naruto to stop exaggerating her role in the events, though Shibata believe they were both being modest.

"That's quite an adventure...and you both are living happily ever after?..."Shibata asked with a smirk which made Naruto grin snd Hinata give a small smile.

"Yes..."Was what both said as they looked at each other.

"Now Hinata-sama, you mention that there had been some chemistry between the two of you long before the moon crises, am I correct?..'Ayumi asked to the dark haired woman who nodded.

"Yes...The truth is I have always admired Naruto-kun from a distance, ever since I was a young girl to be honest..."Hinata said, a little flustered she was pouring out her feelings for the entire village to see...but also that she didn't care, she loved Naruto and didn't mind letting everyone know that.

"It was a few days before I entered the academy...I was walking through the park when these three older kids came up..."Hinata said as she frowned at that part of the memory

"They were making fun of me because of my Byakugan...they accused me of looking down on them when I wasn't and they kept trying to provoke me into a fight..."Hinata explained.

"But then Naruto came up and told them to leave me alone...he defended me even though it was three against one and he didn't even know me..."Hinata said as she felt her heart flutter a bit.

"They were jerks and I wasn't gonna let them think they could treat you that way..."Naruto said in his usual determination, the kind that always made Hinata's heart skip a beat.

"And you defended her honor...How romantic..."Ayumi said with a smile.

"And what became of those bullies?.."Shibata asked though her tone implied that she assumed Naruto took care of them.

"Uh...well...they kinda kicked my butt..."Naruto said with an embarrassed smile which almost made Ayumi face fault.

"You were still very brave Naruto-kun...You didn't even know me and yet you didn't regret trying to protect me...even if you got hurt and you're scarf got ruined…."Hinata said in true admiration which everyone could see.

"It was just a scarf and it didn't even hurt..."Naruto said as he placed his hand on hers.

"Shibata-san, even if I didn't know at that time..That was the day I found the man I was destined to fall in love with..."Hinata said in a loving tone as she glanced at her beloved.

Ayumi was smiling and looked like she was truly enjoying this...apparently she found a childhood love story very sweet.

"Aw...An innocent childhood love that grew over time…"Ayumi said in a sweet tone.

"And then what happened?.."Ayumi immediately asked to the Hyuuga girl who blinked a bit. It seemed Hinata underestimated just how much Ayumi was getting into this.

"As much as I cared about Naruto-kun...I was very shy back then...and I had trouble approaching him..."Hinata said looking down.

Out of all the mistakes she made in her life, what she was most ashamed was letting her shyness keep her from becoming close to Naruto early on…Naruto had no one there for him as a child and it made her ashamed that she allowed her weakness to control her….along with the elders who made it clear they didn't want her close to " _that boy"_ as they called him.

It made Hinata even more furious at they're blatant hypocrisy with the stunt they were trying to pull now….not that she could express it right now.

"It was only after we became genin's that we started becoming real friends…"Hinata said as she glanced at her beloved who looked upset.

"We were _always_ friends Hinata-chan, dattebayo..."Naruto insisted to his bride.

"I was a real idiot for not noticing you back then Hinata-chan, you liked me and I was too stupid to even realize the gift that was being offered to me..."Naruto said honestly.

"Naruto-kun...It's not you're fault, I...I didn't exactly say anything..."Hinata said glancing down.

"I still should have at least noticed you..."Naruto said as he smiled lovingly at her.

Ayumi looked neutral but on the inside she could feel her heart melting at the chemistry between the two lovebirds...It was obvious they both loved each other greatly and that was great for ratings.

Naruto and Hinata soon mentioned more of they're past exploits, Hinata mentioned how Naruto cheered for her when she fought Neji during the chunnin exams and Naruto told them about how Hinata encouraged him before his fight with the same ninja

They also mentioned stuff like missions they went on together, hanging out with they're mutual friends and many other moments that were precious to both.

Until the time came to talk about what happened during the invasion.

"-… And there I was, pinned by Pain, I was struggling to break free but it was too much...I was desperate to think of an escape when Hinata appeared to the scene..."Naruto said to the captivated audience who were enthralled by the love story.

"I demanded Hinata to leave, to get to safety since it was dangerous but she wouldn't budge, dattebayo..."Naruto said.

"I wasn't going to abandon you Naruto-kun..."Hinata said as she would never regret protecting the man she loved.

"I still remember the whole thing..." Naruto said as he started to reminisce the day that while he didn't realize at the time, it changed the way he would always look at that beautiful Hyuuga girl.

Naruto went on explaining how his fiance defended and protected him even though the odds were against her, telling them how brave and amazing she was as she never once backed down and swore she would protect him even at the cost of her life. He even explained and details her _"twin lions fists_ " which he still found amazing to this day. The more Naruto explained his tale, the more Ayumi and her viewers were loving it and admiring the Hyuuga princess even more.

"That's how it all went down...but somehow I managed to regain control of myself and...well, you all know the rest..."Naruto told the captivated audience who was amazed by the little revelation.

Everyone knew the story about how Naruto saved them all from Pain, but they were pleasantly surprise to learn of the valiance and bravery from his love interest.

"You are truly an amazing woman Hinata-sama..."Ayumi priased to the blushing girl.

"Yes, she sure is..."Naruto said proudly.

"You both have faced quite a few adventures together...and are about to face another..."Ayumi said with a smirk.

"You have no idea..."Hinata said keeping a composed face but on the inside she was frowning.

They both knew she was referring to the wedding but they couldn't help but be reminded of they're situation with Keisuke and his minions...and how much they're future was riding on getting the clan to agree with them.

"So Naruto-san and Hinata-sama, when is the big day? Everyone is dying to know..."Ayumi asked to the happy couple.

"We...haven't chosen a date yet Shibata-san..."Hinata said honestly to the reporter that almost face faulted.

With all the drama with Keisuke, they couldn't get any _real_ planning done, much less chose a date, but they couldn't flat out say that.

"Yeah...we've been really busy..."Was what Naruto said, trying to keep it as vague as possible.

"I understand….but is it true that the date for the big engagement party has been decided?...'Ayumi asked to the two.

The entire village was keeping tabs on the celebrity couple, and were eager for both the wedding and the big engagement party everyone who was anybody wanted to attend.

"Yes...It's next Friday..."Hinata said while Naruto tried to hide his frown.

He was definitively _not_ looking forward to be surrounded by a bunch of stuff shirts, wearing an uncomfortable fancy outfit and have to talk about politics with a bunch of old men but he knew he didn't have a choice anymore.

"It's going to be held in the ballroom of the Royal Leaves Hotel resort..."Naruto answered to the audience.

"Aw….very chic..."Ayumi said in an impressed tone since that was one of the most expensive hotels in the land of Fire.

"Oh...I almost forgot...so far we have discussed about both you're past and present together..."Ayumi said.

"I believe it's time to start talking about the future..."Ayumi said to the couple who didn't even flinched...They were prepared for this.

"So have you both thought about having children?..."Ayumi asked to the couple who still remained composed.

Considering the fact that they were jumping through hoops just to protect them from Keisuke's greed meant that _yes,_ they do intend to have some in the future.

"Absolutely..."Naruto said with his usual enthusiasm.

"Yes, we do intend to..."Hinata answered in a more refined tone of voice.

"How many?..."Ayumi asked to the two.

"As many as possible..."Naruto said quickly, he always knew that if he had kids, he wanted a lot of them.

"Whatever Kami-sama decides to send us..."Hinata said while trying to hide her blush from Naruto's answer.

"Any preferences?...'Ayumi asked while both shook there heads.

"I don't really care what we get as long as it's ours..."Naruto said honestly while Hinata nodded in agreement.

"What about names? Have you decided about names yet?..."Ayumi asked while Naruto shook his head.

"Not yet..."Naruto answered when Hinata got his attention.

"Well...to be honest, I have always been fond of the name Himawari…."Hinata said while Naruto blinked a bit.

"Himawari?..."Naruto asked as he thought about the name.

"Yes, I always thought if I had a daughter...I would like to name her Himawari..."Hinata said with a blush, this was technically the first time they were even formally talking about children...and it was on live television.

"I like it..."Naruto said with a smile.

"Uzumaki Himawari….That is a very cute name..."Ayumi said with a smile and both agreed.

They both knew it sounded better that _"Hyuuga Himawari",_ that's for sure.

Ayumi then asked more question about they're plans and they tried to answered as vague and simple as possible, leaving out what was truly happening in they're engagement...The less outsider's knew the better, at least that's what Hiashi warned them.

Clan affairs _must_ be resolved on there own after all.

Ayumi soon wrapped everything up and bid a good day to her viewers and Naruto and Hinata hoped that it would be enough to get to the more stubborn member's of the clan.

"That was simply marvelous...Everyone adored you two..."Ayumi said in a pleased tone as she approached her guests.

"Thank you again for having us Ayumi..."Naruto said to the reporter.

"Yes, thank you Shibata-san..."Hinata said with a bow.

Soon the young couple left and were on the way back home, feeling a mixture of anticipation and nerves.

"Do you think it worked?…"Hinata asked to her blonde fiance.

"Let's hope it did...'Was what Naruto answered.

"Naruto! Hinata!..."The couple turned around to see Sakura approaching them.

"I just saw the interview you guys did with Shibata Ayumi and the entire village is going more crazy than usual about you two..."Sakura told to her two friends.

"Really?...'Hinata asked to her pink haired friend who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, everyone has seen it...also Naruto I came to warn you about something…."Sakura said to her blonde friend who blinked.

" _ **NARRRUUUUTTTTOOOO!..."**_ A loud female voice was heard and Naruto turned to see Tsunade marching to him, obviously ticked off.

"Tsunade-sama is back..."Sakura said with a sweat drop.

"Yo baachan!...Naruto said to the former Hokage who still looked upset.

"Don't " _baachan"_ me! Why is it I had to find out about you're engagement from that interview you did?!...'Tsunade asked accusingly while Shizune finally caught up to her with Ton-Ton in her arms.

"What do you mean baachan? Didn't you get my letter? I thought you guys were on another gambling spree in Kirigakure?..."Naruto asked to the older woman who suddenly looked embarrassed.

"O-Oh...I guess it must have gotten lost in the mail..."Tsunade said looking down while Naruto looked at her suspiciously.

"Or you got carried away again and ran away from you're debt before the letter reach you, am I right?..."Naruto said in a sarcastic voice while Tsunade tried to deny it while Shizune shook her head.

" _You know her all too well Naruto..."_ Shizune thought with a sweat drop but she kept quiet.

'Anyway, now that the misunderstanding is behind us...congratulations you two, I always knew you two would tie the knot someday…."Tsunade said, feeling truly happy for the couple.

"Thank you Godaime-sama..."Hinata said to the former Hokage.

"Just a heads up Hinata, he's a handful..."Tsunade teased and Naruto argued back while Sakura was laughing a bit.

The five shinobi's plus Ton-Ton were heading back to the Hyuuga compound but stopped each time a citizen came to greet the happy couple and give their congratulations.

"You two are certainly a hot topic..."Tsunade said to the two blushing lovers.

"I can see why, you both are a lovely couple..."Shizune said smiling though on the inside she tried to hide her depression. She _truly_ was happy for the two but she was almost twice they're age and she was still single.

" _Stop it...This is a joyous time, don't be bitter..."_ Shizune reprimanded herself while she kept smiling at the engaged couple.

"So any news from Sasuke?..."Naruto asked to Sakura who shook her head.

"No, not yet..."Sakura said as she thought about her dark haired love.

"I hope he got the letter, I know he's on his quest but I really hope he show's up for the wedding..."Naruto said honestly, he truly wanted to have his entire team present on his big day.

"I'm sure he will..."Sakura said, though even she had some doubts.

Sasuke has changed a lot and while she was happy he finally saw the light and is no longer an enemy of the village, he still insisted he had a long way to go before he could redeem himself in his own eyes...He only came back to the village once every few months before hitting the road again.

She was looking forward for the day for him to stay for good, because maybe then….maybe they could…become more than what they are now.

" _Sasuke-kun..."_ Sakura thought as she pictured his dark eyes and handsome face.

"So next Friday is the engagement party?..."Tsunade asked to Naruto who looked dismayed.

"Yeah, Hinata's old man and Kakashi-sensei think it's a good way to built relationship with other clans and the other villages..."Naruto muttered, making it clear he wanted no part of it.

"Well, I have to agree with them...You two are among the elite of the shinobi world and you have to make connections, especially since you are going to be Hokage someday..."Tsunade said and laughed when she noticed Naruto pouting a bit.

" _This gaki isn't the same loud kid that dragged me here all those years ago to lead the village when it was without a leader….He's all grown up now..."_ Tsunade thought as she looked at the blonde young man who was talking to his friend and his bride.

She recalled her time as the Godaime and remembered being obligated to attend several political parties and gala events in order to maintain relationships with they're allies….Being Hokage wasn't just the big pile of paperwork she still had nightmares about, there was also the politics that came with being a leader of a village filled with many shinobi and old, elite clans.

But she knew Naruto would be able to handle it when the time came….He's already proven himself worthy of the title of Hokage many times before.

" _You'll be a better Hokage than I was...That's for sure..."_ Tsunade thought and soon glanced at Hinata who was giggling at something her fiance said.

Tsunade was always aware of the connection between the two shinobi, even before Naruto finally got a clue and asked her out. Hinata was a kind and sweet girl and she knew she would take good care of Naruto.

She knew her gaki wouldn't be alone ever again.

" _Thank you Hinata-_ _chan_ _..."_ Tsunade thought to herself in regards to the dark haired girl who was going to make a wonderful wife to the grinning blonde.

She knew the two had a very bright and happy future ahead of them and they both deserved it and Tsunade was certain there was nothing to spoil such a joyful union.

Absolutely nothing could spoil the greatest day of her gaki's and his lovely bride's lives….

Right?

 ** _-To be continued-_**

 _Next time on_ _T_ _he engagement_

 ** _ **The engagement party**_**

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers :)

 **Guest** : Very interesting twist...I'll definitely put it on my _"consider it" li_ st :)

 **Rose Tiger** : I know right, I really enjoyed writing that bit myself :3

 **Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf** : I'm thrilled that you think so highly of my work and I'm pleased to find another person that appreciates the drama hidden in politics. I remembered the idea for this fic came because I was doing so browsing on Japanese culture and came across _"_ _mukoyōshi"_ and BOOM! This fic was born. Also I like being in touch with the people and I'm touch each time someone sends me a review ;)

 **VictorianFrog** : I'm glad you enjoyed this and I hoped you enjoyed the interview here.

 **AlexaMorgan13** : I am definitely interesting in making more Naruto fics in the future...but right now I don't have a clue yet :).I have some ideas I'm considering but nothing is definite yet…

:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)


	12. The engagement party part 1

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Naruto. It will always belong to Masashi Kishimoto, and I will always be just one of his many fans.

* * *

 ** _The engagement_**

 _ **Chapter** **12:**_ ** **The engagement party part 1****

People often wondered what the life of the famous and elite were like? People imagined that it was the easy life where everyone respected, admired and idolized you, you were giving the best of everything and had no hard times. People were in love with the idea of the life of the rich, famous and elite...but those who actually lived it had a different opinion on the matter.

It was hard...Much harder than what people truly believed it was., while some thrived in the limelight, others felt it was a truly stressful lifestyle, dealing with so many expectations. Especially when there were some who were hoping to see you fail to meet them.

Hyuuga Hinata, former heiress to Konohagaruke's prestigious Hyuuga clan and fiance to world famous Uzumaki Naruto was dealing with the results of the her live interview with Ayumi. There were many people who respected her and admirered her not just for being engaged to Naruto but for her own efforts during the war as well.

As she was out doing some errands, her ears picked up the many comments people were making about her...most were kind...but others weren't….and some just made her a little uncomfortable.

"There she is….Oh she's even more beautiful up close..."A middle aged woman whispered to her friend, but Hinata still heard it.

"I can see why Naruto picked her...I'm almost jealous..."Some male shinobi said to his friends.

"I know what you mean, she's probably the hottest girl in the village..."The other whistled as they eyed her from a distance, making Hinata uncomfortable with the attention.

There was only one man she wanted that attention from.

However not all the comments were friendly in nature as Hinata noticed some girls around her age casting her dirty looks, which she chose to ignore. She recognized those girls as Akane, Ai and Kaede, her fiance's most stubborn fan girls.

She didn't need her Byuakugan to see that they were sending her death glares, despite being a few yards away.

Hinata never particularly liked them, especially since they would flirt with her beloved whenever chance they got...even if she was right there! Thankfully, Naruto always rejected their advances and was never unfaithful.

" _Naruto..."_ Hinata thought about her fiance who was doing some training to clear his head, especially with the engagement party being tomorrow.

" _Tomorrow is the day..._ "Hinata thought about the engagement party at the Royal Leaf Inn and how much Naruto was dreading it….but they didn't have a choice, with the debate still being in a deadlock, they were walking on eggshells trying to make sure Keisuke doesn't pull something.

Thankfully her interview with Shibata Ayumi wasn't all for naught, since her father said that more people were considering her point, which was important. She was pleased that some more main house members were on board with her, she was still aware that the world of politics was like a tipping scale, one wrong move and the other side will elevate much higher. Every single vote counted in this debate and they needed the majority if they were going to beat Keisuke at his own game.

She knew she had to be careful with Keisuke and the other elders...she had a sinking feeling he was planning something big...but she, her father and her beloved would be ready, especially with Rokudaime-sama's support.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **The day after Kakashi was informed of the engagement.**_

 _Kakashi stood there keeping a neutral expression on face as his student, his bride and her father explained to him the situation involving the main house and their agenda._

 _Kakashi was having a tough week since Shizune was on vacation with Tsunade and her temporary replacement was giving him a headache by slamming piles after piles of paperwork…While he wouldn't admit it, he tried using Naruto's engagement announcement as much needed break time...though it now looks like he was becoming involved in a conspiracy._

 _Naruto and Hinata were busy telling him their story while Hiashi had left to attend to some business at home and all that was left was his distressed student and his worried fiance as they explained to him the events from the last few days._

 _The Hyuuga elders wanted to make Naruto a mukoyōshi or else they would place the cage bird seal on his children._

 _Kakashi sighed, just this morning he gave that secret mission where all other shinobi had to find wedding gifts for the lucky couple in order to determine who would attend the reception and who would be on duty on the big day...but now it looked like he was going to face a bigger problem._

 _Kakashi knew he shouldn't be surprised...There were many people out there who were after the power that came with being Hokage and would do anything to obtain it, Danzo was the prime example of it after all. So to be told that some members of the Hyuuga main house wanted to blackmail Naruto into becoming a mukoyōshi just because he was the closest candidate to become the next Hokage shouldn't be surprising._

 _Though he did pity his student's predicament…..He could only imagine what he must being going through to face such a choice: To chose between his own clan and his future children freedom was unbearable._

' _That's quite a predicament Naruto..."The masker Kage replied to his blonde student._

" _Kakashi-sensei, is there really nothing you could do?..."Naruto pleaded to his old teacher._

 _Kakashi sighed and shook his head. He wanted to help his student truly, he thought what the Hyuuga clan was doing was unethical to say the least and he wanted to make sure Kushina's clan wouldn't end because of the greed of another clan._

 _He wanted to help….but the law made it tricky._

" _It's not easy Naruto...unfortunately, what the Hyuuga clan is doing is **not** illegal, even though it feels it should be...'Kakashi explained to the angry blonde._

" _It should be! They're trying to blackmail me into giving up my clan or else their gonna brand my kids with that horrible cage bird seal!...'Naruto shouted and Kakashi was glad he was wise enough to use a privacy jutsu._

 _This was a delicate situation and it would be better to keep it on the down low._

" _I know and I agree but law states that unless it's something major like a coup or a resistance, I can't step it thanks to Hashirama's policy regarding clan affairs…."Kakashi sighed._

" _As much as I hate to say it, the law is on their side, if a clan feel's that their kekkei genkai is being threatened in any way, they have the authority to handle the matter in any way..."Kakashi explained._

" _But there not even doing this because of the Byakugan! They just want to make me a Hyuuga because they see me as their meal ticket to the Hokage position!...'Naruto shouted and Hinata tried to calm him down._

" _Please Rokudaime-sama, there must be something that could be done about this?..."Hinata pleaded to the silver haired Kage who gave them a look of sympathy._

" _What your dealing with now Naruto is politics….It's a dangerous, confusing game that rarely ends in a favorable situation….Maybe to however is in charge of this little stunt might just be after the Hokage position, but my hunch tells me that the followers truly think it's the best option to protect the Byakugan…."Kakashi stated._

" _In the world of politics, there is nothing more dangerous than a flock of naive subordinates who blindly follow the first person that says something they like hearing..."Kakashi sighed._

" _So there is nothing you can do to stop them?...'Naruto asked again._

" _Naruto, if you were to tell them what you are telling me right now, there are very high chances they won't believe you and will just think your making an excuse..."Kakashi explained._

" _But it's not an excuse, it's the truth..."Hinata insisted._

" _And I'M willing to believe you, but I have a hunch that the rest of the Hyuuga clan that are on board with this insanity will be much harder to convince..."Kakashi explained to the couple who looked dejected._

" _And if I were to violate Hashirama's policy in your favor, it will end in disaster. The other clans will just see me interfering with clan affairs and will scream blue murder and think I'm taking advantage of my position just for my own benefit...and it will just open a vortex of complaints and other problems..."Kakashi said in a bitter tone._

" _So there is nothing you can do to help,.."Naruto said in a defeated tone._

" _As Hokage...No..."Was what his old teacher replied… "But as a friend, there might be something..."_

" _What...but I thought you said-?...'Naruto was cut off by Kakashi's hand wave._

" _I just said that it would be difficult and as "Hokage", I can't interfere….but as Kakashi Hatake the strategist, there might be something I could do..."The silver haired man replied._

" _I'll try and look over the archives...see if there is a policy we could use against them and help your case...though I would advice trying to keep a good image, try to get as many supporters as possible..."Kakashi explained to his now grinning student and his smiling fiance._

" _Thank you Kakashi...You don't know how much this means to us..."Naruto said honestly as he squeezed Hinata's hand._

" _As I always say Naruto: Those who break the rules are trash….Kakashi trailed off and gave his student a meaningful look._

" _But those who forget their friends are worse than trash..."Both men said at the same time with a grin, though it was hard to tell since one of them was wearing a mask._

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

It's been three weeks since that day and so far Kakashi was still looking for a loophole they could use, though Hinata understood that he was busy being Hokage and can't just drop everything, though he was right that there best option was to keep a good image and get as many people on their side as possible.

The engagement party will also be a big test for them as well. The entire clan and many of there allies will be in attendance and they had to look good there, which was why Hinata was on her way to pick up her new kimono.

Hinata soon arrived at Rika's House of fashion, a popular store that Ino was completely in love with. It was considered one of the best in the land of fire that only sold the most high end outfits, kimonos and so forth.

"Aw, Hinata-sama, welcome..."Rika, a thin, well dressed woman in her 30's said as she greeted the dark haired Hyuuga.

"Good afternoon Rika-san, I'm hear to pick up my new Kimono..."Hinata said to the fashion designer who ordered her assistant to bring it.

"Hinata-sama, I must say I am very proud of this piece I made and I believe you will be quite pleased as well…."Rika said as her assistant finally arrived with the kimono in question.

"Here you are, Hyuuga-sama..."Nene, Rika's assistant said as she presented the kimono to the Hyuuga girl.

Hinata could only stare at the beautiful creation. True, she wasn't as obsessed with fashion as Ino or Sakure were, but it didn't mean she couldn't appreciate a beautiful dress when she saw one. It was a beautiful, silk kimono with long sleeves, it was purple with a white and golden floral pattern and beautiful matching obi. Rika wasn't wrong...She was very pleased with what she saw.

"It's so beautiful...'Hinata said as she looked at the lovely gown.

"I know, the only thing that would make it look even better is a beautiful girl to match it..."Rika hinted and Hinata soon found herself trying it on.

After a few minutes, she came out of the changing room, wearing her new kimono in question.

"Oh you look simply breathtaking…."Rika said, truly meaning it.

"Your fiance won't be able to take his eyes off you once he sees you in that thing..."Nene said as she admired the beautiful Hyuuga girl.

"Thank you...'Hinata said to the designer and her assistant.

But it wasn't her fiance's who attention she was going to need tomorrow night.

 _The Next Day_

 _The Hyuuga compound_

Naruto Uzumaki had been through many challenges during his life, he had faced Orochimaru, Gaara of the Dessert, allied all of the ninja villages and even took down a _GOD_ but right now he was dealing with a whole new evil he had never expected to face.

"Just a little more...'Naruto grumbled as he tried to fix up his haori.

He really hated formal wear…

"Finally..."Naruto muttered as he eyed himself in the reflection. He groaned as he was wearing a dark without a thread of orange and he barely even recognized himself.

It was 3:00 in the afternoon and the party was going to start at five, but Hinata's father insisted he had to come early and pick up the outfit they chose for him for the engagement party and Naruto was wondering what Kami he pissed off.

The outfit he was wearing was really old fashioned and he didn't like it...but Hiashi insisted this is what the other members of the clan will be expecting and they needed to make as good impressions as possible if they wanted to beat Keisuke on his own turf.

" _It will all be worth it soon enough..."_ Naruto muttered to himself as he exited the room he was in and went to his fiance who was waiting patiently for him in the hallway. She was already wearing her kimono which briefly left Naruto stunned once he saw her.

"Well I must say, you look very dashing..."Hinata said smiling to her reluctantly dressed fiance.

"Tell me again, why I have to get dress so early, the party won't be for two hours..."Naruto asked her.

"Punctuality is important to my clan and it takes a while to get dressed in these kinds of outfits Naruto-kun, besides it's better to be early than late, am I right?.."Hinata cast him a cheeky grin….. "Besides..."

"I like what I see..."Hinata whispered and gave him a flirtatious look, bringing Naruto out of his moody thoughts.

"Really..."Naruto whispered back in a flirty tone as his fiance nodded, causing him to give his famous grin.

"Well you know what...I like what I'm seeing right now..."Naruto said causing her to blush.

Before anything could come out of it, Hanabi had to kill the mood.

"I see you two are ready..."Hanabi grinned as she saw the love birds retract from each other and looked embarrassed once they realized they weren't alone.

"Ha-Hanabi!...How long have you been there?..."A beat red Hinata asked to her little sister.

"Long enough to see you both flirting...Just be grateful it's just me and not father..."Hanabi smirked as the engaged couple tried to compose themselves.

Meanwhile, far away from the flustered fiances and the cackling sister, Hyuuga Hiashi was in his own room getting ready for the engagement party.

Everything had to go well tonight...The entire clan would be there, along with the most important shinobies and allies they knew.

It was the perfect chance to gain more supporters...or the perfect chance to lose some if something went awry. Hiashi had a sinking suspicious Keisuke was up to something, he's been unusually quiet since the debate but Hiashi knew that was when he was most dangerous.

Keisuke was like a virus, unless deal with swiftly, he'll just keep spreading to more and more people, infecting them with his own special brand of greed and stupidity.

" _Not if I can help it..."_ Hiashi thought to himself as he checked to see his formal clothes were alright...Pleased with himself, he left his room to meet up with his daughters and Uzumaki-san.

The majority of the clan had already left to get everything ready at the hotel, leaving only the head family and the blonde ninja, along with some of the main house members who were still getting dressed.

"I see that everyone here is ready..."Hiashi said.

"As ready as I'll ever be..."Naruto muttered.

"Yes father..."Hinata said to her father.

The group soon left to board the carriage that would take them to the party, unaware that someone was watching them with the Byuakugan.

"It seems we may need to move phase 1 a little sooner, don't you think?…"Keisuke said to Ichiro.

"I believe so grandfather...just leave everything to me..."Ichiro said with a smirk as he and the elder soon were on there way to the ball.

 _The Royal Leaves Inn_

 _5:00pm_

The Royal Leaves Inn was regarded as one of the most elite and exclusive hotels in the land of fire, only noblemen, royal and Kage's had the privilege of spending time there and it was routinely used for important events like conferences, ceremonies and weddings and so much more.

Especially tonight as reporters and people from all over were surrounding the hotel to the point where the guards had to keep them in check.

They knew the reason why: Tonight they would be holding the grand engagement ball of the famous Uzumaki Naruto and his bride Hinata, daughter of the prestigious Hyuuga clan. It was only natural that such a big event would attract a large crowd, as many fans of the great ninja were dying for the chance to see him.

Many carriages were arriving to the inn, and the staff was only allowing people with invitation to enter the resort and not some random fan who would spoil the event.

"Invitation please..."The guard ordered to the new arrivals.

"Here you are..." Sakura presented to the guard who, upon seeing the Hyuuga seal on the document, allowed the pink haired girl inside.

Sakura was momentarily breathless and she eyed the interior of the famous hotel….She knew Hinata's family was suppose to be rich and important but this was really taking the cake.

" _And this is just for the engagement party..."_ Sakura muttered as she made her way to the ball room and saw everything. The food was gourmet, the was alive band, the flowers were simply beautiful and there was so much more.

"Sakura! Over here!..."Sakura turned to see Ino waving a her from a table, she also noticed Sai was siting next to her.

"Hey guys..."Sakura said as she sat in the empty seat next to her friends.

"Could you believe Hinata's dad is going all out here...'Ino commented as she referred to the atmosphere.

"I know, it's very chic..."Sakura said to the blonde girl.

"It's business…."Sai said out of nowhere to the two confused girls.

"What do you mean?..."Ino asked to her date.

"The Hyuuaga clan is a very high ranking clan and as you can tell, there are a lot of important people in attendance here..." Sai gestured to the other attendees, Sakura noticed that there was a lot of people she didn't recognized….but judging from there clothes and crests, they were from the upper echelon.

"Weddings ceremony and other important events are a good chance for a clan to show off their wealth and status and impress others of the same category, in hopes of getting more allies and business partners...I read about that in a book..."Sai said to the blinking girls.

"What book?...'Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow and Sai pulled something from his pocket.

"It's called " _How to attend a wedding for Shinobies"_..."Sai said as he pointed to the book.

Sakura and Ino just stood there for a second, only to dissolve into a fit of giggles, much to Sai's confusion.

"What?..."Sai asked in confusion, which only increased the girls giggles.

Soon more people arrived and Sakura soon saw Team 8 with the exception of Hinata enter.

"Hey guys, this way..."Sakura shouted.

The team soon sat at the empty table next to it, with Akumaru sitting obediently next to Kiba, who looked like he was in a bad mood.

"Hey Kiba, is something up?..."Sakura asked to the wild haired boy who turned away.

"That stupid guard from outside didn't want me to bring Akumaru inside...He said something about a policy against pets…."Kiba growled.

"So he spent almost 10 minutes making a nuisance of himself until Kurenai-sensei and I intervened and showed the papers that proved that Akumaru is a nin-dog and as a member of team 8, was also invited..."Shino said in his usual monotone voice.

"Akakiba happy he here..."Mirai said as she pet the large dog.

"Yes Mirai-chan, he's very happy..."Kurenai said to her daughter, all the while making sure her kimono didn't get messy.

Soon the rest of the Konoha 11, with the exception of Naruto and Hinata arrived. Even Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune and many others had arrived as well. Sakura was soon chatting with her many friends about recent events, most specifically on thei mission of finding the perfect wedding gifts.

"I still can't believe you decided to get them barbells..."Tenten said in annoyance to Lee.

"Yosh! Barbells will help give them the strength they need to face the battlefield known as marriage!..."Lee said in his usual way.

"What are you planning to get them Tenten?...'Sakura asked to the brunette.

"It's a surprise...You'll see soon enough at the wedding..."Tenten said coolly, not wanting to let them know just yet that she was getting them special kunai's.

"Yeah...It's probably better to keep it all a surprise...or else it's just a big drag..."Shikamaru muttered while he still had some bandages on his cheek from his little misunderstanding with Temari.

" _Troublesome woman..."_ He thought in regard to the sand kunoichi who always seemed to make things more complicated than it needed to be.

Though he was still upset she wasn't among the people in attendance here.

"Chouji stop it! Naruto and Hinata haven't even arrived yet and your already taking all the food from the buffet..."Ino scolded her portly friend who ignored her.

Suddenly they could hear a commotion coming from outside and they knew it could only mean one thing.

The happy couple has arrived.

Sakura eyes widened as she saw them, more specifically Hinata and what she was wearing.

"Oh my…."Sakura gasped.

"Hinata-chan…."Kurenai said as she admired her student from a distant who was standing next to her father and her future groom.

"She looks just like a princess..."Tenten said in amazement.

"It's only fitting….after all, she is going to be become the wife of the next Hokage..."Shino said with everyone looking at him at the comment.

"Hhmp...maybe...but not before I had the chance to be Hokage..."Kiba said with his usual stubbornness, but everyone could see the grin forming on his face.

"That kimono is so gorgeous..."Ino said in a mixture of admiration and envy, wishing that she too could have an engagement party like this and for the chance to wear such a gorgeous kimono as well.

Sai suddenly felt another strange chill run up and down his spine...He's been getting them a lot lately.

" _I hope I'm not coming down with something..."_ Sai thought, as she watched Hiashi approached the stage in order to give the opening speech.

"Good evening to all, first, I would like to thank all of you for coming to celebrate my eldest daughter's engagement..."Hiashi said as he gestured to Hinata who was trying hardest to look prim.

"As a father, this event brings both a sense of joy and dread for me….dread to now know that my daughter is no longer a child and will soon be starting a family of her own….but joy to know that she has found someone who makes her happy and will treat her the way she deserves….."Hiashi said into the microphone as he glanced at Naruto who was doing a good job in keeping his manners.

"I am not willing to allow just any man be given the honor of marrying my daughter...but I believe I speak for all of us here that Uzumaki-san has proven himself as worthy as a man can get….'Hiashi said to the audience.

"My one true regret is that some loved ones are not here to share this happy moment, but are still with us in spirit..My wife Hikari, my brother Hizashi and my nephew Neji, beloved members of my clan, who are no longer among this earth but are no doubt watching us from Heaven and are blessing this union..."Hiashi said trying to keep his composure, while Hinata was trying hard not to tear up at the mention of her mother, uncle and cousin, as well as being touched by her father's words.

He wasn't always so….sentimental to say the least.

"Please raise your glass to my lovely daughter, and her soon-to-be husband. May your life together be as happy as mine was with your mother...I know she would be very proud of you right now..."Hiashi finished his speech and waiting for the applause to seize before going to sit down next to Hanabi.

His speech may be over but the party has only just begun.

As he eyed Keisuke from a distance who was sitting next to his descendants, he was reminded of the situation at hand, of all that was a stake here and all that would be lost if the old fool got his way and forced the poor boy into becoming a mukoyōshi.

" _Not if I have anything to say about it...'_ Hiashi thought to himself as he was soon approached by the other clan leaders and many of their allies who were praising him for his speech and congratulating him for his daughter finding a good husband.

Hiashi sighed as he tried to keep his image of the proud father up…He saw his daughter and her future groom being surrounded by there many friends who were all congratulating them and wishing them the best for their union.

They were going to need it.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

 _Next time on_ _T_ _he engagement_

 ** _ **The engagement party part 2**_**

* * *

 **A/N:** I was originally going to make the entire party in 1 chapter but then it was getting too long so I decided to split it in two separate chapters. Also I just watched the latest Naruto episodes, which coincidentally is focusing on Naruto and Hinata's wedding...more specifically it's focusing on there friends going crazy in finding the perfect wedding gift...So...I added some if it to this chapter :)

I'm also dying to see the wedding in detail tomorrow! (fan girl squealing)!

 _Also I want to give a_ _round_ _of applause to Polaruspax , who did FOUR consecutive reviews in a row. Thanks for the love! :)._ _Also a shou_ _t_ _out to Hinatagirl18 for giving me the idea of team 8_ _referring_ _to Hinata as "wife of the next Hokage"….You rule girl!_

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers :)

 **Rose Tiger:** I hope this will suffice :3

 **AlexaMorgan:** Thank you ;)

 **Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf:** Thank you my fellow ninja, I am pleased you think so highly of my work...also I couldn't resist that bit with the interview, I just love NaruHina so much and I know others do as well.

 **Polaruspax:** Wow, first I would like to thank for the multi-chapter thing. Also I'm glad I'm not the only one who is tired of the bull _"Hiashi is evil and the Hyuuga's hates Naruto"_ thing, it's become such a cliché in the fandom I have gotten sick of them….especially as you said, it doesn't really make any sense now that Naruto is a hero and canon has stated that Hiashi has changed for the better.

I'm trying to make Hiashi and everyone seem human and not one-dimensional cliche's, including the Hyuuga elders. I never could bring myself to hate Hiashi, I mean I hated how he used to treat Hinata, but I think he was under a lot of pressure since he is the head of one of the most important clans in the village and as you mention in you're review, he just wanted his daughter to be strong and succeed.

I see Hiashi as a man who made mistakes...mistakes which hurt those he cared about. I'm not saying it justifies how he treated Hinata at first, but I see him as a man that made mistakes but ultimately _learned_ from them and is trying to be a better person and father….hence why he's trying to hard to help Naruto and Hinata here since he knows they would both be miserable if the elders got they're way.

Besides, if people are willing to forgive Sasuke even after he went full blown traitor, I don't see why Hiashi is less worthy of some redemption as well...

 **VictorianFrog:** I'm glad you enjoyed it, I really liked writing that Naruto-Tsunade squabble, it's fun. Also I really enjoyed writing Ayumi last chapter...I think I might have projected some of my inner fan girl on her...he he he.

 **Slytherin's Pimp:** I guess we'll have to wait for the next chapter ;)

 **NatsukaUchiha4** : Interesting ideas but I'm not too sure just yet, I kinda already have a direction I want this story to go but I'll consider it.

 _ **Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_ :)


	13. The engagement party part 2

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Naruto. It will always belong to Masashi Kishimoto, and I will always be just one of his many loyal fans.

* * *

 ** _The engagement_**

 **Chapter 13:** **The engagement party part 2**

Engagement parties were usually simple, private affairs that were meant to celebrate two loved ones who were about to be married and they were meant to wish them luck, where a future bride and a future groom would celebrate with their good friends and closest relatives and that would be it.

But this was not like this.

The Hyuuga clan had spared no expense in making the party as big and extravagant as possible, and Naruto felt so out of place here, he felt so stiff and uncomfortable in the clothes they had chosen for him. He barely even recognized _himself_ when he saw himself in the mirror. It's been over half an hour since the party started and so far all that's happened was listening to boring music, and being forced to chat with a bunch of old clan heads who tried to kiss his ass.

" _Kill me..."_ Naruto thought in boredom as he tried to keep a nice face while Hiashi and the other Hyuuga's were busy introducing him/showing him off to their allies and best clients under the guise of casual conversation.

Hiashi said this was an obligation and they had to do it, but Naruto still didn't like it. Though he could tell that Hinata wasn't comfortable either being displayed like this. He felt like they were some trophy that the clan was displaying and he hated it. Naruto and Hinata were now facing a large man who was as big as Choji was but he looked to be in his late 40's at most, with a surprisingly svelte younger woman who he suspected was his wife along with a small child that was looking at him with amazed eyes.

"Uzumaki-san and I would like to introduce you to Amano Akihiro, he is the head of the Amano clan in the land of tea...He is one of our allies..."Hiashi introduced.

"It's an honor to meet you sir..."Naruto said with a bow, as he had done many times already this evening.

"Oh Uzumaki-san, the honor is all mine…."Akihiro said as he returned the bow.

"This is my wife Aoi and my son and heir Daiki..."Akihiro introduced his little family.

"My clan and I have heard many marvelous things about you Uzumaki-san, how you were the one who ended the war and that you also saved the world from the moon disaster..."Akihiro said jovially.

"I wasn't alone, I had Hinata with me, not to mention my team and everyone helped a lot…."Naruto said honestly, though Akihiro just thought he was being modest.

"Daughter, you remember of the Amano clan..."Hiashi said to Hinata who nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all once more..."Hinata said with a bow, having said the same line countless times at this point.

"The pleasure is our Hinata-sama….My, how beautiful have you grown, it's really no wonder that you managed to catch the eye of the hero of the war..."Aoi said rather boldly, making Hinata blush a bit.

Naruto grinned as he mentally agreed but he wanted to tell her that it wasn't just Hinata's looks that caught his eye but her beautiful heart and her strength that got his attention as well but he bit back his comment...He knew the lady was just giving a compliment and Hiashi instructed not to talk any more than was necessary.

" _When will this be over?..._ "Naruto thought bitterly as he kept chatting with the family before being introduced to the next one.

* * *

Across the room, Sakura and the others were looking at them with a mixture of pity and amusement.

" _Poor Naruto..._ "Sakura thought, she knew he was getting bored right now, but she also knew that the Hyuuga were mixing business in this party and it was common practice.

She could see that Naruto was getting bored with whatever conversation he was having with the people Hiashi was introducing him to and Hinata was getting uncomfortable being on display like that.

"How long do yo suppose it will be before he makes a fool of himself?..."Sai asked out of nowhere, surprising Sakura in the process.

" _Shuuush…._ Leave them alone Sai.. _._ "Sakura whispered to the pale semi-emotionless male who went back to chatting with Ino.

Though she couldn't help but wonder the same thing, while Naruto has grown up a lot from the hyperactive spazz he was as a kid, she wondered how long it would be before he cracks.

* * *

 _Dance Floor_

Back with our favorite lovebirds, they were now dancing and enjoying a break from all the talking and just enjoyed being with each other. Naruto carefully spun Hinata around as they danced while the other guests had all their eyes on them, even the ones who were dancing as well. No matter what, this was their party and they were the main attraction.

"How are you holding up?...'Hinata whispered to her beloved who gave her a tired grin.

"I'll be better once this business is over..."He muttered, keeping his voice low so no one else could hear.

Hinata sighed and gave him a look of pity, she knew Naruto wasn't comfortable with political parties but even if this whole nasty business never happened, they still would have been obligated to do this at one point.

She did love her clan as a whole but some members did tend to show off a bit.

"I'm sorry..."She whispered as she and her fiance danced slowly.

"It's not your fault...I know you like this less than I do..."He muttered as danced with her, enjoying this rare moment with her since this political disaster started.

When he was still close to her, looking into her loving eyes and her sweet smile...It was almost enough to make him forget about their predicament and just think of the fact that this was the woman he was going to spend the rest of his days with and no one else.

He wanted that...but he wanted it done their way… He wanted his children to be free but he wanted them to be a part of his clan. He did not want his family name to die with him, not now and not ever.

"So how do you think we're doing?..."He whispered into her ear as they both moved and spun around the dance floor, semi-gracefully but passable at least.

"Father said that things are getting better, if we keep it up, we should be able to get the amount of support we need for the next meeting..."Hinata whispered to him as they kept dancing.

They both knew that the next meeting was their last chance to beat Keisuke and the elders for good, it was all or nothing and they both knew that failure was not an option for that day.

"Let's hope then...When is it suppose to be again?..."He asked her as he brought her closer to him.

"Father is still working it out, but he predicts that it will be by the end of the month..."She answered to him as carefully dipped her back before continuing with their dance.

"The end of the month is in two weeks..."Naruto said solemnly.

Hinata noticed this tone and gave him a warm smile.

"We will make it through this Naruto-kun...We always do..."She said warmly to her beloved who smiled back.

Naruto looked at her once more and felt more at peace when he saw that smile of hers...She always somehow knew what to say to snap him out of whatever funk he found himself in, even when they were still kids. He remembered the time when he was feeling worried about his big fight with Neji during the chunnin exams, she managed to cheer him up and even called him a " _proud failure_ " and said that no matter what, he never gave up and that was true strength in her eyes. He remembered when she jumped in to protect him from Pain, and no matter how much he demanded that she leave before she got hurt, she vowed to protect him even at the cost of her life and told him that she loved him. He also remembered her encouraging him during the war, her words were what gave him the strength he needed to get out of his self pity and end it all once and for all. He also remembered their adventure during the moon crises when he rescued her from Toneri and he finally learned just how much she loved him.

During all of those moments, her kind words, her warmth, her sweetness and her genuine honesty in her eyes always managed to make him feel like he was capable on anything. Naruto smiled at her and kept dancing, his spirits lifted only a tad because of her...as she always could do.

"Yes...And once that is done...We'll be married...And you _will_ be Uzumaki Hinata..."He whispered to her, wanting nothing more than to call her that for the rest of their lives.

"Yes...Believe it, Naruto-kun..."Hinata said with a smirk and Naruto grinned widely at that.

As they kept dancing, Hinata tried to enjoy the feeling of being so close to the love of her life and her future groom, wanting to forget about their problem and just enjoy being together. She wanted to believe that things would work in their favor, that they would be married and she would become a part of his clan and their children would grow up, never knowing about that horrid cage bird seal and all the pain it has brought their little family.

She was going to be a wife and one day a mother as well...She had to be strong and fight for what was best for them…

No matter what, her marriage was going to be done on her and Naruto's terms.

Marriage was an important topic in her clan, she wasn't a fool, she knew that many noble and important clans viewed it as an important way to strengthen alliances and businesses but Hinata always wanted to marry for love, especially after Naruto came into her life. She blushed as she recalled her childhood days with her beloved, while she was very shy, she often dreamed of being with him, dreaming of their first date...their first kiss...their first meal together and up until marrying each other...and it was always done as her becoming Uzumaki Hinata and she was not going to settle for anything less.

Naruto had a duty to his clan and she respected and supported that, she wanted to be one of his clan and have his child but the problem was convincing everyone on letting her marry into his clan with no strings attached. Hinata had an unwanted vision of her nightmare, of the man who looked so much like Naruto but wasn't. She hated that dream and vowed to never let it become a reality.

She didn't think she could bare a world where Naruto wasn't….Naruto.

No matter what, she was not going to let her children wear that horrible seal and be treated like slaves and that Naruto would be allowed to be himself and not become some puppet for a bunch of greedy elders who cared for no one but themselves.

" _No matter what...It will all work out in the end...I will make sure of it.._."Hinata thought determined as the music came to a stop.

She and Naruto stopped dancing and noticed many of the guests were clapping at them which they tried to take as normally as possible.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _At the hotel bar._

Hatake Kakashi, the sixth Hokage was trying to enjoy the festivities and the not-so-discreet business needing to be done as he chatted with many of the village allies, but was now taking a break as he sat next to Tsunade who was drinking herself silly and Shizune who was trying to control her before she got drunk and made a scene.

Kakashi tried to enjoy the party but his thoughts still came back to the kind of situation his student was facing against his bride's clan. He had spent weeks trying to find some sort of loophole they could use against the Hyuuga's clan's attempts at forcing Naruto to become one of them but so far nothing.

" _That damned policy..._ "Kakashi thought as he stared into his drink, gazing at his reflection in the liquid.

"Still nothing?….'Tsunade asked her successor who knew what she was talking about and he sighed.

"Not yet but I'm not giving up..."He answered, doing his best to keep his voice down.

" _Poor Naruto and Hinata..."_ Tsunade muttered as she stared at her cup of sake.

It's been days since she and Shizune learned of the Hyuuga's clan conspiracy to make Naruto a mukoyōshi by any means necessary and needless to say, Tusnade didn't take it well and would have marched to the Hyuuga compound to knock some sense into them had Hinata not stopped her.

She and Naruto were in a very delicate situation and they couldn't have so many people knowing about this without causing a problem with the clan...They couldn't afford any foul ups in their quest in getting more support from the clan in total. Tsunade hated being forced on the sidelines, but she knew that this was important to them and she had no choice but to let them handle it their way and offer any support she could.

She only wished she could do more to help.

"I still can't believe they would sink low enough to try and blackmail him into giving up his birthright..."Tsunade muttered angrily as she took another sip of her sake which did little to calm her down.

"It's disgusting but it won't come to that...I'll make sure of it..."Kakashi said to the two woman.

"You better..."Tsunade warned to the copy cat ninja who didn't even flinch.

" _Naruto being anything other than Uzumaki Naruto is just unthinkable..."_ Tsunade thought as she stared at the boy who was still dancing with his bride.

It feels like just yesterday that little knucklehead dragged her all the way to become Hokage of this village and since then she watched him grow into a fine shinobi and young man who never gave up on his dream and was closer than ever to achieving it.

She remembered how overjoyed he was to learn about his parentage, about his parents and the truth of the Uzumaki clan in total. She also knew that it would destroy him if he had to give up….Naruto loved and honored his parents and his ancestors and it would crush him if he had to give up his own clan and become a mukoyōshi to the Hyuuga's. It was Naruto's duty and birthright to continue his family line and his children needed to have his name for that to happen...If not, then his clan truly would become extinct in a few years. There weren't any other Uzumaki's out there with the exception of Karin but if she failed to produce any children, then the clan would truly be lost forever….

It was an unbearable thought!

" _Screw that damn policy...If Kakashi doesn't deliver then I'll_ _have to take matters into my own hands..._ "Tsunade thought as she went back to drinking while Shizune was looking at the engaged and troubled couple, giving them a look of pity,

" _Marriage is suppose to be a happy time...but how happy can you be if you give up all you once_ _were?...'_ Shizune thought melancholy in regards to the blonde boy she grew to love like a younger brother.

She could only hope that they managed to get out of this situation and come out as a happily married couple of the _Uzumaki_ clan.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few tables down, Hyuuga Hiashi was sitting at a table with Hanabi by his right as he was surrounded by the leaders of some of the most important clans in the land of Fire. However his eyes were discreetly on a table on the other side of the room, where the elders...more importantly Keisuke and his arrogant grandson were sat at...acting like they weren't up to any foul play but Hiashi was not a fool.

He knew better.

"I must say Hiashi-sama, I envy you..."A man in a fancy robe said to the clan head who snapped out of it.

"Pardon, Aoyama-san..."Hiashi asked the man.

"You had managed to find such a fine match for your daughter while my little Lin-chan wastes her time swooning over a bunch of misfits...and she still proves difficult when I try and set her up with a suitable man..."He joked to the Hyuuga who kept a serious disposition.

Aoyama Hideo was the head of the Aoyama clan and while they have regularly done business with each other, Hideo was a bit of the flamboyant side and enjoyed showing off, however Hiashi knew he was an honest man and Hiashi couldn't bring himself to hate him.

"I had nothing to do with that Aoyama-san, my daughter and Uzumaki-san found each other on their own..."He said to the man while Hanabi smiled widely.

"Nee-sama and Uzumaki-san are made for each other….'She said as she watched the two dance.

"He...He...He...Hinata-sama has grown into a very fine young lady and to think that soon she will be wed...How the time flies..."Hideo said as he took another sip of sake.

"You have no idea..."Hiashi muttered.

"To think that soon you will have the hero of the war as an in law..." Akihiro said with a hint of amazement in his voice.

"Seems like just yesterday Naruto was pulling pranks and causing mischief and now look at him…."Chouza, head of the Akimichi clan said as he kept eating his large plate of food.

"Yes….I know he'll make a good husband to my daughter..."Hiashi said, trying to keep a sense of decorum.

"This is a most joyous occasion and you can expect a gift from my clan for the wedding…." Shibi, head of the Aburame Clan said in his usual monotone voice.

"Thank you Aburame-san, that is most appreciated..."Hiashi said with a bow.

Soon the other clan heads were talking, asking for more details of the wedding, giving their congratulations and so forth, but Hiashi was still more focused on the elders, he had a sinking suspicion that they were planning something…

He just knew it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _Across the ball room_

Keisuke was sitting next to his grandson Ichiro, Keisuke was drinking a cup of sake while Ichiro was keeping his eyes locked on the _"golden couple"_ who had stopped dancing and were now chatting with their friends. He was not looking at two people who were about to wed, he was two people who were the future of his clan and were still resisting what was best.

Ichiro noticed his grandfather's actions and knew what to do.

"Do not worry grandfather, I promise that I will convince that girl tonight..."Ichiro said in a confident tone to his grandfather.

Keisuke's eyes were on the two young adults who were talking to several of the guests, whom he recognized as Hinata's team mates.

"I believe it's time for phase one...You know what to do..."Keisuke ordered to his grandson.

Ichiro nodded and got up and left the table. Keisuke smirked when he saw his grandson talk to the band and saw them nodding in agreement.

* * *

Back with Naruto and Hinata, the happy couple were now happily chatting with their many comrades who were both congratulating them and expressing amazement at the atmosphere.

"So how you two holding up?...'Sakura asked after she noticed how tired Naruto seemed while Hinata looked a little spent as well.

"Very well..."Hinata said to her pink haired friend.

"You two really are something...The whole room wouldn't take their eyes off you guys..."Tenten said to the engaged couple.

"All eyes must have been on Hinata then..."Naruto said, making his bride blush in the process.

"I'll say Hinata-chan, you look so beautiful in that dress..."Ino said in admiration and she was still somewhat mesmerized by the beautiful kimono.

"Thank you Ino-chan..."Hinata said politely.

"So you guys...Any new details about the wedding?..."Kurenai asked while Mirai was sitting happily in her lap.

"Yes...We have decided that we want a shinto ceremony..."Hinata said to her comrades and grinned when she saw Sakura and Tenten give a smug expression while Ino pouted.

"Naruto in a shinto ceremony...That will be something to see..."Sai commented while Naruto tried to ignore his remarks.

"Sai…"Ino chided her date who was giving that smile of his.

"I did not give an insult….I was merely giving a comment..."Sai remarked in the same tone and Ino was getting annoyed with her date.

Naruto and Hinata tried their best to talk and enjoy their time with their friends, not wanting to think about their predicament...As much as they wanted to tell them, Hiashi insisted that it would be best that the less people that knew the better.

Clan affairs were...after all, private affairs. However, they were brought out of it, when they noticed the live band was getting everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone, this next dance will be a little mixed up as now you will all dance with a person you did not come with..."The band leader said and many dancers swapped partners.

"If you don't mind, could you honor me with a dance Hinata?..."Kiba asked to his teammate who accepted and Naruto gave his permission as well.

Sakura sighed and was about to offer a friendly dance with Naruto only for a girl in a fancy kimono to walk up and Sakura could see that she was a Hyuuga.

"Oh Naruto-senpai...Would you honor me with a dance?..."The girl asked rather boldly to the blonde who flinched a bit.

"Uh...Sure...Uh...Hitomi, is it?..."Naruto asked hesitantly to the girl who was tugging his arm.

"Yes, I am …."She said as she practically dragged the blonde into a dance while Sakura only looked baffled.

"Poor Naruto..."Ino muttered as she could see that the girl who was dragging him into a dance was clearly a fan girl.

"Were we ever that bad with Sasuke?...'Sakura asked to the blonde who shook her head.

"Of course not...We were much more mature than that...'Ino pointed out while Tenten, Sai, and even Shino and Lee had other ideas.

Soon they joined the dance, Ino was dancing with Lee, Sakura was dancing with Shino and Sai was dancing with Tenten while Kurenai chose to sit out of it while Mirai was starting to doze off a bit.

Across the dance floor, Hiashi sighed when he heard that people had to switch partners and soon found himself being invited by Amano Aoi while her husband allowed it.

"You're still light on your feet Hyuuga-sama..."Aoi said politely to her temporary dance partner.

"You as well Amano-sama..."He said politely as he spun her around a bit while his eyes were on his daughter who was dancing with one of her team mates and his future son-in-law who was dancing with Hitomi-chan and from the looks of it, he wasn't enjoying it.

* * *

Naruto wanted this dance to be over with, he wanted to go back to dancing with Hinata but he didn't want to be mean to her cousin Hitomi but...but she was dancing a little _too_ closely, while Naruto could only grin and bear it and Hitomi was happily oblivious.

"You are such a good dancer Naruto-senpai..."Hitomi said trying to look cute while Naruto gave her a nervous smile.

"Thanks..You too..."He said awkwardly and Hitomi was grinning widely.

Naruto sighed and twirled her around a couple of time, mentally wishing for this stupid mixed dance to be over with. Across the room, Hinode was smiling to herself as she watched her beautiful granddaughter dancing with the most eligible bachelor in the village.

"Don't they make such a lovely sight..."Hinode said proudly while Kagero was giving her an annoyed glare.

"Don't get your hopes up, he is to marry Hinata-sama..."Kagero reminded the old bat who sent him a glare.

"True but things would still work out if he were to chose Hitomi-chan..."She muttered while her fellow elders tried to ignore her.

"Do not look a gift horse in the mouth Hinode, all that matters is that he is marrying one of our own..."Akio said as he sipped his sake.

Across the dance floor, Hinata was platonic dancing with Kiba who twirled and dipped her a few times.

"So how things have been? We've barely hung out since you got engaged?...'Kiba asked her as they kept dancing.

"Oh...We have been very busy...with the wedding and everything..."Hinata said vaguely, not wanting to drag her friend into her problems.

"Yeah...I can imagine..."Kiba said with a grin to his friend and teammate.

"So...Anything special you have planned for the big day?...'He asked her while they waltzed a bit.

"Nothing yet...We are still working out the details..."Hinata answered while her eyes landed on her beloved dancing with one of her cousins.

She frowned a bit when she saw it was Hitomi but she stopped when she noticed the expression on Naruto's face. She knew Naruto very well when he was giving a real smile or faking it and from where she could see...He was faking a lot right now, not that Hitomi could tell.

" _Poor Naruto-kun..."_ Hinata thought in pity to her future groom.

* * *

Soon it was time to switch dance partners and she saw her beloved eagerly ditch her bratty cousin in favor of dancing with Tenten who was the nearest girl. Hinata soon found herself with a new partner while Kiba was dancing with another of her relative Hoshi.

However, she frowned when she discovered that her partner was Ichiro, Keisuke's grandson and one of the people who wanted to control her and Naruto's marriage. Ichiro gripped her a little tighter as he semi-dragged her into a dance.

"My...Aren't you just the belle of the ball..."Ichiro said with that smirk of his that was identical to his grandfathers. Hinata refused to answer him and wanted to break from the dance but she didn't want to cause a scene.

"I see that you are still a girl of few words…."Ichiro mocked to his cousin who kept glaring at him.

'And I see that you still follow your grandfather's foolishness..."Hinata hissed to the man who just kept smirking at her.

"Hinata-sama, you hurt me so..."He said sarcastically to his cousin who kept glaring at him.

"Please be more joyous, all this was done for you and your betrothed.."He said and Hinata became angry at that.

She knew that Ichiro wasn't referring to the party but to what his side of the clan was doing with this insane stunt of theirs….It made her angry that he would say that as if they had their best interests at heart when in truth, it was the opposite.

"Do not speak to me if all you will be saying is a load of garbage..."Hinata hissed as she finally managed to break free from the dance and walked back to her and Naruto's table which was currently empty.

She glared once more when she saw that Ichiro followed her and sat down as well.

"Please Hinata-sama, I believe we should speak..."Ichiro said, still wearing that smirk of his.

"Whatever you chose to say will not change how me and Naruto-kun feel about what you and the elders are trying to make us do…."Hinata said firmly to her cousin.

"You have always been such a dramatic girl..."He said with an eye roll to the former heiress.

"You make it sound like we are the bad guys...Hinata-sama, we only want what's best for you and the entire clan as a whole, as well as your descendants..."He said as he reached to her only for Hinata to slap his hand away and glare at him so hard, it almost activated her Byakugan.

"The only thing you care is about turning Naruto-kun into your little tool..."She whispered angrily to the man that was one of her kin who looked impassive.

"Do not take us for fools, we both know that you and your grandfather only want the power that Naruto-kun will gain when he becomes Hokage..."Hinata accused while Ichiro remained with that neural expression on his face.

"Hinata...Do you really think that lowly of us?..."Ichiro asked as if he was hurt but Hinata wasn't buying it.

"We are very happy of your engagement and we believe that Uzumaki-san is the perfect match for you...We only want to be sure that your children will be protected and reach their potential in our clan..."Ichiro said to Hinata.

"By placing that seal on them if we go against _your_ grandfather's wishes..."Hinata said to him.

"Like it or not, but you know there is a reason for that rule..."Ichiro said with his arms crossed.

"We all have to make sacrifices for our clan Hinata-sama, we each were assigned a part and must follow through..."Ichiro said with no emotion while Hinata kept staring at him, feeling so much anger and disgust by him.

He was acting like she and Naruto were being unreasonable for wanting his clan to continue and for wanting our children to be free of that horrible cage bird seal.

"I will not sit back and let you and those fool force Naruto into forsaking his own clan, it's his right that our children have his name..."Hinata said to the arrogant boy who still had no emotion in his eyes.

"But it's your duty to follow the rules of the clan...Remember that although you may no longer be heiress, but you are still a Hyuuga by both name and blood Hinata-sama and you are _not_ exempt from our rules and traditions ...No matter what, _your_ prime duty is to the clan first and foremost…."Ichiro said in a cold tone.

"No...My prime duty is to _my_ family...and you are not a part of it as far as I'm concern...If I have to fight to protect them, I will...Even if it's against you and that selfish grandfather of yours… "Hinata said coldly to the man.

"That hurts me Hinata-sama….but there is one thing you can't escape from and it's the norms and traditions of the clan….Uzumaki-san becoming a mukoyōshi is the only way the clan will recognize your marriage and recognize your children as part of the main house...If not...You know what will be..."Ichiro warned her.

"I am telling you this is because we want what's best for you, if you were to break from tradition, then it will cause even more tension and problems between both the main house and the branch house..."Ichiro said and Hinata's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about? What does that have to do with any of this?...'Hinata demanded while Ichiro sent her that smug smirk of his once more.

"While it is true that both of our houses have gotten along better over the years, especially thanks to Neji-nisan, rest his soul, but I know you are aware that there is still a lot of tension between some of the members..."Ichiro started and Hinata wondered where he was going.

"However things have progressed well but...Say a member of the main house were to break from tradition...Say that in order to protect the Byakugan, they would have to be placed the cage bird seal but they refused and managed to get the main house to agree with them, despite the fact that many other members had to go through that in order to keep order...Many branch house member's might not see that as being fair...It might even reopen old wounds..."Ichiro listed off and Hinata realized what he was implying.

"It might even be enough to undo the goodwill we have had over the years if they were to believe that a member of the main house suddenly became exempt by the rules while they were still obligated to follow them..."Ichiro continued while Hinata almost growled at him.

"You are a fool, the branch house would never wish for another to wear that awful seal..."Hinata said, trying to keep her temper under control.

"You are so naive, you have no idea how deep the resentment is in some of the members...You are part of the main house and daughter of the head of the clan...If you were join another clan without following the required protocol, then they will just see it as a main house member throwing her weight around and they would not be pleased with that….Especially if one thing lead to another and it would bring out more problems between the members...More troubles would generate from that and it might even cause a civil unrest between both houses..."Ichiro pointed out.

"You are lying...The branch house members aren't like that...They aren't like you Ichiro..."Hinata said.

"Are you willing to take that risk, Hinata-sama?..."Ichiro asked as he got up and smirked when Hinata said nothing.

" _Phase 1 has now been complete...The seeds of doubt have been sown..."_ Ichiro thought proudly as he went to rejoin his grandfather while Hinata merely stood there.

Would her joining Naruto's clan truly risk the peace between the two houses if her children did not bear the cage bird seal?

" _No...He only said that to manipulate me into joining his side...I know the branch house hates that seal and would do anything for the next generation to be free from it…."_ Hinata thought to herself as she got up and went to join her beloved who had just finished dancing with Tenten.

She wanted to shake off Ichiro's words, she knew he only said that to scare her into complying but a part of her couldn't help but worry. As she danced the night away with the man she loved, her mind couldn't stop recalling what he said. She wanted to believe that he was lying, she wanted to believe that things would work out and she wanted to believe that the entire branch house would support her in joining Naruto's clan and her children being free.

It would all work out in the end….Right?

 ** _-To be continued-_**

 _Next time on The engagement_

 ** _Doubts and Concerns_**

* * *

 **A/N:** I would like to give a round of applause to our new pal _Hektol's_ who did 12 reviews in a row! Thank you and congrats buddy :)

Also I would like to apologize for taking too much time on this chapter, I have no excuse as I had other projects that needed my attention and also due to some lack of inspiration, however, I hope this chapter will make up for it.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers :)

 **Rose Tiger:** I'm a little disappointed we didn't get to see the actual wedding but we at least got to see some NaruHina fluff at the end, so that counts.

 **Polaruspax:** I'm….um...sorry?

 **Shinobi of the hidden leaf:** Keisuke is always causing trouble, but don't worry the story is not yet over.

 **NatsukaUchiha4:** I'm glad you enjoyed it, sorry though, I couldn't figure out how to add Orochimaru to the party since...to be honest, I honestly don't see Hiashi, Hinata and Naruto willing to invite him...since I sure wouldn't.

 **AlphaMike369:** I hope this cleared up with the _"_ _phase 1"_. Ichiro is just as manipulative as his grandfather...As they say, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

 **The Supreme Strategist:** Thank you, I appreciate that.

 **Slytherin's Pimp:** Lol.

 **MasterofEight:** I considered your point but the fact is that Naruto is easily stronger than any fighter Keisuke has and he knows it, which is why he's trying to find a _legal_ option to force Naruto into joining the clan...but I'll keep that in mind.

 **AlexMorgan13:** That was one of my favorite parts too :)

 **Hektols:** I have read each and every one of your reviews, first off, thanks for your input to each chapter, I am very flattered that you took the time to do so. I also saw your point but that fact remains is that Hinata is _still_ a member of the Hyuuga clan and is still under their jurisdiction, along with any of her descendents with the Byakugan, true Hiashi is head and they have his blessing but as I mentioned, everything is cast into a vote in the end which is why Hinata and Naruto can't just jump into marriage like that since the fact that any children they have with the Byakugan would legally still be Hyuuga's and under their authority and they can't allow the risk of the caged bird seal.

Also the reason Naruto and Hinata didn't make it public is because it's a personal clan affair and as I said _"_ _Needs to be resolved on it's own"_ as the village policy states.

I hope that clears it up.

 **Guest(1)** and **Joshua Stewart:** I hope this was worth the wait.

 **Guest(2):** I'm very glad.

 **Nathan May 64:** Thank you.

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	14. Doubts and Concern

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Naruto. It will always belong to Masashi Kishimoto, and I will always be just one of his many loyal fans.

* * *

 _ **The engagement**_

 **Chapter 14: Doubts and Concerns**

Hyuuga Ichiro soon rejoined his grandfather at their table, who was looking at him expectedly.

"How did it go?..."The old man asked as to his grandson.

"Phase one has been completed grandfather, that _foolish, sentimental_ girl has been informed of _all_ of the possible outcomes if she refuses our motion…"Ichiro said with that arrogant grin of his, the same one that his grandfather was wearing as well.

"That's my boy…"Keisuke said proudly to his decedent, before casting his eyes of the former heiress who was now with her groom and their friends.

He didn't even need the Byakugan to see the uneasiness she was feeling at the moment. No matter how much she would try and deny it, it was obvious that Ichiro's words had struck a nerve with her.

Good.

Ever since she was a child, Hinata was always a weak link in the clan that it was no surprise that she lost her place as heiress to her younger sister when they were still very young, however, she somehow managed to gain power as she got older and she could have easily taken her birthright back….Except she chose to stepped aside and decided to allow her sister to one day lead the clan.

It was a disgrace. It only proved that no matter how strong she became physically, she was still a weak willed and _weak_ _minded_ little girl who allowed her emotions to cloud her better judgement.

She was no different than her idiotic father in that trait.

Hinata wasn't worth anything to him other than a way to secure bringing Uzumaki-san into their clan, thus ensuring their place as the absolute strongest clan in the village and guaranteeing their goal of a Hyuuga becoming Hokage. That was all that she was good for as far as he was concern and he was going to make sure she ends up playing the role that was assigned for her…Even if he had to do a little _persuading._

It was obvious that if he couldn't convince her in one way, he had to find her biggest weakness and that was the Branch House. It was obvious that one of her weaknesses was the peace between their two houses and that girl would do anything to protect it….

Absolutely anything...

"That girl is as foolish as her father…But I believe we can work it out in our favor…"Kesiuke said before taking a sip of his whine.

"Should we move on to step two, grandfather?..."Ichiro asked the old man who was still drinking.

"After the party…For now, let's eat and be merry my boy…"Keisuke insisted as he poured some sake into a glass and handed it to his grandson.

"Here's to the Hyuuga clan…"Ichiro said as he lifted the glass.

"Here's to our future…"Keisuke said before toasting with his grandson.

His shifty old eyes were now on some of the branch members who were enjoying the festivities as well. They would play a big role for step two, whether they realized it or not.

* * *

Across the ballroom, Hyuuga Hiashi had just finished dancing with Shizune and was now taking a break, but his attention was still on the elders, especially Kesiuke who he could see, had that sneaky look on his face.

 _"_ _That old fool is planning something, I know it_ …"Hiashi thought as he eyed the other man from a distance.

He knew Keisuke for a very long time and he could sense the foul intentions from a distance. He just knew Keisuke was planning something unsavory and he was not going to stand for it.

Feeling another migraine coming along, Hiashi drank another shot of whisky that he got from the hotel bar. With all that's been happening since his daughter's engagement began, he's needed more than a few stiff ones…Like right now for starters.

Ignoring the slight burning sensation in his throat, Hiashi tried to relax himself as he watched his eldest daughter dance with her fiancé and he watched his youngest sharing a dance with a boy from the Amano clan. He didn't need the Byakugan to sense the uneasiness in both his children and his future son in law who were giving the illusion that they had no care in the world. He also saw the rest of his clan enjoying the party, the elders acting like they were too good for everyone, he also saw Hitomi was dancing with some boy he did not care enough to recognize but he could see from even there that she saw sending dirty looks to his daughter who was dancing with the man she would soon wed.

 _"_ _Spoiled brat…She's every bit like her grandmother…"_ Hiashi thought with a sigh, as he tried to ignore the very spoiled girl and focus on his poor daughter.

It really was unfair to her and Uzumaki-san, what was supposed to be a cherished time in their lives was turned into a political disaster, all because of a few greedy members in his clan.

"Mind if I join you?..."Tsunade asked the clan head who nodded.

"By all means Godaime-sama…."Hiashi said to the blonde woman who rolled her eyes.

"Really Hiashi-sama, it's been years since I resigned, you could call me by my first name…."Tsunade teased, feeling a bit of the alcohol she recently consumed but she was thankfully still somber due to Shizune's nagging.

When Hiashi didn't answer to that, Tsunade could see that his eyes were still so focused on Naruto and Hinata and she could only imagine what he must be going through in this damned debate.

"You know that if I could help put a stop to this, I would…."Tsunade said to the man who shook his head.

'I know…but this is a private matter in my clan and my daughters and I don't want to drag anyone else into our problems…."Hiashi said with a sigh before giving a neutral expression.

"Thankfully, my daughter has managed to get more members of our clan to support her request to join the Uzumaki clan and if things keep progressing this way, the rest of the clan will have no choice but to allow it…"He said with a smirk, thought deep down he still felt rather uneasy.

He still couldn't shake the feeling that Keisuke was planning to do something that would ruin everything. However, Tsunade's voice got his attention once more.

"May Kami-sama hear you…"Tsunade said before chugging down some more beverages.

Hiashi went back to his drink, his mind still worried about Keisuke, but he would not deter. He would find a way to end this infernal debate in his favor and he would soon make that old fool pay for all the trouble he had caused him and his side of the family.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi was bored, picking at his plate as he had already reached his limit of drinks and could not afford to get tipsy this evening, no matter how tempting it might have been.

His mind was focused on two important matters that involved his blonde, energetic student and his bride who were now eating and chatting with their loved ones. The first matter was helping them find a loophole or strategy they could use against the Hyuuga clan and the other matter was choosing which teams would be able to attend the wedding reception and who would be on duty that day.

The latter was already handled with that whole " _Wedding present lottery"_ that he knew would lose him some points from his fellow shinobi…but the former was far more personal and delicate in the opinion. He knew that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if Naruto got forced to give up his family name.

 _"_ _If it wasn't for that damned policy!..."_ He thought in frustration as he thought about the one thing that stood between him and giving that clan a piece of his mind.

He just couldn't believe that the stupid rule might result in his student's clan ending, all because a few vain, selfish members of a snooty, pompous clan felt they were entitled to get their way all the time.

" _There has got to be something I can do!..."_ He thought, unintentionally squeezing the cup of sake in his hand, which did not go unnoticed by his table companion.

"Careful Rokudaime-sama, you don't want to break the glass…"Shizune warned.

"Oh…I see…"Kakashi said in a bored voice.

"It must be so frustrating…'Shizune muttered as she knew what could be on the usually laid-back man's mind.

"You have no idea how much I just want to march over to that snooty compound and ends this insanity for good…"Kakashi muttered under his breath.

Sometimes being a political strategist was even more frustrating than being a warrior. At least in battle, you had the privilege to use everything you physically had to conquer your enemy and it was over as soon as they were down and out…However politics was more complicated and far more stressful because your actions would affect more than just yourself.

Though at times it probably would be _very_ tempting to go knock some heads, consequences be damned.

"I've spent so much time looking over the archives to find something that could be used against them but that darn policy…."He sighed before rubbing his left temple, trying to get rid of his forming headache.

"They have no right to do such a thing to Naruto…Especially after everything he's been through and all he has done for the village…"Shizine said, feeling so much anger and disgust at the people who were doing this sort of thing.

"It's a part of life and politics I suppose…No matter where or when, there will always be someone who wants to take advantage of someone else for their own benefits…"Kakashi muttered bitterly.

"I know…but it's so unfair that Naruto might be forced to forsake his clan…It's not right, he's the only male left and without him, the name Uzumaki may very well end….As far as I'm concerned that's a bigger tragedy than the Byakugan supposedly being in the " _wrong"_ hands…"Shizune said with a sigh, however she blinked when she noticed Kakashi's eyes widen a bit.

 _"_ _A tragedy?..."_ The thought passed his mind and soon Kakashi felt a flood of ideas rush in, it was like his brain was on turbo right now.

Now that he thought about it, he recalled how much pressure the village was under after the Uchiha Massacre and how much they wanted Sasuke to rebuild it before….uh…Well anyway….Now that he thought about it, Naruto was pretty much in the same boat, The Uzumaki clan once served their village proudly and made many sacrifices for it, not to mention all the stuff Naruto had accomplished over the years.

The Uzumaki name was no longer obscure or forgotten but was well known and respected once more thanks to the actions of his old student, as people from all over the world knew and admired him and would do anything for the hero of the war.

It would certainly _be_ a tragedy if his clan name were to die out, no matter how it would be. In fact….It might even be an _emergency._

 _"_ _Interesting…"_ Kakashi thought, suddenly feeling more vigorous than he has in days as more ideas and strategies filled his mind until he knew that he finally found the loophole he was looking for.

* * *

 _Later that evening_

Once the party was over, Naruto, Hinata, Hiashi and Hanabi entered the carriage that was meant to take them home and Kakashi joined them as he insisted that he needed to talk to them in private. Once inside and using privacy seal, he finally addressed the family to be in question.

"Well everyone, I believe that I may have found the kind of loophole we've been looking for..."Kakashi said proudly to his student and his fiancé who were beaming.

"Really?! Ya mean it Kakashi-sensei?!...'Naruto beamed to the silver hair kage who nodded.

"Yes, I have, I have been brainstorming and looking over the archives for days now and I think I found something….What surprises me was that it's been in front of me this entire time...Hashirama-sama's policy…."Kakashi said and Naruto looked confused.

"What about that stupid policy?..."Naruto asked and even Hiashi looked confused as well.

"Naruto….You are the only surviving male to the Uzumaki clan and as we all know, it's your duty to continue your family line, you marrying Hinata is the first step in doing so..."Kakashi started.

"And?..."Naruto started, still not seeing where he was going with this.

"Hashirama's policy states that clan affairs must be resolved on their own and I cannot step in unless it's an emergency...However it _is_ considered an emergency when a clan is still in the process of being rebuilt and it's being threatened..."Kakashi continued and Hiashi's eyes widen when he saw his point.

"I see..."Hiasi said with a smirk, realizing what the masked kage was implying and he loved it.

"So if _another_ clan actively interferes with its affairs...especially if it the process of rebuilding it...then the council would not approve of it..."Hiashi continued and Kakashi nodded.

"Of course, I mean…Look at how crazy people went when they wanted the Uchiha to rebuild _his_ clan, I don't see why the same couldn't happen to Naruto-nii…."Hanabi said with a cat-like grin forming on her face.

"It is considered a tragedy if a clan were to die out, especially one that has done so much for our nice little village, especially in recent years...Why, I might even need to get the council involved in this if this continues..."Kakashi said in a faux worried tone and Naruto realized what they were implying and was grinning widely.

"So...Your saying that stupid policy that the Hyuuga elders have been using against us..."Naruto started and Hiashi nodded to him.

"Can be used against them...I believe it's a very fitting counterattack..."He finished for the blonde who was cheering.

"YES!..."Naruto shouted...only to pause when he remembered something.

"But wait...what about the threat of the Byakugan and the caged bird seal ?...'Naruto asked to the two older men.

"Naruto, as I said that this can be considered _an emergency_ and thus, it allows me to step in, I will merely convince them that for the sake of the Uzumaki clan and for the village as a whole, your children must unbranded...Don't worry, it's all completely legal..."Kakashi waved off and Naruto went back to cheering.

"This is a miracle, dattebayo! Come the next meeting, those jerks won't know what hit them!..."Naruto said happily.

 _"_ _I can't wait to see that look on Keisuke-baka's face when he learns of this…"_ Hiashi thought with a smirk as his rival would soon lose.

"I am very glad that soon we can put all of this nasty business behind us..."Hiashi said in relief, feeling a great pressure off of him.

"Hopefully now we can focus on what's really important and that's the wedding..."Hanabi said with a smile to the men while Naruto looked happy enough to burst.

"This is a major relief, thank you Kakashi-sensei, you have no idea what you have done for us..."Naruto said in a grateful tone to his old teacher.

"And thank you Hiashi...sir...This never would have happened without your help...I don't know how I could ever repay the two of you..."Naruto said gratefully to his father-in-law- to-be and the mask wearing kage.

"Anytime Naruto..."Kakashi said happily to his former student.

"You are most welcome Uzumaki-san and as for repaying me, don't worry about that...Just promise me that you and Hinata will visit often with the little ones once they are born, I _do_ want to get to know my grandchildren before I move onto the next world..."Hiashi said with a grin, feeling so much stress and tension melt away at that news that soon this would all be over.

He couldn't wait to give his daughter away at her wedding and wait for the eventual arrival of his first grandchild. That was how he wanted to spend his old age, especially once he passes control of the clan onto Hanabi once she reaches legal age, he wanted to know that his daughters would be safe and happy and he wanted to be there to spoil and play with his grandchildren as much as he could.

"And if you both ever need a babysitter, you got to promise that you will have " _Auntie Hanabi"_ in mind…."Hanabi said suddenly with a wink and Naruto was chuckling.

"You count on that..."Naruto said as he continued to laugh, feeling such a great weight lifted from his shoulders.

After so long of waiting and worrying, soon this would all be behind him and he could marry Hinata without having to fear for his children's fate. However, he stopped when he saw the expression on Hinata's face as she stared out the window...It was like she didn't hear the news.

"Hey Hinata-chan...Didn't you hear that...Kakashi-sensei said he can legally end this nightmare...He says that our kids will be safe and you can be Mrs. Uzumaki…."Naruto said to his love that still had a melancholy expression on her face.

 _"_ _Would me marrying Naruto like that really cause a problem with the branch house?…_ " Hinata thought as Ichiro's words were stuck in her mind, no matter how much she tried to expel them.

She _knew_ that Ichiro was just as bad as his grandfather and the elders, he was just a vain member of the main house who only wanted a Hyuuga to become Hokage by any means, even if it means stealing Naruto's birthright from him but Hinata couldn't shake away what he said, she knew that there was still some tension within the two houses...and she knew that Ichiro and his grandfather were not to be trusted, that they might make the situation worse than it really is.

"Hinata..."Naruto said a little louder, snapping Hinata out of her troubled thoughts.

"Huh?...Oh, yes Naruto-kun?..."Hinata asked to her beloved who was looking at her concerned.

"Nee-sama, are you alright?..."Hanabi asked to her sister while their father looked worried as well.

"I'll tell you once were home…"Hinata answered to her sister and future groom who looked worried.

* * *

Soon the four arrived to the Hyuuga compound, Kakashi had chosen to go back to his office and promised to talk more about this in the morning. Anyway they were now in Hiashi's office, which had several seals that prevented the Byakugan from spying on them, so they would speak in private.

'Alright daughter….Tell us, what is bothering you?..."Hiashi asked his eldest daughter who had a serious expression on her face.

"We still have a big problem coming up…"Hinata said in a somber tone, much to her family's and fiancé's confusion.

"During the party….Ichiro-baka approached me and told me something troubling…"Hinata started.

"What did he say?..."Hiashi asked his daughter, getting a bad feeling in his gut.

"He said that unless me and Naruto do what he and his grandfather said, it might cause a problem with the branch house…'Hinata said, shocking everyone in the carriage.

"What do you mean nee-sama?..."Hanabi demanded, mirroring her father's stern, worried face.

"He was trying to intimidate me by telling me that by joining Naruto's clan without taking the cage bird seal would cause more tension and problems between both the main house and the branch house…."Hinata replied.

"What?...'Hiashi asked in a shocked tone.

"You're kidding?..."Naruto asked in an incredulous voice while Hanabi looked like a tragedy was about to happen.

"He said that if a member of the main house were to join another clan and break from tradition by refusing the cage bird seal, despite the fact that many other members had to go through that in order to keep order...Many branch house member's might not see that as being fair...It might even reopen old wounds….Those were his exact words…"Hinata said, feeling so much anger at that.

"That's a total load of bull Hinata! There's no way that could happen!..."Naruto insisted.

"He's right, daughter…Don't believe that fool, he's only trying to manipulate you….We already know that the branch house supports your choice joining Uzumaki-san's clan and they would never chose to place that cursed seal on anyone…"Hiashi said to his daughter who shook her head.

"I know that father...I know that the branch house would never wish that…but I'm worried that Ichiro might do something to shatter the piece we have made in retaliation…"Hinata said, voicing the worries and concerns she tried to hide all night long.

"What do you mean?..."He asked her and he saw her becoming even more worried.

"Ichiro and his grandfather are very selfish people who look down on the branch house…and they are very deceptive as well….I fear that they might try and do something to hurt the branch house and turn our two houses against each other …"The dark haired young woman said.

Hiashi paused a bit, before realizing her point…It was very much something that old fool would do and he knew that selfish grandson of his was no different. Hiashi felt his blood boiling and his fist clenching, usually he was a very composed man and he had a good control of his temper…but not right now.

'I can't believe this…That man truly has no regard for anyone but himself, he knows how hard it was for us to make peace with the branch house and it's all Neji-niisan strived for when he was still with us…"Hanabi said with a red face, feeling furious at the thought of it.

"Those guys are nothing but dirty cowards…Who would try and pit family members against each other?..."Naruto muttered, feeling a new level of disgust towards Keisuke and his cronies.

"Kesiuke would and will….He's never going to let us be…"Hinata said to them all but quickly noticed the murderous look on her father's face.

"This has gone too far…"Hiashi said in a cold, chilling tone that contrasted the boiling rage he felt at the moment.

"I refuse to allow Keisuke to do such a thing….Now he and Ichiro-baka are threatening to turn our clan against each other in order to satisfy their selfish desires and I won't let that happen…"Hiashi said as he marched towards the door.

"Father, where are you going?..."Hanabi asked, sensing the killing intent in him.

"I am going to speak with Keisuke …"He said with no emotion but all in the room could still somehow sense the anger that was swelling inside him.

"Uzumaki-san, I think it would be best if you head home and you two get some rest…I can do this alone…"Hiashi said as he left his office and was on his way to the easy wing where he knew Keisuke would be.

Once there, he didn't even bother knocking on the door and he marched into Keisuke's room, there he saw his adversary in question, meditating on the floor, giving the illusion of being a docile old timer, which he was anything but.

Keisuke opened his eyes and looked up to see a very, angry Hiashi glaring at him with veins around his face that _didn't_ come from the Byakugan. Keisuke only gave that smirk of his as he looked at the clan head.

"Ah…Hiashi-sama, what can I do for you?..."He said in a thinly veiled voice that couldn't hide the maliciousness within him.

One thing that was for sure, it was not going to be a good night for one of these men.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

 _Next time on The engagement_

 _ **Threats and Desperation**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Oooooh...Another cliffhanger...but don't worry, I promise that the next chapter will be worth the wait. Also I want to give a round of applause to everyone here for giving me a total of _**100 reviews**_! You guys rock!

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers :)

 **Polaruspax** and **Slytherin's Pimp:** Thanks and don't worry, Kesiuke and Ichiro will get some karma soon enough.

 **Rose Tiger:** Hinata knows that Ichiro was trying to manipulate and scare her but as mentioned here, she's mostly worried they will try and hurt the branch house more than anything.

 **MaterofEight:** I took that idea in consideration and this chapters nods at it...But it's still not that easy as you can see there.

 **Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf:** Yeah, some people just have no boundaries at all.

 **AlphaMike369:** Just stay strong and stay tune….That is all I can give you for now….

 **Hektols:** As you can notice, a brought up your suggestions in this chapter, but things is still a little sticky for the time being as you can see…

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	15. Threats and Desperation

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Naruto. It will always belong to Masashi Kishimoto, and I will always be just one of his many loyal fans.

* * *

 _ **The engagement**_

 **Chapter 15: Threats and Desperation**

The tension in the room was so thick; one could almost slice it with a katana. The two Hyuuga's eyes were locked on each other; one's eyes were filled with certain smugness in them while the other's held nothing but anger and disgust. Neither knew how much time had passed since their little stare off commenced but both were very much aware that this would be one meeting that was not of the social manner.

After a while, Keisuke chose to break the silence, as he addressed the current head of the clan who still had that same emotionless glare on his face, while the old man still had the nerve to look so amiable.

"I asked you a question Hiashi-sama…What brings you to my room at this hour?..."Keisuke asked, still with that disgusting smirk of his that always irked Hiashi to no end.

It was the same smirk he held when his father ordered to make his brother die in his place, the same one he saw the day he was forced to disinherit Hinata from her birthright after she refused to fight her sister and from so many other awful times during his life. True Keisuke may not have been the one who ordered those awful moments to happen but he always found a way to be involved in one way or the other.

"This…Is my reply…"Hiashi said quietly before he suddenly used the gentle fist, hitting Keisuke straight in the left shoulder, causing the old man to nearly yelp in pain. Keisuke, despite hissing in pain, barely even flinched only staring up defiantly to the clan head that had a look of murder on his face.

"Really Hiashi-sama…and here I thought you were above attacking one of your own…"Keisuke said in a straight voice, barely flinching from the slight pain he felt, still choosing to stare down at Hiashi despite the fact that Hiashi was much taller than him.

"Cut the crap Keisuke….You know fully well why I am here…"Hiashi said, abandoning any formality to the elder, he didn't deserve it as far as he was concerned.

"My…My…Striking against an elder and cursing like some common vagrant now are you?...I suppose you have been spending too much time among the commoners lately…."Keisuke said as he got up, ignoring the soreness in his arm.

"My daughter had just told me about all the things _your_ grandson said to her during the engagement ball…"Hiashi said staring down at the old man, who still looked unfazed.

"Oh…And what did Ichiro say to her that has put you in such a deplorable mood, Hiashi-sama?..."Keisuke asked like he was clueless, but Hiashi didn't buy it.

"You already know…That grandson of yours is nothing more than a youthful puppet, a younger body that you use to make your voice heard by the younger generation of the clan…"Hiashi said as he took a step forward to Keisuke, who still looked unmoved by his words.

"Hiashi-sama…"Keisuke started but was cut off by the pissed off younger man.

"Keisuke….I have put up with many things from you and the other elders over the years now but you have gone too far this time…I am telling you right now, back down and leave the Branch family in peace or else…"Hiashi said, still staring down at his old rival.

"Hiashi-sama, what are you even talking about?...'Keisuke said, playing dumb but Hiashi knew better.

"Don't play the fool Keisuke….You know very well what I am talking about, I know about that threat your grandson made to my daughter, the way he implied that _"_ _old wounds might be reopened_ " with the branch house unless my daughter Hinata and Uzumaki-san do as you want…"Hiashi said coolly.

"Now Hiashi-sama…Do you honestly believe that I am capable of doing such a thing? That I would do anything to upset the balance between our two houses?..."Keisuke asked, as if he was offended by the very thought.

What a phony….

"Do you really know what I truly believe that you are capable of being?..."Hiashi said with his arms crossed.

"I believe that you are capable of manipulating and deceiving others into doing your dirty work, I believe that you are capable of not caring about what harm you cause to others as long as you get what you want in the end and I believe you are capable of throwing your own kin under a carriage in order to satisfy your whims…."He said evenly to the ancient man in the room.

"Hiashi-sama!….If you hate me, I have no choice but to accept that but I refuse to stand here and listen to you say things that are not true!….Everything I have ever done….Everything I _do_ is for the benefit of the clan as a whole….All of my life, I worked to protect our clan, aiding your father and making sure that his wish securing our place as the mightiest in the village never dies and I will continue doing so, even after I am gone from this world…."Keisuke said with a cold tone of voice to the clan's leader.

"Do not speak to me if all you will be saying is a load of garbage…."Hiashi hissed, seeing right though Keisuke's words and knowing that they weren't worth anything.

"Just remember one thing Keisuke, unless I die before Hanabi is old enough to take my place, I am still the leader of this clan and if I discover either you or one of your own have done anything to harm either the branch house or my daughters in any way, it will _not_ end well for you…."Hiashi said with some killing intent clear in his voice.

"Are you _threatening_ me Hiashi-sama?"..."Keisuke said in a slow voice, feeling some anger leak out of his façade.

"I am _warning_ you to back down from whatever it is that you are doing Keisuke…Mark my words, if I sense that either you or that idiot grandson of yours have done anything to undo the peace we have made with the branch house…You will regret it…"Hiashi said in a warning tone before turning his back on the old man who still glared at him, obviously not liking his word or pride threatened in any way.

Before Hiashi reached for the door knob, Keisuke called his attention once more.

"You have really changed Hiashi-sama….You're not the same as you once were…"Keisuke said to the younger man, causing him to stop in place.

Perhaps Keisuke meant it to be insulting but Hiashi didn't take it that way. The loss of his wife and his brother turned him into someone he hated…Someone he was ashamed to have been as well. For a long time, he allowed his pain and bitterness blind him, just doing whatever it was the main house wanted…even at the cost of his own ideals and at the price of his daughter's happiness.

It was only by the time Neji and Hinata entered the chunnin exams for the first time that he finally saw the extent of the damage his actions had caused….of how much of a fool he had been…

But not anymore…He vowed to never be that man again….He refused to be the elder's little puppet ever again!

"I know…Hiashi said evenly, he didn't need to turn his back to see the dirty glare Keisuke was sending him.

"Are you really going through so much to help Uzumaki-san?...Have you forgotten which clan you are from?! Where your duties lie?!..."Keisuke said coldly, finally making Hiashi face him once more.

"That is where you are wrong Keisuke…I am doing this _for_ my clan…"Hiashi said seriously to the ancient Hyuuga who still looked so proud and pompous.

"What are you even saying?..."Keisuke demanded.

"I am saying that there is no honor in what you, Ichiro and the rest of those fools are doing to my daughter, Uzumaki-san and my future grandchildren….I am saying that there is no honesty or honor in forcing the boy to give up what little he has left of his clan….I am saying that I will not let you destroy what remains of _my_ family…I am saying that no matter what, I will stop you Keisuke….Be certain of that…" He said with no emotion in his voice as he walked out of the room, turning his back on the old man who still had an impassive look on his face which contrasted what he was truly feeling.

The elder was glowering in silent anger, furious of what his own kin had accused from him. Hiashi was a fool not to see that all he was doing was for the benefit of the clan, to protect the Byakugan and to secure their place as the strongest in the leaf….If not the entire world.

 _"_ _You truly are a fool Hiashi….I suppose I should start step two sooner than I thought…"_ Keisuke thought before retreating to bed, needing rest after such a long and eventful day.

No matter what Hiashi said, the Hyuuga's were the strongest in the village and they were just going to keep getting stronger…He would make sure of that.

* * *

 _Later_

 _Hyuuga Courtyard_

Hyuuga Hiashi stepped out of the compound and was now in the garden, needing a moment to try and relax himself. Taking a deep breath, he exhaled but still felt no better with himself as he knew his words had fallen on deaf ears…

He knew that dealing with Keisuke was like trying to yell at the sun and expecting a response…only it far more frustrating.

He needed to think…and perhaps someone to talk to as well.

"Uzumaki-san…If you are not going home, you could at least come down from the roof before anyone else notices you…"Hiashi said out of nowhere, surprising the blonde ninja who couldn't believe it.

Wasting no time, Naruto jumped down from the roof and was now facing the clan leader who looked as impassive as ever.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised…I doubt there's anything the Byakugan _can't_ see…"Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I didn't use the Byakugan….I just had a feeling you and likely my daughter weren't going to leave me be…"Hiashi said as he sat down on a bench, looking at the night sky.

"You saw my little meeting?..."Hiashi asked and sighed when the blonde slowly nodded.

"Come sit down Uzumaki-san…"Hiashi offered and Naruto soon found himself conversing with his future father-in-law.

"I take it you heard everything I said to Keisuke…."Hiashi said to the blonde who nodded once more.

"I did…and I enjoyed seeing you jab that old jerk…"Naruto said with his usual grin, earning one from the usually stoic man.

"Thank you….I did as well…If only this entire mess could be resolved as easily as using a gentle fist…"Hiashi muttered.

"Hiashi…Sir…If anything happens, you know that I won't let anything happen to the Branch House…Even after Hinata joins my clan…We'll still be there to help out if you ever need us…"Naruto said to the older man who nodded.

"I am aware of that Uzumaki-san…I know that no matter what, my daughter loves the clan as a whole and would still try and be connected to it, even after she becomes an Uzumaki…."Hiashi said with one of his rare smiles as he thought about his elder child.

However his smile dropped as he recalled of the new problem at hand…and how much he didn't want her to get involved in it…She's already been through so much.

"However….Our original business has finally been resolved….Rokudaime-sama said that he now has the authority to stop the elders from laying a hand on your children and that is what is most important…anything else, I will handle by myself…"Hiashi said with a sigh.

"Hiashi…"Naruto started but was silence by the Hyuuga.

"Uzumaki-san…As soon as the next meeting is over, your only objective is to plan and have the wedding as soon as possible, before the elders can find any more tricks…"Hiashi ordered to the shocked boy.

"What are you saying?..."Naruto said in confusion.

"I am saying that I will handle Keisuke by myself and it would be best that you and Hinata just work on your own future together…If I require you're assistance, I will ask for it, but we have already wasted a lot of precious time that should have been focused on planning the wedding…"Hiashi said to the boy.

"But what about what Hinata said?...What about Ichiro's threat?..."Naruto asked.

"I just said that I will handle it…I am the leader of this clan and it's my duty to make sure no harm comes to my family…"Hiashi said in a no-nonsense tone of voice.

"I just get so frustrated….I can't stand the thought of those creeps using the branch members like some hostages just because they can't stand the thought that I don't want to give up my own clan and join theirs…"Naruto said in an unhappy tone.

"I know….but had I been in your situation, I would have done the exact same thing….No matter what, a man's clan is a part of who he is, it's where he comes from and we have a duty to it, though the problem is when people are doing what they _think_ is best for the clan instead of doing what they _know_ is best for it _…_ _.."_ Hiashi said as he stared at the night sky, his eyes on the many stars that were out tonight.

"You don't have to tell me twice…"Naruto muttered as he thought about Sasuke and all he had gone through to cleanse his clan's name and all the mistakes he made before seeing the light. However, the blonde ninja was brought out of his thoughts when Hiashi addressed him once more.

"All I ask if for you to continue to protect your clan…and I'll continue to protect mine….That's where our duty truly lies…"Hiashi said to the man who shook his head….

"That's where you made a mistake Hiashi…Maybe our names will be different but even when Hinata takes my family name…you'll still be her father and you will be the grandfather of my children…and Hanabi will be their aunt…I want you both in our lives….and I want to be there to help you both if you need us…"Naruto said as he stared at the night sky.

"As you said…A person's clan is a part of them…No matter what, this clan will always be a part of Hinata…and she's a part of me too…"Naruto said to the man, surprising him in the process.

"I don't care for the jerks who tried to blackmail us…but I don't hold it against you or the others who were on our side…"Naruto said to his future father-in-law, who now had a rare smile on his face.

"I am glad to hear that, my boy…"Hiashi said, feeling some tension gone.

However the pleasant mood was soon gone when Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not going to let Keisuke and his idiot followers think they can do whatever it is that they want…I'll find some way to make sure they never lay a hand on my clan…or yours as well….and I'm going to keep my promise to Neji…"Naruto said to the older man, who knew what he was talking about.

 _"_ _May Kami-sama hear you…"_ Hiashi thought.

He could never forget the match between him and his late nephew, and how Naruto vowed there that he would someday change the Hyuuga clan once he became Hokage…That he would find some way to make the cage bird seal nothing more than a memory so that no one else would ever have to suffer what Neji once did.

Hiashi could only hope that he would be able to succeed.

Soon Naruto left for home and Hiashi decided to retire for the evening, however, neither was aware that they had an audience during their entire conversation, as a certain daughter with lavender, pupil-less eyes were watching them and listening to their conversation, with concern and worry growing within her

* * *

 _Later_

 _Hinata's bedroom_

Hinata lied on her bed, feeling an unpleasant mixture of anger, worry and nerves. She just couldn't explain why this had all happened….all she ever wanted was to marry Naruto and have a happy family with him, she wanted to plan the wedding with him, she wanted to talk about their ideas for the ceremony, she wanted to talk about the home they would eventually buy and all the children they would one day have together.

She wanted to be his wife…She wanted to have his baby…and she wanted to have his family name.

 _"_ _How did it all turn into this?..."_ Hinata muttered as she tossed and turned in her bed.

It should have been so simple, her father and her sister approved and that should have been it…but the elders had to get involved and turn it into a complete nightmare…They didn't care so long as they thought they could use them somehow…to use her beloved to fulfil their selfish desire of making a Hyuuga become Hokage, not caring that such a thing would very well end Naruto's family line and that such a thing would very well _destroy_ Naruto as well…

But unless that happens, they might do something to hurt the Branch house…to _undo_ all the progress and peace we have had between our two houses over the years…

It was a no-win situation!

Visions of that man from her nightmare haunted her mind, an image of emotionless blue eyes on an unnaturally serious whiskered face refused to leave her mind no matter how much she tried.

 _"_ _Naruto-kun…No!…"_ Hinata thought, trying not to cry at the disaster her entire engagement has become, until visions of her clan, her _entire_ clan once more working together out of obligation instead of love, a resentment which would eventually evolve into a detestation which would only grow worse until nothing but hate remained.

It seemed that no matter what happened, someone she loved greatly was going to get hurt by her getting married and she and Naruto would be a part of it one way or the other….unless she found a way to stop it once and for all.

" _No matter what happens…I'm not going to let them hurt your Naruto-kun…you or the branch members…I promise…."_ Hinata thought as she lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling as she waited for the need of sleep to arrive.

Perhaps after being fully rested, she would be able to better think of a solution…..She certainly hoped so….

Tonight's battle might have ended in a draw but this war was not yet over.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

 _Next time on The engagement_

 _ **Family Matters**_

* * *

 **A/N:** I just finished watching the new Boruto episode and I absolutely loved it! Especially the part with _GRAMPA Hiashi!_ I was squealing like crazy since that was how I always _wished_ he would be Boruto and Himawari! :) Anyways…I hope you all enjoy this little chapter and how I handled the Hiashi-Keisuke confrontation….

 **A/N(2):** Remember, don't be afraid about sending any suggestions or critic, I will gladly consider them and see if I could use them in this story

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers :)

 **Rose Tiger, Hektols a** nd **Slytherin's pimp** **:** Hope that gentle fist will suffice…for now at least…

 **Polaruspax:** Thank you, I have to enjoy your elaborate critiques as well.

 **Nathan. May64:** I hope this makes up for it.

 **Kedo:** That's the point, I always believed a good story needs some consistent conflict in order to make it enjoyable and relatable…especially since people like Keisuke and Ichiro exist in real life and we have all come across them at one point in our lives…

 **MasterofEight:** I would love to but this summer my schedule will be packed and I'm not sure I'll be able to work on my own fics for a while but I will certainly try….

 **TheMann13, hinatagirl18** and **Guest:** Thank you all, as always your words are greatly appreciated .

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	16. Family Matters

**Disclaimer** : I still don't own Naruto. It will always belong to Masashi Kishimoto, and I will always be just one of his many loyal fans.

* * *

 ** _The engagement_**

 **Chapter 16: Family Matters**

 _A few days later_

 _At Hyuuga Compound_

Several days have passed since the big engagement party and most of the members of the prosperous Hyuuga clan were busy going on with their lives, as well as offering assistance for the upcoming nuptials between Hinata and Naruto.

"Oh Hinata-sama, I do believe that lavender would make the perfect color for your wedding…It is most definitely your color…"Hoshi said giddily as she presented several fabric swatches to the engaged woman, each a different shade of lavender.

"Don't be silly, pearl white is far classier…'Ayano said as she presented her own swatches for the ceremony.

"What do you think Hinata-sama?..."Hoshi asked the bride who looked lost in thought.

 _"_ _What is Keisuke-oji-san and Ichiro-baka up to now?...It's been days…_ "Hinata thought in worry before recalling that the two girls before her were asking her a question.

"Oh…Uh…Both colors are nice but I'll talk it over with Naruto-kun and see what we can do…"Hinata said with a sigh, not that either woman noticed as they had left their ideas for the ceremony to the lucky bride.

This was the fifth idea submitted to her since the engagement party three days ago. Sakura had sent her a list of music that could be played for the reception, Ino dragged her to her family's flower shop to select the flowers to be used for the ceremony and even Kurenai-sensei brought her some bridal magazines so that she could select her dress and that was nothing compared to all the suggestions she's been getting from her relatives on stuff like food, decorations and so forth. While Hinata was grateful that everyone wanted to pitch in and help plan her special day, she couldn't concentrate due to trying to keep an eye out for whatever that idiot Ichiro and his grandfather had planned, especially with the next meeting being just around the corner.

In exactly 10 short days, Rokudaime-sama would arrive in order to end their first problem, about letting her marry into Naruto's clan without worrying about her children being branded with the cage bird seal but they still had the problem with Keisuke and his threat against the branch house.

Just what on earth was he planning that could hurt them and possible undo the peace between their two houses?

Her father was insisting that he would handle it and that all she had to do was plan the wedding and but she couldn't help but feel that no matter what happens, someone she cared about was going to get hurt on the day she takes her vows.

Why did things have to turn so complicated like this? Was she really the only girl in the village going through this sort of situation?...Would Naruto even really _be willing_ to be married to her if things kept getting so problematic with her clan?

 _"_ _Wait…Where did that come from?.."_ Hinata thought in shock at the last thing that she thought, wondering what that had to do with anything. Shaking her head, it was likely the stress of the situation that was making her think crazy stuff.

"I need some air…"She sighed as she got up from her chair. She needed to get away from here and concentrate more on the upcoming conflict. Maybe visiting Naruto would help her straighten things out and think more clearly.

Not to mention that she's barely had time to see him since their engagement party….and she wanted to see and spend time with him even for a moment. As the former Hyuuga heiress was about to go out the door, she ran into someone.

"Oh, pardon me…"Hinata said politely only to see that it was her distant cousin Hitomi.

"Off somewhere Hinata-sama?…"Hitomi asked, trying to sound casual.

"I just need some air and some time to myself…"She answered briefly as she walked around her relative.

"And by that you mean time with your fiancé…"She said flatly, causing Hinata to stop, not liking her tone.

"Perhaps but I don't believe that is any of your concern Hitomi-chan…"Hinata said flatly, earning a _hmpth_ from her spoiled relative.

"You must feel _so_ lucky…Naruto-senpai is truly an amazing man…."Hitomi said suddenly, confusing Hinata.

"You're right, I _am_ quite lucky…"Hinata said honestly, wondering where Hitomi was taking this.

"I mean…He is the hero of the world and he could literally pick about _any_ girl as his bride…and yet he chose you…" Hitomi said in a thinly veiled condescending tone, one that Hinata quickly picked up.

She wasn't blind, she knew that Hitomi was jealous about her engagement to Naruto and as much as she cared about her as a member of their clan, even she drew the line when it involved her beloved. She was not going to let her get away thinking that she could question her right to be with her darling.

"Naruto-kun said he chose me because he loves me…He always tells me that he doesn't care about the attention he gets from the _other_ girls, and that no matter what, his heart will always be mine…" Hinata said and noticed the jealous look on her relative's face.

"Anyway Hitomi-chan, I should be off…"Hinata said as she headed out the door, leaving the snooty girl behind.

"Why that little-… ** _Ugh_** …I honestly don't see what Naruto-senpai sees in her…"Hitomi muttered under her breath before leaving that spot only to run into her grandmother Hinode.

"What's wrong Hitomi-chan?..."Hinode asked in concern to her eldest granddaughter.

"It's _that_ girl…"Hitomi said angrily, no longer keeping her composure.

"Come into my room darling, we should talk in private…"Hinode said as she realized what would happen and it would be best to be private. Once the two were in a private place away from meddlesome ears _and_ eyes Hitomi just lost it.

"I can't _stand_ it grandmother…Why does she get to be the one to marry him and I just end up with a bunch of second rate misfits?..."Hitomi whined as she referred to several of her admirers. While she did enjoy the attention that she received, she only cared about being with the absolute best ninja in the village and the future Hokage.

"It's not our fault that the boy has poor taste in women my dear…" Hinode said snobbishly before a dark smirk came to her very wrinkled face…. "You truly are fond of him aren't you?..."She asked to her grandchild.

"Of course grandmother…'Hitomi said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"And you're willing to do _anything_ for him…"Hinode asked once more to her grandchild who nodded in response..

"I love Naruto-senpai….And I know that I'd make a much better bride than that little twit…"Hitomi said stubbornly.

"I see…"Hinode said with a wryly grin… "So, let's say that before or even after they wed and Hinata-sama fails to please him in anyway, fails to act like a proper wife or upsets him….you would still be _there_ for him?..."Hinode said slowly and Hitomi nodded as she got the hidden message…and she was smiling wickedly at the very idea.

"Of course grandmother, I would do _anything_ for Naruto-senpai…" Hitomi said with that dark smirk of hers. She knew what her grandmother was implying and she had no qualms with doing it…though she would much prefer doing it _before_ that mistake of a marriage occurs…

Maybe then she would have her real chance.

"You're a real catch Hitomi-chan, you're beautiful, young, smart, talented and your unafraid to get what you want…just like me…"Hinode said proudly to her grandchild who repressed an eye roll at that last part. … "And I'm sure that in time, Uzumaki-san will see it as well, just be patient…" Hinode said to her grandchild.

"Yes grandmother…"Hitomi said before leaving the room with ideas forming in her head.

She knew that despite the façade they gave the public, Uzumaki-san and that twit of a cousin of hers had fights and disagreements…She knew that one of these days Hinata was going to do something stupid to make him upset with her and when that happens, Hyuuga Hitomi would be right there waiting to " _cheer"_ him up….in every _possible_ way.

" _No matter what, I will be married to the next Hokage…"_ Hitomi thought determinedly as more ideas filled her mind.

* * *

 _Later_

 _In Hiashi's office_

The middle aged man was currently doing paperwork and going over any other business that came with being the head of the largest clan in the village but he couldn't concentrate. It's been three days since the engagement party and the night when he confronted Keisuke about his threat. Despite hoping for the better, he knew that his words would have no effect on the ancient Hyuuga man. Things have been quiet but he knew that it was likely the calm before a storm.

With the next meeting being only days away, he knew that sooner or later Keisuke was going to do something nasty.

 _"_ _That man…."_ He thought bitterly as he thought of that pest of an elder who could always cause him grief in one way or the other.

He knew that Keisuke was planning something drastic to the branch house, so he enlisted Ko and a few others loyal members to keep an eye on the situation, to report to him if anything unusual were to happen to their fellow clansmen. He knew that needed to be 100% in control of the entire situation in time for the next meeting.

Which was only ten days away…

That would be the day where everything would come to a close and he knew that anything could happen before then. He knew that Keisuke was going to do something to hurt the branch house in order to manipulate his daughter and her fiancé into giving into his demands.

 _"_ _Not if I can help it…"_ Hiashi thought, wondering how it all came to this.

As much as he wanted to flat out tear Keisuke to shreds, he knew that it was very tricky since unfortunately for him, Keisuke was a respected elder in their clan with too many supporters and if he were to just flat out tried to kill him, it would likely cause a lot of internal conflict with his side of the clan and the many few who were still oblivious to his true nature.

So he had no choice but to rule out that option…for the time being that is.

Sighing to himself, he turned to look at his precious picture of his wife and their children and his focus was on Hikari. He knew that if she was still around, she would probably have an idea on how to deal with Keisuke without causing a potential clan war.

She was always smart like that even if she rarely got a chance to show it since the elders only treated her as nothing more than a mere housewife and he was too busy trying to appease his father during those days….something he would always regret.

 _"_ _Hikari-chan…"_ He thought as he stared at the picture of his beloved.

His wife was always a perceptive woman and she had a brilliant mind, she was as clever as she was beautiful and unknown to most, she was one of the few people that wasn't afraid to let him know if he was screwing things up before offering to help him.

 _"_ _If only you were still here with me_..."He mused as he thought about his beloved late wife, his beautiful Hikari. It feels like it was only yesterday that he had met her, it was a meeting to arrange his marriage and while it was for political reasons, they had still managed to fall in love with each other.

And at least for him, it didn't take that long to do so.

* * *

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

 _25 years into the past_

 _During the summer time_

 _Within the home of the prestigious Hyuuga clan, a rather handsome young man with dark black hair tried in a lose ponytail had finally arrived home from his mission to the land of cloud to do some Intel gathering. This young man was a 18 year old Hyuuga Hiashi, the current heir to the Hyuuga clan who was curious as to what urgent business his father, Hyuuga Hitoshi, wanted to discuss with him about._

 _"_ _You wished to speak to me father…'Hiashi said kneeling to the head of the clan._

 _"_ _My son, as you are aware you are first in line to lead this clan and as the current heir, you have already reached the appropriate age to take a wife…'Hitoshi said, surprising his son._

 _"_ _A wife?..." Hiashi thought in shock, though he knew that he shouldn't have been. He had always known that he likely be placed in an arranged marriage since he was expected to lead the clan one day, though he was surprised that it seems that day had already arrived._

 _"_ _I…I am to select a wife…"Hiashi said in surprised voice but blinked when his father shook his head._

 _"_ _That will be unnecessary, I have already selected your bride…She is the daughter of our allies the Watanabe clan, her name is Watanabe Hikari, she is the youngest granddaughter of Eiji-sama and come this fall, she will become your wife…"Hitoshi explained much to his son's dismay._

 _"_ _Eiji-sama's granddaughter?!...'Hiashi thought in dismay but knew it would be foolish to speak up._

 _He couldn't believe that his father was going to make him wed Eiji-teme's granddaughter. He had only met the man a few times during meetings and he had always disliked him. Watanabe Eiji was a very old fashioned and self-absorbed man and his son and heir Tatewaki was no different. He didn't recall ever meeting any Watanabe Hikari but all he could hope was that she wasn't like her self-serving grandfather, not to mention he was worried about the kind of woman his father had selected for him, especially given how his mother and grandmother had been. He loved and respected his mother greatly but she was a very quiet and submissive creature and his grandmother had been no different. His father and grandfather were the ones in charge of things and their wives only seemed to serve the purpose of bringing them heirs and nothing more._

 _He wasn't sure if he wanted a wife like that._

 _Hiashi sighed as he knew that there was no way out of this. He knew that he had no choice in this matter…or any other matter to be honest. He was first in line to lead the clan one day and he was expected of him to uphold tradition and do what is best for the Hyuuga clan. Besides, he knew that it would be pointless to protest since his father likely wouldn't listen to him anyway._

 _"_ _When am I to meet her?..."Hiashi asked his father._

 _"_ _You're bride and her parents will be arriving here tomorrow night…"Hitoshi said._

 _"_ _TOMORROW?!..."Hiashi thought in disbelief. His father really didn't even give him time to even process the fact that he was to be wed to a total stranger._

 _"_ _Could this possible get any worse?..."Hiashi thought before being ordered to leave._

 _He would spent the rest of the evening praying to Kami-sama that whomever his new bride would be…that he would be able to at least tolerate her._

* * *

 ** _The following day._**

 _Hyuuga Hiashi was in the parlor, making sure his robes were alright as he awaited the arrival of his bride and her family. He felt his stomach in knots and wondering why time seemed to be going slower than ever now._

 _"_ _I can't believe this is happening…"He thought as he just wanted to get this over with._

 _Suddenly several branch members, his brother Hizashi being one of them, had arrived with the family in question and Hiashi was momentarily stub upon seeing the girl who would become his wife._

 _"_ _Announcing the arrival of Hikari-sama of the Watanabe clan and her father, Itaru-sama…"A branch member announced._

 _Hiashi's eyes were on the girl before him, it was a young lady perhaps no older than 16 with long, dark, shiny black hair, with light, porcelain-like skin and dark purple eyes which although they didn't posess the Byakugan, they were still beautiful. She was dressed in a light blue silk kimono with a yellow obi._

 _"_ _Beautiful…"He thought as he stared at the vision of loveliness before him, wondering if this was too good to be true. Unlike the girls that sometimes vied for his attention, he sense no cheap intentions or any coquetry in her as she looked at him…It was almost like she was examining him, trying to discover the person he really was when she looked in his eyes._

 _However, they were brought out of their staring contest when their father's began speaking._

 _"_ _It is a pleasure to see you once more Hyuuga-sama…"Itaru said with a bow to the leader of the clan._

 _"_ _It's a pleasure as well Watanabe-sama…"Hitoshi said as he got down to business while their two children were still looking at each other._

 _The girls eyes were still on her future groom and he could only hope he didn't sound like a complete idiot when he said the following words: "It's an honor to finally meet you Hikari-sama…I…I hope that you like it here…"Hiashi said as he bowed to his bride who did the same._

 _It was a quick instance but he almost could have sworn that he saw a smile appear on her face when she said… "Thank you"….and he heard her voice for the first time. He couldn't explain why but it made his stomach flip a bit but he didn't mind it._

 _He usually wasn't one to hope but maybe this won't be so bad…._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

 _Present Day_

Hiashi thought back to that day with a smile, despite spending the previous 24 hours dreading the kind of fate that had awaited him, he ended up falling for Hikari almost a first sight. She was definitely a beauty to behold but that wasn't all that attracted him to her.

In the three months between then and their wedding, he got to know her better and found that she was a very extraordinary person and they had many of the same hobbies. He learned that she enjoyed painting, literature and she enjoyed baking and listening to classical music. He also learned that she was not a ninja due to her clan having a very old fashioned view on the shinobi way but never the less Hikari was special and he knew that come the wedding ceremony, he liked her a lot and knew he could see himself happy with her and he was grateful that she revealed to feel the same way. Maybe they weren't completely in love with each other when they were wed but they had grown to like each other, and as the days turned to years, they had come to love each other as much as a husband and wife could ever love each other.

She was quite literally the light of his life .She was quick witted, smart and he could always be honest with her unlike with the rest of his family. Hikari wasn't just his wife, she ended up becoming his friend, something he didn't have much in those days due to his lifestyle.

 _"_ _My love…"_ He thought as he glanced at the picture of his wife as he recalled all he loved about her.

On the surface she was the perfect, ideal wife for the leader of any clan, she was beautiful, graceful, poised, polite, cultured, and traditional and always supported him and their clan, but when they were alone, he saw the real woman beneath the mask of supposed perfection.

He saw an actual human being.

Hikari had a bit of a sassy when she got a chance to be, she was never afraid to tell him what was on her mind and was not afraid to speak to him about anything that bothered her or point out when he made a stupid choice but she was patient enough to help him through it.. Perhaps some men might not want such a feature in a woman but Hishi actually found him charmed by this side of his bride more than the supposed _"proper lady_ " illusion that she gave.

He even sometimes missed the days when she would playfully tease and make jokes when they were alone, despite having to give the illusion of being a reserved man, Hikari could always find a way to make him laugh in his otherwise dull daily routine of training, paper work and listening to his father's demands but at the end of the day Hikari was there for him with that beautiful smile of hers, one that was a true and honest as could be.

He really missed her.

 _"_ _I promise I'll make things right this time, my dear_ …"He thought as he recalled another part of his beloved late wife.

She hated the caged bird seal and how their clan was basically divided, with the main house treating the branch house like they were inferior. Hikari made it no secret to him that she didn't approve of such a thing, she always treated his brother Hizashi and the other members of the branch house as if they were equals and she wasn't above voicing her disapproval on the subject.

He never liked it either but he had no choice since he was heir and later leader and he was expected to uphold tradition and Hikari let his run the clan as he saw fit but she never kept it a secret that she hated the way things were.

 _"_ _It is the Hyuuga way, we must do whatever it takes to keep order within the clan…"He once said to her after she saw him using the caged bird seal on his brother that one time._

 _"_ _Are you certain that this is even your clan?..." She once asked him._

 _"_ _Of course it is…What are you saying Tsuma?..."He asked in confusion._

 _"_ _What is more important to you Anata, your clan or your family?…" She once asked him._

 _"_ _I don't understand the question, our clan IS our family…'He pointed out but she didn't look convinced._

 _"_ _Is it really?..."She said before leaving to tend to check on their sleeping daughter. Hiashi only stood there confused, wondering what she meant by that._

"If only I wasn't such a fool…"He sighed as that was when things started to go bad for him and his family.

He now knew what he wife was trying to tell him, that the clan system was wrong and they were hurting the people that they should have protected. Hikari might have been chosen to be essentially a trophy wife but she had not only the wisdom but also the compassion that could have made her a great leader had her own clan, especially her sexist grandfather, not looked down on her for being born a woman.

But fate didn't allow it and it eventually took her away from him when she fell ill and was taken by the shinigami only two years after his brother died in his place. He knew now that it wasn't a coincidence but Kami-sama's punishing him for his own carelessness and letting his brother die in his place…

And without his beautiful light in his life, all he could see and feel was the darkness…and he just kept making the same mistakes that no only hurt him but his daughters, his late nephew and his whole clan in a whole.

He became something ugly…but he was and would never again be that person, he ended up becoming a terrible leader and an even worse father because he allowed his own bitterness to control him and forgot that the people he was leading weren't just his clansmen…they were his family. He basically only did things by tradition and whatever the main house and the elders wanted but not anymore.

He wasn't going to let anything bad happen to his family once more and that included his daughters and the branch members….

 _"_ _I promise Tsuma…I'll make things right for our daughter…and our whole family…_ "He whispered before placing the picture down.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

Hyuua Hinata decided to take a short cut through the park as she was on her way to visit her fiancé. As she walked through the park, many villagers smiled and greeted her, something that she had gotten used to, especially since her big television interview.

"I wonder what he's doing right now…I hope he's feeling better…"Hinata muttered as she thought about that conversation he had with her father that she unintentionally had been eavesdropping.

 _"_ _Naruto-kun….Neji-nii-san…"_ Hinata sighed as she thought of the two men who were both important to her.

She could only hope that they would be able to get through this crisis together and not only protect Naruto's birthright, but also fulfill their promise to her late cousin….to make sure that the cage bird seal is abolished and that their entire clan would be whole at last.

 _"_ _I don't care what happens but I won't let the elders keep using us anymore…"_ She thought as she made her way through the park, only that she was so deep in thought that she ended up running into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going…"A feminine voice said in annoyance and Hinata sighed as she saw that it was Akane, thankfully without her two friends.

"Excuse me…"Hinata said politely and quickly to the other female who was glaring at her.

"Well if it isn't the _famous_ Hyuuga princess…" She said with her arms crossed.

"Hello Akane-san…"Hinata said reluctantly to the other female.

"I'm surprised someone like you is out in the park today? Shouldn't you be at that fancy compound of yours planning your wedding?..."She spat in a sour tone.

"I needed some air…"Hinata said flatly to her rival.

"I see that Naruto-senpai isn't around….What happened? Did you lose him already?...'Akane mocked which Hinata tried to ignore.

"I was actually on my way to see him…"Was all that Hinata said as she tried to walk away and ignore the obviously jealous girl.

Even before she and Naruto got together, Hinata hated seeing Akane and her two friends Kaede and Ai, along with the many other girls flock all over her beloved, at first she didn't want to be jealous but there was just so much a woman could handle, especially since some of them, especially Akane and her floozy friends, still tried to flirt with Naruto even after they started dating.

She didn't like being the jealous type…but Naruto was her beloved and he made it clear that he loved _her_ only…And these delusional girls had to accept it at some point.

"We still have a lot to plan for _our_ wedding…"She said, earning another scowl from the blonde girl.

" _That little….Why did Naruto-senpai have to choose her?!..."_ Akane thought bitterly as she glared daggers at her opponent.

Akane's fists were clenching and her teeth were almost grinding as she tried to control her angry emotions at being reminded of that detail. She had gone out today in hopes of doing some shopping and hopefully seeing Naruto-senpai today only to run into his snooty little _princess_ of a fiancé, Hyuuga Hinata.

Akane couldn't understand why this little brat had to be the one to be engaged to senpai, she honestly didn't see anything special about her that she or Kaede or Ai hadn't already have. Akane also couldn't stand how Naruto-senpai had rejected her in favor of this Hyuuga girl, not to mention that practically everyone in the village flat out _adored_ her now, especially since that interview she did about her engagement and how senpai acted so enamored of her and told so many stories about how _"strong and amazing"_ she was, like she was some story book heroin princess or something! She honestly didn't take it seriously and though that senpai had been exaggerating the events and being modest about his own actions….

She also noticed how many other people were all saying how _beautiful_ and _sweet_ she was, many of the other boys thought she was gorgeous, many of the younger children looked up to her thinking that she was kind and strong and some of the academy female students even said that they hoped to be like her when they became official ninja's.

It was sickening!

Everyone thought this Hyuuga girl was beautiful, sweet and perfect in every way, including senpai and Akane couldn't take it anymore!

"You must feel _so_ special huh? Just because you're from that rich clan and have senpai's heart doesn't make you any better than the rest of us?..."Akane hissed and Hinata blinked, wondering where this was coming from, before deciding that it was likely irrelevant.

She knew that the girl just flat out didn't like her and was trying to get a rise out of her. Hinata never liked openly picking fights or people trying to provoke her into one, she always tried to resolved conflict in a non-violent way but she wasn't afraid to stand up for herself now…she wasn't that same timid little girl anymore.

"I know that I am no better than any other person in our village, we are all equals and clan names or relationships aside, we are all fighting for the same goals here…To be good sninobi for our nice little village…."Hinata said calmly, not letting Akane's obvious attempts to get under her skin work.

And Akane didn't take it well….not at all.

"You may have senpai and everyone else fooled but I know what you really are…"Akane said angrily, making Hinata blink.

"And what, pray tell, am I?..."Hinata asked sarcastically, already knowing what Akane would likely say.

"You're just some pampered, overrated girl from a rich clan who thinks she's all special because she got lucky enough to get Naruto-senpai's attention but it's not going to last…"Akane hissed.

"You don't know a single thing about me do you Akane-san…"Hinata sighed, already tired of this nonsense.

"I already know enough…that you aren't good enough for Naruto-senpai and sooner or later, he's going to see that…"Akane shouted, unintentionally getting attention from the other patrons in the park.

"Who are you to decide whether I am or I'm not good enough for Naruto-kun!? …." Hinata said, finally losing her patience here.

This was the second time today that she was being harassed by some mean girl who wanted to make her feel like she wasn't worthy of Naruto and she was more than fed up right now.

"You don't own Naruto-kun and it's his choice on whom he wishes to be with! I love him and he loves me and that's all that matters…and stop acting like you know a thing about either of us because you don't!..."Hinata said, not letting Akane think she could talk trash to her like that.

"What are you saying, I know all there is to know about senpai…"Akane said as if that was something to be proud of.

"You only know about what's on the surface, you only know about the Naruto who saved the village from Pain and brought the war to a close…You have no idea of the kind of person he truly is beneath all that…"Hinata said, finally losing her patience.

"I know that senpai is amazing….He's strong, a talented shinobi and he's destined for greater things…."Akane said in her fangirl voice which irked Hinata to no end.

"Everything you supposedly know about Naruto, you got from some trashy gossip magazine or because you and those friends of yours are all over him but you don't know him the way I do…"Hinata said passionately while Akane only looked unconvinced.

"Not all of us had the privilege of being his classmate and " _childhood sweetheart_ "…"Akane said with air quotes, like it meant the opposite…. "Get of your high horse Hyuuga! The fact remains that Senpai deserves better than some overrated rich girl from a pompous clan who thinks their better than everyone else…"Akane hissed.

"If you have a problem with me, then say it but you have no right to speak against my clan…"Hinata said, feeling angry of how she was referring to her own blood.

Despite the trouble she had lately with some of the members, she loved her clan and she was proud of her blood…and she wasn't going to let some stupid girl talk down on her or them like that.

"Listen up here Hinata! Everyone knows what your clan is really like, that they are just a bunch of snobs who think that just because they have the Byakugan, it gives them the right to look down on the rest of the village…well newsflash, it doesn't!..."Akane shouted and for once managed to silence Hinata.

 _"_ _What?..."_ Hinata thought in surprised at Akane's response. While she knew that many members of her clan carried themselves with an air of pride…and even she admitted that some of them could be snobs like Hitomi but she didn't realize that others thought that they and she looked down on others….just how many people thought that?

But it seems that Akane wasn't done with her rant.

"Mark my words Hyuuga, Naruto-senpai can have literally _any_ girl in this village to be his wife and he'd be much better off with me or my friends than some _princess_ from a clan who thinks they're too good for this village…"Akane shouted and Hinata couldn't explain it but…it felt like Akane hit a sore spot she didn't want to admit to having.

However, before anything else could happen between the two girls, an insect landed on Akane's shoulder and Hinata blinked as she recognized the kind of bugging that was pestering her rival.

 _"_ _Bzzzz_ …"The winged insect said as it assaulted the girl.

"What the-…Shoo…Go away!..."Akane swatted away the bug, only for more to appear and soon a large swarm was over her…" ** _AHHH!..._ Get them away from me!.**.."She screamed as she tried to run from the many bugs only to run into a growling Akumaru.

 ** _"_** _ **GRRRR…** "_Akumaru growled menacingly to the female, causing her to shrink back at the size of the large dog.

" **AHHH!** **Get back!.**.."Akane shouted as she tried to back away from the beast and keep away from the menacing insects.

"Not until you apologize…"A soft but firm, monotone voice broke and Hinata turned to see Shino and Kiba approaching and they were clearly angry, Kiba from the expression on his face and Shino by the tone of his voice, despite being monotone, Hinata could always pick up when he seemed _extra_ bothered.

"Who are you t-… _ **AHHH!.**.."_ She shrieked as the insects kept biting and pestering her and Akumaru kept barring his large, sharp teeth at her.

"We are Hinata-chan's friends and team mates and unless you want to face against the members of team 8, I suggest that you apologize to her right now…"Kiba snarled at the girl and Akumaru growled even more much to Akane's dismay.

She knew that she was in over her head here, she was just a chunnin and team 8 had a reputation, they were all jonin's now and she knew that she was outnumbered here.

 _"_ _Oh alright!_ I'm sorry! There!..."Akane said hurriedly as she wanted these creatures to stop however neither boy made an effort to summon back their ninja animals.

"I suggest that you look Hinata-san in the eyes and say it like you mean it…because my insects are sensing that you aren't being honest…"Shino said as conjured more bugs out just to prove his point.

Akane mentally cursed but realized she was at wits end.

"Oh alright…I am _very sorry_ Hinata-san…I shouldn't have said what I said…I apologize…"Akane said as she kept swatting the bus who were getting more restless.

"You're right…You shouldn't have…"Hinata said before giving a nod to Shino and Kiba who knew what to do. Kiba called back Akumaru and Shino called back his bugs and Akane high tailed it out of there, no longer wanting to face either member of team 8.

"Loser…"Kiba spat as he patted Akumaru on the head before turning his attention to his female teammate…. 'Are you alright Hinata-chan?..."He asked.

"I am fine Kiba-kun…"Hinata said to her canine-like teammate.

"Just who was that girl that was bothering you?..."He asked.

"Just one of Naruto's fan girls…and a very bitter one at that…"Hinata sighed as she wanted to shake Akane's cruel words away….but something she said struck her despite not wanting it to.

Would Naruto have been better off with a different bride? Was her clan really the only one who thought themselves high and mighty enough to try and resort to what they were doing right now?

 _"_ _No…She only said that to try and hurt me…but Naruto and I belong together…and sooner or later, the elders will get what's coming to them and the cage bird seal will be gone…Just because they're selfish snobs doesn't mean my whole clan is…"_ Hinata thought as she tried to shake away the other woman's fault words.

"Hinata-san…Are you alright?..."Shino asked in concerned to the dark haired female.

"I am fine Shino-kun….Just…she said something that bothered me it's nothing…"Hinata said to her team mates.

"That girl was just a jealous floozy Hinata-chan, ignore her! She only said those rotten things to you because she's jealous…"Kiba said to the female ninja.

"I know…but how much did you both hear?..."Hinata asked her teammates.

"More than enough…"Shino said flatly.

"We heard her saying a bunch garbage about you and we weren't going to stand around and let her get away with it…"Kiba said in a protective tone of voice.

He and Shino had come to the park in order to discuss more on what to get Hinata and Naruto as a wedding present but they couldn't decide anything yet. They were trying to brainstorm possible ideas only to hear some females shouting and Kiba never really could resist a potential cat fight but snapped out of it when he saw that it was Hinata and that she was being antagonized.

"Thank you for your help but I can fight my own battles…"Hinata said with a sigh. She was thankful that she had teammates that cared about her greatly but didn't want them rescuing her all the time.

She had outgrown that a long time ago.

"Forgive us if we stepped out of line Hinata-san….We know that you are a strong woman, it's just that we heard that girl say such defamatory things about you and we could not allow it…"Shino said in his usual way.

"It's alright, I know you both were just being good friends…"Hinata said with a smile to her comrades. Soon the members of team 8 walked through the park and started chatting about old times and recent events.

'So how's the engaged life for you? Is Naruto treating you right, because if he's not I'm gonna-…"Kiba was stopped when Hinata raised her hand to silence him.

"We are fine and Naruto treats me very well Kiba-kun…"She said as a matter of factly to her overly protective team mate.

"That's good to hear…"Kiba said in a sheepish way to his friend. … "So any plans for today?..."He asked to the engaged woman.

"I'm off to see Naruto-kun..."Hinata answered, trying to keep her situation as vague as possible.

As much as she loved and trusted her companions, she promised her father that she would keep their situation quiet and Hinata didn't want to drag any more people into her problems…problems that she was planning on solving anyway.

"More planning the wedding..."Shino said.

"You could say that…Anyway, it was nice seeing you both today…."Hinata waved to her teammates as she was going to leave to find her fiancé.

As the lovely Hyuuga girl headed out of the park ,she tried to shake away everything that had just occurred on focus on finding her beloved. She needed to talk to him and set things straight about their engagement and their future. No matter what, she wanted to marry into his clan, she wanted their children to live life free from that awful seal and also that she wanted to make sure that upon her marriage, her birth clan will still be at peace within both houses.

* * *

 _10 Minutes later._

 _Naruto's apartment._

As the young woman turned the corner and made it to her fiancé's street, she finally saw him walking out of his apartment…

"Naruto-kun…"Hinata call him as she rushed toward him.

"Hinata-chan... Hey…I was just on my way to see you…" He said as gave her a quick hug..."What brings you here?..."He asked his future wife.

"I wanted to see you...I guess great minds think alike…"She said softly to her beloved who grinned sheepishly.

However soon their expressions changed as they recalled the seriousness they were facing, not just with their engagement but with the fate of Hinata's own clan. Realizing that they likely needed some privacy, Naruto escorted her inside his apartment and quickly placed a privacy seal. Usually he wasn't one to be paranoid but with what's been going on lately, he wasn't taking any chances these days.

"Has anything happened that I should be aware of?..."Naruto asked her in concern.

"No…but that is what worries me….It's been three days and Keisuke and his idiotic followers haven't done a single thing yet...but I know that they are planning something…"Hinata said, not hiding her melancholy feelings.

Naruto sighed and held her in his arms, both trying to comfort her and to calm his own worried feelings as well.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan…I promised you that no matter what, that damned geezer is going down…"He whispered to his beloved Hinata.

"I certainly hope so…The meeting is in ten days…and anything could happen in that time…"Hinata said to him.

"Then we'll be ready for anything…I promised you that no matter what, I wasn't going to let those jerks get they're way…Only we decide how we are going to spend our marriage…not to mention that I'm not going to let them hurt the branch family either…"He said to his love.

"I know Naruto-kun…and I believe in you…and in us…"Hinata said as she enjoyed the feeling of just being in his arms.

Naruto turned to his lovely wife-to-be and gave her a soft kiss…which suddenly became more intense for both parties. Ever since their engagement has been announcement and this entire political disaster happened, they were rarely alone, they were always surrounded by either her father and sister to plan against Keisuke, their friends or his fans who wanted to check on them or her giddy relatives who wanted to help plan the wedding and so many other silly things that they just…they just didn't have any quiet or privacy anymore.

Until now…..

 _"_ _Mmmmm…Naruto-kun…"_ Hinata moaned into the kiss before wrapping her arms around her man's neck while he wrapped his around her waist, bring her closer.

"Hinata-chan…"He whispered before giving her another big kiss on the lips, which soon turned into many small ones… The very much in love young adults were in too much of haze that they ended up falling onto the couch with Naruto on top of Hinata, not that either of them cared in the slightest.

"N-Naruto-kun…"Hinata said softly as she looked into his warm blue eyes, the eyes of the man she would soon be wed to.

"Hinata-chan…"He said in a loving voice before resuming kissing, just happy to be enjoying this one moment with his love without any of this family drama.

Soon however, the kissing turned passionate as Naruto's tongue tried to gain access into Hinata's mouth and she was more than willing to comply. It's been so long since they could just be together like that without any stress or worry…just nothing but their love for each other.

"I love you Naruto-kun…"Hinata said as she kissed him on his cheek which only made him more playful as he turned to kissing her neck, causing her to gasp a bit.

"N-N-Naruto-kun…"Hinata stuttered with a red face at the rather bold move but…she rather liked it to be honest.

"Oh Hinata-chan…"Naruto groaned as he kept playfully kissing her jawline, earning some giggles from her.

"Naruto-kun…That tickles…"She said in between her giggles, which only encouraged him further.

 _"_ _Hinata…"_ He thought in a fit on adoration as he admired the beautiful girl beneath him and how she was staring at him lovingly.

Even now he couldn't help but admire just how beautiful she was. Her long, soft, dark hair, her flawless porcelain-like skin that was flushed in the most adorable way possible, her rosy lips and her pupil-less, lavender eyes that were staring at him with nothing but love and sincerity in its purest form. She smelled like lavender, her skin was as soft as silk and her lips tasted of cinnamon. She was an angel…HIS angel and she would soon become his wife.

Just how lucky was he?

"Hinata-chan…I love you…"He whispered before lip locking once more.

As the two love birds continued their make out session, their worries, tensions and fears felted away as they could now only feel the love and happiness they always felt when they were together like this.

 _"_ _Oh Naruto-kun…I…I'm so happy when I'm-…"_ Hinata's thoughts came to a stop and a gasp escaped from her mouth when she felt a _friendly_ hand on a rather _personal_ area of her body…and she was blushing as red as she could.

 **"N-Naruto-kun!**..."Hinata pulled away, beat red and feeling a little embarrassed by just how carried away they were getting. Naruto looked confused until he realized _where_ his right hand was and _what_ it was doing and he was now bright red as well.

" **OH MY-…I'M SO SORRY HINATA-CHAN** …"He shouted as he got away and was soon bowing in front of her in apology while he kept saying " _I'm sorry"_ each time.

He felt so ashamed that he let himself get so carried away like that, that he flat out _groped_ Hinata while he kissed her…just what was he thinking?! The answer was simple: _nothing._

He and Hinata had kissed and even made out before but they have never have gotten…um… _intimate_ before. It wasn't that he hadn't thought about such a thing, he had…quite a few times to be honest but Hinata was such a reserved girl and he knew her well enough to know that she wanted to wait until they were married before doing anything serious and he honestly had no problem with that. He loved her and he was willing to wait. They were already engaged and would be married soon enough and all good things were worth waiting for after all…

But he still couldn't believe that he just lost control of his own body and disrespected her like that.

"It's…It's alright Naruto-kun…"Hinata said once she calmed down, though her cheeks were still a little red… "I s-suppose it has been a while since we…got a chance to be alone together…I guess we just got a little carried away…"Hinata said in an understanding voice to her still guilty fiancé.

"That doesn't excuse it…I shouldn't have lost control like that…I'm sorry…"He said looking down, obviously feeling guilty that he might have offended or taken advantage of her.

"I said it's alright Naruto-kun...I…I actually kinda liked it…"She confessed, shocking the young man in the process.

"What?...H-Hinata-chan…"He stammered, not knowing what to say at this point and still wondering if he was hearing things.

Did his sweet, innocent, angel of a bride just say that she _liked_ that he had been fondling her breasts?! However he noticed that she still looked slightly embarrassed by the whole thing, before taking a deep breath and looking at him seriously.

"I..I mean is…um… I know you weren't trying to be disrespectful Naruto-kun…and with all the pressure, we just lost it a bit…so it's understandable…"Hinata said to her beloved who seemed to calm down a bit as well.

"You're probably the _only_ woman who probably wouldn't blow a gasket at being touched like that…"He muttered quietly but Hinata heard him loud and clear.

"Well it was by you….We are engaged and we will be married soon enough…So these things will be expected…very much expected…." She said with a strange gleam in her eyes and Naruto's jaw dropped at what she just said.

 _"_ _So…She's been thinking about it too?!..."_ He thought in amazement and nearly had a nose bleed at the very _…"NO! Bad Naruto! Now is not the time for perverted thoughts!..."_ He berated himself internally as he tried to regain control of himself.

If not, he might have been tempted to have an unofficial wedding night…and as pleasing as the idea was, even he wasn't ready for that yet…Now was not the time or place for such a thing anyway.

"I…I think we should take a break to cool down Hinata-chan…"He said in a defeated tone and she nodded in understanding.

The two then decided to go for a walk together, wanting some fresh air and a less intimate area to talk and be alone together, just enjoying this brief moment of being alone and at peace together. However the lovebirds knew very well that it wouldn't last long as they could sense that trouble was just around the corner.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _In the East Wing of the Compound_

Hyuuga Keisuke had just gotten out of his room and was walking briskly in the halls of the compound, his ancient eyes on all the members he walked past, both the main house members and the branch house members of the clan who were going about their personal business.

They had no idea that soon they would have a hand in making history and fulfilling their clan's greatest ambition and not even Hiashi-baka and his pathetic threats could prevent that.

 _"_ _That fool doesn't scare me…He could kill me and it wouldn't matter to me as long as the boy becomes what we need…"_ Keisuke thought to himself as he kept walking.

He wasn't afraid of Hiashi or even of death, not at this point of his life. He was very much aware that he could come and go at any time but not before making sure their clan's greatest dream came true and knowing that he had a hand in making it come true.

Only after then, he would be able to die content; knowing that in just a few years at most a Hyuuga would finally have the honor of being Hokage, something that they have been denied for far too long…especially for him.

Ever since he lost his chance at becoming Hokage to the Sandaime, Sarutobi Hiruzen when he was still a young man, as well as being overlook in favor of the fourth Hokage, Uzumaki-san's father Namikaze Minato. Not to mention that by the time they had to choose a fifth, his age and health had started catching up to him and he knew that he could no longer qualify to become Hokage, not at that point of his life. Perhaps he was down but he was in no ways out.

He made it his personal mission to help and make sure that a member of his clan became Hokage before he had to leave to the next world. While he may never be Hokage, he would be content with knowing that at least a member of his clan would have the position one day.

All thanks to his help….and that boy.

Uzumaki Naruto, who soon would be called _Hyuuga_ Naruto due to his marriage to Hinata-sama.

Uzumaki-san was his last chance to make his goal come true, he was destined to be Hokage and he knew that any other member of his clan, even his grandson Ichiro wouldn't stand a chance against him to take the title. He knew that they would never be able to beat him to the title so Keisuke opt to make him join they're clan.

It would have been a win-win, since not only would a Hyuuga become Hokage but they would have such a strong person as part of the main house. He knew he couldn't pass up this golden opportunity.

He was going to make sure the boy joins the Hyuuga clan…no matter what he had to do or what price he had to pay.

Speaking of which…..

 _"_ _I believe that the timing is right for phase 2_ …"He thought as he went to his grandson's bedroom. Once there, he saw Ichiro who was doing some meditating but stopped when he saw him.

"I take it that now is the time…"He said and smirked when his grandfather nodded.

"Did you manage to speak with Jirou and Shichiro about their roles?..."He asked his eldest grandson who nodded.

"Of course grandfather, everything is all set…"Ichiro said in a confident tone, earning a proud look on the old man's face.

"I believe that now is a good day to… _visit_ our relatives in the branch house…"Keisuke said and Ichiro had a smug smirk on his face.

"As you wish grandfather…"Ichiro said with a nod before leaving his room with the old man.

Unknown to the two, someone had been keeping a rather close eye on them…one that possessed the Byakugan and had been eavesdropping on the entire conversation.

 _"_ _Oh dear…I best inform Hiashi-sama about this…_ "Ko thought as he deactivated his Byakugan and left that spot.

If his instincts were right, this evening was not going to be a pleasant one for their clan and they had to be prepare for anything.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

 _Next time on The engagement_

 ** _The Preemptive Strike_**

* * *

 **A/N:** I 'm sorry that's it's been a while, I have no excuse other than a nasty case of writers block but I'm here now and I certainly hope that this chapter was worth the wait.

Also, " _Tsuma"_ and " _Anata"_ are Japanese terms of affection that a husband and wife give to each other. I hope that clears up the confusion.

 **A/N(2):** To Hektols, thanks for spotting that little error.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers :)

 **MasterofEight, Rosw Tiger** and **nightwind83:** Thanks for the comments and suggestions, I really appreciate it.

 **HOLLOWTGH:** Thanks for the comments, I really enjoyed that episode and also to answer your other question, I'm sorry but the only ones I like that are that long is NaruHina: Lavender Eyed love (a NaruHina romance obviously) and Unexpected beginning (A Naruto Minato time travel family fic).

 **AlAlya** : Yes it was and very, very sweet :)

 **Hektols:** Keisure is always trouble, especially with Ichiro and the other elders backing him up.

 **Guest** and **Eventideskyandstars:** Thanks.

 **Darth Onixia:** Thank you very much, I am pleased that you think so highly of my fic and I feel pride that I could cause such emotions with my OC's ;).

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	17. The Preemtive Strike

**Disclaimer** : I still don't own Naruto. It will always belong to Masashi Kishimoto, and I will always be just one of his many loyal fans.

* * *

 ** _The engagement_**

 _ **Chapter 17: The Preemtive Strike**_

 _Later_

 _In the park_

Naruto and Hinata were currently sitting on a park bench, holding hands as they tried to enjoyed the brief moment of tranquility. After that rather... _spontaneous_ moment in his apartment, they both decided a walk in the park would be a good way to calm themselves down. And it work, the sky was clear, the flowers were in bloom and people were enjoying it as well, some stopping to greet the hero of the war and his fiance but other than that, they were undisturbed as they sat together and enjoyed the scenery.

"This is nice isn't it..."Naruto commented as he cuddled closer to her, especially went she held him a little tighter.

"Yes it is..."Hinata said softly as she embraced him, enjoying the warmth that came from being so close to him.

This was a moment Hinata knew she could always feel good no matter what. Just being alone with Naruto with nothing but themselves and their love for one another. This moment alone made her feel good, it made her feel that there was no stupid drama and that nothing could get them down. As long as they were together, Hinata felt that she was capable of doing anything and nothing could stop them.

 _"I wish this moment could last forever..."_ Hinata thought before a sad one came at knowing that sooner or later, this moment would have to end.

Despite how seemingly at peace they were at this one particular moment, they knew that it was likely the calm before a storm.

They still had to deal with Keisuke and his followers, figure out a way to make sure he didn't do anything to upset the balance between the main house and the branch house, not to mention Hinata knew she still had to deal with her rivals who were no doubt hoping for her and Naruto to split up so they could sink their claws into him. Hinata wouldn't let any of the previous mentioned things come to pass, she wanted to marry Naruto and join his clan and she wanted for there to be peace within her clan. She knew that there had to be a way to have both. She wasn't sure if she would be able to bare it if she was forced to chose between the love of her life and peace between her family.

She also knew that she would never be able to bare it if Naruto ever became that sad, empty man that's been plaguing her nightmares now more than ever.

Such a thing was more terrifying to her than being forced to face Kaguya by herself!

"Naruto...Hinata-chan..."Someone called and they turned to see Sakura run up to them with Konohamaru right behind her.

"Big brother Naruto..."The young teenage boy said happily.

"Hey guys..."Naruto greeted them.

"Hello Sakura-chan...Konahamaru-kun..."Hinata said to her two friends.

"Haven't seen you two in a while..."Konahamaru commented.

"Eh...We've been kinda busy lately..."Naruto said vaguely while Konahamaru sent him a cat-like grin.

"Yeah I can imagine being _busy_..."Konahamaru teased as he raised his pinky finger causing the two of them to blush, due to the memories of only half an hour ago still fresh in their minds.

Thankfully Sakura slapped him for the remark..."Leave them alone, they were referring to the wedding you little pervert..."Sakura said angrily before turning her attention to Hinata.

"Right?...'She questioned and Hinata nodded her head a little too quickly, wanting to change the subject.

"Good since I wanted to talk a little more about that Hinata, you see I was looking over more songs to be played at the reception and I found a romantic ballad that I think you would love..."Sakura said to the bride and even pulled out a CD with the song in question.

"Thank you Sakura-chan, we'll look over it later and decide..."Hinata said kindly to the pink haired woman.

"No problem, I'm glad to help...I can imagine that planning a wedding must take a lot of work..."Sakura commented, though she couldn't help but notice a brief frown on Hinata's face.

"Is everything alright?...'She questioned.

"Yes, we're fine Sakura-chan, thank you again for the help for the ceremony..."Hinata said kindly before she and Naruto began talking about different topics.

After almost an hour of socializing, Hinata asked Naruto to take her home and the two waved to their friends before leaving the spot. Both hoping that they at least seemed normal. This whole business with Keisuke was started to wear on them but they weren't going to give in. They have been through a lot and faced the impossible before and Hinata was certain that no matter what, she and Naruto would come out of this on top and would soon walk down the aisle on their terms.

After all, they have done the impossible before and have come out on top.

This wouldn't be any different...right?

* * *

 _At the Hyuuga Compound_

In almost no time, the two ninja's arrived at the illustrious compound. They had enjoyed the brief stroll there and had even been greet by a few more fans in the way. Hinata didn't mind since all that matter to her was being able to walk freely, side-by-side with the man that she loved and who loved her.

The man that she wanted to marry and spend the rest of her days with.

"Thank you for taking me home Naruto-kun..."Hinata said before kissing him on the cheek.

"No problem..."He said with his famous fox like grin.

Hinata smiled at that, happy for the brief moment of normality of just spending time with him without any family drama, stupid rivals trying to get between them or any other potential snafu happening

"Let's go inside, how about we have a cup of tea together?..."Hinata suggested and Naruto nodded.

They entered the compound and upon reaching the main parlor, to their shock they saw some furniture and walls damaged and several members being tended to or rushed to an infirmary.

"What in the world?...'Hinata exclaimed as she rushed in as she recognized several of the members being tended to. She saw a lot of branch members but to her surprise, she saw some main house members being rushed out as well.

"What the hell has happened here?..."Naruto shouted. Thankfully a branch house member, Madoka had came up to them after bandaging another branch house member.

"There was a little fight here...but thankfully nothing to serious..."Madoka said to them.

"What do you mean by a fight?..."Hinata questioned but she already had a good idea what might have happened.

"I wasn't here when it happened but a fight broke out and several members tried to break it up..."Madoka explained as best as she could, though she still didn't have all of the details.

"It was that creep Kenta's fault..."An injured main house member hissed.

"No it was that fool Shichiro-baka..."A branch house member yelled only to grimace in pain while a healer examined him.

"Calm yourself...'Hinata said sofly to her relative.

A few members who weren't worse for wear came to explain what happened. That a fight had broke out between four members of the main house with a few branch members. It got physical until they had to use the cage bird seal on them to restrain them but not before both sides had sustain a few injuries. Right now the branch members were nursing the effects from the cage bird seal and the main house member were nursing the pain of several gentle fists and from what they have gathered, even they are unaware which side had provoked the other into a fight.

"That bastard Shichiro..."A particular Hyuuga said.

Hinata looked around and she saw Shichiro in question being taken to heal and to her shock, she didn't see a look of pain in his eyes but of no emotion. He didn't look angry as he should have been if he had been in fight...Hinata then realized that next to Shichiro was Jurou, another main house member.

 _'Oh no..."_ Hinata thought as she recognize the two men.

She recognized them as part of Ichiro baka's inner circle and all the pieces fell into place. Hinata only stood there as she realized the truth before anyone else did. This wasn't a typical fight but a planned one...a seemingly random scuffle but Hinata knew the truth and she was furious. This was Keisuke doing, it was his first attack, he made his first strike by staging it to look like a random, typical tussle between members but Hinata knew what this really was.

It was the preemptive strike! or at least it was a warning about a potential on.

He had hurt not only the branch members but some of the main house members, the ones he supposedly sided with and it made her sick. She didn't see Ichiro here or Keisuke but she knew that this was their doing, they likely got Jurou and Shichiro to poke a fight and that made her very angry.

She did not tolerate any conflict between their two houses!

"This was Keisuke-teme's doing isn't it..."Naruto said once they were alone and Hinata nodded.

"Obviously..."Hinata said softly, though even Naruto could detect the anger in her voice.

"That old creep doesn't know when to stop..well I'll shown him..."Naruto said as he felt his fists clenching. However before he could do anything, his fiance got his attention and Naruto saw her angry expression and it almost looked like she was going to activate her byakugan, though maybe the veins were from something else.

"If it's alright, I would like to speak with him first..."Hinata said to him and Naruto was surprised by that.

"Are you sure?..."He asked and she nodded, though he felt strange seeing that expression on her face.

"I am certain, I have a few things to speak to him...I will see you later Naruto-kun..."Hinata said calmly before walking away, seemingly calm but anyone who knew her could tell that she was anything but at the moment.

The way Hinata carried herself was almost like a frost, very cold, seemingly calm but could become deathly at any given moment or in her case, under the right amount of provocation.

" _Man, that's hot..."_ Naruto thought, finding Hinata's composed, tranquil fury and her obvious intent to tear Keisuke to shreds both terrifying yet alluring at the same time.

It was amazing how someone so sweet and so gentle could also become very strong and intimidating when she needed to be...but that was Hinata.

Beautiful, sweet, kind, loving, gentle but also strong and not afraid to use it whenever she sees just. That was the kind of woman that she was and soon she was going to be his wife...

" _Wife..."_ Naruto thoughts lingered on that word.

He silently prayed to Kami-sama that he wouldn't do anything stupid like forget a wedding anniversary after they tied the knot.

* * *

Hinata marched all over the compound in search of the two perpetrators to deal with them. She knew that they had done something to cause that fight and she couldn't let that slide. She had checked their rooms but they were not there, so she was now heading to her father's office in hopes of speaking to him. However, once the former heiress reached that location, the door was locked and that puzzled her.

Her father wasn't one to lock the door...unless...

" _Byakugan..."_ Hinata whispered and activated her kekkei genkai and saw that she couldn't see inside and she could only think of one explanation as to why she couldn't find those two idiots, why her father's door was locked and why he didn't want anyone to see.

She knew that he must be having a private meeting right now.

* * *

 _Inside Hiashi's office_

The leader of the illustrious Hyuuga clan was absolutely livid, his Byakugan has been activated and he had placed a privacy seal and had Ko block any potential exits. Making sure no one could interfere with what he was doing.

"I had warned you Keisuke...Did you foolishly believe I wouldn't strike at you because you are old?..."He spat as he looked down at the old man who was lying on the ground, having been hit with two strong gentle fists but he was surprisingly still conscious enough to give him a defiant look.

"I have already told you that I had nothing to do with the fight that had happened Hiashi-sama..."Keisuke said, looking feeble but Hiashi was no fool.

"Do not take me for a fool, I know full well that two of the members involved are the grandsons of the other elders, how dare you use the younger generation of the main house to pick a fight with branch members..."Hiashi shouted in anger, his face starting to purple a bit from his rage.

"I already told you that I did no such thing..."Keisuke, despite the pain he was in, said angrily.

"Do not lie, I know that it was you and that loathsome grandson of yours..."Hiashi said evenly.

'And what proof do you have? I had just awoken from my nap before you had Ko drag me in here and then start accusing me of things I haven't done...Also my grandson Ichiro left hours ago to the training fields..."Keisuke pointed out.

"Rather convenient that you both were _"preoccupied_ " when a fight between several members broke out..."Hiashi spat before slapping him, causing the old man to fall in pain.

Good, he liked that he could cause him pain but it frustrated him that Keisuke was still not breaking and confessing to his crimes.

"I did _nothing_ Hiashi-sama, you don't have any proof..."Keisuke said, still with that arrogant glare on his wrinkled face.

"I don't need it, I know you Keisuke-teme...I know this was your doing..."Hiashi said coldly.

"Then how exactly will you explain it to the rest of the family? Exactly what do you intend to do to me, kill me? torture me? banish me? How will you explain it to the other members of the clan?...'Keisuke said in an icy voice while Hiashi raise another hand to prepare a gentle fist, one where he would aim at his heart.

"If you want to kill me then fine Hiashi-sama but remember that as leader of the clan, your actions have consequences, exactly how would it look if the others learned you killed me?..."Keisuke said in a cold, even tone.

"I will tell them that I punished a traitor...'Hiashi said darkly as he held it near the unmoving elder who still didn't even look the least bit scared.

"And what proof do you have that I did anything traitorous, show me the proof...'Keisuke challenged him and smirked when Hiashi paused a moment.

The clan leader was furious that the traitorous elder was not yielding yet, still denying his act of trying to hurt the branch house, no matter how seemingly small it was, Hiashi did not tolerate people going against his direct orders. Ko had told him that he had witness Keisuke and his grandson have a long conversation not long before the fight had broke out, even though Ichiro had left around that time as well...Hiashi knew that it was no coincidence and they were just trying to create alibi's.

Unfortunately for him, while he wasn't dumb enough to believe them, he knew a lot of members of the clan would.

Keisuke was in his 80's and didn't have a lot of strength, another strong blow would be enough to send him to the next life and finally out of Hiashi's hair...except, if he were to act out so brashly and kill him on the spot without at least consulting the rest of the clan, such an act might cause more complications than they already were.

Even if he did place a trial he doubted that it would do any good, Keisuke had a lot of people fooled to believe he was a humble, revered elder when in reality he was a manipulative snake. He had a lot of people on his side and he would just end up weaseling out of a death sentence one way or the other and even if not, his grandson and many other men under his wing would gladly parrot his " _wisdom"_ and he'd have to deal with that as well.

"If you want to try and end me, then at least do things according to tradition Hiashi-sama, I have nothing to fear because I have nothing to hide but if you do this right now, we all know how it will end..."Keisuke said arrogantly to the clan head.

Hiashi was fuming, he wanted to do this but unfortunately Keisuke had logic on his side. In clans such as his, the execution of a member, even by order of the head of the clan, had to at least be informed by the other members and give more or less a trial in order to keep order, if not, it would look like he had slaughtered another member of the clan without provocation and even as head, he also had to answer to punishment if he broke the law.

He realized that that was exactly what Keisuke was counting on, if he killed him, he'd be facing a lot of disapproval and lose even more respect and control of the clan members and he knew fully well Keisuke's followers would use that situation to their advantage and he couldn't let that happened, especially with his daughter's request for marrying into Uzumaki-san's clan was on the line. He forced himself to calm down and think rationally, if he killed Keisuke, he would finally be rid of an enemy but was he really willing to deal with such repercussions, especially with how delicate things were right now?

If it was just him to be punished, he didn't care. He'd gladly take any punishment if it meant bein rid of Keisuke and his daughter's would no longer be bothered by him...but if he acted irrationally, it would backlash not only him, but them as well

Hiashi realized that Keisuke laid another trap for him, if he let him live, he was screwed but if he killed him in such a reckless way, his whole family was screwed over...

He couldn't act impulsive now since that was what he wanted. He had to be smart and he shouldn't lose any control, if not, then he'd truly would have lost. He had to find a way to permanently silence Keisuke's words not only physically but also from the minds of the new generation who were being corrupted by him and the old ways.

Only then would he finally end him in the truest way possible.

Hiashi kept sending Keisuke a harsh glare, especially when the old man sent a smirk despite the obvious pain he was in.

"You won't live forever Keisuke...Soon enough, you will answer for your actions, if not by my hand than by Kami-sama's..."Hiashi whispered in a hate-laced voice and to his relief, Keisuke finally dropped the smirk and looked truly angry.

'As I said before Hiashi-sama, I have done nothing to be ashamed about, everything I do is for the Hyuuga way..."Keisuke spat at him.

"Get him out of my sight..."Hiashi ordered to Ko.

"Yes Hiashi-sama..."Ko said as he escorted Keisuke out, but not before this.

"This is not over Keisuke, be sure that you will be monitored at all times for now on..."Hiashi hissed to the ancient man.

"Do as you will, as I said, I have nothing to hide..."Keisuke said smugly before Ko opened the door leading the elder to an infirmary to check on his injuries.

Hiashi sat in his chair and let out a breath. He felt his head pounding and his blood boiling, it took all of his strength not to give into temptation and kill him but Hiashi had to be smart here. He tried to remind himself that there would be another time to punish him, a better time. He had to be patience, smart and rational here. He couldn't do anything that might lose him the support of any of the members if he acted so impulsively. The next debate would be soon and he needed everyone on his side if he wanted to do what was best for his daughter.

He reminded himself that after that, he would gladly end his life, consequences be damned.

"Father..."He heard and saw his eldest daughter walk in with a troubled look on her face

"Yes daughter..."He said in a more clam voice to his eldest child.

"I see that you had spoken with Keisuke-baka..."Hinata said as she saw the old man limping when he came out and it didn't take long to figure out it had been her father's handiwork.

"Yes I have..."He said with a sigh.

"So I take it that we are going to punish him for his act..."Hinata suggested but to her dismay her father didn't answer.

"Father...'She pressed forward.

"I'm afraid it's complicated daughter, until I can find real proof to use against him, no one will consent to it..."Hiashi sighed only to his surprise to see the enraged look on his eldest daughter's face.

"Are you serious?..."Hinata exclaimed, no longer able to keep her cool.

"I know this is frustrating Hinata-chan, believe me...but-..."Hiashi was cut off by his daughter's scream.

"But _what?_ That man had just made members of our clan attack each other father and he's not going to rest until he ruins both mine and Naruto-kun life! He's _threatening_ the lives of my future children and we both know that a few bruises aren't enough to make up for it..."Hinata said angrily to her father.

"I am _trying_ daughter and I promise that I will handle this, there are just a lot of factors to consider here, as head of the clan my actions affect more than just myself so I have to make sure that if I punish him, that it doesn't have any negative consequences that will affect you and your sister..."Hiashi tried to explain.

"If you are so worried, then let me deal Keisuke-baka and Ichiro-baka, I'm willing to face trouble if it means they can't interfere with my wedding anymore..."Hinata said to her father who shook his head.

"Hinata, I already told you to leave this to me and that I will handle it..."Hiashi said.

"And look at how things have gotten!..."Hinata said harshly to her father.

"Hinata!..."He exclaimed, unable to believe the tone she had used.

"Father, I am tired of both you and Naruto-kun telling me not to worry and wait by the sidelines, I am part of this battle as much as you are... I am not that helpless, _weak_ girl that was scared by the world so stop treating me like I'm unable to fight my own battle..."Hinata shouted, feeling so much frustration build up inside of her before releasing it in those loud words.

Hiashi was stunned by her words and even Hinata seemed to be briefly surprised by her emotion outburst before becoming silent. Hiashi sighed as he knew how deep this whole disaster was affecting her now.

"Hinata-chan...my child, I don't believe you are weak, I know that you have grown into a strong woman, one I am proud to know is my daughter..."He reached out to her, knowing that all her negative feeling were of worry and frustration.

He wanted to do something...anything to help her, he knew that his usually calm and patient daughter seemed to be reaching her limit from all this stress and uncertainty right about now.

"Please father...stop...All I have ever wanted was to be with Naruto-kun but the elders are making a nightmare out of this whole thing...if things keep getting bad like this...I might have no choice..."Hinata whispered the last part but her father heard her loud and clear.

"Do not say that daughter, one way or the other I won't let them lay a hand on either you or my grandchildren..."Hiashi said to his daughter as she walked out.

However he didn't realize yet that he had misunderstood her words.

* * *

 _Later_

 _At the training grounds_

Hinata had stepped out of her family compound to get away for a bit. She needed some air and maybe some training to help deal with her stress. She felt guilty for basically exploding at her father in such a way and she made a mental note to apologize once she had cooled down.

But first she had to get away and calm herself, she knew that nothing would be solved if she lost her cool again.

 ** _"Hya!..."_** _Hin_ _ata_ breathed as she kept practicing her gentle fist on a nearby tree.

She considered herself fortunate that no one else was around here, which meant she'd have both some privacy and a quiet place to calm herself and think more clearly.

She knew that she shouldn't have shouted at her father, he was trying to help her and he was a precise man. If he hadn't try to publicly deal with Keisuke it was only because he knew that he could not get away with it without some unwanted consequences . Keisuke was as slippery as an eel but he also had a lot of charisma to go with his manipulations. He knew a lot of members of their clan wouldn't believe that he had set up the fight earlier without some undisputed proof...which they didn't have and that just frustrated her even more.

 _"That man. ..He's worse than a_ _cockroach._ .."Hinata thought as she kept jabbing the tree, feeling the flow of chakra in her hands as she did so.

If only this whole thing could be resolved as easily as using gentle fist but sadly it wasn't.

It angered and hurt her to no end that someone, member of her very own clan, we're doing so many horrible things just so they could use her engagement and marriage to their advantage. It was as if she and Naruto's feelings didn't matter at all. She wanted to be with him as his wife, bare him a child and live a happy life with him as she supported him once he lived out his dream as Hokage one day. That was all she ever wanted, well that and finally having the respect of her family...something she knew she didn't have if they didn't respect her decision to join the Uzumaki clan without so much his trouble.

She may have hated Keisuke, Ichiro and the other fools who tried to use them but she still loved her clan, her father, her sister and everyone who had come to accept that she had become stronger, that she was no longer terrified to fight for her loved ones and what she believed in. She knew that she couldn't be on the sidelines any longer, she had to fight off her enemy if she wanted any hope for the future _she_ wanted to have with her beloved.

"Good afternoon Hinata Sama, a fine day for training isn't it..."a deep, mocking voice said.

Hinata paused as she recognize that voice, she slowly turned around upon seeing who it was and she glared so hard it almost activated her Byakugan.

"Ichiro!..."Hinata exclaimed, dropping any and all formality as she glared at her rival.

One of the people who were making a mess of her engagement and threatening to make a mess of her very future with Naruto-kun. Needless to say, the usually calm and collective woman wasn't feeling either as she glared at the smug man who was still smirking at her...the same, _disgusting_ smirk that he had inherited from his grandfather. .

She knew that this was not going to end as a pleasant conversation...

Not at all...

 ** _-To be continued-_**

 _Next time on The engagement_

 ** _The Ultimatum_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey everyone, sorry that it's been a while, I have been busy and writing my other fics. I do hope this chapter makes up for the wait.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers :)

 **Hektols:** Thanks again for pointing out that little error...

 **Rose Tiger** and **nightwind83:** Those fan girls really don't have even the ghost of a chance, NaruHina always!

 **devilxknight86** and **GuardianDevil** **:** that would certainly be something but I think Naruto is leaving that as a last resort...or not...maybe, who knows?

 **SpicyWifey:** Thank you, I'll admit the NaruHina moment in the previous chapter was my favorite to write so far, along with Kiba and Shino attacking Akane :)

 **Darth Onixia:** _Aw~,_ you're making me blush...

 **Slytherin's Pimp:** As stated previously, clan affaires are private matters and Hiashi doesn't want to add anyone else into their problem unless it's absolutely necessary.

 **herkanator,** **tko2088** and **Guest(2)** : Thanks guys :)

 **Guest(1):** Thank you for the suggestion but I don't like SasuHina, so I will have to humbly decline but thanks anyway.

 **MasterofEight:** He certainly is :3...Also, I'm glad that I could make your day.

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	18. The Ultimatum

**Disclaimer** : I still don't own Naruto. It will always belong to Masashi Kishimoto, and I will always be just one of his many loyal fans.

* * *

 ** _The engagement_**

 _ **Chapter 18: The Ultimatum**_

 _Earlier_

Naruto sighed as he walked out of his fiancé's family's vast compound. As much as he wanted to be there and sock Keisuke in the face for the fight he obviously staged there, one that left a few members in need of treatment, Hinata had specifically asked him to leave it to her first and well...Hinata rarely requested such things but he knew by the look in her eyes that she was very angry and wanted to personally deal with the jerks who were trying to mess with them.

Also he could honestly say that when his beloved got serious, she was super strong and he doubted that there was anything that could keep her down.

"I hope she socks it good to him for me..."He chuckled as he turned the corner and made it to the shopping district of the village.

As always, people saw him and smiled upon seeing the hero of the ninja world war, they smiled, waved and even ran up to greet him as they have done for almost two years now. It was nice...except for-

"Naruto-senpai!..."A series of loud, feminine voices cried out all of a sudden.

That... _fan girls..._

 _"Not them again..._ 'He thought in dismay before turning to them.

He saw two young girls that he recognized as Akane and Ai since they were two of the most repetitive fans that have been chasing him for almost two years, since after he won the war, though he noticed that Akane had some bandages on her arm and face but he chose not to comment on it right now.

"Hello..."He said to the girls who were still looking star-struck.

"We haven't seen you in a while..."Ai, the girl with the cap, said in a smitten voice to the tall, blonde man.

"Yeah well I've been busy..."He said vaguely as he tried to walk away but they followed him.

"How about we all take a break senpai, maybe get some ramen..."Akane tried to get his arm but he dodged her.

"No thanks, I have stuff to do..."Naruto said swiftly and noticed that they both frowned.

"Senpai, it's been a while since we got to hang out, if you don't want ramen, then you suggest what we could all do together.."Akane said, sending him a cute smile that had no effect on him.

"You guys do know that I'm sorta getting married right?...'He said slowly, hoping they would get the hint already. He saw Ai frowning more upon hearing that while Akane looked furious for some reason but they didn't say anything.

"I gotta be going...See ya..."He said as he fled the area and was thankful that they seemed to stay behind. He didn't bother to look back to see some Ai shedding tears while Akane looked eager to snap someone's arm in half.

" _ **Ugh**_...He's still stuck on that little princess..."Akane growled, still angry of her encounter with that girl earlier and how her friends had attacked her with bugs of all things.

"Why has senpai forgotten about us?...'Ai said in between her tears.

"It's because of that girl, but sooner or later, he's going to see for himself that the Hyuuga girl isn't as sweet as she seems, just like the rest of her stupid clan..."Akane said sharply.

"What did you say about who's clan?...'A voice broke out and both girls turned around to see a tall,shapely brunette Hyuuga girl in trendy clothes walk up to them.

"Get lost Hitomi, we don't have time to deal with you..."Akane snarled at her rival.

"How rude, didn't your parents teach you better manners than that..."Hitomi said snobbishly to the other girls while Akane glared at her.

"Not to spoiled girls like you..."Akane shouted at the snooty Hyuuga girl.

"Why I never.."Hitomi said in an insulted tone.

Akane had never liked her, ever since she and her friends relocated to this village, they had come across this bratty girl and they automatically didn't like each other, especially since their squads were rivals. It became worse after Hitomi became a jonnin and would rub it in their faces...the fact that one of her own relatives was also with Naruto-senpai made her dislike her even more, which was saying something since she already couldn't stand her.

"Just why are you here anyway?...'Ai asked her in a more rational tone.

"Not that it's any of your concern but I had to do a little shopping..."Hitomi said as she gestured to her shopping before eyeing Akane in a critical way.

"Besides, what the hell happened to you Akane-san, you look like hell..."Hitomi said mockingly while Akane looked angrier.

"Your stupid cousin and her stupid friends and she's gonna answer for it soon..."Akane said while Hitomi blinked a bit.

"Which cousin? you do know I have quite a few..."Hitomi said with her arms crossed and she unknowingly irked Akane even more.

"The snooty princess that Naruto-senpai just blew us off for..."Akane spat.

"Senpai was here? Which way did he got?...'Hitomi asked in an excited tone.

"As if we'd tell you..."Akane said angrily at the Hyuuga who glared at her.

"Fine, I don't need you to catch him..."Hitomi said before turning around.

"You're losing it Hyuuga, isn't it your cousin who's wearing his engagement ring?...'Ai demanded and saw the darkened look on the other girls face before it twisted into a smirk.

"It doesn't matter, no matter what, I will always be here to care for Senpai when he needs me, besides, I doubt my cousin is even capable of keeping him happy..."Hitomi said dismissively, causing both girls to look appalled.

While they might have hated Hinata for being engaged to Naruto, they also hated Hitomi and even they thought the idea of pinning after your cousin's _fiancé_ was a little shameful. They didn't say anything as Hitomi turned around to search for senpai and neither girl bothered to tell her that she was heading in the opposite direction. Despite being a jonin and having the supposedly all seeing Byakugan, Hitomi wasn't as smart as she liked to think that she was, especially as she searched in vain for the man that they all wanted to have as their own.

"Bitch..."Akane hissed and Ai agreed with her.

"Come on Akane-chan, let's leave this place, maybe a little shopping will do us some good...'Ai suggested and Akane nodded.

"Sure but let's find Kaede-chan first..."Akane said to the cap-wearing girl.

Soon the two young kunoichi left the area, one in hopes of finding their friend and begin to cheer up. As they wlked through the village, both girls were feeling different emotions, one was feeling sad at being rejected by her hero while the other was feeling angry and wanting payback on two particular Hyuuga women who have been thorns to her side for too long.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _At the training grounds_

A young male was currently at the training grounds, having finished about an hour of practicing his gentle fist by himself. This man was Hyuuga Ichiro, Keisuke's oldest grandson who was carrying out an order from his grandfather to make himself inconspicuous for this afternoon.

If he was right, his grandfather had done the first subtle attack in the form of a simple, random fight amongst members, with the help of his friends Jirou and Shichiro. He knew that by now he had it done and his grandfather was probably dealing with Hiashi-sama and his stupid daughters that this was only a warning and they could easily make it much worse.

 _"They make it too easy...'He_ thought smugly as he was about to head home and possibly deal with them as well.

He and his grandfather have planned their reactions and even if Hiashi didn't buy it, he couldn't killed them without proof, which they couldn't since you can't pin a random fight without a testimony but they had bribed both Jurou and Shichiro to not rat on them, so Hiashi would have no choice but not to kill them unless he wants to risk looking bad to the rest of the clan.

Anyway, he was about to leave until he heard some noise and activated his Byakugan, in case it was an enemy. However he soon saw that it was Hiashi's eldest daughter Hinata and one of their targets out by herself on the training field, practicing her gentle fist into an unsuspecting tree. He didn't need advance vision to see the expression on her face or tell the mood she was in. That foolish girl seemed very angry, obviously she saw what they had done and by judging by the severity of it from the dents she was leaving on the tree, he knew his grandfather had managed to do things _exactly_ as he had predicted.

"Good afternoon Hinata-sama, a fine day for training isn't it..."He said to the woman who glared immediately upon seeing him.

"Ichiro!..."She exclaimed, dropping any and all formality once she saw him.

"Now, now Hinata-sama, such a tone is unbecoming of a lady of your station..."Ichiro said with a mocking grin to the former heiress.

"Why are you here?..."Hinata demanded in an icy cold tone.

"I merely came here to do some training...not unlike what you're doing right now..."He said while Hinata kept giving him a dirty look.

"Tell me the truth, exactly what is it that your grandfather wants you to say to me?...'Hinata demanded.

"What are you talking about?...'He asked her.

"I know about the fight that broke out at the compound today and I know that you and your grandfather are responsible for it..."Hinata said angrily.

'There was a fight?! What happened? Did someone get hurt?..."Ichiro asked in a concern tone that Hinata did not buy for a second.

"Stop trying to act innocent, I know that you and your selfish grandfather had staged that fight..."Hinata accused and she knew that she was right.

"Don't go accusing us of things we haven't done..."Ichiro said, feeling angry at how she insulted his grandfather in such a way.

Hinata only sent him a look that basically said " _stop bullshitting me",_ along with a bunch of other nasty stuff.

"I know that you both did this, and you both should be considered fortunate that my father didn't execute him for treachery yet..."Hinata said.

"My grandfather or I had nothing to do with that fight, we have not done anything remotely treacherous, all my grandfather wants is what's best for the clan..."Ichiro said to her, denying any role of having bribed Jirou and Shichiro into getting into a fight.

"By manipulating others and trying to ruin my soon-to-be marriage..."Hinata said angrily, feeling so fed up with their selfishness.

"Quit being so _overdramatic_ girl, your fiancé joining the clan is in everyone's best interests and it's time you both accept it..."He said stubbornly to her.

"I find it strange that you both claim that you want what's best for the clan but you, in your own words, had threaten to _"reopen old wounds"..."Hinata_ said to him in a disgusted voice.

"I was not _threatening_ anything, I was only warning you of what might happen if you keep acting so reckless..."Ichiro said in indignation.

"I don't believe you..."Hinata said evenly. Ichiro remained silent for a moment before giving her a critical look.

"Answer me this Hinata-sama, why are you and Uzumaki-san acting like having him become a member of the clan so horrible?..."Ichiro asked her.

"Because Naruto-kun _wants_ to continue his family line to make sure that his clan name doesn't die out and I _respect_ his wishes...I _want_ to join his clan, I want to be there to support his dream and I want to start a family with him and that's all that is suppose to matter...Our wedding is about us wanting to start a life together, it's not meant to benefit anyone but ourselves..."Hinata said sharply to the tall Hyuuga male.

"Regardless of what _you_ want, your _duty_ is to do what is best for the clan and no matter what, you still have to uphold our laws and traditions, if you marry outside the clan, we will have no choice but to place the cage bird seal on any children you have with him..."Ichiro said harshly.

"No you won't because I won't let it happened..."Hinata said sternly.

"Is that so, remember that many members might not accept that..."He said flatly to her.

"And by that you mean you, your grandfather and the other people you tricked into listening to your nonsense..."Hinata said coldly go him.

"Hinata-sama, please...put your feelings aside and try to look at the bigger picture, Uzumaki-san might be a good man and an amazing shinobi but if he is to become Hokage one day, he needs a little help..."Ichiro tried to explain.

"What are you implying?..."Hinata demanded.

"A ninja of high quality I admit but he also comes from humble beginnings, our clan is the most prosperous in the entire village, until the day he actually becomes Hokage, you both need a decent place to live and there is far more than enough room for the two of your and your children to live and to learn to become truly respectable shinobi..."Ichiro said snobbishly.

Hinata glared at him, angry that he was now insulting Naruto, he was flat out saying that Naruto would be unable to provide for their family, that in his words, he was less than a respectable ninja and he was also making fun of the fact that he doesn't have a lot of money compared to the clan's treasury, as if Hinata would ever care of something so shallow and so trivial.

"I don't care about how much money Naruto-kun makes, all I know that it will be enough...Also he is already a strong, capable and respectable ninja and we will be able to live and raise our family into becoming good ninjas as well...We don't _need_ a big fancy house to live in and Naruto-kun most definitely doesn't need to learn anything from either you or your grandfather..."Hinata said sternly, disgusted by the fact that he believed that they would even care about such a topic.

"Hinata-sama, you have been raised in the most illustrious household in the entire village, if you marry into his clan, not only must your children receive the curse seal but you will have to depend on solely on Uzumaki-san's income in order to have a life..."He pointed out.

"I don't mind, I actually want that, I rather that we live in a place and raise our children in a home that we build together...one where we can be members of the Uzumaki clan and our children will have freedom..."Hinata said with the utmost confidence, all the while glaring at him.

" _Foolish girl, she's more naïve than ever..."_ Ichiro thought in dismay as he tried to figure out a way to talk some sense into her.

"You must understand that him joining the clan is what's best for you and what's best for-... _**Ahh..."**_ Ichiro however was cut off when he felt an excruciating pain in his arm and he saw that the former heiress had hit him with a gentle fist, veins surrounded her eyes as her Byakugan was activated, along with a cold stare in those orbs.

"Hinata-sama..."He said in anger and shock, trying to ignore the pain he felt, however he calmed himself and only sent her an amused look..."I am surprised at you..."He said to her.

"You don't know me well enough to have the right to say that...you have no idea what I can be like..."Hinata said sternly to him.

"I am only 5 years your senior Hinata-sama, I have known you since the day you were born..."Ichiro said to her.

"Perhaps you have known me in the loosest sense of the word, but you do not know what I can be like..."She said to him.

Ichiro glared at that as he saw the look in her eyes and he refused to be treated like this, regardless of the fact that she was daughter of the head of the clan. He refused to be treated with such disrespect, especially by a woman.

"I see that you still won't be convinced and you are still in a deplorable mood...perhaps a friendly spar will do us both good..."He said politely, though he was mostly trying to keep himself from outright attacking her.

It wouldn't look good if he had blatantly tried to attack a lady, especially one of Hiashi-sama's foolish daughter's. She was silent for a moment before she slowly nodded, though she still held that cold, angry look in her eyes.

If it was a fight he wanted, she would not deny him one.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _Back at the Hyuuga Compound_

Hanabi had just arrived home after a two day long mission outside of the village. She had been reluctant to take that mission with all the tension still happening in her clan but the mission required a kunoinchi of her skill and her father and sister had given her permission to go on it and to come back as soon as she could. The mission was merely to spy on some rich politician in a neighboring village who was rumored to be engaged in some criminal activity. Hanabi didn't want to be away to long and took it upon herself to get the evidence they needed in less than two days, they managed to get what they needed to convict that crook.

Now she was home and she was on her way to speak with her father.

" _I hope nothing has happened while I was away..._ 'The heiress thought.

However as she roamed through the halls, she saw up ahead the elder Keisuke who had just come out of his room and she noticed that he seemed to have trouble walking, as if he was recovering from some kind of injury.

 _"Oh no, don't tell me..."_ Hanabi thought in dismay as she already had an idea that something must have happened while she was away.

She soon arrived to her father's office and once there, she saw the troubled, stressed expression on his face that confirmed her theory that Keisuke must have done something while she was on her mission and her father had attacked him for it.

"Hello father..."Hanabi said.

"Hello Hanabi-chan, how was your mission?...'He asked her, trying to sound normal.

"It was a success, that scum Koware-san is now awaiting trial..."Hanabi said to her father.

"Excellent, I expect nothing less from you..."Hiashi said proudly.

Father, something has happened while I was away...I saw Keisuke almost limping and I know that it must have been you and that he did something to deserve it..."Hanabi said in a no-nonsense tone.

" _She's a_ _s observant as her mother was..."_ Hiashi thought to himself as he knew his youngest daughter always had a keen eye.

"A fight broke out today and a few members had to be rushed to the infirmary to be taken care of...'Hiashi sighed as he began to explain to his youngest daughter the events of what happened.

That a seemingly random fight between almost a dozen members of their clan, both of the branch house and the main house had happened and that he knew that it was Keisuke's doing, despite his attempts at denial. He also explained that the only reason that he did not execute him on the spot was due to not having proof and not wanting to risk a black lash with the rest of the clan. As he kept explaining, Hanabi was becoming more and more furious at the treachery and the fact that they couldn't even kill the guilty party over a technicality.

"That Keisuke...He truly has no shame...not only that but he is a hypocrite, he always says that he wants what is best for the clan but he just made things were a lot of members got hurt..."Hanabi said in disgust.

"I know, believe me that the only reason he is not dead now was because I am not allow to execute any members without following procedure of a trial..."Hiashi explained.

"A lot of good that would do, Keisuke either has many members bribed or brainwash...'Hanabi sighed. They needed a majority vote in cases like that and she knew Keisuke had more than enough people on his side to avoid such a thing.

"Your sister was just as disappointed..."Hiashi sighed, still remembering his eldest daughter anger.

"Where is one-sama right now?..."Hanabi asked her father.

"After I sent Keisuke out, she was angry about what he had done and we had a little fight that ended with her going out to cool off...'He said, surprising his youngest.

"Onee-sama did what? What happened?..'Hanabi asked in curiosity.

Her father explained their previous argument, on how she seemed truly and completely angry and had stormed out only an hour ago and Hanabi was surprised that her normally sweet-tempered sister had acted like that, but given the situation she was in, it was obvious that she was reaching her limit.

"I can't believe one-sama yelled at you like that..."Hanabi commented.

"Your sister is a patient woman, a good quality to have but I cannot blame her for her anger..."Hiashi explained to his youngest.

"I should find her and talk to her..."Hanabi said.

"It would be best to wait until she comes home, your sister likely needs a moment to herself and she is likely somewhere trying to blow off the steam..."Hiashi suggested and Hanabi nodded in agreement.

She would wait until her sister had calmed herself down and would return. Knowing her, she was likely either by herself or with Naruto-nii, trying to regroup and think of a good way to handle this situation.

She loved her sister with all her heart and while she was without a doubt the kindest, sweetest person she has ever known, her big sister wasn't the kind of person you would want to provoke any anger from.

Not at all...

* * *

 _Back at the training fields_

Hinata and Ichiro were standing on the opposite sides of the field and did the mandatory bow before they would fight, though Hinata still kept sending him a glare.

"I do believe that the lady is entitled to go first..."Ichiro said mockingly to her.

"I do not need your permission..."Hinata said flatly before jumping into the air. She tried to strike him with a gentle fist but Ichiro had managed to dodge it and blocked the other one as well.

"A little slow, are you not Hinata-sama..."Ichiro mocked and tried to strike her, only for Hinata to immediately block it as if it was nothing.

She didn't even say anything as she only threw another one, this time managing to land on the side of his stomach.

 _ **"Ack-...**_ Uh...'He grumbled as he tried to ignore the pain and continue with the fight.

Hinata remained silent as she just kept fighting him, landing a hit and blocking each other his. She knew that if she had used her twin lion fists from the start, this fight would be over quickly, while Ichiro was strong, he was also very cocky and it wouldn't take long for her at all. She didn't want that however, she didn't want to waste so much chakra on the likes of him, especially since she knew that she wouldn't need to. She wanted to land as many blows on him as possible before ending this fight.

Especially on that massive ego of his...

The two of them kept dodging and trying to strike each other, Ichiro with the intent of trying to salvage his bruised pride while Hinata only wanted to deliver to him some of the pain he deserved for all the trouble he and his grandfather has caused her, her beloved, her father and the rest of their clan.

She wanted to make him be punished for ruining her engagement to Naruto-kun! Hinata, using her anger from the last few weeks as her motivator, managed to land several more blows on Ichiro who was too slow to dodge them and it only added to his anger and humiliation.

"Do you yield?..."Hinata asked to the panting, bleeding man who only kept giving her a defiant glare.

Ichiro was outright livid, he was both a jonnin and five years older than this foolish girl and he had considered himself one of the best in the clan in the use of gentle fist. Hinata might have been trained to be heiress at one point but she had been a weak girl, letting her emotions control her and being unable to fight. Even if he admitted that she had gotten stronger, she did not possess the will to make her a true Hyuuga of the main house, she had a weak mind and he refuse to let her think that she could beat him so easily.

No matter what, he would _not_ yield to this girl!

"No..."He spat, though he was panting and struggling to stand at this point.

"As you wish..."Hinata said flatly as she assaulted him once more.

After over 10 more minutes of their intense " _spar",_ Hinata had managed to land three more blows on Ichiro's body, not strong enough to kill or cripple him but enough to damage both his pride and his body for a while as well as to prove that she was not one to mess with. Before she knew it, Ichiro was finally on his knees, panting and bleeding as it was clear that he was no longer in any condition to fight. He tried to get up but struggled to do even that and Hinata knew that she had one this fight.

"It seems I have won Ichiro...Let this be a reminder not to do anything foolish for now on..."Hinata said coolly as she was about to leave only for the defeated man to call to her.

"You may have beaten me physically Hinata-sama but this has not changed anything..."He growled at her.

"Despite what you have done Ichiro, I do not wish to get violent with you but I will if you keep pushing me to do so..."Hinata warned him.

Ichiro only kept glaring at her as he slowly managed to get up but even he knew he couldn't keep fighting and needed to get to an infirmary now, not that he would tell her that however.

"Do you really think it would have been this easy, you attacking me and that it would automatically makes your problem go away..."He mocked.

"As I recall, it was you who issued this spar.."Hinata pointed out.

"You can fight me all you want, or my grandfather or anyone else but it won't change the fact that there are people in our clan that _want_ you and your fiancé to remain in the family, they don't _want_ your children to have his name, especially if they gain the Byakugan and if you try and fight it, they will see you as a traitor..."Ichiro said to her evenly.

"That is not true.."Hinata shouted.

"It is true, you can kill me if you wanted to right now but you refrain since you know that it won't make a difference, it won't change the fact that there are many people in our clan who _believe_ that my grandfather is right and that he knows what is truly best for the Hyuuga way...'Ichiro said and noticed that Hinata blinked upon hearing that.

"Regardless of what happens during the debate, the fact remains that our clans wants Uzumaki-san in it and if you deny it...well, I suppose things will just get more complicated between both houses..."Ichiro said smugly.

"Is that another threat?.."Hinata asked him.

"I did not threatened anything, it was merely a warning of what might come if you keep acting so stubborn..."Ichiro hissed to her.

"If you two don't concede to my grandfather's solution, then things will only worsen from here on out..."He said before walking away, with a little difficulty.

As angry as he was for his physical defeat against the former heiress, he was confident what he said had struck a nerve within her. He knew that no matter what, his grandfather's vision would become a reality. That Uzumaki would join the clan one way or another and eventually the name Hyuuga would forever be immortalized in a greater way than it already was.

Thanks to his grandfather, eventually everyone would honor the Hyuuga name, _especially_ that troublesome girl and her groom.

* * *

Hinata only stood there was she saw Ichiro walk away despite trying to hide the pain he was in. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she couldn't get his words out of her mind. It hurt that he was right that a lot of people wished that Naruto would join the clan, despite knowing that he needed to continue his family line no matter what. It hurt her that Ichiro and his grandfather have made such a mess of things.

"Would so many people really hate it if I joined Naruto-kun ' clan?..."Hinata asked herself out loud.

She shouldn't be thinking this, she knew that many people had consented to her joining his clan and that Rokudaime-sama had the authority to issue that her eventual children with Naruto would be able to live life without the caged bird seal, anyone who would try to rebel against it would have no choice but to accept it them. She knew her father, sister, Ko, Madoka and many other members, even in the main house, had no problem with her request.

But she feared that might not be enough to stop Keisuke, he was so obsessed to have Naruto join the family and have a Hyuuga become Hokage that he would stop at nothing to get both and Ichiro was no different.

"Why has it come to this? Why can't they just let us be?..."Hinata mumbled in sadness as she was forced to face facts.

Fighting Ichiro did not change anything, there were still people in her own clan, her own family that wanted to use her beloved for their own agenda and as long as Keisuke's influence was still around, she feared that it would never die down.

The young woman found a tear slip from her eye before more followed, she was relieved that Ichiro was already long gone and no one else was here to see her like this. She was by herself, alone in a training field, crying her eyes out as she has come to see that no matter what she did she was trapped, Naruto was trapped and their children would be trapped long before they were even born.

"There has to be something I can do..."Hinata mumbled as she calmed down a bit to think more rationally.

There actually was one solution that at least wouldn't end with Naruto becoming a mukoyōshi but she didn't want to do it...the mere thought killed her but she feared that the choice was no longer hers. She valued Naruto-kun more than she valued her own life and if she truly loved him, she had to do what was best for him, even if it would break her heart to do so.

"Oh Kami-sama...Why does it have to be this way?..."Hinata whispered in despair before getting up.

She had to find Naruto and do this now, it would be the only way to protect him from the greed of her own clan, it was the only way to preserve the kind of man that he is and the only way to truly ruin Keisuke and Ichiro's schemes before someone truly got hurt. She knew that she had to stop this nightmare before it began, she had to protect Naruto from what might end up being the biggest regret in his life.

She knew that she would have no other choice now...there were no other choices at this point...

She had to let him go...

 ** _-To be continued-_**

 _Next time on The engagement_

 _ **Heartbreak and Sacrifice**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Just so that you all understand, this all happened around the same time, the part of Naruto and his fan girls along with Hanabi and Hiashi all happened while Hinata was dealing with Ichiro.

I hope this clears that up.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers :)

 **Darth Onixia:** That certainly would be funny but I already have an idea in the working...Also, thank you again, as I said, I am honored that you feel so highly of my work ;)

 **Rose Tiger:** As shown here, Hinata let him have it, if only for a bit...

 **nightwind83** and **Kedo** :While both might be funny but as I mentioned to Darth, I have my own idea in the working to deal with them soon.

 **Hektols:** How's this for a " _friendly spar_ "...though I understand we might all be feeling as frustrated as Hinata at this point...

 **Guest(1):** We all love it when Hinata gets dangerous, as shown here...also it's not genjutsu but the former. Hinata is under a lot of stress and it frustrates her that it can't go away as easy as fighting an enemy like she and everyone is used to. While she is a kind girl, even she has her limits...especially when the people who she loves most are involved.

We all know how she was in the final battle of the last (and what she did to Toneri for stealing her sister's eyes), when here she's put in a very difficult situation that will affect not just her but her whole family and her marriage with Naruto, which explains why she might be getting pretty desperate at this point to protect both of them.

 **Guest (2):** Sadly there will be no deaths...at least for this chapter. I hope you can settle for the injuries Hinata gave Ichiro and the ones Hiashi gave Keisuke for the time being.

 **Midnight Child of Prophecy:** You got that right, as shown with her fight with Pain, Hinata will _not_ tolerate anything bad that tries to hurt Naruto or her...

 **Guest(3):** I try not to make my readers wait too long between updates but I can only do so much, especially since I have other stories that I'm still in the process of writing along with this one.

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	19. Heartbreak and Sacrifice

**Disclaimer** : I still don't own Naruto. It will always belong to Masashi Kishimoto, and I will always be just one of his many loyal fans.

* * *

 ** _The engagement_**

 _ **Chapter 19: Heartbreak and Sacrifice**_

 _That evening_

 _At Naruto's apartment_

Naruto was alone in his apartment, doing something he seldom ever did, much less by choice...

He was reading...

More precisely, he was looking over several scrolls that were leftover by his late mentor and Godfather Jiraiya along with some books Iruka-sensei had given him. He's been looking at them every spare second he could get but with this nasty business and trying to keep the Hyuuga clan from blackmailing into becoming their meal ticket to the Hokage title, he didn't have a lot of time on his hands. However, here he was now, reading over seals, he had been told that his clan were once viewed as renounce seal masters before they died out...He found it ironic that he was also being threatened to end his family name with a seal...Anyway, with what happened in the Hyuuga compound, he had to do something to at least get some kind of advantage here.

That was why he was learning over seals in hopes of a possible counter to use against Keisuke...

Technically he was dealing with a _juinjutsu_ rather than a _Fūinjutsu_ but he was never one for technicalities. After all, desperate times call for desperate measures, though that didn't mean that he shouldn't at least check on the subject.

"Come on, there should be something..."He mussed as he tried to read, re-read and comprehend what was in these scrolls and books in hopes of understand about the cage bird seal.

He knew that the cage bird seal was a secret technique used only by the Hyuuga clan and even if they wanted to, neither Hiashi, Hinata-chan or Hanabi could tell him about it out of loyalty and honor to their clan. He knew that under no circumstances could they give such information to someone outside the clan without being deemed traitors. He understood and didn't push it, but he still wanted to have some idea on how to deal with Keisuke at all angles if he had to come to it. That was why he was checking Jiraiya's old scrolls and even reading a book he had on the theory of seals and juinjutsu from when both Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei had forced him to study in order for him to qualify for the promotion to chunnin and eventually jonnin.

Looks like these damned books would serve another purpose in hopes to saving his whole future.

" _Juinjutsu are a type of techniques used to bring someone under the control of the user. By applying a seal to the victim's body, the user brings the victim's abilities and actions under his/her control. With a simple secret hand seal, the user can inflict great mental and physical torment on the victim..."_ He read out loud a second time.

He already knew that and he already knew that the hand seals used are kept secret by the user. He just wanted to know if there was any way to counter against one like the cage bird seal without knowing it...Sighing , he was beginning to get a major headache from this...

"This isn't any helpful, maybe some air will do me some good..."He said as he got up and went outside. The blonde shinobi decided to get around his favorite way of roof hopping and he did that...until he found himself on the top of the Hokage rock...on his father's carving to be more precise.

"Hey dad...I know it's been a while, but I've been busy, more than you can imagine..."He whispered to himself, despite knowing that his father was long gone and he was by himself, he sometimes liked to come here when he was feeling particularly down or if he had a lot on his mind.

Like right now for instance...

"I'm still dealing with a lot of this family drama from the Hyuuga clan, I'm trying to think of some way to make them leave us alone without hurting anyone, I've been wracking my brain for weeks and still nothing...though if you were here with me, you'd probably already have an idea ready..."He said quietly in amusement as he thought about his old man.

His father was a really smart guy and he was also very cunning in battle, if he was still around, he'd probably already would have figured out an effective way to finish this nasty business a long time ago. Naruto often wondered a lot of things if either his mother or father were still with him. All he had was the memory of the first and last times he met them, along with his pride of being the son of those two extraordinary people. His pride and his name, one of the only things he had left of them and his clan, he didn't want to let them go if he could find another way.

He needed to find another way and he needed to do it fast before something even worse happened.

'Tell me dad, what should I do? Those jerks aren't playing around and the debate is going to be in about a week from now...what should I do?..."He said the last part out loud, though it was mostly to himself.

"You must do what is best Naruto-kun..."He heard and turned around to see Hinata coming up.

"Hey Hinata-chan, what's wrong?...'He asked as he saw the unhappy expression on her face..."Did something else happen at the compound?...'He asked in concern to his fiancé.

"No, not that I am aware of..."She said though she still looked upset.

"What's wrong?..."He asked her in a gentle tone.

"I had a run in with Ichiro-baka at the training fields...'She said.

"Ichiro!...What did that bastard do?..."He asked in anger at the mere mention of that man.

"He was denying he or his grandfather had any role in the fight that happened today and he also tried once again to convince me to stop resisting..."Hinata said to her beloved.

"That bastard..."Naruto growled.

"Naturally I refused and then we had a little spar and I won it..."Hinata said, causing him to smile at that.

"I hope you left a mark...'He said with a grin.

" I did leave a noticeable amount of bruises...'She commented, making him laugh.

"That's the girl I'm going to marry..."He said proudly, though he saw her smile drop and she looked ever sadder..."What else happened Hinata-chan?..."He asked her and saw that her lips trembled a bit, like she was about to cry and that scared him.

"Hinata..."He pleaded as he saw her shed tears.

"He said that nothing has changed, even with him bruised on the ground, it didn't change the fact that so many people can't accept us being together the way we wish to be..."Hinata explained to him.

"Don't listen to that loser, Hinata-chan, no matter what, we are going to get married as we want and that's how it's going to be..."He said sternly to her.

Hinata desperately wanted to believe those words, she wanted to believe that Ichiro was just bluffing and that her marrying into another clan without her children being branded would be accepted without strife...She wanted to believe that this version of Naruto would be the same Naruto she would be married to ten...twenty...thirty years from now and even after that. She wanted to have a simple, happy life with him as they married, started a family and then help him pursue his dream.

She wanted that more than anything...but she can't be selfish here. The harsh reality wouldn't stop taunting her, that if she kept acting selfish right now, someone she loved was going to get hurt and she had to prevent that...

Even if it destroyed her heart to do so.

She had to do this. She had to protect her beloved, she had to help preserve his family name in any way possible and she had to be certain that her clan would not be at risk of hating each other once again all because of her. She loved Naruto...She loved her clan...and she loved the idea of Naruto remaining exactly as he was, without any opportunistic cheaters to try and take advantage of him, to mold him into a simple tool and nothing more.

She loved him too much to ever let that happen to him...She had to protect him from that...

She had to make the biggest sacrifice of her life.

"I don't have a choice...Nothing makes a difference so I have no choice..."She said sadly to herself.

"What do you mean you don't have a choice, what?...'He pressed on, wanting to know what she was saying.

To his shock and horror, he saw her taking off her engagement ring, the one she's been wearing proudly since they got engaged weeks ago. He saw her removing it from her finger and placed it in his hand, all the while tears were failing from her eyes.

"Forgive me Naruto-kun but this has to be done..."Hinata said in between her tears.

Naruto only stood there completely stunned, unable to believe that this was actually happening...not _wanting_ to believe that this was happening.

"Hinata...what are you doing?..."He said once out of shock.

"Naruto-kun, we have to accept facts...no matter what we do, someone is going to get hurt by our marriage..."Hinata said to him.

"What are you talking about? !..."He demanded, trying to make sense of this situation.

"If we keep refusing Keisuke and his supporters, even if we find a way to make sure he can't touch our children, he and anyone who listens to them are still going to hurt the clan out of spite and if we give into their demands, not only will your family name end but so will you Naruto-kun..."Hinata cried.

"I already told you that if worse comes to worse, I take the Hyuuga name to protect our kids Hinata-chan... I'll do it if it means we can be happy together..."Naruto tried to reach her but she moved away.

"Don't lie to me!...Naruto-kun, please don't lie, we both know that it would break your heart to give up what little you have left of your own clan...your mother regardless of the reasons..."Hinata said to him.

"Hinata..."He muttered in shock.

"Even if you take my clan's name, it won't end there, they are going to try and change everything about you to fit their standards and they'll just lord the seal over us to control us for the rest of our lives, I know it ...I love you Naruto-kun...so much that I can't bare the thought of you going through that..."Hinata said to him.

"If we can't find way put of this nightmare now...we can't get married. .."She said, feeling her heart shatter even more upon seeing his pained expression.

"No...no...No Hinata. ..you can't do this to me...I love you and you love me...Don't do this..."He begged, feeling like he was already crying.

Hinata couldn't bare looking at him like this but it has to be done. She turned around and was about to leave only for Naruto to grab onto her like he was clinging for his life.

"Please don't do this..."He begged her and he held onto her from the back.

"Please...Don't make this harder than it already is..."Hinata begged him but he still wouldn't let go.

"It doesn't have to be this way...Don't give up Hinata...we'll figure out a way to win this debate and keep that creep from doing anything bad to your clan...I swear it on my right as a ninja and my life..."He shouted, cried and begged her to reconsidered.

He begged her not to leave him.

"And if we can't. ..Naruto, I want nothing more than to be your wife...to have a baby with you and to grow old with you but I can't ask you to give up your own clan, your very self...I don't want you to ruin your whole life by making this mistake. .."Hinata said but suddenly felt herself being moved and was soon faced to face with the tear stained face of Naruto Uzumaki.

"Our marriage will _never_ be a mistake!..."He shouted at the top of his lungs.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them, they didn't know how long time had passed but neither broke their gaze. Hinata's was of heartbreak but desire and Naruto's was of pain, sadness and than what he experienced during his entire early life.

"Hinata...I love you...I need you...I'm willing to go through hell and back if it means being able to call you my wife every day for the rest of our lives..."He said to her, hoping to change her mind.

"That's easy to say now Naruto-kun but think of 10 years from now, you being forced to act like something your not and living with the fact that you gave up your birth clan...I'm don't want you to live a life of regret, especially when you could have had the chance to have everything... "Hinata said looking down in sadness.

"What the heck are you talking about?...He asked her in confusion.

"Naruto-kun, you are a powerful, wonderful and _popular_ man...we both know that I am not the _only_ woman who thinks that...I'm not the only woman who wishes to be your wife..."She sighed and felt as if a knife twisted in her heart.

Naruto's jaw dropped when he, by some miracle, realized that she was talking about his fans, all the other girls that have thrown themselves at him. He couldn't believe this, especially since she absolutely hated when they did that.

"What do my fans have to do with this? I already told you that your the only woman I want that kind of attention from..."He insisted.

"Naruto-kun, what matters most is you rebuilding your clan and we both know that many girls would love to be your wife and would likely do that without all the trouble my clan has given you..."Hinata pointed out but Naruto violently shook his head.

The mere thought of a life without her was heartbreaking enough but the idea of being married to one of his fan girls just to procreate was just revolting to him.

"I don't care about that and I don't care about them...you are the only girl I'll ever love..."He insisted.

"I know this hurts Naruto-kun but if we can't end this nightmare. ...I rather see you in the arms of another than to see Keisuke destroy you from the inside...to make you a man that will regret how his life turned out...I rather see you marrying and starting a family with someone else than have that happen..."Hinata said with tears falling once more.

She knew she couldn't tell him how much that would kill her, to see another girl wear her engagement ring and be his bride, bear him a child and live a long, happy life with him but she also couldn't stand the thought of Keisuke destroying what remains of his clan and transforming him into the man that has plagued her nightmares for weeks now. If she really loved him, she had to let him go before someone ruined this wonderful, innocent person that didn't deserve to be used and taken advantage of.

"Hinata...Don't you get it, I can't _have_ a family unless it's with you. ..I won't have a family with someone unless I love them and that's you...please...if I can't have you, I might as well be celibate for the rest of my life...please...Don't do this to me..."He begged her, still holding her tight and trying to fight the tears forming in his eyes.

He wanted to go back to before this nightmare happened, to the night where he proposed where they were so innocent and happy together with no fear of someone trying to control their very future. He wanted and wished that he could go back to that wonderful moment when it was just them in their love and joy, feeling blissful and optimistic for their future.

Why did it have to turn out like this?

"Hinata...I love you. ..and only you. ...I need you. ...I can't live a life without you in it as my wife..."He said as he saw she kept shedding tears.

He gently wiped them away only to cup her face in his hands, they're eyes had locked before he went closer and kissed her..He still wouldn't let her go as he kissed her, he just held her tight her and noticed she saw kissing back as well...it to was needy, desperate and Naruto wished that it would never stop because if it did...he would be sad again.

His wish was not granted as they eventually needed to part for air and once they parted, Hinata only gave him the same, sad gaze before finally shaking out of his grasp.

"Forgive me my beloved...but we don't have a choice anymore..."Hinata said before running away, tears nearly blinding her as she jumped and ran down the large monument before safely landing on the streets and disappeared into the night.

Naruto didn't even move, he was still rooted in the spot as he felt as if his heart was crushed, just like it was several months ago when she pretended to reject his feeling and left with Toneri so she could save her sister...but it was much worse now. Naruto almost felt as if a wave of grief had engulfed him, he was crying, yelling as he felt his heart break worse than it has ever done in his entire life. He gripped his chest as more tears force their way out of his eyes. He was so consumed by his ache that he soon found himself sinking to the ground, as if he was about to go into a fetal position...but instead he just sat there at that spot and brought his knees to his chest, almost rocking himself in place as he wished that this was a nightmare and that he would soon wake up from it.

He couldn't believe what Hinata had done. ..what she felt she had to do thanks to those selfish jerks who ruined his engagement. He couldn't believe that she would deny marrying him if Keisuke-teme and the jerks who sided with him ruled that he had to change his name.

It wasn't fair!

All his life he had been denied the love and warmth of a family. His parents died on the night of his birth and he had to endure all the loneliness due to his status as the jinchurikki of the very same tailed beast that destroyed the village. He eventually managed to overcome his hardships and finally earned the respect of the village and he finally had the chance of having love and a family when he realized he loved Hinata and that she loved him. He was in love with her and he wanted to marry her, call her his wife, have sex with her and wait for the eventual arrival of their first born child and others if she was willing. He wanted to one day have a son or daughter to call his own, to wake up each morning to Hinata in their bed, to eat her cooking for breakfast, lunch and dinner, to love and play with the baby they made together and give it all the love, all the attention and all the happiness he never knew as a child.

He wanted to have that...but he was going to be denied that as well.

Thanks to Keisuke and all those selfish, greedy, assholes, he'd never experience having all that unless he stopped them...

For good...

No...I won't let this happen. ..there has to be another way..."He muttered before wiping his tears with his sleeve. Naruto now sported an angry, determined looked on his tanned, whispered face.

"I won't let it be this way...I promise Hinata...I'll find another way...and we will be married without having to fear for anything...I swear it..."He said to himself before leaping off, running and sliding down the large monument before safely landing on the streets.

He wasn't going to let it be this way, he was going to find his wayward bride, convince her not to give up and finish this business once and for all. He was going to make Keisuke pay for messing with them and he would make sure that on the day of that debate, everyone would have to accept his and his beloved's wishes and leave them be.

And then, only then, he would marry the girl of his dreams...

"This isn't over. .."He said as he kept running.

* * *

Unknown to the two miserable young adults, someone had been watching them with rather keen interest.

It was Hyuuga Hitomi who had her Byakugan activated and was on a roof top several dozen yards away from the dramatic scene but she had witness everything. She had been searching for Naruto-senpai all afternoon and she eventually found him on the Hokage monument all by himself, she would have joined him only for that twit Hinata to show up but what she saw happened then made her smile widely.

She couldn't hear what they were talking about but with her byakugan, she could see that stupid girl crying and giving back his ring, she saw senpai hug her before she ran away crying, all the while the over privileged daughter of the main house was smirking in triumph.

"I knew that little twit couldn't keep him happy..."Hitomi said smugly as she focused on the object of her desire.

She saw that he looked sad, then angry before running off, likely to brood about her idiot relative breaking his heart...a heart she wanted to have as her own.

"Poor senpai...he looks so unhappy because of that girl..."Hitomi noted, feeling bad for her crush until she recalled her conversation with her grandmother and she knew what she had to do here.

Her senpai was sad, alone and vulnerable right now...he needed someone to be there for him, take care of him and make him forget about the pain her idiotic cousin caused him tonight. He needed Hitomi right now and she was more than willing to take care of him tonight...in every way possible.

"The poor man...so angry and sad right now...he needs someone to comfort him..."Hitomi said wit a smirk as ideas formed in her mind involving her and the man she wanted, with her _comforting_ him in the best possible ways. The kinds that all men wanted, especially from a woman of her looks and standards.

"He'll likely go to the compound in order to either yell at or cry for Hinata. ..I better get there and set everything up..."She deduced before deactivating her byakugan and running straight back to the compound.

She knew that a guy like senpai doesn't stay single for long and she had to strike while she still had the chance. ..she loved him, wanted him and she wanted to show him that she was just as good as that weak, silly cousin of hers that he wasted so much of his time on. She was going to show him what a real Hyuuga woman was like, that she was cuter, more loving, doting and far more seductive than Hinata will ever hope to be.

She was going to show him that she was better than her...that she would make a much better bride that her cousin will ever be.

" _I show you that I'm_ _the only girl you'll ever need Naruto-senpai._ .."She thought in determination as she ran home.

* * *

 _At a nearby bar_

A tall, blonde, obviously tipsy 18 year old girl stumbled out onto the streets, feeling positively miserable right now.

It was Akane who had a few too many drinks that were having an effected on her but not enough to forget that she should probably get home right now.

"That...Stupid. ..Kaede. ..where does she go off..."She slurred before she hiccup.

A few hours ago, she and Ai came across Kaede who told her that she had met a guy, some jonnin that recently relocated to the village and that he had asked her out. Both girls were stunned since Kaede had wanted to be with Naruto as much as they did, she made it clear for the two years that they have lived here. Kaede said that while she'll always admire senpai, she cant wait around forever and that the guy who asked her out was really cool and handsome. Akane didn't really care and decided to be happy for her, after all, it meant that she had one less rival for senpai's affection and hopefully that would mean less fights with Kaede as well.

However, the problem came right after that. Kaede said that Asao, the boy she's been seeing has two brothers close to his age and that they were single and she wanted to try and set them up with them, he said that Asao and his brothers were gonna go to a karaoke place and Kaede showed them a picture of all three of them.

As handsome as they were, Akane was shocked and told her that her heart was set on Naruto only and that she didn't want to stray from that. Kaede however gave her a look and told her that it was time to wake up and smell the coffee. She said that Naruto was getting married and before then, he barely noticed us outside of seeing us as friends and fans of his and she was tired of it. She said that she was a girl with needs, she wanted a hot, cool man in her life and she didn't want to keep waiting around for senpai and that she wanted to be sure her friends did as well.

Naturally it sparked another of their infamous fights, but a lot more tension this time.

She remembered that she yelled that she wouldn't betray Naruto-senpai and that sooner or later, he would see that she was the one for him, if Kaede wanted to give that up, that was her decision but she warned her to keep out of her love life. Kaede however screamed and pointed out that they have been in this village for two years and haven't made any progress at all with senpai and how they had rejected countless guys during their time here out of their devotion to him.

Soon words lead to fists and both girls kept being angry at each other until Ai finally separated. Akane remembered asking what she thought about it but she didn't answer but that was enough for Akane to know that she was actually considering Kaede proposition. Akane couldn't take it anymore and then stormed away from those two. Out of everyone in the village, she thought her friends had understood her best, that despite the fights they had, they all loved senpai and had agreed that if he selected either of them, the other two promised not to be angry and that they will still be friends, though before then we'll. ..all was fair in love and war.

Anyway, she had been so angry, she came across a bar and decided to go in. She wasn't much of a drinker but she had been furious that Kaede said that senpai was totally out of their reach and nothing the could do would change it so they had to move on. She chugged a few drinks until she started to feel the effects and realized she had to get home...so here she was.

Alone...Angry. .. and drunk. ...

Today was such an awful day, between her run in with that poser girl and her stupid friends, being dissed by Hitomi-baka and then getting turned on by her two friends...she was still not happy.

"Idiots...if they want to settle f-for. ..second best...then whatever but I. ...I. .."She trailed off until saw someone familiar up ahead.

Despite the current state she was in, she recognized it as Naruto-senpai and she grinned despite herself.

"Naruto-senpai..."She shouted, getting the blondes attention.

Naruto had been searching for Hinata in hopes of catching up to her and convince her to reconsider her decision. He tried to find her but ended up in this area and he saw Akane, who was obviously drunk, waving at him like an idiot.

"Akane...what happened?..."He asked, composing himself.

"I...I was at a bar...wanna join me senpai...the night is still young..."The drunk girl said as she took his arm, much his to his dismay.

"You're drunk...you should be home..."Naruto sighed, realizing that he couldn't just well leave her out on the streets like this.

"Oh senpai...you do care..."She said in a happy drawl as Naruto practically dragged her to her place, he knew the place since she had mention her directions to him countless times.

They soon arrived to a cozy little apartment on the other side of the village and Naruto put her on her couch.

"There, you should be safe here..."He commented...""I gotta be going..."He said as he made his way to the door to go back to searching his bride, only for Akane to grab his arm again.

"Don't leave senpai...we're all alone..."The tipsy girl giggled while Naruto looked unnerved.

"Let go Akane, you're drunk..."Naruto said as he removed his arm from her.

"But why?...We've never been alone like this before..."She whined.

"Look, I gotta go to Hinata..."Naruto said only for the drunk girl to look angry.

"Ah! What is so good about her anyway? Let's forget about her and have a fun time..."Akane said though she was still having trouble focusing.

"Excuse me?..."He questioned in an indignant tone.

"I really like you senpai and you like me...isn't that enough?..."Akane tried to touch his face but Naruto grabbed her hand, not at all amused.

"I know your drunk but watch it Akane...I'm not in a joking mood right now..."Naruto warned her only for her to look like a child about to throw a tantrum.

"It's not a joke senpai. ..I love you...I always have...why can't you see that?..."Akane bellowed while Naruto blinked upon hearing that.

He only heard those three words very few times in his life, the first was from Hinata when she had protected him from Pain during the invasion years ago, the next time was from his mother. Those special words had came from women who were absolutely precious to him and she didn't really like to hear them from a drunken fan girl who was invading his personal space.

"I know ya like me...let me show ya how deep are...are my feelings..."Akane slurred as she tried to take off her top only for Naruto to stop her.

"Don't you dare!..."He shouted as he gripped on her top to keep it down..

"Why don't you like me Naruto-senpai...aren't I pretty enough for you?..."The drunk girl almost cried and Naruto was truly fed up.

"Hinata is the only girl I'll ever love, leave me alone!..."He shouted in anger and disgust.

Akane paused and looked stunned by his outburst while Naruto was still angry. He knew that she was drunk and likely had no idea what she was doing or saving but he was so hurt and angry right now. Hinata's words about telling to him to find another wouldn't leave his head and what Kane tried to do just reminded him.

He tried to imagine a scenario where he did what Hinata told him and he ended up married and starting a family with another girl like Akane or someone else who would gladly take the name Uzumaki with no strings attached. He only had to think for a second in order to know he wouldn't be happy like that...he knew his heart would always long for Hinata and that she would always be his love.

He had to find her and convince her that by any means necessary.

"I have to go find Hinata...I need her...I'll always need her..."He said to himself more than the quiet, drunk girl in front of him.

Naruto stormed out of the apartment and locked the door determined to find his true love as soon as possible, leaving Akane all alone again. The drunken girl however started to become lucid...or at least enough to fully hear the last words from her senpai...and all she could do was stand there as a tear slid down her cheek.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

Sakura was out taking a stroll through the village. She received another brief message from Sasuke earlier today and she had been in high spirits ever the message was merely a hello, Sakura knew that there was a deeper meaning in it. Sasuke was still on his quest to redeem himself but this was his way of telling her that she was still on his mind even then

That alone was enough to make her feel happy.

"I _hope he gets my reply soon..."Sakura_ thought as she thought about the man she loved.

She had sent him several messages to tell him about the upcoming wedding and about how she hoped that he would come, even if it was only for a moment. Not just for her but for Naruto as well. They were a team and she knew it would be important to all be together on such an important occasion.

Speaking of which...

" _I sure hope they like the gift..."_ Sakura thought in regards to the picture frame she bought with Ino.

She could still remember that day when they both had fought over a very simple but lovely picture frame to give to the soon to be newly weds on their special day that ended with them in a cooking duel with Choji as the judge who liked both their meals and they both decided to get the gift together,

It was actually pretty funny to remember.

As the pink haired lady was about to turn the corner, she was almost slated into someone..."Hey watch it!..."She shouted only to see that it was Naruto.

"Sakura-chan!..."He exclaimed, startled to run into his team mate. He had been wound up in nerves, trying to find Hinata and his encounter with Akane not fixing his mood, leaving him in a rather stressed out state.

"Naruto...where's the fire?..."Sakura asked but noticed his face, it looked like he had been crying and she soon noticed that one of his hands was clothing. ..as if he was holding something...something small.

Her woman's intuition was getting a lot of bad vibes right now.

"Where's Hinata-chan?..."She asked and noticed he looked even sadder at the mention of her name.

"Naruto! What happened?! Tell me what happened!..."She pressed on, getting a very bad feeling right now.

"Not here...it's not a good place...let's go someplace private. .."He said in a somber voice and Sakura nodded.

Once they made it to her house, Naruto had basically exploded on her telling her what has been going on with him and Hinata since they got engaged, about how they were being pressured to either have Naruto join the Hyuuga clan or have their children be given the cage bird seal and have them at the mercy of the main house forever. He also mentioned that a lot of members of the main house were even threatening members of the branch house, that it was getting so bad that Hinata had given back her engagement ring and said that the wedding is off unless they fix this mess.

Sakura was briefly stunned, before her anger melted her out of it.

"YOU BAKA! ...She shouted as she hit him, sending him hurtling into a wall but he wasn't too hurt.

"Ow...Sakura-chan..."Naruto groaned in pain only for the pink haired lady to lift him up and slap him across the face.

"You reckless, empty headed idiot! Why didn't you tell us that this was happening?! WE COULD HAVE HELPED YOU GUYS..."Sakura shouted,, still unable to believe what had been going on these past few weeks and how neither of them had told her or any of their other friends about it

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan...I wanted to tell you...we both did but Hinata's old man specifically asked us to keep this between us...to keep clan affairs private and...we thought we could have fixed it by now..."He muttered the last part, his sadness returning in full force.

Sakura saw this and refrain from hitting him again, she even lost her angry look and now had one of pity. She couldn't believe that someone in Hinata's own clan was trying to blackmail them and would go to such lengths that Hinata felt she had no choice but to call off the engagement out of fear of Naruto or someone in her family would get hurt...though she shouldn't be surprise. Hinata was a very selfless girl and would be willing to sacrifice anything to protect those she valued.

And she knew that she valued Naruto and her family above all others, which would have made her decision all the more painful.

"I can't believe that this actually happened..."Sakura said as she eyed the engagement ring that once belonged to Hinata.

"That makes two of us..."He said as he looked at the ring in his hand before clenching it tightly in his fist.

"We gotta do something...you should tell someone Naruto...like Kakashi-sensei, Gaara, the other Kages. ...we can't let this go on, what you just told me could count as a conspiracy..."Sakura said to him.

"We tried Sakura-chan but according to a stupid policy made by the first Hokage, clan affairs have to be resolved on their own..."Naruto sighed before giving her a dark end look..."But I'm not going to give up, I'm going to resolve it tonight by any means necessary, I won't lose Hinata just because of a selfish jackass who's out to ruin our lives..."Naruto said angrily as he put his ring in his pocket kept where he knew it would be safe.

"What are you going to do?..."She asked the tall blonde who had a stern look on his face.

"I'm going to find Hinata, give her ring back to her and vow to her that _we_ are not going to go down without a fight...we are going to figure a way out of this and we are going to marry with her becoming an Uzumaki and no one, especially that geezer Keisuke is going to get in the way of that..."He vowed to both himself and the girl before him.

He had to sacrifice a lot of things growing up but this is the final straw, he was _not_ going to sacrifice his fated happiness with the girl he loved.

No matter what, he was going to end this whole thing on his terms, one way or another.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

 _Next time on The engagement_

 ** _Unlikely Encounters_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers :)

 **Darth Onixia, tom80, Rose Tiger,** and **Hektols:** It was sad, much like in this chapter but Naruto is not going to give up so easily...

 **nightwind83** and **Guest** : Thanks for the compliment...

 **Devilzknight86, Ocean Moon** and **Slytherin's Pimp** : All I can say for now is that Naruto is not going to take this lying down and won't let Keisuke have his way.

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	20. Unlikely Encounters Part 1

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto. It will always belong to Masashi Kishimoto, and I will always be just one of his many loyal fans.

* * *

 ** _The engagement_**

 _ **Chapter 20: Unlikely Encounters Part 1**_

 _In Hiashi's office_

Hiashi only stood there in shock after his eldest daughter told him and his youngest daughter of what had just occurred and showed her ring-less finger that served as proof as she was crying and behing comforted in the arms of your sister.

"Onee-sama...'Hanabi said as she tried to sooth her cries.

"No...Daughter...Hinata-...I can't believe..."He paused, still process this..."Why on earth would you think you might need to call off the wedding?...'He asked her.

"I didn't have a choice father...It's for the best..."Hinata said in between her tears.

"Don't say that onee-sama, you shouldn't have to do this..."Hanabi said to her sister.

"You both have to understand, I told Naruto-kun that unless this whole political nonsense stops for good, without any negative effects on either my marriage or the clan in general...we can't get married..."Hinata said sadly with more tears falling from her eyes

Hiashi was relieved that he had placed a privacy seal once Hinata came in, despite keeping Keisuke monitored, one can never be too careful...and he knew that this was a delicate moment that he best not be aware of as much as possible.

"I understand that you are worried daughter but this is simply too drastic, Rokudaime-sama already has the power to protect your children and that-...'He was cut off by her glare.

"It's not just my children I worry about father! I also worry about you, Hanabi, Hoshi-chan, Madoka-chan, Ayano-chan, the children of the clan and everyone else! and I also worry about Naruto-kun more than I worry about my myself...I want our wedding day to be a day that no one will grow to regret..."Hinata cried.

"You both need to be aware of the fact that even if we both concent to Keisuke and his followers demands...It won't end there..."She said the last part in a very bitter tone.

"What are you saying onee-sama?..'Hanabi asked in confusion.

"Keisuke and so many other people are obsessed with the idea of someone with the Hyuuga name becoming Hokage...and while I love Naruto-kun with all my heart, his personality clashes with a lot of their views on how things should be...and it is probable they will just keep using the threat of the seal in order to change him into someone who meets their ideals...and...and I can't let that happen to him...'She said, feeling her heart break more.

Hiashi only stood there as he realized that she had a point, he certainly wouldn't put it past those fools. He liked Uzumaki-san but he knew that aside from the elders being impressed with his accomplishments and potential, they would likely do as her daughter said...it was just like them to try something like that, to turn the boy into their little project.

And he didn't like that idea...

"I won't let that happen daughter...because first, he won't wed into the clan...you will join his and my grandchildren will be protected and any nasty business happening under this roof, I will handle it..."He implored to her...'I will find enough evidence I need to officially punish Keisuke and his idiotic grandson and any other traitors that side with him..."Hiashi said in a sharp tone.

"Are you truly willing to kill the ones that he's deceived as well father?...'Hinata asked him in a serious tone, surprising him.

"What are you saying daughter?...'He demanded.

"Father, only we and a few others know what Keisuke is truly like but many of the people on his side are fooled victims that believe that they are protecting the Byakugan...they aren't even aware of what's happening behind the scenes...is it really fair that they should fall along with that man?..."Hinata asked him in a compassionate voice.

"Daughter..."He started but was stopped by her.

"Unless we end this debate with the majority of the clan agreeing to my and Naruto's requests to join his clan and make sure that man doesn't hurt anyone...I...I can't...I don't want my wedding to become the start of a feud...'She said sadly before running out to her room, unable to take it anymore.

Hiashi and Hanabi only stood there, both feeling immense anger and sadness at the outcome of this situation.

"Poor onee-sama...what are we going to do father?..."Hanabi asked him.

Hiashi only stood there, still unable to believe this development, however now he was feeling a mixture of emotions that have long broke his usual stoic disposition. He felt only sadness for his eldest daughter and anger at the injustice that has happened. Regaining his composure, he turned to his youger daughter with a sigh.

"For now we keep quiet, we must not let anyone else in the clan know of this development...at least for the time being...For now I suggest you go to your sister and try to talk some sense into her while I think of something to do about this situation..."Hiashi ordered and Hanabi nodded.

Once she was out the door to go comfort her sister, Hiashi sighed before rubbing his temples. It wasn't suppose to be this way, his daughter was suppose to be planning her wedding and prepare to join the Uzumaki clan. Now thanks to Keisuke and his meddling, she feels that she has to sacrifice her engagement with the man that she loves and who loves her in order to protect the clan.

She shouldn't have to make such a sacrifice.

He couldn't believe that she would go to such lengths out of fear that someone might be hurt by Keisuke's actions but he shouldn't be surprised. His daughter was as kind and selfless as her mother was...but she shouldn't have to sacrifice her future happiness because of the acts of a few scoundrels in this clan.

"Oh Kami-sama...What can I do now?..." He mentally prayed for guidance before looking out the window.

He couldn't let this happen...His daughter deserve the right to live her life as she wanted with the man she loved and he wouldn't let anyone make her sacrifice that...

He wasn't going to see her sacrifice that...

Elsewhere

Naruto was currently racing up the and across roof tops as he was on his way to the Hyuuga compound. He had just left Sakura's house and he was on his way to find Hinata and beg her to not give up hope.

"I know that there is another way...Please don't give up Hinata..."He mentally said as he kept running.

Sakura has insisted on coming with his but he said no, he had to do this himself but he promised to keep her up to date once this was done. He wasn't going to lose the love of his life because of a few greedy jackasses. As he kept running and came up to the compound, he saw someone at the entrance...it was a girl around his age and she seemed vaguely familiar.

"Oh Naruto-senpai..."The girl ran up to him and Naruto realized who it was.

It was one of Hinata's relatives that he recalled dancing with at the engagement party...Hitomi something?

" What brings you here at this late hour?..."Hitomi asked him with an innocent smile.

"I'm looking for Hinata-chan, have you seen her?..'He asked her.

"No, not since this morning..."Hitomi lied flawlessly...'Why is something wrong?..."She asked the tall blonde who flinched.

"We just need to talk, that's all..."He said vaguely, not wanting talk about the previous conversation he had with his worried bride.

"If you want...I could help you look for her...'She said to the blonde who blinked.

"That's alright, I'll just wait for her here..."Naruto said to the girl who suddenly frowned before giving a weird smile.

"Oh it's no trouble Naruto-senpai...I don't mind helping you...'Hitomi said with a grin as she grabbed his arm and practically dragged him away from the compound.

Where unknown to him, his frumpy little brat of a soon-to-be ex-fiancé was actually there in the compound, crying her little eyes out for whatever reason she had.

"You had your chance cousin...but now it's my turn..." Hitomi though mischievously as she kept leading senpai away.

This was her chance now and she was going to make it count...

* * *

 _In Hinata's room_

Both Hyuuga sisters were in Hinata's room as the elder girl kept trying in her sister's embrace, who was doing everything to comfort and reason with her. Hanabi has been trying to convince her to reconsider her decision while Hinata remain stubborn. Despite her usual patient and sensible sister, when she did become stubborn, she was worse than a mule.

"Onee-sama...you shouldn't be doing this to yourself...'Hanabi whispered to her sister who was still in her arms and who wasn't speaking... "It won't be so bad, father will find a way and things will work out..."She said to her.

"And if we don't?..."Hinata asked, finally breaking her silence.

"Don't worry about that, just focus on getting married and nothing else..."Hanabi implored but Hinata shook her head.

"I'm going to tell you what I told Naruto-kun, if we can't make sure that those fools don't ruin the clan by the debate, we can't get married..."Hinata said to her sister who looked livid.

"You can't do this, onee -sama...Everyone knows that you have been in love with Naruto-nii since you were a child, you've faced Pain just to save him at the risk of your own life! You always loved him and you both been through so much...You two belong together and I'm not going to let you give him up just because Keisuke and Ichiro might cause some strife amongst the members...You don't deserve that..."Hanabi said to her sister who kept frowning.

"And what if Keisuke does something that ends with one of our own cousins becoming seriously hurt...or worse...what if old wounds really do become reopened and everything we have worked for over the years become undone in one nasty fell swoop...I don't want to go back to all the resentment we grew up with..."Hinata said to her sister who sighed.

"That will never happen...Father and I will make sure that it won't happen...We will make sure that Keisuke backs off and leaves you alone...we will..."Hanabi insisted.

"How?...'Hinata demanded and frowned when her sister didn't immediately answer.

"We will figure something out, father is already thinking of ways but we will make sure both houses behave..."Hanabi said to her sister who shook her head.

"Please Hanabi-Imōto...Don't lie to me...Tell me anything but just don't lie to me...'Hinata said in a soft, sad voice.

"Onee-sama..."Hanabi said in surprise.

"If you don't know how then tell me that but please stop giving me false hope...you have no idea how..how tired I am right now...I just what you to be frank with me...I can't take much more of this..."Hinata said in a miserable tone.

Hanabi only remained silent, feeling sad for her older sister. She had an idea that she was under a lot of stress lately but she didn't realize until now just what kind of toll this whole thing was taking on her. She looked like she almost at wits end.

"Onee-sama...'Hanabi reached out to her and gave her another hug, hoping to calm her down..."I wasn't lying to you big sister...I know that there is another way...and we will find it...I promise you that..."Hanabi whispered to her sister.

"I wish that what you said comes true sister..."Hinata said mostly to herself but Hanabi heard her loud and clear.

She didn't say it out loud, but she was wishing for the same thing as well.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _In an unknown location_

Naruto tried to shake free from Hitomi's grasp as she kept leading him to some direction, insisting to help him find Hinata.

"Could you please let go..."He said to the girl who gave him a pout.

"What's wrong senpai?..."She asked innocently.

"Never mind...'Naruto sighed but noticed that they were no longer at the compound but they were now at some lake.

He wondered how they got here so quick...He figured they can't be that far away since they only walked for a few minutes, then again Hitomi had practically dragged him pretty quickly.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?..."Hitomi commented as she admired the lake.

"I need to go find Hinata..."Naruto said and was about to leave only for Hitomi to block his path.

"You don't have to pretend around me senpai, I know about the fight you both had earlier..."Hitomi said, surprising him.

"What? What are you talking about?...'Naruto demanded.

"I was you both fighting and I saw her storming away from you, so I wanted to check and see if I could help you..."Hitomi said in a sweet voice to him.

"We didn't have a fight, just a discussion...'Naruto said seriously to her..."Why did you bring me here?...'He asked in a suspicious tone.

"I needed to talk to you...I just want you to know that I don't like the idea of Keisuke trying to brand your children..."Hitomi said to him.

"You don't?..."Naruto asked in a surprised tone.

"I don't and you can rest easy in knowing that I fully support you..."Hitomi said in a confident tone.

"Well...thank you Hitomi, me and Hinata-chan appreciate the support..."Naruto said with that signature grin on his, he didn't notice the frown she had at the mention of his bride's name.

"No problem Naruto-senpai, I'll always be around if you need me..."She said, sending him a big smile.

"Well thanks, anyway we should go back to searching for Hinata...'Naruto said and was about to do so, only for her to block his path again.

"Before you do that, I wanted to know what that fight was about...'Hitomi said, trying to sound concern.

"I already told you that it wasn't a fight, we just have to discuss an important matter...'Naruto insisted, wanting her to stop pressing into it. He was still pretty raw about it at this point and he didn't want her to keep pestering him about it...

"She made you cry...I saw that she did..."Hitomi said to him softly and Naruto noticed that she was a lot closer than she was earlier.

'No she didn't...We just have to talk..."Naruto said to himself, trying to bury down the pain at being reminded of that

However he blinked when he felt Hitomi's hand on his cheek and she was giving him a look that Hinata had given him quite a few times...only this one made him feel nervous and in the bad way.

"She made you sad...so let me make you feel happy..."Hitomi whispered and leaned in for a kiss...Only to be kissing nothing but air as she soon opened her eyes and saw that senpai had practically jumped a few feet away and looked positively startled.

"What the heck are you doing?!..."He exclaimed in disbelief as she only walked up to him with that same, strange gleam in her eyes.

"I already told you senpai...I want to help you in any way that I can..."Hitomi said with a flirty look and tried to lean again only for Naruto to dodge her and keep her back.

"You know that I'm engaged to Hinata-chan..."Naruto said in angry tone.

"'Didn't she give back the ring or something?...Come now senpai, give me a chance and I can help you forget about her if you wish..."Hitomi said as she sent him a seductive look.

Naruto only stood there appalled before it changed into anger.

"She's your cousin!..."Naruto pointed out while Hitomi only shrugged.

"So, it doesn't matter...I really like you senpai...I actually been in love with you for a long time and I know that Hinata had hurt you greatly tonight...I always knew that she didn't deserve you, that she couldn't keep you happy but that's why I'm here..."Hitomi said in a sympathetic voice.

Naruto only stood there in shock upon hearing the word love as well as the rest of this girl's confession...only for his face to become red...Hitomi thought he was blushing but Naruto was actually just getting angrier at her actions.

"How dare you?..."He shouted, surprising Hitomi by his tone.

"Excuse me?...'Hitomi exclaimed in a shock voice at his tone.

"You have a lot of nerve! How dare you come here and say such things about my beloved! Who are you to say that she doesn't deserve me?! Oh for Kami's sake, she's your own blood and what your doing is just sick! I'm engaged to Hinata and that's final, so hands off!...'Naruto shouted at the girl who only looked horrified by his tone.

"Naruto-senpai?...'Hitomi stuttered, unable to believe this.

She couldn't believe that he was saying this to her. She was certain that he would have been receptive to her advances, after all he was a man and she was a beautiful girl who cared about him and wanted to make him happy...

Why was he doing this to her?

"But senpai...I love you..."Hitomi said, trying to look and sound as sweet and earnest as possible to the boy she wanted to call her own.

Naruto only growled at that, feeling fed up at this point. This was the second time tonight that some creepy girl had violated his personal space and tried to make on move on him the second Hinata was out of sight and he was sick of it!

"Listen here, I'm only going to say this once because I'm tired of saying the same thing over and over...I love Hinata-chan and we are going to get married without a question, so get your head out of the clouds and step aside or else..."Naruto hissed, no longer having any patience in this point.

Hitomi lost her earnest expression now and she just looked outright angry and insulted , her pale skin was red with anger and some veins were noticeable on her face, ones that didn't come with the Byakugan.

"Are you actually turning me down?...'She demanded in an angry, disbelieving tone.

"Yes..."Naruto said in the flattest, coldest tone possible.

"No matter what, my heart will always belong to Hinata-chan...'Naruto said dead-serious to the spurred young woman.

"WHAT DOES SHE HAVE THAT I DON'T? I'm case you can't see, I am everything a Hyuuga woman is suppose to be, I'm hotter than her, I don't act like a shy mess and I have a killer figure..."Hitomi gestured to her physique, while Naruto looked unimpressed..." not to mention that I didn't wait more than half my life in order to get the guts to make a move on you..."She said harshly and that made Naruto mad.

"Listen right now, you'll never be half the woman Hinata-chan is! She's like an angel! She's kind, gentle, loyal, brave and selfless and beautiful doesn't even begin to describe her...you're just a cheap, jealous floozy who doesn't care about anyone but herself..."Naruto yelled.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!..."Hitomi screamed in outrage.

"You only like me because I'm famous and because I plan to become Hokage one day, don't you?...'Naruto pointed out and Hitomi didn't say anything at that.

That was how he knew that it was true.

"I love Hinata-chan because she actually loves and cares about me...so much that she rather let me go than risk seeing me get hurt but I'm going to fix things between us...You wouldn't know what that's like...You're just a selfish girl that doesn't care that she's trying to take another girls love, one who from your own clan...'Naruto said harshly.

"You don't understand me at all senpai! Do you have any idea all of the guys I turned down waiting for you...I love you and I want to be with you..."Hitomi implored once more.

"Stop saying that word since we both know that it's not true, also it's not my fault that you rejected some guys..."Naruto said with his arms crossed before walking past her, no longer having the patience to deal with her.

"And here I thought you wanted a vote against the cage bird seal!...'Hitomi shouted in anger and offense but Naruto ignored her as he kept walking away.

Hitomi only growled before leaving the spot, marching angrily to her room as she thought of ways to get even for this insult. She couldn't believe that senpai would say such things about her but she would make him feel sorry.

She'll make him regret passing her up.

* * *

 _At Sakura's house_

The pink haired kunoichi had remained home upon watching her teammate bolt out to find his future wife and fix the mess that they both found themselves in. Sakura desperately wanted to tell someone of the information she was given but she knew that what she was told was extremely confidential and she didn't want to risk causing more problems for her friends.

The pink haired girl sighed and decided to take a walk, thinking some fresh air would do her some good. However before she made it two feet away from her house, someone had come up.

"SAKURA!...'Tsunade called out.

"Good evening Tsunade-sama, what brings you here?..."Sakura asked her mentor.

"I was about to go get some drinks, and since Shizune is being a party pooper tonight, I figure I could go with you...Come on, it will be fun...'Tsunade said to her pupil.

"Not tonight Tsunade-sama...I'm not in the mood...'Sakura sighed, still looking down which Tsunade immediately noticed.

"Is something wrong?...Did something happen?..."The former kage asked the young woman.

Sakura stood for a moment and consider telling her. Tsunade was the former Hokage and she trusted her to keep a secret. Technically speaking, Naruto didn't ask to be quiet but she also knew that this was a delicate situation and she needed someone both smart and calculative to talk about it. Weighing her options, the pink haired young woman made her decision.

"Yes but it's complicated, let's talk inside...'Sakura said as she invited her mentor inside.

Sakura told her about what she had just learned about Naruto's situation and to her surprised, Tsunade had told her that she had already known for a few weeks since Kakashi had told her in hopes of getting some advice. Sakura didn't know to feel angry or upset that both her teammate and her old teacher had kept her out of the loop for so long and had informed someone else...granted, it was Tsunade but it still kinda hurt that she wasn't the first they told.

Anyway, she told her about what Naruto told her, that Hinata was considering cancelling the engagement if things kept heating up and that was enough to make Tsunade spit out the tea she had been drinking.

"I can't believe that it's become this bad..."Tsunade said and felt angry for letting them keeping her on the sidelines.

"I know, out of everyone, Hinata shouldn't even have to be making such a sacrifice...she of all people deserves a happy ending with the man she loves...I just wish that there was something we could do to help...'Sakura said as she placed her tea down.

"I might not be Hokage anymore but even Kakashi is against this and maybe I can call in some favors, try and turn this around, I know that clan affairs are suppose to be private but enough is enough..."Tsunade said before getting up.

"What do you suggest we do?...'Sakura asked the aged woman.

"Right now, I'm gonna try and catch up with Naruto and talk to him, see if we can figure something out...maybe we can get the other Kage's to help out since he is trying to rebuild his clan and he also deserves a happy life with a girl like Hinata...'Tsunade said to her pupil.

"He's probably at Hinata's house right now trying to talk some sense into her..."Sakura said and her teacher nodded.

'Well that's where I'm heading to right now...'Tsunade said as she said good night to Sakura and left.

* * *

 _Back with Naruto_

Once our blonde hero was sure that he had shaken off that little vulture Hitomi, he immediately used Sage mode in hopes of finding Hinata and he wasn't so surprised to see that she had been at the compound. He actually wasn't surprised now that Hitomi had tricked him but that didn't make him any less angry. He immediately went inside where Madoka greeted him and before he could do anything, she had sent him to Hiashi's office, claiming that he was expecting him.

"I take it that you saw me coming up here. .."Naruto said to the man.

"Indeed I did, I take it that you are here to see my daughter and talk about what happened. .."Hiashi said and saw the down cast look on his face.

"Yes...I know Hinata-chan thinks she doesn't have a choice but I'm not going to give her up... I won't lose her again..."He whispered the last part.

Hiashi had an idea that he was talking about what happened during the mood crises and sighed, feeling pity for the young man.

"I'll fetch her myself...you wait here..."Hiashi said as he exited the office, leaving a moody Naruto behind who now looked at the engagement ring in his hand. He knew that it belonged on Hinata's finger and he was determined to give it back to her along with convincing her not to quit. After a few minutes, Hiashi had returned with a reluctant Hinata behind him, Naruto's eyes met with hers but neither said anything yet.

"I suppose that I should give you both some privacy...I will be out in the hall and don't worry, I have privacy seals all around my office. .."Hiashi assured them before stepping out.

Once the door was closed, there was an uncomfortable silence in the room as Hinata tried not to look him in the eye while the speech Naruto had mentally rehearsed had been forgotten as soon as he saw her. After what felt like a thousand years, Hinata finally spoke up.

"You shouldn't be here Naruto-kun. .."Hinata said to the man.

"It's not enough you give back the ring but now you won't let me visit ya..." Naruto said sarcastically while Hinata still looked deeply unhappy and that made his heartache even worse than before.

"Please Naruto-kun...Don't make this harder than it has to be..."Hinata begged softly while Naruto shook his head and still looked stubborn.

"I hope you realize that I'm not letting you go Hinata...You won't have to worry about calling off the engagement since I'm not going to let that happen..."Naruto said in a no-nonsense tone to her.

"You don't know that..."Hinata said sadly.

"Yes I do know! Because I'm going to make sure that it happens..."He said in a determined voice.

"How can we be certain Naruto-kun...what if-...'She was cut off by him.

"" _What if"_ nothing! I told you over a dozen times that we'll figure out a way to take down that Keisuke creep and I am going to do it..."Naruto said stubbornly to her, causing her to sigh.

"Even if we end Keisuke...Even if we kill him, he has likely brainwashed some members into believing all the garbage he's been spewing these last few weeks and I don't want to see anyone get hurt because of that man...Hinata said to her beloved.

"We will make sure that he doesn't get away with what he has done to us and we will make sure that he doesn't hurt anyone else..."Naruto said confidently while Hinata looked exasperated.

"You can't say for certain Naruto-kun! So many other people are involved in this and you are the one who is at the most risk of losing something if things don't go as planned...I don't want my clan to be the reason the Uzumaki name had to end in this village..."Hinata pleaded.

"You won't have to see that because I won't let it happen, have more confidence in me Hinata...and in yourself...what happened to that brave girl that never gives up that won my heart?..."Naruto said sweetly to her, hoping to get her to smile.

"She doesn't want to see you or someone else get hurt..."Hinata confessed.

"Then she can rest easy in knowing that it won't happen...we still have a week and a lot of people on our side...we can work on that..."Naruto said to her as he wiped a tear from her eye.

"But what if-..."Hinata was silenced when he kissed her, stunning her on the spot before she melted into it.

Naruto brought her closer and deepened the kiss before separating. Once they stopped, he looked seriously into her eyes, the same look he gave whenever he said that he would become Hokage or when he was determined to bring Sasuke back when he was still a fugitive. The one look Hinata knew that could only belong to the man that she has loved since she was a small child.

"Hinata...I love you and I will make sure that when we get married and that no one we care about will regret that day...I swear to you this..."He said more seriously than he has ever done.

"Naruto-kun..."Hinata said as she stared into his blue eyes.

"I know that you are scared, worried and tired...I am too but I need you to stay strong for me and don't lose hope...I know that things might seem hard but there is another way to end this on our terms and we will find it..."Naruto said to her as he held her tighter.

Hinata heard his words, in this moment, in his arms and looking into his eyes...it made her feel stronger and she wanted to believe his words...In moments like this, she could feel like there was nothing wrong with the world and that they both could do anything they set their mind to. She shouldn't be doing this, she didn't want to have any more false hope and risk getting hurt by her clan. She had been fully prepared to let him go if she absolutely _had_ to but...but...the look in his eyes and the sincerity in his voice that reminded her of who this was, that this was her Naruto-kun and that he really was like a force of nature. Once he chose to do something, it was almost impossible to stop knew that when Naruto made a promise, he would never break it and would do anything to make sure it came true.

He had swore to her that he and she would make it through this...and...she had to be sure...

"Do you mean it Naruto-kun?..."Hinata asked him and he immediately nodded.

"Yeah, we might be down but we aren't out and I will make sure when we get married, no one in your clan will dare to cause any trouble..."He said and to his surprise, Hinata gave him a tighter hug but he got out of it and hugged her back.

"I got your ring here with me, please take it back...It belongs with you and no one else...promise me that you will take it back..."He begged the girl in his arms.

Hinata held him tightly, accepting that Naruto seemed to have so much faith in them and that she should do the same...She _should_ have been doing this...He needed her to do this.

"I promise..."Hinata finally said and Naruto hugged her even tighter...'But...but just promise me that no matter what, no one, not even the ones that made the mistake of listening to Keisuke will be hurt on our wedding day...He might have been trouble but with the exception of Ichiro-baka, they honestly think that they are protecting the Byakugan..."Hinata said to him and he nodded.

"Alright, I promise..."Naruto said to her, causing her to smile widely at that.

Hinata gave him her hand and Naruto placed the ring back on her finger exactly how he had done when he had proposed to her. Once it was on, they shared another kiss, this one longer that the last one and Hinata felt a little more hopeful as they continued their embrace. Once separated, Naruto leaned in closer to her ear.

"I'll find a new way to deal with those creeps and once that is done-...'He started.

'Once that is done..."Hinata repeated.

"It will be only you and me celebrating our wedding with all of our precious people..."He whispered before kissing her once more.

Both vowing to each other and to themselves that they will fulfill that promise, no matter what.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

 _Next time on The engagement_

 _ **Unlikely Encounters Part 2**_

* * *

 **A/N:** I decided to make Unlikely Encounters a two parter, I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers :)

 **Darth Onixia,** **morphx,** **nightwind83** and **tom80:** All that I can promise you guys is that soon, Naruto is going to officially deal with Keisuke but I won't spoil on how he handles him or when...

 **Guest(1),** **Slytherin's Pimp, Hektols** and **tom80** **:** Interesting ideas but don't worry, soon we will see how things go down...just be patient

 **Diana Cruz** and **narutwo** : Thank you.

 **hinatagirl18, Rose Tiger** and **sith3p:** Yeah, Hinata loves Naruto with all her heart but as shown here, she rather he be free with another than trapped by her clan...

 **Guest(2):** Interesting interpretation my dear reader, and I agree, it would be an insult to Nejo's very sacrifices if his clan went back to it's old ways...

 **SpiceyWifey:** In my opinion, I see Hitomi as the worse of the two since she is Hinata's relative and is deliberately trying to get in the way of the engagement for her own benefit while Akane is just a stubborn fan girl.

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	21. Unlikely Encounters Part 2

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto. It will always belong to Masashi Kishimoto, and I will always be just one of his many loyal fans.

* * *

 ** _The engagement_**

 _ **Chapter 21: Unlikely Encounters Part 2**_

Hiashi stood in the hallway, waiting patiently for his daughter and her fiancé to talk and hopefully make up and that his daughter would regain the confidence she needs for this whole debacle. He wasn't lying, he did place privacy seals so that no unwanted eyes could spy on them or some unsavory ones could overhear they're very delicate conversation.

However, that also included him.

Now here he was, waiting idly in the hallway as his oldest daughter and her groom talked, worked things out and hopefully reinstate the engagement without such an unnecessary sacrifice to make.

 _"I hope that she listens to him..."_ Hiashi thought in concern as he tried to wait patiently for something...anything to happen.

He knew that soon ,they would walk out of his office and he certainly hoped that once they did, it would be with his daughter wearing that ring that she loved and cherished with all her heart.

He certainly hoped that he wouldn't need to see her give it up.

* * *

 _Back in the office_

The engaged couple remained in each other's arms, neither knew how much time has passed though Hinata did recall that her father was waiting right outside and that they shouldn't linger, but she still wanted to enjoy staying in his arms if only for a little while longer.

"Naruto-kun..."Hinata said softly.

"Hinata-chan..."He said in the same tone.

"I'm sorry..." She said and Naruto immediately knew what she was talking about and he smiled.

"It's alright...You were just worried but things will work out..."He whispered before kissing her forehead, making her smile.

The two spent a few more minutes though Naruto noticed a picture on Hiashi's desk that had caught his attention, especially the woman that looked a lot like Hinata, standing next to a younger Hiashi and with two little girls in the picture.

"Is this your mother Hinata-chan?...'Naruto asked as he looked closer at the photo.

"Yes, that's my mother Hikari and my father when I was still little..."Hinata said as she looked at the photo.

"She looks like you...'Naruto commented.

"Yes, or rather I look like her...Mother wasn't a Hyuuga by blood, she came from the Watanabe clan, that's why she has purple eyes...'Hinata said as she kept looking at her mother.

"She looks like she was a nice lady...'Naruto said, as he looked at her smile, it was the same, warm kind that Hinata always had and he could see that the woman looked very happy when the picture was taken.

"Yes...she was..."Hinata said softly before placing the photo down.

She was only five when her mother had passed away and she didn't have a lot of memories of her but the ones she did have, she cherished as she could always remember being happy when she was with her mother...and that her father had been happier as well...until...

"We should let father back in, I am certain that he is becoming impatient..."Hinata commented to her groom who nodded.

The two opened the door and Hinata's father entered with a patient, worried expression on his face

"Well?...'He asked the two and to his relief, they only smiled and still held hands.

"We won't call off the wedding...because we won't have to, we are going to make sure things end up our way..."Hinata said confidently as she gestured to her engagement ring.

"Thank Kami-sama..." Hiashi sighed in relief.

"That's right, we still have more than a week and that's more than enough time to figure out a new way to keep those jerks off our backs..."Naruto said in his determined way.

"Now that is what I like to hear..."Hiashi said, feeling happy that his daughter had calmed down..."It's getting late ,you both need to get some rest, tomorrow we will regroup and fix this mess...'He said to the two who nodded.

"Sounds like a plan..."Naruto said and Hinata nodded.

'However, before you leave, I would like a word with you Uzumaki-san, in private...'Hiashi asked and Naruto blinked.

"Go ahead Naruto-kun...I will see you in the morning..."Hinata said to her groom who nodded.

'Alright, sweet dreams Hinata-chan..."Naruto said as he watched her walk out of the room.

Naruto was soon alone in the office with Hinata's father Hiashi who was still staring in the direction where his daughter had went.

"You truly have an effect on her...'Hiashi commented.

"Huh?...You think?...'Naruto asked the older man.

"It sometimes startles me just how much you can influence her like that...Both I and her sister had tried comforting her since she came home in tears and it only took less than half an hour with you to cheer her up..."Hiashi said. Naruto blinked, surprised that much time has passed before answering his future father-in-law.

"Hinata-chan is already a strong girl, I don't influence that...I just reminded her not to give up hope...that we can still make things work..."Naruto said to Hiashi who nodded.

"I am glad to hear that...'The aged man said before sitting at his desk.

"You should go home and get some rest Uzumaki-san...We need all the strength we can get for tomorrow..."Hiashi said to the blonde who nodded.

"Alright...Good night sir...I'll be here as soon as I wake up...this has to end now..."Naruto said.

"You are right...It has to end..."Hiashi said as he watched his future son-in-law. Using his Byakugan, he kept an eye until he saw him walk away from the compound and onto his way home. Once he was fully out of his sight, Hiashi deactivated and sat back down.

"That boy...and that girl...they both are truly something...'Hiashi commented as he thought about his daughter and her fiancé.

He still couldn't believe that his daughter had regained her confidence at the mere presence of the blonde boy who had proved many times to be more than what he looked at first glance. Despite originally not wanting his daughter near him when they had been children...a decision he now looks on with regret...He knew now that Hinata needed the boy more than even she realized.

He made her happy and he had a hand in giving her the confidence she needed to become the strong, brilliant woman that was just like her mother was. He also knew that Naruto was a good man and that no one else could give his daughter what he has already given her.

Even he knew that they belonged together and he wanted to see the wedding be a day of nothing but bliss...for the both of them. And that all depended on making things work out on the upcoming debate and making sure those scoundrels receive their punishments for causing them so much strife.

"Kami-sama give us strength..."He prayed before going back to work, however before he could do anything, Madoka had arrived.

"Excuse me Hiashi-sama, you have a visitor..."The branch member said to the head of the clan.

" _Who could it be a this hour?..."_ Hiashi thought curiously before addressing the woman..."Who is it?..."He asked.

"It is Tsunade-sama, she says she has urgent business with you..."Madoka inform him.

If Hiashi was surprised then he didn't show it.

"Alright, send her in..."He ordered.

* * *

 _At Naruto's apartment_

The young man had just arrived feeling both physically and emotionally drained from the events of that day but just as hopeful and his determination was renewed as well.

"What a day..."The exhausted blonde muttered as he quickly put on his pajamas and flopped onto his bed.

He still couldn't believe the events of this day, Keisuke staged a fight amongst the clan members and Hinata almost called off the engagement because of her fear but he thankfully managed to convinced her to stay strong. Also he was almost sexual assaulted by two of his fan girls and ended up confiding everything to Sakura whom hit him before feeling sorry for him and promised to help if she could.

"I gotta get some rest...hopefully tomorrow I might get a brainstorm...I hope..."He muttered before dozing off to sleep. He didn't know how long he was asleep until something strange had happened.

* * *

 _In a dark place_

"What the-? What's going on here?..."Naruto exclaimed and looked around.

He suddenly realized that he somehow found himself in his own subconscious, something that he hasn't done for quite a while. Wasting no time, he kept walking until he found himself at the front of Kurama's cage and he saw the big fox still sleeping deeply like he has been doing for the past few weeks.

" _ **YO! KURAMA**_!..."Naruto bellowed loudly, waking up the Bijuu.

"Uh...Naruto! Do you have to be so noisy?..."Kurama grumbled as he awoke, obviously unhappy that his nap was interrupted..."What are you doing here?..."The nine-tails demanded.

"What are you talking about? Didn't you bring me here?...'Naruto asked in confusion.

"Not possible, since nothing interesting has happened since your trip to the moon, I've been asleep most of the time..."Kurama said sourly as if that was his fault.

"You really have no idea what I've been dealing with these last month alone..."Naruto said snarkily only to pause and blink.

If Kurama didn't do anything to bring him here, then what was happening? Why was he here?

"Just what is going on here?!..."He asked out loud.

"I believe that we can answer that..."A voice that _wasn't_ Kurama 's said.

Naruto turned around and gasped, nearly doubled over in shock at what...or who he was seeing right now.

It...it couldn't be...it was his mother Uzumaki Kushina and on her right was Hinata's _late_ cousin Neji?!

 _ **"W-WHAT THE HECK?!..."** _ Naruto exclaimed in shock.

"Hello my son, it's good to see you again-ttebane ..."Kushina said with a large smile on her face.

"Hello Naruto..."Neji said in the same reserve tone he had when he was still alive.

"What is going on here?! _MOM?! NEJI_?! **WHAT**?!..."He exclaimed, trying to process this whole thing.

"Oy...I'm trying to sleep!...'Kurama growled in annoyance.

"Oh relax you big fox, this is important..."Kushina shouted in annoyance and her hair started flailing around in it's iconic way as she yelled at her former tailed beast.

Soon Kurama grumbled and went deeper into his cage before Kushina turned to her son and the Hyuuga boy.

"Am I dreaming or something?..."He questioned out loud.

"In a way..."Neji said flatly.

"Huh?..."Naruto asked dumbly, still trying to understand this.

"What Neji is trying to say is that you are still asleep son, however you are now in your subconscious, it was the only way we both could speak to you-ttebane ..."Kushina said to her boy who still looked lost.

"What are you both talking about?..."Naruto asked, still somewhat shaken.

"It has come to our concerns that both you and Hinata-sama are in need of some assistance considering what Keisuke - sama has attempted to do to you both in concerns with your engagement..."Neji said seriously to the blonde.

"You guys know about that?..."Naruto asked in a surprised tone.

"Of course, just because we parted from the living world doesn't mean me and your father have stopped caring about you...the same is with Neji-san with the girl you chose to be your wife..."Kushina said before her smile turned into a sad, somber one..."I still can't believe that you are now a true man and you're about to take a wife and start a family-ttebanne ..."Kushina said with a tear nearly falling from her eye.

"Mom..."Naruto whispered as he wiped it away.

"Anyway, we sensed a great troubling coming from you both, so the Shinigami had allowed only two of us to come, though it's only for a brief time.."Neji continued.

"Only two?..."Naruto questioned.

"Yes,that is why we are here Naruto...we want to help you...Since this is a matter that concerns both the Hyuuga clan and the Uzumaki clan, we were the only ones to best qualified to come...also your father got to see you last time alone, so now it's my turn..."Kushina said with a smirk to her boy.

Naruto laughed upon hearing that, now that was the woman whom he could proudly call his mother.

"We are here to discus the matter of your upcoming marriage to Hinata-sama and how several members of my clan are at odds on which clan you both should join...and that Keisuke-sama is the one who's causing a lot more tension..."Neji said in an almost apologetic way.

"Yeah, he wants me to become a mukoyōshi just so he say that a _"Hyuuga"_ will one day become Hokage, though he's telling everyone that he's protecting the Byakugan..."Naruto said in anger while Neji remain stern.

"I see, I do apologize on behalf of the Hyuuga clan Naruto..."Neji said looking down.

"It's not your fault and I don't hold it against the clan...just that guy and his stupid followers...'Naruto said seriously.

"Never the less, both you and Hinata-sama, along with Hiashi-sama and Hanabi-sama have expressed the intention of having you two married and be a part of the Uzumaki-clan...and that has to be respected..."Neji said.

"Of course it should be, otherwise then it will put a damper on reestablishing the Uzumaki clan in the village..."Kushina said, causing Naruto to look troubled.

"I'm trying everything I could think of to make sure that happens mom but-..."Naruto stopped when Kushina put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know and don't worry, it will happen..."Kushina said with a reassuring smile.

"I hope so...Hinata-chan has been getting so worried that she almost-...I want to rebuild our clan but I couldn't bare it if Hinata.."Naruto paused, recalling the vents of today and how it made him feel.

"Naruto, your father and I love that girl too..."Kushina said while giving her some a sincere smile.

"You do?..."Naruto asked in a pleasantly surprised voice.

"But of course...after all, she's everything I ever wanted for you Naruto, to find a girl that's like me..."Kushina said with a happy smile.

"Like you?..."Naruto and even Neji asked out loud in confusion.

Okay, Naruto loved his mother greatly but he honestly didn't see much of a resemblance between her and Hinata. After all, his mother was a very out spoken and fierce woman while Hinata had a more patient, mild temperament. However, his mother wasn't done talking.

"Of course son, that Hinata is a brave, strong girl who loves you so much that she'll do anything for you...even willing to sacrifice her own life just to protect you..."Kushina said and Naruto realized that she was referring to the time when Pain attacked the village and when Hinata risked her life to protect him.

A day that would have been the start on how his feelings for her would grow into love...even if he didn't realize it at the time.

"That girl cares for you more than she cares about her own self and is willing to sacrifice anything for you, not to mention how much she's going through just for our clan, I honestly think a mother couldn't wish for a better daughter-in-law..."Kushina said with a big, approving smile.

Naruto almost felt himself tearing up and gave his mother a hug upon hearing that. It meant a lot to him to know that his parents had approved of Hinata, even without meeting her...to know that they loved her meant so much to him.

"I'm glad that you like her mom and that you want her to be a part of the family...'Naruto whispered as he kept hugging his mother.

"She already is part of the family my son...though I rather you wait until after the wedding to try and give me a grandchild..."Kushina teased and Naruto immediately let go and blushed five shades of red.

 _ **"MOM!...'**_ Naruto exclaimed.

"Anyway, I do believe we have business at hand..."A red faced Neji interjected, obviously uncomfortable right now.

"You're right, enough socializing..."Kushina said before turning to her boy..."Now son, tell us everything. .."Kushina asked her boy.

Naruto immediately told them how this whole th king started, how Keisuke was going to threatened to brand his own children with the cage bird seal if he refused to join the Hyuuga clan and even with finding a loophole with the help of Kakashi-sensei, that bastard turned to threatening to undo the peace within his own clan, all in the attempts to blackmail him and use him as his meal ticket. Naturally both Kushina and Neji became angry for very personal reasons. Kushina, for her son and descendants being threatened, while Neji was angry at the dishonorable route one of his clan's men has taken.

"And that's the story, we've all been trying to brainstorm but it's hard trying to move this around without Hinata or her dad getting back lashed or having both the main house and branch house angrier at each other. .."Naruto said to them.

"That scoundrel, after all the sacrifices and adversity our clan has faced...He truly has no concern for anyone but himself..."Neji hissed, his anger more visible than ever.

"I know...Hinata says that the only way for this whole thing to end peaceful is finding a say to shut him up for good and to make sure he or his stupid grandson don't try anything else..."Naruto explained to them..."I'd give anything to finally stop him, put him in a corner and make him squirm..."He hissed the last part.

"I believe there is a way..."Neji said,startling Naruto.

"There is?! What is it?Tell me..."Naruto practically begged there.

"It is you Naruto...you are all we need to end that coward for good..."Neji said.

"Me?! What are you talking about?..."Naruto asked confused.

"What he means Naruto is that you have much more power at your disposal than even you realize to end that despicable man and that backwards custom of theirs..."Kushina said.

"How?..."Naruto asked, still not getting it.

"Keisuke-sama may be a smug, selfish old man but he was young once, I remember someone telling me that he had dreams of becoming Hokage himself but lost that position to the sandaime and later your father the yondaime and by the time that we needed to select the godaime, his age and body had begun to betray him, especially once he developed that heart condition, making him too weak to ever qualify for the position..."Neji explained.

"Loser..."Kushina commented.

"However that didn't mean he would give up, from what I can see, Keisuke-sama hasn't seem to given up..."Neji said.

"He's trying to use me to live out his dream..."Naruto said in disgust..."that man is nothing but a cheater, wanting to use me as his short cut and is willing to screw up his own family just to-... _ **ugh**_!...There are no short cuts to the path of Hokage and if this is what he does, he never deserves that title..."Naruto said angrily while the other two nodded.

"Yes, you are right...Keisuke-sama is selfish, he cares only to achieve his ambition but I believe we can use that against him..."Neji said with a smirk.

"What do you mean? And how exactly can I be the one to do this?..."Naruto asked in an intrigued tone.

Neji then began to explain his idea to the blonde young male who only stood there wide eyed and jaw hanging. He was unable to believe it, it was so simple but even he knew it could be effective...

"Do you really think that could work?..."Naruto asked with hope in his voice.

"I am positive, Keisuke is a very selfish man, he is aware of the fact that you can give him everything he wanted...but also that you can take it all away, that's why he got so desperate in hopes of scaring you into obedience, but now I don't think that will be the case..."Neji said smirking.

"That jerk really messed with the wrong person and come tomorrow, he's finally going to realize that, personally I would have beaten him until he screamed like a bitch but I also like this plan..."Kushina said with a cat-like grin.

Naruto had a wide grin of his own on his face and almost literally leaped for joy upon hearing Nejo's idea and how it could work.

"THIS ROCKS! NOW THAT BASTARD IS _FINALLY_ GONNA BE DONE FOR! HA!..." Naruto shouted, feeling completely elated.

"Thanks Neji. ..and mom...I really owe you guys..."Naruto said in a truly grateful tone to his mother and fallen comrade.

"That's why we are here for son..."Kushina said hugging her boy.

"You are welcome Naruto-san..."Neji said before approaching the blonde..."I know that things in my clan haven't always been fair or even right but...that doesn't mean I have given up or forgotten about them..."He said looking down.

"I know that, and I promised you that one day I'll make sure to change the clan for the better, now more than ever..."Naruto said with that determined smile of his.

"And I believe you and I hope for the best for the new generations...It is time that things changed..."The Hyuuga male said to the blonde.

"They will, I'll make sure of it..."Naruto said once more...'Oh boy, I can't wait to tell Hinata-chan about this...'He said in an excited tone.

"Speaking of which, that is another matter I wanted to talk to you about..."Neji said slowly to the confused blonde..."I understand that you will be marrying her, I am not really surprised...I knew for a long time how she felt about you although..."He paused before suddenly glaring at the blonde, frightening him.

"Oh man, what is-...'Naruto thought as Neji kept glaring him menacingly.

"I am trusting you to treat her right and protect Hinata-sama...However if you make her unhappy or hurt her in anyway, believe me, I _will_ find out and I _will_ come back and not even the Shinigami will be able to stop me...'Neji said threateningly, even though he no longer having his Byakugan, he could still be very intimidating.

 _"Not again, why do I always get threatened?..."_ Naruto thought in dismay before nodding... "As I already told Hiashi, Kiba and Shino, you don't have anything to worry about Neji, I love Hinata-chan and I will treasure her for the rest of my life..."Naruto said honestly to the spirit of his old friend.

"Good..."Neji said before standing down.

"You didn't have to do that-ttebane..."Kushina said in annoyance..."I know that if Naruto is anything like Minato, he'll make a good husband to your cousin..."Kushina said confidently.

'I know but...I just want to be sure...'Neji confessed.

Suddenly Kushina approached her boy, giving him a big and knowing smile.

"There is another reason why I came along...though I don't have a lot of time now..."Kushina said as her left hand suddenly generated a small, glowing ball of light.

"What is that?...'Naruto asked in surprise, wondering what was happening.

"I don't have a lot of time to explain, and while it might not be a proper wedding present, I am sure you will find a good use for it..."Kushina said mischievously before doing a hand sign and suddenly the light entered through Naruto, surprising him in the process.

"W-What was that? What's going on mom?..."Naruto asked, still unaware of what had just happened.

"Once you wake up, you will know everything you need to know...'Kushina said smiling, though Naruto still looked lost. Suddenly Kushina came even closer.

"I'm afraid it's time to leave..."Kushina said, much to her son's shock.

"What?...Already?! No, mom...you can't go yet..."Naruto said in dismay, not wanting either her or Neji to leave just yet.

"I'm afraid that we have to son, I only came here to see you and to make sure that you will be okay...and I know that you will be now..."Kushina said calmly while her son started crying a bit and she found herself in a hug with him.

"I miss you mom...I miss you and dad so much..."Naruto whispered to her.

"Your dad and I miss you too..."Kushina said before kissing him on the forehead.

"Naruto...'Neji said, feeling a bit awkward...'When you see Hia-...my uncle...please tell him that we understand and that...we forgive him...'Neji said to the blonde.

Naruto blinked in confusion and while he didn't completely understand, he nodded and saw Neji finally had a peaceful smile on his face...one he saw only one other time.

"Thank you...otōto..."Neji said smiling before fading away.

Naruto was still stunned as he clinged to his mother who was also fading, but he didn't want to let her go just yet.

"Goodbye son...I love you..."Kushina said before disappearing as well.

Suddenly a white light consumed the entire place before it descended into darkness.

* * *

 _Back in reality AKA Naruto's apartment._

Naruto suddenly woke up in shock, panting and sweating a bit as he suddenly recalled the events of his...his dream?

'Was it just a dream?...'Naruto wondered out loud before pausing a bit...suddenly it was as if a dam full of memories had burst and flooded his brain.

He suddenly recalled his entire conversation with his mother and Neji...and he now knew that his mother meant by her " _wedding present"._

'That's it...That's it! That's it! Yes!..."Naruto shouted as he immediately got out of bed, brushed his teeth and washed up a bit before leaving. He didn't even bother checking the time or eating breakfast. This was too important to wait.

He had to see Hinata and her dad as soon as possible.

* * *

In almost no time, he was at the compound and was quickly escorted to Hiashi's office to see him, Hinata, Hanabi and to his surprise Tsunade all waiting for him.

"Naruto-kun..."Hinata exclaimed happily before hugging him.

"Good morning Uzumaki-san..."Hiashi said.

"Hey guys...Tsunade-bachan, what are you doing here?..."Naruto asked.

"I'm here to save your butt and I told you a million times not to call me that..."'Tsunade said in annoyance before calming down.

"Tsunade-sama came to be last night and had proposed an idea on how to get Keisuke to surrender without causing any harm to the rest of the clan...'Hiashi said to the blonde who looked eager.

"It's like this-..."Tsunade explained her idea of threatening Keisuke by getting herself and their many allies like the other Kages involved to make him surrender since they are not a part of that stupid policy he's been hiding behind. Naruto grinned at the thought.

"I like that idea but I also know a way too...and you will never believe who told me..."Naruto chuckled.

"What is it Naruto-kun?...'Hinata asked her groom.

Naruto had explained to them about the dream he had, about how both his mother and Neji had appeared to him and had given him the perfect idea on how to get Keisuke to give up. Hiashi, Hinata and Hanabi all stood in shock upon hearing the name of their fallen clansmen.

'Are you serious?..."Hinata asked in disbelief.

"You saw Neji-nii?..."Hanabi exclaimed in shock.

"Yes I did...At first I thought it might have been just a dream until I woke up this morning and I suddenly already had this knowledge and...you will never believe what I have figured out..."Naruto then explained to them all what he had received from his mother and soon everyone's stunned looks turn into ones of intrigue.

"That's very shrewd Naruto...'Tsunade said impressed..."Though I don't see why I can't add my assistance as insurance..."Tsunade said to the blonde.

"Sure thing bachan...the more ammo the better I always say...'Naruto said with that wide grin of his.

"This is perfect..."Hiashi said, feeling a mixture of anticipation and excitement swell in him.

'Oh...uh...Hiashi...sir...There's something else..."Naruto piped up.

'What is it?.."The head of the clan asked his future son-in-law.

"In my dream, before Neji left he said he had a message for you..."Naruto said.

"What did he say?...'Hiashi asked the younger male.

'He said...that he understands and that he forgives you..."Naruto said, trying hard to recall his exact words.

Suddenly a silence filled the room, Naruto and Tsunade looked confused while Hinata and Hanabi had an inkling on what that message meant and turned to their father who looked stunned.

'Father..."Hinata reached out to him, never seeing him this way before.

"Ar-Are you certain?..."Hiashi stuttered, surprising both his daughters in the process.

"Well...In his own words he said _"we forgive you"_ but he didn't say anything else..."Naruto explained.

Naruto had no idea what was happening to Hinata's father as he almost looked like he was a trembling a bit, but stopped almost immediately, though he could have sworn it was almost like he was about to cry or something.

"I..I see..then I believe we have no time to lose..."Hiashi said in a more controlled voice while everyone else looked at him in concern.

"Father, are you alright?...'Hanabi asked in concern but he only smiled.

"Yes...Yes I am daughter..."He said before turning to the blonde.

"Keisuke-sama has been resting in the infirmary and is still there..."Hiashi said to everyone.

"I take it you personally sent him there...'Tsunade said with a smirk and Hiashi didn't even bother denying it.

"Anyway, I do believe that it's time to see him now..."Hiashi said to the small party.

"You're right, it's time to end this..."Naruto said with Hinata nodding.

Soon the group of five had left to the east wing that held the clan's infirmary and they then saw the very old Hyuuga man lying on his bed, being tended to by one of the clan's healers.

"Oh Hiashi-sama, what brings you here?..."One of the clan medics asked upon seeing him.

"Excuse me Ayano-chan but we need a moment alone to speak with Keisuke-ojisan in private, is that alright?...'Hiashi sais politely to the young woman who nodded.

Suddenly the entire place was empty with the exception of the six people, there, the many people who had been in that fight had been quickly healed this morning, however due to Keisuke's old age, he needed more rest which was why he was still here and was now glaring at them.

"Hiashi-sama, Uzumaki-san, Hanabi-sama, Hinata-sama and Tsunade-sama...I take it that this isn't a social visit is it..."Keisuke said in a low tone.

"We have to talk Keisuke..."Hinata said, still glaring at him.

"Oh and what is it that you wish to speak about?...'He asked feigning ignorance but no one was fooled.

"About this whole debate, it has to stop now..."Naruto said seriously, no longer having any more patience.

Keisuke was silent but kept giving them that look. Naruto was glaring at him and resisted the urge to let Kurama out and attack him outright. He knew that this had to end right now.

This had to end and only one of them was going to come out the winner.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

 _Next time on The engagement_

 _ **Naruto vs Keisuke**_

* * *

 **A/N:** I was originally torn on who to use to give Naruto the advice in his dream. I saw that episode with Neji appearing to Rock Lee and I knew since then that I wanted to incorporate that into the story, but I also thought it might have been nice to add Kushina as well and I was torn on who to use...so I decided to use both!

Hope you enjoyed it.

Also otōto is a term that means younger brother in Japanese.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers :)

 **Rose Tiger, Darth Onixia,nightwind83, AJ the Hedgehog** and **hinatagirl18** **:** Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I personally liked writing the scene where Naruto remained faithful to Hinata and told Hitomi off.

 **Dantekassaki:** I'm glad things worked out with your folks and also thank you for what you said about Naruto. Despite his quirks, he's a good guy and will stop at nothing in order to have a happy life with the woman he loves.

 **SpiceyWifey, Hektols** and **morphx** :Don't worry, Naruto will officially deal with Keisuke next chapter and I can't give any spoilers but I can say that Naruto now has a trick or two up his own sleeve now.

 **tko2088** and **Oceanmoon:** Both girls were epically rejected but we'll see in time how they will deal with it.

 **Devilzxknight86:** Don't invite who?

 **idk:** Thanks.

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	22. Naruto vs Keisuke

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto. It will always belong to Masashi Kishimoto, and I will always be just one of his many loyal fans.

* * *

 ** _The engagement_**

 ** _Chapter 22: Naruto vs Keisuke_**

 _Earlier_

In the Hyuuga clan's infirmary, a certain elder had just woken up and was currently being treated by one of the clan's own healers. It was Keisuke who was still there recovering from _his...accident_ from yesterday. Hiashi really left a number on him but he wasn't going to let that hinder his plans.

 ** _"Ow..._** careful..." Keisuke complained to the healer.

"Just a little more Keisuke-sama..."Ayano-chan, the healer said as she examined him.

He said nothing but nodded, waiting and wanting this to be over with. He had a lot of things to do and a lot more plans now that the final meeting was only days away and he was certain that despite Hiashi's stubbornness, he had managed to send his message to his foolish daughter and that fiancé of hers. That they were better off joining the clan, they all would be and he was determined to make sure they realize that, no matter the cost.

" _ **ACK**_!..."He groaned when he felt another soreness from the spot where Hiashi hit him with his last gentle fist.

"Do not move...This part is still very sensitive...'Ayano warned while Keisuke internally grumbled.

His body has been aching since yesterday after that fool Hiashi had assaulted him but he would suck it in and retain his dignity. This was just part of the price he would pay to ensure their clan's glorious future and that idiot could hit him with a thousand gentle fists but he would remain strong and firm.

At least that was what was what he reminded himself anyway.

 _"It will all be worth it soon enough..._ 'He mentally reminded himself while Ayano continued to heal him.

He was certain that soon things would work out in his favor and that one day a Hyuuga would become Hokage and that he would have had a hand in ensuring that. Although he knew that he would never be Hokage himself or that there was a possibility that he won't live long enough to see that day, he would be content in knowing that things would be secure for the future, that his clan would be immortalized in the most glorious way possible and that everyone would know that the Hyuuga's were the mightiest in all the village. That would happen, all he needed was that stubborn boy but he was confident that soon he would be getting the results that he wanted.

All the power, prestige and reverence that came with the Hokage title, he was so close that he could almost _taste_ it.

 _"A new age for the Hyuuga clan is coming near...I know it..."_ He thought The ancient Hyuuga's thoughts came to a halt when he saw someone come into the infirmary...or rather a group of people.

" _What is this?..._ '"Keisuke thought in interest when he saw whom it was. It was Hiashi with his daughters, Uzumaki-san and even Tsunade-sama as well... _..._ _"Interesting..."_ He thought smugly as he had a feeling what was about to happen.

"Oh Hiashi-sama, what brings you here?...'Ayano asked politely to the clan's head.

"Excuse me Ayano-chan but we need a moment alone to speak with Keisuke-ojisan in private, is that alright?...'Hiashi said before dismissing her.

" _I knew it..."_ He thought smugly...""Hiashi-sama, Uzumaki-san, Hanabi-sama, Hinata-sama and Tsunade-sama...I take it that this isn't a social visit is it..."Keisuke said to the group who were still glaring at him.

"We have to talk Keisuke..."Hinata said coldly.

"Oh and what is it that you wish to speak about?...'He asked while he was smirking internally.

He knew that this was what he was waiting for...

* * *

Naruto barely repressed the urge to throttle the conniving old goat when he saw that disgusting smirk. Now was not the time to get into impulse, he had to be patient in order for this to be effective.

"About this whole debate, it has to stop now..."Naruto said seriously to the old man.

"Hmmm...I see, so I take it you are here to talk about that...so exactly what do you and Hinata-sama intend to do?..."Keisuke asked, silently smirking.

"Oh, it's not what _we_ might do, it's about what you are going to _stop_ doing right now..."Hinata said, giving him a cold glare.

"What are you talking about?..."He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am saying that you are going to stop all these tricks, that you and all the people you have manipulated are going to withdraw from the debate and let me marry into Naruto's clan peacefully..."Hinata said evenly.

"And why on earth would I do that?..."Keisuke said in an incredulous tone.

"Because Hinata-chan and I are done playing around you old geezer! We might have shown you some restraint but it's done now..."Naruto said while sending him a frown.

"What is done? I am trying to protect the Byakugan and ensure that the Hyuuga-..."The old man was stopped mid-sentence when Naruto grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up. Since Keisuke was a over foot shorter than Naruto and weighed a lot less, it was hardly an effort for the blonde to do this.

"Enough with the bullshitting ya damn old man! Your spouting of _"protecting"_ the Byakugan has gotten old and no one here believes you!..."Naruto shouted before unceremoniously dropping the elder back onto his bed, much to the old man's anger.

 _"You..."He_ thought angrily but remain made a mental,let note to curb the boys temper after he joins the clan.

"Listen here you old man! This is how it's going to be, you and your cronies are going to step down and leave me and Hinata-chan and my clan alone and you are going to leave the rest of the Hyuuga clan alone..."Naruto said to the old man.

"And if I refuse?..."The old man asked in an annoyed tone.

"Then we will make you regret it..."Tsunade finally spoke up.

"Listen here...Keisuke...I know the real reason why you want me to join the clan, it had nothing to do with protecting the Byakugan or even for the glory of adding the ninja war hero to the main house...the only reason you are doing all of this is because you want me to become Hokage because you couldn't do it yourself!...Naruto shot and saw Keisuke's eyes widen.

"I... I have no idea what you are talking about..."Keisuke quickly denied.

"Don't deny it, I know that you failed at our dream so you've turn to try and steal mine, well I am here to say that it's not going to happen..."Naruto said evenly. ..."I am _telling_ you this now you old geezer, even if you convince everyone on making me a mukoyōshi, I will make sure you never get what you really want..."He said in a low, dangerously calm tone of voice.

"What do you mean?..."He asked in confusion.

"I am vowing right now to you, that if I am forced to give up my own clan and my name, I will _not_ become Hokage!..."Naruto announced harshly.

"What?!..."Keisuke exclaimed in shock, before realizing this and regaining his composure.

"You heard me right you old man! If I have to give up my clan then I won't become Hokage, not now and not ever..."Naruto repeated while Keisuke glare had hardened.

"You can't be serious. ..You're bluffing, everyone in this entire village knows that you have been planning on becoming Hokage since you were a child! ..."Keisuke shouted, only to see Naruto still glaring harder than even.

"I am dead serious here...I admit that being Hokage is my dream but if I had to chose between my dream and my family, I will _always_ pick my family...something you obviously can't relate to..."Naruto spat the last part while Keisuke looked livid.

"You can't be serious, what of your engagement to Hinata-sama?..."Keisuke demanded.

"Simple, it will proceed just as planned..."Hiashi said and internally smirked when Keisuke looked like he was going to fall over from shock.

"Hiashi-sama!..."Keisuke yelled,.

"Be quiet Keisuke, this engagement between my daughter and Uzumaki-san was never about politics or for the power of the Hokage position, it was about my daughter being married to a man that was worthy of her and nothing else..."Hiashi said coldly..."They have my blessing and the rest of the clan's approval, so it's completely impossible for you alone to revoke the blessing since I won't let you..."He continued.

"Unlike you, we actually care about Onee-sama ' s happiness..."Hanabi said with her arms crossed.

"Keisuke, I will always support Naruto-kun, whether he chooses to become Hokage or not..."Hinata said coolly.

She could still recall earlier when Naruto had told her his idea and how he honestly would carry out his threat if he must...a part of her still couldn't believe that he would give up his life long dream of becoming Hokage, one of the things that kept him pressing forward even during the darkest times of his life...that he would walk away from it just so he could have a family with her.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _About less than half an hour ago_

 _"Neji had told me about how Keisuke-teme had wanted to be Hokage all his life but could never reach the title..."Naruto said._

 _"That is true, I recall my father mentioning that he had lost the title to the sandaime when he was still in his prime..."Hiashi commented._

 _"The thing is...that old bastard apparently hasn't let go his dream and is trying to use me to live it out for him... I'm just his short cut..."Naruto said angrily before grinning evilly..."Neji said I can either give Keisuke what he wants...or I can take it all away from him..."Naruto said with his grin growing._

 _"What do you mean Naruto-kun..."Hinata asked curiously._

 _"What I mean is that Keisuke has his heart set on me becoming Hokage one day, so to make a long story short, unless he leaves us alone, I won't become Hokage..."Naruto said plainly, surprise everyone in the room, but none more than Hinata._

 _"What?...N-N-Naruto-kun. .."Hinata stuttered out._

 _"What?!..."Tsunade exclaimed in disbelief, wondering if she was suddenly hearing things._

 _"No way..."Hanabi muttered._

 _"Are you serious?..."Hiashi asked in a more composed way._

 _Naruto merely nodded while everyone else was in stunned silence to see the look in his eyes. Only Hinata and Tsunade recognized that look, it wasn't a bluff but a promise. He obviously meant that if the push suddenly became a shove, he would do it..._

 _But..but this was just drastic? !_

 _"Naruto-kun, you're not serious are you?..."Hinata asked and Naruto only nodded._

 _"I'm serious Hinata-chan, if it means protecting our family, then I'll give up the hat, the title and the chance to see my face carved on the monument if I have to..."Naruto said with the utmost determination._

 _"But...but it's your dream, the one thing you have always strive for..."Hinata said and was surprised that Naruto only gave her that special look only he could give her._

 _"Hinata-chan, you know me better than anyone in the world, you know that before I wanted to be Hokage, I wanted a family, I still want a family...a family with you in it...that means more to me than whatever that job could give me..."Naruto confessed as he kept looking into her eyes, showing her that he means it._

 _"Oh Naruto-kun ..."Hinata whispered as she watched her beloved explain the rest of his plan, ho_ _w he'd threaten Keisuke with his dream and Hinata knew that he wouldn't be bluffing...Naruto meant everything he just said._

 _That made her even more determined to win this battle and to be sure that he'd never have to sacrifice anything whether it's their future family or his dream, she wanted a future where they could have both._

* * *

Hinata was brought out of her brief flashback as she continued to watch her beloved make threats to the selfish old man who has caused them nothing but trouble.

"Listen here, you might have a lot of people fooled but I know what you really are, a bitter old man who was never ever able to reach his dreams so he's resorting to any dirty tactic to steal if from someone else...we'll guess what, the path to Hokage has no short cuts, you have to work for it through blood, sweat and tears! A person who's unable to gain that position through honest methods never deserved it!..."Naruto said in a acid like tone.

"Why you-...He was stopped by Naruto once more.

"Now, I'm telling you what's really going to happen...I am going to marry Hinata-chan and she is _willingly_ choosing to become a member of the Uzumaki clan, we are going to to have our own clan where our kids will not be given that stupid seal and you and your clan are going to respect that...if not, then you can kiss goodbye the thought of bragging that at least a member of your got married to a future Hokage...because that's the closest you'll ever get to that position..."Naruto said sternly.

"You...You can't do this! You can't... _**-cough-..."**_ Keisuke started coughing and hissed, still feeling his soreness from yesterday. His coughing fit continued for well over 2 minutes until stopping, though he saw that the people around him didn't look concerned, just annoyed.

"If you're done, let's talk... I meant what I said Keisuke-teme. ..unless you want me as an enemy, stand down, because if you don't, I promise that not only will a Hyuuga not become a Hokage this generation but I will ruin you and I will make sure everyone knows what you really are...a sad, senile old man with nothing but bitterness and broken dreams...if you keep trying to mess with me, I won't hold back...I will ruin you..."Naruto started..." However, if you stand down and leave both me and my clan alone, we can all move on with our lives and let bygones be bygones..."He continued.

"However, if you try anything about reopening old wounds in this clan, even after I marry into Naruto-kun ' s clan, we will find out and we will make you pay..."Hinata warned.

"And how exactly? ..."Keisuke demanded, his anger clouding some of his rationality.

"Because then I will recall all the rotten things you put me and Hinata threw since this engagement started and we will issue it as crimes against the Uzumaki-clan, as one trying to interfere with its rebuilding..."Naruto said seriously.

"What?...You plan to issue against the Hyuuga clan?!..."He said in shock, only to look confused when Naruto shook his head.

"Not the Hyuuga clan, just you and those idiots who listen, like that grandson of yours...That's where I come in...I know that Hashirama policy forbids the Hokage to get involved unless it's special circumstances but it says nothing about _former_ Kages or Kages of _other_ villages..."Tsunade said smugly and Keisuke's eyes widen at that implication.

"What?..."Keisuke said in disbelief.

"You heard me right ya jerk, you can't forget that this gaki is friends with the other Kages and the daimyos have taken a shine to him...and they wouldn't like it if they were to learn that someone was trying to cheat him out of his birth right. .."Tsunade pointed out with a dark grin..."Unless you want this whole thing to become public and risk some nasty repercussions, I suggest that you listen to us..."The former Hokage said with her hands on her hips.

"Hiashi-sama...Don't tell me that you agree with this..."Keisuke said in anger.

"I am on no sides however if someone in my clan has caused a great offense to another clan, it is my duty to take responsibility and to make sure that the guilty party is punished..."Hiashi said with a poker face but enjoyed watching him squirm.

"I hope that you are aware that you are at risk of offending the one man in the village with more political influence than we have...one that can use it against you..."Hanabi commented.

"Not only that but such an event would attract a lot of attention from both inside and outside the village, like Shibata-san and her show, I wouldn't be surprised if she would try and look for a statement on that kind of story..."Hinata said to the old Hyuuga who looked like he was going to scream blue murder.

"I don't believe this!..."Keisuke bellowed, his face red with anger.

"Believe it you old bastard! Because this is how things are! You don't want me as your enemy but if you want to keep me as an ally, and so that your clan can have some kind of link to a future kage, you have to follow my rules now and they are not negotiable..."Naruto said and smirked when the angry, defiant look on the old man's face was gone...

Now all was left was one of desperation...

"Uzumaki-san...please..I am asking you to see things at a different angle...You must be aware that by marrying into the Hyuuga clan, you are marrying into the richest and most prestigious clan in the village. You would become a part of the main house and be treated like royalty, given the best luxurious and advantages until you are ready to take the position..."Keisuke pointed out, hoping for something.

However only received dirty looks from Hiashi and his daughter's, a glare from Tsunade and Naruto only shook his head before giving him a look of complete disgust.

"That's the problem with you Keisuke...You think that everyone cares about perfection, wealth and power but guess what, you are wrong about that and about me...I don't need to live in a big and fancy compound, I don't need the money, I can earn my own living to support Hinata-chan and our family...maybe we won't be living in the fanciest place ever or have any servants but it's enough for me because that will be the home where we will build our life and start our family and that's priceless to me..."Naruto said passionately.

"It is priceless to me as well, I don't mind living in a simple house with Naruto-kun because it will be enough...it will be the home we made together and that will always be enough for me as well..."Hinata said in the same tone.

"As I said, I will marry Hinata but it's going to be done on our terms, if you want to keep me as an ally to the Hyuuga and unless you want your dirty laundry for the whole shinobi world to see...you will settle for this and back down..."Naruto said in the most serious tone he had ever used in his life..."So what's it's going to be?..."Naruto demanded.

" _Damn it! What do I do?!..."_ Keisuke thought in a panic as he tried to brainstorm some kind of escape.

He couldn't let this happen, not only was his only ensured link to the Hokage title was at risk, but also his good name and reputation in both the eyes of the clan and in the village. He wasn't stupid, he knew that in the eyes of the other Kages, Uzumaki-san had more power and his word wouldn't be much against his. All it would take was one bad news story to destroy everything Keisuke had built for himself and for his descendants, especially Ichiro. He knew that Hiashi and his traitorous daughters would abandon them and that he would lose the respect of the rest of the clan if such a situation were to come...either he would be blamed for prevententing them from having a very beneficial alliance with a future Hokage or he tainted the clan's name if the other Kages and Uzumaki-san made this public.

He couldn't let this happen!

He had to do something, not only would he lose his dream but everything to his name, his respect, his connections and his image would be tainted if such a scandal were to become public knowledge.

 _"There...there is nothing else is there..."The_ old man thought as the realization finally sunk in.

All his life he had been proud of his keen mind and quick assessment to situations, being able to think up brilliant strategies that had saved his life more than once. He could always think of quick ways to turn bad situations around into his favor but...but he couldn't now. For some reason it was like his mind was unable to properly process and find an escape.

He couldn't find an escape...because there want any right now. No matter which direction he went, it was going to be bad for him, not only would be unable to use Uzumaki-san as a substitute of making a Hyuuga the next Hokage, all the other alternatives would end badly for him. He was trapped! He had no choice but to accept the reality of the situation, he was trapped and he'd never be able to get out of this, at least not without his credibility and reputation intact. He couldn't believe that this was happening, that they have trapped him...and he knew that he might never find an escape from it.

He was trapped...but he might as well be trapped with at least what remained of his dignity...

"I have no choice here do I?..."He said with his head down, feeling a wave of anger and defeat.

"Oh, you had your choice, you just made the wrong ones..."Naruto said looking down on him before a smile adore his face.

He knew that he got him right where he wanted him.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

 _Next time on The engagement_

 ** _The Final Round_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Big news everyone, I have decided on writing a brand new Naruto fanfic once I am done with " _The Engagement"._ It's a time travel fanfic however I am unsure of which plot to use, which is why there is now a new poll on my profile page: _**Which plot would you prefer for an upcoming Naruto Time Travel fanfic?**_

If you guys are interested, then you can go and vote which story you prefer and once I am done with this fanfic, I will make the announcement on which story I will write.

 ** _Be sure to check it out ;)_**

 _Also, sorry if this chapter was a little shorter than the last one but hopefully I managed to give it justice...but I suppose you guys can judge that..._

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers :)

 **morphx:** I hope that this chapter makes up for it and I promise that the next one will be even more satisfying.

 **Victoria Grace 92:** Next chapter will be a continuation of the pulverization :)

 **nightwind83:** Ehh...I don't think so, even they have better taste than that, at least I think they do.

 **Sultryvoice:** I will never abandon this story especially when I am close to the end of it. Though I wonder why you thought that since my last update was a about a week ago...

 **Rose Tiger, tko,2088** and **AJ the Hedgehog:** I hope this will do.

 **hinatagirl18:** Congratulations on correctly predicting the route Naruto was going to take :)

 **Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf:** Hey SOTHF, it's good to hear from you again. Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter and the previous ones :)

 **Darth Onixia** and **Slytherin Pimp:** Thank you, I admit I have been wanting to write that scene forever now and I am pleased you all enjoyed it.

 **Guest:** Thanks for the dual reviews. In that order:

1)Very well said, a hero is one who sets the examples and inspires others to do more with their lives, which is what he did to Hinata and a strong part of why she fell for him in the first place.

2) I see your point that Hinata and Minato seem to have more in common than Kushina who is actually identical to her son but the sentiment is more or less genuine. She sees a good, strong girl that loves her son and that is what I think she meant what she wanted when she told Naruto to find a girl like her.

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	23. The Final Round

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto. It will always belong to Masashi Kishimoto, and I will always be just one of his many loyal fans.

* * *

 ** _The engagement_**

 ** _Chapter 23: The Final Round_**

The days quickly flew by and before anyone knew it, it was the day of the grand final debate on deciding the future of Naruto and Hinata's engagement and on which clan they would resign in. The couple was not worried since they knew that their warning to Keisuke had finally sunk into that very thick head of his. They made it clear that weren't mincing words and that they were fully capable and intended on carrying out their threat unless the old man did what they said which was backing down and making sure his followers did the same.

Now was the moment, they were all waiting for, the entire clan plus Naruto were in the conference room with Kakashi there as well, thanks to the loophole he had discovered.

"I am aware that ordinarily clan affairs are meant to be private. However, given the very delicate nature of the situation, I believe that I must get involved for the sake of the village..."Was what Kakashi said when he entered here.

"Very well Rokudaime-sama..."Hiashi said with a bow to the masked kage.

Thankfully this was met with only few protests, though mostly due to the glare Naruto sent Keisuke, as if to remind him of his situation and to keep his little puppets quiet.

Now was the moment they were waiting for, the entire clan was present and ready to talk. Keisuke and the other elders had remained quiet, while Ichiro only sent a huff and Hitomi sent a quick glare directed to Naruto, whom ignored it while he sat close to Hinata.

"Good evening everyone, today will shall continue our debate regarding my daughter's impending marriage to Uzumaki-san and which clan they will reside it..."Hiashi said.

Everything came along almost harmonically as Naruto and Hinata explained their request and Kakashi pointing out that it's a matter of great importance for the Uzumaki clan to continue no matter what and that Naruto's children must not be branded with the cage bird seal due to the fact that one clan shouldn't have such a control over another like that. It went painfully slow and Keisuke was just wishing to get it over with and done with.

He felt like they were purposely making this slow just to toy with him.

" _Just be done with it already..."_ He internally groaned.

"Grandfather..."Ichiro, who was sitting next to him, asked in concern.

"Be quiet, it's nothing to be fixed..."He whispered bitterly.

He still couldn't get that threat of theirs out of his mind or what he had been forced to say to the other elders and Ichiro after they had made it.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _The ancient Hyuuga had finally gotten out of the infirmary despite Ayano's protest. He didn't have time to waste since it had only been less than 20 minutes since that wretched Uzumaki and that traitorous Hiashi and his equally traitorous daughters, along with that meddlesome former godaime had barged in there and had made their threat clear...and that he had no way of overcoming it._

 _Which lead to this horrible moment for him...telling his allies about it._ _Now here he was in the privacy of his bedroom with only his grandson Ichiro, and his fellow elders that had been on his side since this whole thing had started: Kagero, Hinode, Youta and Akio._

 _All five of them only stood there with their jaws drop upon hearing what he had said._

 _"What?!..."Kagero shouted in disbelief._

 _"Grandfather, what are you doing?! What about the plan to make Uzumaki-san -..."He was silenced by the harsh glare he received by the elder._

 _"It's been compromised and canceled! That Uzumaki boy has proven to be far too wild to be reasoned with..."Keisuke spat in anger, hoping they'd stop._

 _"In other words, he found out and is now threatening you into quitting, am I right?..."Hinode quickly deduced and ignored the glare he was sending her._

 _When he didn't answer, Ichiro gulped while the other old men turned to each other in disbelief._

 _"What are we to do? We had so much riding on this marriage?..."Kagero demanded._

 _"After everything you had us invest, our time, efforts and resources, you are demanding we quit now?!..."Youta said in anger and disbelief._

 _"Silence! This wasn't my intention but the boy is simply too powerful...He made his threat clear that unless we back down, he fully plans to either abandon his goal of becoming Hokage or declaring a feud with us..."Keisuke shouted, glad his room had privacy seals._

 _Okay, that was somewhat of a lie since the boy had only promised that to him, but they didn't need to know that._

 _"This is unbelievable. .."Akio grumbled not liking this development._

 _"Why can't we just revoke his engagement to Hinata-sama if he continues to rebel?..."Youta asked him._

 _"We both know it would do no good, he already has Hiashi-sama's and the majority of the clan's blessing and even us alone aren't capable of reversing that without risking something..."Keisuke explained, still angry that the boy and Hiashi ruined that threat before he even had a chance to make it._

 _"That stubborn vagrant, I can't believe I ever voiced any approval for him..."Hinode spat in anger._

 _Last night her sweet granddaughter Hitomi had run into her room with angry tears in her eyes as she had explained to her what had happened. That Hitomi had went to the boy in hopes of confessing to him and how he rudely rejected her and broke her heart. It was bad enough the boy had ignored the kind of woman her granddaughter was, but to outright refuse her advances like her beautiful Hitomi wasn't good enough for him or something?_

 _"Unfortunately for us that "vagrant" happens to be allies with all of the other Kages and even the daimyo and unless we want to get involved with the likes of them..."Keisuke paused but everyone got what he was implying._

 _They weren't happy about it however._

 _"How are you sure that he wasn't bluffing?..."Kagero asked._

 _"I know that he wasn't. .."Was all that Keisuke said._

 _There was an unpleasant silence in the room and the many elders and the young grandson had proceeded the information and they wanted to change the situation. After what felt like a very long time, the other elders had nodded, as they too had come to realize that there was no way to overcome this obstacle. Despite the influence they had as elders of the Hyuuga clan, the Uzumaki had power...more power than they had originally realized and he was not afraid to use it against them._

 _So they all reluctantly nodded since there was no other choice. However Ichiro wouldn't accept this..._

 _"Grandfather, what if we try and-..."He was interrupted once more by his grandfather's eyes._

 _"No Ichiro...It is done, we have lost this battle...the very least is to walk away with our pride intact..."Keisuke said in a hollow voice._

 _He refused to show any weakness, any misery and even if he had lost, he was going to protect his pride and disparity._

 _It was all he had left at this point._

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

Keisuke had never felt more humiliated or insulted when he was forced to go to his only real allies and his loyal grandson and tell them that everything was off and that Uzumaki-san and Hinata-sama were to be wed as members of the Uzumaki clan. He could still recall the look of disbelief on Ichiro's face when he had told him the threat that was made and that no matter what, they would be powerless to overcome it.

No matter which direction they went or what strategy they tried to think of, the end result was just the same. The Uzumaki boy was big...too big for them to tame through the traditional methods. The only possibility might have been to take him on physically along with Hinata-sama but even he wasn't senile enough not to see that such a thing would be disastrous and would only cause more trouble.

He knew that there was no one in the clan that had even half the strength of Uzumaki-san and he had no choice but to accept it...but that didn't mean he had to like it. He didn't even bother to listen to the nonsense the were saying and he tried to ignore his surroundings as he awaited for the inevitable to happen...

Which was right about now...

"Now, all in favor of my daughter marrying into the Uzumaki clan without the need of placing the seal on her children?..."Hiashi said and almost smiled when he saw a large number of members raise their hands.

Hiashi was thrilled to see that many members, of both the branch house and the main house had raised their hands in union and that he knew that a winner had come from this one moment.

He also couldn't resist when he said...'Are there any opposed?..." and that no one had raised their hand and he smirked internally when he saw the dirty look Keisuke sent him but he was forced to remain quiet. Hiashi had noticed the shift in movement in Ichiro, it was obvious he would have protest had it not been for his grandfather's silent message and the arrogant, idiotic youth was also forced to remain quiet as well. Hiashi enjoyed thus but he remained composed when he realized that he had finally had won this whole thing. There was no deadlock, no protest but a victory for him.

"Very well, it is unanimous. ..majority ruled...My daughter is now set to marry into the Uzumaki clan and her children will be spared of the caged bird seal as they will be heirs to the Uzumaki clan and thus are no longer under our clans jurisdiction. .."Hiashi said in a calm voice while on the inside he was doing a victory dance.

"Yes..."Naruto said with a big grin and a fist pump.

"Thank Kami-sama..."Hinata said with almost tears falling from her eyes.

 _"Finally..."_ Hanabi thought as she sent an amused look to the losing side a.k.a Keisuke who was trying hard not to show how angry he was feeling at the moment.

" _You fool...you truly have no idea what your actions have cost us..."_ Keisuke thought angrily but remained quiet.

He might have been beaten but that didn't mean that all hope was lost. At the very least their clan would have a link to a future Hokage, and hopefully the influence Hinata-sama would gain would give the younger generation a better chance.

Maybe if he had failed , hopefully Ichiro or one of his own descendants or another Hyuuga would be able to have a chance after the Uzumaki...Before the old man could think about it any more, something that he never would have expected in a million years had just occurred.

Instead of Hiashi dismissing them and telling them it was time to leave, this is what had happen. Uzumaki had gotten up from his seat and said something that only Hiashi could hear and he had nodded.

"Before you all go, Uzumaki-san would like to make an announcement on an unrelated topic..."Hiashi said, getting everyone's attention, especially Keisuke's.

" _What is going on here?..."_ Keisuke thought suspiciously. The debate was over and that insufferable boy and foolish girl had gotten their way regarding their upcoming wedding, so what on earth was he planning?

"Alright everybody, I know that for a long time there has been a lot of fighting over the cage bird seal and whether to keep using it or getting rid of it...and so far you all haven't found a compromise yet. .. "Naruto started.

" _Where is he going with this?..."_ Keisuke thought worriedly.

"Well, good news for you, I brought one..."Naruto said proudly as he pulled out a scroll that had a strange symbol on it...it almost resembled the Kanji for the word _unity._

"What on earth is that?!..."Keisuke demanded not caring if he spoke out of place.

"A compromise, I call it the Byakugan protection seal..."Naruto said smugly as he presented it to the whole clan.

"I know that the reason you guys used the cage bird seal is to protect the Byakugan from falling into the wrong hands but we can't ignore that it's caused a lot of problems between the main and branch house..."Naruto started.

"Oh what right do you have to brings this up now?..."Ichiro said angrily only to be met with a glare from Hinata.

"He is my fiance and he has each right..."Hinata said coldly.

"Best be silent and let Uzumaki-san finish..."Hiashi said sternly, finally shutting the boy up.

"As I was saying...the cage bird seal is suppose to protect the Byuakugan after death and from people who want to steal it, but it comes at a price where the one wearing it is basically at another's control all the time...treating them like they are tools instead of part of the family. .."Naruto continued.

The branch members had nodded but remained quiet, having a feeling about this situation and even some main house members didn't stop him either, only a but a few were openly glaring at hi. his he continued his little presentation.

"That is why I decide to take into my hands to fix this mess, after a little...family research of my own, I had discovered an incomplete seal that was once suppose to be made for the Uzumaki clan, kinda like an old, imperfect prototype of the seal that they used to seal Kurama...uh...the Kyuubi into me..."Naruto explained.

That little gift from his mother was actually the information on that seal that only their clan had been working on but with the destruction of their homeland, they never ended up finishing it...it was kinda like an incomplete puzzle but Naruto had trained under a seal master and with a lot of hard work and a couple of late nights, he had managed to create the solution to the Hyuuga clan's greatest problem...and his way of keeping his promise to Neji.

"If it's incomplete then why are you wasting our times showing it?..."Hitomi said snidely, earning a scowling look from her mother but a nod from Hinode herself.

"Because I actually managed to fix it and make it into something new..."Naruto said proudly as he explained the seals dynamics.

"What do you mean?..."Keisuke asked, not liking there this was going.

"It was pretty tricky but I managed to alter this seal into being able to shield any kekkei genkai, even after death, thus protecting it from outside forces...however I made this seal to only be effective if the person accepts it..."Naruto said proudly, stunning the entire room.

"What on earth does that mean?..."Some random member asked.

"Just as I said, this seal isn't like the cage bird seal, another Hyuuga can't use it to control or hurt someone...this one is meant to be placed on the person and they have to willingly vow to use it for the rest of their life in order to activate it...there is a way to remove it and I already told Hiashi about it..."Naruto said.

"If it can't be activated by another Hyuuga, then how can we be sure that it will work?..."Akio demanded to know.

"I worked it out and the seal is meant to work and sense if the eyes are in direct danger and that's were it kicks in..."Naruto said.

Keisuke was livid, even more when he saw many people staring at it with interest.

"I have looked over the seal myself and I am pleased to say that it is stable and will be able to meet the requirements to protect the Byakugan..."Hiashi said in a composed way.

"And what about keeping the branch members in line?..."Youta asked and earned a frown by said members who were very interested in what was happening here.

"That's where another thing comes in...I made this so that all members of the clan use it, not just the branch members. .."Naruto said, shocking everyone but Hiashi, Hinata and Hanabi whom had already known about it for days now.

"I know that there is some kind of caste system in this clan that's not used in the other ones and all I have seen is causing this family to be at each other throats. .."Naruto said.

"You have some nerve, coming here and dictating us on our clans traditions like that. Traditions that have kept us strong for generations..."Keisuke growled, no longer caring about that threat.

This was personal to him...

"I'm with Keisuke-ojisan, I find this whole new seal to be stupid. .."Hitomi said rudely.

Not really out of concern for tradition but out of spite more than anything. She isn't forget about her rejection by this boy and she wanted some kind of payback, and figured that being against this change would be a start.

 _"That wasn't what you said last time you floozy..."Naruto_ sent her a warning get glare before continuing.

"How exactly is dividing a clan making you guys strong? Also why do you all think that a branch house member is more likely to get caught that a main house member ?..."Naruto pointed out.

That shut them up and got them to think. Naruto had reminded them of the Hinata's abduction when she was three and how it ended in such a tense situation for their clan when Hiashi had killed the kidnapper who had been a head ninja in Kumo and what it had lead to. Keisuke was glaring but to his dismay, he saw some members of the main house looking worried and some even had interested looks on their faces.

"What?..."He mouthed, not being able to believe this.

"I made this seal to protect the Byakugan and it's user at all times, anything else...well, I guess you guys will just have to learn to trust each other from now on like a clan is suppose to..."Naruto said.

There was a silence in the room and Keisuke was hopeful that this meant that no one was actually taking the boy seriously, until...

"I am willing to accept the seal..."Li, a member of the main house said, shocking the entire room in the process.

"Li! What are you doing?!..."Ichiro demanded, voicing the same outrage his grandfather had.

"I am tired of all the animosity between our two houses...and on one of my previous missions, I was almost ambushed by a group of thieves who really wanted my eyes...it was only thanks to my team and my own luck the we managed to kill them but...I don't want to risk it anymore, it it means peace between our two houses and the secure protection of the Byakugan, I am willing to wear it..."Li confessed before kneeling to Naruto, as if ready to be given the seal.

Keisuke suddenly blanched when Natsu got up and did the same.

"For the good of the clan and the Byuakugan. ..I accept this seal..."Natsu said seriously.

Soon more and more people of the main house did the same, each one voicing their willingness to wear the new seal if it means fixing their clan. The branch members were completely stunned before they themselves did the exact same thing.

"For the good of the Hyuuga clan, we choose to wear this seal and work along with all members of the clan..."The branch members said in union.

The only ones who did not voice any approval were Keisuke, Ichiro, Hitomi and the rest of the elders with the exception of Hisen, who had went with his daughter and was kneeling as well.

"What are you all doing?! And you Hisen?!..."Keisuke shouted in outrage.

"I am doing what is best for the clan, I am an old man but I am willing to allow change if it will strengthen us..."Hisen said wisely.

Keisuke had only stood there, unable to process any of this, not wanting to believe that this was actually happening.

"And what of you Hiashi-sama, am I am to believe that you and your daughters will be spared of this?..."Keisuke accused, hoping to find some way to turn this around.

"If I must prove my loyalty myself, I am wiling to wear this new seal to protect both the Byakugan and the peace between our two houses..."Hiashi said honestly, surprise everyone, even the branch members upon hearing that.

"I will as well..."Hanabi said in the same tone of voice.

"I will as well..."Hinata nodded.

When Naruto had come to them three days ago to show them the seal he had made, they have been amazed about it. Hinata was at first skeptical about replacing seal with another but to see that the seal can only be placed if the person accepts it and Naruto's suggestion that the whole clan to use it might be what they need to change things for good.

Anyway, here they were now with the entire clan in shock by their announcement while the branch members had been smiling. Suddenly they all looked at each other before turning to the head of the family.

"We trust in you Hiashi-sama..."Iroha said on behalf of the branch house.

Keisuke couldn't believe this was happening at all...he just couldn't believe it!

"And what about Hinata and her kids? Shouldn't she and her children have to wear one?..."Hitomi asked out loud.

"Hinata is free to accept the seal at anytime but the previous debate remains the same, her children are not the property of the Hyuuga clan and to remain untouched..."Hiashi reminded them.

"But-..."Hitomi started but was stopped by Kakashi.

"The point of this debate was so that Naruto's children would not need to receive a seal, regardless of what kind since they will be full fledged heirs of the Uzumaki clan..."Kakashi reminded them and that shut her up.

After all, no one here was mad enough to talk back to the Hokage after all.

While Hitomi was busy pouting, Keisuke only stood there petrified at what was happening before him, that so many memrbers of the main house were walking away from traditions and accepting this...this foolishness...

"All in favor of abolishing the caged bird seal in favor of the new protection seal?..."Hiashi asked and the vast majority raised their hands.

Keisuke was too stuned to even hear anything after that. He just watched everyone with the exception of himself, Ichiro, Hitomi, Akio, Hinode and Youta volunteer to use that damn new seal and agreeing to spend their lives as if the branch house were equals to them!

He just couldn't believe that this was actually happening. ...

* * *

 _Later that evening_

Keisuke didn't know how much time had passed since the meeting had been adjourned and he barely even recalled walking to his room, though he suspected that it was well passed nightfall since it was dark and he suspect that many people had already gone to sleep with the exception of him. He was still in complete shock upon this development and that their clan's most sacred custom had been forsaken...all in a span of less than one hour.

The was the reason that he didn't have much of a desire for sleep, or anything really. He had just been there on his bed, staring stupidly into space since that awful moment had occurred.

"How could this be?! This has to be some kind of mistake..."He muttered silently, trying to convince himself but the cold, hard reality wouldn't go away.

The caged bird seal, for many years it had been their clan most effective tool in order to maintain the status quo and to protect the Byakugan was now gone because of that boy. Now not only would a water downed _"acceptable"_ version of it that barely did anything besides preventing it being stolen be used in its place but he knew that the entire clan's system would change now. Both the main house no longer had a way to keep the branch members in line and Uzumaki spouted stupidity of having to "trust" them now if we want to function as a clan.

He wasn't surprised that the branch house had agreed to his proclamation, given that this was a way for them to have both the cake and eat it at the same time for them. No, what he couldn't believe was that so many people in the main house had agreed to that damn notion and only he, Ichiro, Hinode, Youta, Akio and Hitomi and a few others but the majority of the entire clan had agreed to it.

It was 8/10 of the entire clan had agreed to the Uzumaki ' s idea of his mediocre seal and that all members of the clan, either branch house or main house were to use it if they showered signs of inheriting the Byakugan , thus destroying the pillar that had kept them strong since the very founding of the clan itself.

It...it was just impossible. ..

"How...why...why has it come to this?..."He muttered once his shock had melted...and now was replaced either despair and anger.

 **"NO!** NO!...I won't stand for this!..."He shouted, feeling his blood boiled and his weak hands clenching into fists.

This wasn't suppose to be how things were suppose to go, his clan was destined for greatness and now it was doomed to mediocrity, all because of that damn boy and that foolish traitor Hiashi who had cost them not only their greatest chance of getting a Hyuuga to become Hokage but also basically spat on generations worth of traditions like they were meaningless...all just so he could please that brat of a daughter of his and make a few members of the branch house to stop hating him.

It...it was madness!

"I will not stand for this! I won't let them ruin the clan! I will- _**cough-...cough...cough..."**_ Keisuke started coughing uncontrollably, it had started slow but soon became fast, loud and even hurt his sides the more he continued, he even ended up slipping back onto his bed since even sitting was becoming tiresome for him.

 _"What...what is happening?_ ..."He thought worried as he continued to cough so hard he even got a headache.

He soon stopped but he was beginning to feel even worse now. He suddenly felt a sharp pain on his chest, forcing him to clench it.

 _ **"Ack!..."**_ He involuntarily yelped as he felt that awful pain.

He was suddenly sweating, palpitating and even felt dizzy and nauseous as he was beginning to feel less and less coherence with the world around him. His body was shaking and he was succumbing more and more to the pain in his chest and his troubled breathing.

 _"W-What_ is-..."were his last thoughts before he ended up blacking out.

* * *

 _The next morning_

Hiashi had woken up bright and early, feeling more liberated and joyous than he could remember being for a very long time. Once out of bed, he did his morning exercises, took a bath, got dressed and was now on his way to enjoy breakfast with his two girls who were still overjoyed with the upcoming future.

Not just regarding Hinata's wedding but for their entire clan as a whole. After so long, both of the house would have to learn to trust escorted and soon enough, they would truly heal and become become one as a family.

Speaking of which...

"Good morning father..."Hinata said happily as she placed another plate of grilled fish, among the small feast.

"You seem to be quite happy daughter, I also see that you went all out for breakfast..."Hiashi commented as he took his place.

"I am very happy father..."Hinata said smiling.

Hiashi smiled at that and they both waited for Hanabi to join them so they could enjoy Hinata's cooking for breakfast. After almost no time, Hanabi came but pouted once she arrived.

"Aw, you could have told me that you were doing the cooking and I could have helped Onee-sama..."Hanabi pouted while Hinata just giggled.

"I am sorry Imoto but you were still asleep and I didn't want to disturb you..."Hinata said to her little sister who shrugged.

Soon the family began to eat and all three were very happy for similar reasons. The nightmare of a conflict in their clan was finally over and thanks to Naruto, the cage bird seal was finally gone and that was because the majority of their clan had chose for it to be gone once they found an alternative that met the necessary requirement but also would give the one who would wear it just as much freedom and respect they needed. Now they knew the true healing had begone and despite some bumps they knew they would face, they knew that this was only the new beginning of anew age for the Hyuuga clan...a brighter age at that.

Neji would have been so proud if he was still here.

"I was almost worried that yesterday was a dream...but I am happy to know that things will be different now..."Hanabi said before taking a sip of her tea.

"You are right...things will be different now..."Hiashi said, feeling a smile on his face.

"The cage bird seal is gone, more equality between the members and soon I will be married to Naruto-kun and join his clan..."Hinata said in a blissful tone, feeling as almost happy as she felt the night Naruto had proposed to her.

However suddenly a branch house member had come rushing in with a panicked look on his face and they could suddenly year some commotion happening.

"Hiashi-sama, you must come quick..."Iroha had said in a frantic tone.

"Calm down Iroha-nisan, what has happened?..."Hinata asked in concern to her relative.

"It's elder Keisuke...a tragedy has occurred. .."He said in between his pants.

"What?!..."Hiashi exclaimed in shock.

"Ichiro had gone to his room and found him on his bed...and he suddenly started yelling for a healer...He said that his grandfather wasn't moving or breathing. ...Ayano...she examined him and said that he had a heart attack sometime during the night..."Iroha continued while the father and daughters only stood there in shock.

" _A h_ _eart attack._ .."They all thought in surprise. Okay, they might not have had a good opinion of Keisuke, given all the trouble he had caused them all this time but they certainly didn't expect this...

"Are you saying that he is...?..."Hinata paused, still, unable to believe it.

"Ayano says that he was already dead when she had arrived..."Iroha said soberly, only for the fact that a death had just occurred rather than who had died in general.

"Oh my..."Hinata whispered in disbelief.

Hiashi only stood there, unable to believe it . After all the trouble and all the times he wished he could have been the one to send that troublemaker to the next world, it seems the Shinigami had decided to do so for him.

After all the trouble and strife, Keisuke was finally gone.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

 _Next time on The engagement_

 ** _The Happy Ending_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers :)

 **Darth Onixia:** Thanks for the support...

 **nightwind83,morphx** and **hinatagirl18** **:** Thank you.

 **Rose Tiger,** **tko,** **SpicyWifey, AJ the Hedgehog, Hektols** and **Danteassaki:** I can see you all enjoyed watching Keisuke's downfall...and I can imagine none of you mind the rest of his fate in the end of this chapter either.

 **oceanmoon:** Yeah, overall Naruto proves that he loves Hinata and his precious people more than anything in the world and wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice anything for them.

 **Slytherin's Pimp** and **Shinobi of the hidden leaf:** Keisuke was mostly the root to all the trouble in this fic, with him gone well...Ichiro isn't exactly as sneaky or as smart as he was and as for Hitomi...she's just a spoiled brat who got spurred but she's nothing Hinata and Naruto can't handle on their own.

 **Guest:** Thank you for the submission but once I am done with this fic, I will announce the winner of the polls.

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	24. The Happy Ending

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto. It will always belong to Masashi Kishimoto, and I will always be just one of his many loyal fans.

* * *

 ** _The engagement_**

 ** _Chapter 24: The Happy Ending_**

A month has passed since Keisuke's funeral. It was a somber, quiet affair where the entire clan paid their respects. Hiashi, Hinata and Hanabi were there due to their status as the head family of the clan, and Naruto was also invited as well. Despite hating the man, Naruto was willing to go, especially since he reminded himself that this would truly be the last he'd ever see of that man.

Unknown to him, Hiashi was thinking the exact same thing for the exact same reasons.

Anyway, they held the funeral and soon buried Keisuke and it didn't take long before they went back to focusing on the wedding. During that time Hiashi had took it upon himself to make up for lost time and had gotten the best planners involve in hopes of giving his daughter the best wedding possible while Naruto and Hinata were there to make sure it would be the wedding of theirs dreams. During that time, Kakashi went back to the wedding present lottery which Hinata found out about and they managed to work it out so that all of their friends would be able to attend the big event.

Which has at long last arrived.

A certain blushing bride was in the middle of getting dressed and having her makeup done. It was Hinata who was feeling truly happy and at peace right now. She and her father and sister had woken up early and had brought her hear to get her ready for her big day and they truly spared no expense as Hiashi was determined to get the best of everything for both the wedding and the reception.

"A little more and there Hinata-sama..."A branch member said upon placing the uchikake on the bride.

Hinata looked at her mirror reflection and was stunned at her sudden transformation. The wedding kimono she had on was almost like a work of art...and she was a part of it. She still couldn't believe that this was happening, that she was at last a bride and that today she and Naruto would finally be married. After so long and so many hardships, she would at last become his wife.

"Oh..."Hinata let out, trying to keep herself from crying out of fear of ruining her make up.

"You look beautiful..."Hiashi said as he came into the room.

"Father...I still can't believe this is happening..."Hinata said, feeling so overwhelmed right now.

"I know that we are on a tight schedule but...I would like a moment alone with daughter. .."Hiashi said as he ordered the other assistant's out of the room.

Hinata blinked in confusion, wondering what was going on..."Father, what is wrong?..."She asked in concern.

"Nothing...I just wanted to speak to you..."Hiashi started..."You truly look beautiful, like an ideal bride..."Hiashi said honestly earning a bashful smile from his daughter.

"I still can't believe that this day has finally come..."Hinata said.

"That makes two of us..."Hiashi started before pausing.

"I know that I haven't always been a good father to you or your sister, but somehow you stayed strong and managed to become this beautiful, bright young woman...your mother would have been so proud..."Hiashi said in a warm way.

"I wish she could have been here to see this, along with Neji-nisan..."Hinata said with a sigh.

"They are here in spirit, I know that they are and that they are so happy and proud of you daughter..."Hiashi said before pulling something from behind..."I also know that your mother would have wanted you to have this..."He said as he presented a small box to his older daughter.

Hinata blinked and opened it and to her surprise, she sae a beautiful white flower hair hair ornament. It was simple yet elegant and Hinata couldn't stop staring at it.

"Your mother wore this for our wedding, it had also once belonged to her mother as well and I know that she would have wanted you to wear it for yours. .."Hiashi explained and Hinata looked in amazement.

"It's beautiful. .."She said softly as she was about to pick it up, only for her father to place it in her hair instead. Once done, she looked at her reflection and only smiled more widely and knew that a tear slid down her cheek.

"Now...now...no tears or we will be even later to your wedding..."Hiashi said lightly but Hinata only gave him that smile of hers.

"Thank you father...in a way...it feels like mother really will be there..."Hinata said as her father carefully wiped away her tears.

"She is..."Hiashi said softly before changing tune..."Anyway, it's best to get a move on and be on our way...I know that your mother would be turning over in her grave if you were late to your own wedding because of me..."Hiashi said, earning a chuckle from Hinata.

Soon the helpers came back place the wataboshi on Hinata and Hiashi was truly stunned on how she looked at that moment. He almost thought that he was seeing things when she closed her eyes, making her look identical to what Hikari looked like during their own ceremony. Not wanting to waste any more time, he let his daughter continue getting ready as he himself did the same. Soon enough, his daughter emerged ready and would patiently await for the ceremony and for her groom.

Needless to say, today was truly going to be a perfect day for a wedding.

* * *

Naruto had finally arrived with Iruka-sensei with him to the place where he would soon be married. Iruka had come to fufil two very important jobs, the first being of making sure that Naruto looked the part and didn't screw anything up. He actually spent the night at his place in order to have someone to make sure that he didn't over sleep and to make sure he didn't do anything stupid on this day and so far, Iruka was doing a pretty good job at that.

"This truly is a big day..."Iruka-sensei commented as he looked Naruto over, truly astounded by what he saw.

He no longer saw that wild, crazy but kind little boy that used to give him so many headaches. ..in that little boys place now stood a man who was about to take the biggest step of his life.

"Thank you again for doing this Iruka-sensei. .."Naruto said softly and Iruka-sensei knew what he was talking about, his second and most important role for this day.

A few days ago, Naruto had come to him and asked him to take part of the ceremony as his father and Iruka was so touched that he couldn't deny him that. Iruka felt himself get a little emotional and tried to keep himself from crying...now was not the time for tears...at least not yet anyway.

"I should be the one thanking you Naruto..."Iruka said to the boy who he knew was now ready.

"Come on, we don't want you to be late..."Iruka said as he guided Naruto to his groom chambers to get him ready.

To get ready for what would be the start of his new life with the bride whom they both knew would be waiting patiently for the blonde man that would soon become her husband.

* * *

 _At the reception_

In an elegantly decorated area just near the Hokage monument, hundreds of guests were arriving to await for the arrival of the soon to be married couple. Since it was a Shinto ceremony, it was mostly between family members but that didn't mean that the reception was going to be small. On the contrary, it seems as if the entire village plus some very important guests had come to celebrate this glorious day.

Many of the members of the Konoha 11, the five Kages and many others had come to wish Naruto and Hinata a happy marriage. There Ino and Sai were talking about their own future and holding hands, Choji was already eating at the buffet, Shikamaru was with a blushing Temari, Shino was busy tending to Mirai as Kurenai watched and many others were patiently awaiting for the new bride and groom.

Including a girl who felt that she was out of place here...

"I still can't believe this..."Akane muttered to herself as she sat next to her date.

"What is wrong?..."The young man asked in concern

It's nothing Hanzo, it's just...I still can't believe that after the way I treated them, that they would even invite me here..."Akane said in an embarrassed tone while her eyes landed on her friends Kaede and Ai who were also with their own boyfriends Asao and his brother Masao.

"Hey don't be a downer, you apologized and they let bygones be bygones...it's alright..."Hanzo sais giving that nice smile of his.

After that drunken night, Akane woke up with a horrible hangover but could still recall that Naruto-senpai yelling at her before storming off. She didn't recall all the details but she knew that she must have said something about her feelings and that he rejected her. It hurt a lot but that was then when she realized her dream of being with him would always be just a dream and that it was time to wake up. She remembered waking up angry, then humiliated, then sad and then became depressed and in need of a drink in hopes to forget about it. Eventually she found herself at another bar about to drink herself to escape her depression and that was where she met him, Kasaki Hanzo. Hanzo was a tall, brawny and good looking man in his early 20's. He had lightly tanned skin, brown eyes and short dark brown hair. Despite his somewhat intimidating exterior, he actually was pretty handsome and he had a sweet disposition that took Akane a while to realize but she had grown to like it a lot. Like her, he came from a different village and he relocated here sometime after the war, he actually came from the hidden rain village and to her surprise, he was actually an ally to the Hyuuga clan, explaining why he was invited to the wedding in the first place.

Anyway, she met Hanzo at the bar and he saw that she was depressed, even after snapping at him, he tried to reach out to her and Akane remembered basically exploding in sadness as she told her about her rejection and how she felt ashamed about her previous actions. Hanzo gave her some sympathy and they ended up talking all day and he even paid for her drink when she found that she came up short. Akane was stunned by his actions but soon found herself seeing him at the training fields not long after and there was where she got to learn more about him.

Hanzo was a jonin and liked dressing up in a quasi samurai like style that Akane thought looked tough and cool. She ended up sparing with him and learn that he had a fire affinity and a unique fighting style where he used his own blood art style jutsu where he would cut a part of his own hand and summon spikes which he used as weapons. Akane had never seen something so terrifying yet hard core but it only caused her to be even more fascinated by him.

And it made her more guilty when she told him her story, about her feelings for Naruto and being angry over his engagement but Hanzo didn't judge her at all and only explained that Naruto simply wasn't the one and that there was a guy out there who would like a girl as pretty as her. Akane was stunned but he then left and she finally had to accept things for what they were. She ended up crossing paths with Naruto and Hinata and apologized to them, both separately due to the nature of their problems.

She first apologized to Hinata and came to accept that Naruto was her fiancé and she accepted that now and that she was sorry for being a jerk. To her surprise the Hyuuga girl accepted her apology and Akane was stunned but it only served as more proof that this girl wasn't like Hitomi, she wasn't the spoiled brat she made her out to be and somehow, that just made Akane feel even more guilty for her previous actions. She also apologize to senpai for her actions and she wasn't really surprised that he would forgive as well. They said that they could tell that she was being sincere and that they never liked holding grudges.

Akane was stunned but was at least happy about this. She even made up with her friends and started hanging out with Hanzo more and he actually was the one to invite her here as his date. She still felt awkward to be here but she was an adult and a woman now and...she had to be mature here.

"You're right...it's time to let the past go...I hope they like our wedding present..."Akane said giving he date a smile.

"Who wouldn't? I'm sure that they will like that gift certificate..."Hanzo said kindly to his date who kept smiling.

Akane kept smiling as she was around him. She knew that this was right and that it was time to let the past go, her feelings for Naruto had only been a teenage infatuation but with Hanzo...she felt that it was something special.

Something really, really special and that he was all hers.

* * *

 _Later_

Hinata, dressed in her beautiful, white wedding kimono and wearing the lovely flower ornament in her hair was feeling so happy yet nervous as she was standing next to her groom as they both waited for the ceremony to begin. Naruto had been literally stunned upon seeing his bride dressed like that, which made her blush in the process. The ceremony was about to start but they both were lost in thoughts as they stared out the window. Hinata was too busy praying to those who would not be able to attend and celebrate this wonderful day, such as her mother, her uncle and most especially Neji.

It was because of him that she would now be able to look back and remember her wedding as a time of utmost happiness.

" _Neji-nisan, I'm going to get married..."_ The bride thought as she kept staring up at the sky.

After so long and so many hardships, she and Naruto would finally be united as husband and wife. She was finally going to have her greatest wish come true today and it was all thanks to her beloved, late cousin. Even after he was gone, he had still protected her and helped her during the most critical time of her her if. Hinata missed him greatly and wished he was here to at least share this day with them.

" _I wish that you were here...along with mother and uncle..."_ Hinata thought as she recalled her lost loved ones and that she would never forget them.

Hinata turned to see Naruto staring into the sky as well, perhaps lost in his own thoughts, however she noticed that his gaze wasn't directed at sky but at the Hokage monument, to the fourth Hokage carving to be more precise. She realized that he was likely praying to his father and maybe even his mother as well. Naruto had specifically requested to be married in a place which had a good view of the hokage monument and Hinata realized why now...in a way it was like his father Minato truly would be there to see his son's wedding and be a part of it.

Hinata suddenly remembered her father's words from earlier that her mother, while gone, she was still with them in spirit and that meant that Minato was as well, along with Neji, uncle Hizashi, Naruto's mother Kushina, his late sensei Jiraiya and so may other loved ones as well.

No matter what, somehow...she just knew that they would be able to see this.

" _Naruto-kun...our loved ones will see this..."_ Hinata thought smiling before blushing and looking down. The fact remained that in just a few moments, she and Naruto would be married and that they would now start their new life together.

"Onee-sama, it's time..."Hanabi shouted, snapping her older sister out of her thoughts.

"All right. .."Hinata said, ready more than ever now.

"Wow! You look so beautiful Onee-sama! ..."Hanabi exclaimed happily as she held a picture of Neji in her arms, her own way of making sure that he would take part of this day.

"Doesn't she father?..."Hanabi excitedly turned to her father who was only silent, before giving her the biggest smile Hinata has ever seen on his normally so serious face. Feeling a new wave of happiness engulf her, Hinata almost felt herself about to cry but tried to control herself. She had to get married after all. Her hand soon found itself clasping with Naruto. He gave her that wonderful smile that she always loved and she knew that she would be seeing that smile for the rest of her life.

"Are you ready to go?..."He asked her and his bride only nodded.

Soon the doors opened, signaling the big moment they were all waiting for.

It was time to get married.

* * *

 _The ceremony_

The wedding ceremony was simple yet beautiful and it was clear that Hiashi spared no expense for this. Everything was perfectly in order with everyone in their assigned seats while Naruto and Hinata were kneeling together. The beginning had gone so perfectly with the priest they hired started with the traditional _shubatsu_ or purification rites and then began with the prayers. Naruto and Hinata soon exchanged the ceremonial sake and now was the moment Hinata had been waiting for.

The vows, as per tradition, the priest would read out loud the vow and Naruto and then she should repeat it.

"This woman I marry. No matter what the health situation is, I will love this person, respect this person, console this person and help this person until death. .."The priest read out the vow.

"This woman I marry. No matter what the health situation is, I will love this person, respect this person, console this person and help this person until death. .."Naruto repeated in a loud and clear voice as he made his vow.

"Protecting fidelity...I swear..."The priest continued.

"Protecting fidelity...I swear..."Naruto said, having made him vow, one he would keep for the rest of his life.

Soon the priest turned to Hinata and now it was her turn to make her ceremonial vow of marriage. The priest began to read out Hinata's vow and she repeated them.

"This man, I marry. No matter what the health situation is, I will love this person, respect this person, console this person and help this person until death. Protecting fidelity...I swear..."Hinata repeated and cast a glance st her groom, feeling even more love sweating in her heart.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you vow to marry this woman and become her partner. Do you promise that during peaceful times and during sickness to give this person love, respect, comfort and help until death? Do you promise to fulfill? ..."The priest asked the blonde who nodded.

"Yes, I promise..."Naruto said with the complete confidence and a smile. This was one promise he knew that he would never break.

"Hyuuga Hinata, you vow to marry this man and become his partner. Do you promise that during peaceful times and during sickness to give this person love, respect, comfort and help until death? Do you promise to fulfill? ..."The priest asked the bride who was blushing bright red at this point.

"Yes, I promise..."Hinata said with a smile and felt a tear slide down her cheek.

The rest of the ceremony went off without a hitch with the presenting of the Sakaki branch and the exchange of rings. Naruto and Hinata were now married in the eyes of Kami-sama, their friends, loved ones and most of all to each other.

* * *

 _Later_

 _At the reception_

The reception was in full swing as guests danced and mingled. The food was divine and the music from the live band was melodious as well. Naruto and Hinata enjoyed their first dance together as a new husband and wife and both were so content at the moment. After so long, they were finally married and they could now look to the future with peace.

"You dance divinely Mrs. Uzumaki. .."Naruto said as his twirled Hinata a bit.

"So happen to be quite light on your feet as well...Mr. Uzumaki..."Hinata said to her...her husband.

Naruto was now her husband and she was his wife. They would now be together got the rest of their lives and she couldn't be any happier than she was at that one moment.

The reception almost seemed to fly by rather quickly, they had danced, cut and eaten the cake, received congratulations from all their friends and the guests, with the exception of Hitomi and Ichiro but they ignored them. They were just idiots and Hinata knew her father had made it personal to keep them in line now that Keisuke was gone and the caged bird seal was gone as well. Either way, Hinata was not going to mind them on her special day. Anyway, they chatted with the guests, and even with Akane, Kaede and Ai. Hinata felt a little awkward since they had been rivals but with Akane's apology and the three girls each having dates, she was okay with this. Soon Hinata had taken a selfie with her friends, and later she danced with her father and everyone kept enjoying themselves...but it was now getting late.

It was almost time to leave for the honeymoon, which was generously paid for by Shikamaru to a lovely hot strings. Hinata felt so light headed but happy at this point, it was almost sad to think that it was coming to an end, but she reminded herself that this wasn't an end. It was a new beginning of a brand new, happy life with Naruto.

"Congratulations you two...have a safe trip..."Sakura said as she and everyone surrounded the carriage that would take Naruto and Hinata away.

"You two...have a nice time..."Choji said while he had one arm around Karui who had been his date to the wedding and the other on a large turkey leg he got from the buffet, not that the girl minded.

"We will, thank you all..."Hinata said with a bow, until,she saw her father approach them for a private conversation.

"My daughter is now your responsibility, I expect you to take good care of her..."Hiashi said sternly to Naruto.

"I will...I promise..."Naruto said and Hiashi now had a smile on his face..."Thank you again...for everything sir..."He said to his new father-in-law.

"I believe that we have reached the point where you can now call me father..."Hiashi said, surprising the two.

Naruto was stunned but soon formed a big grin on his face and gave Hiashi a bow.

"Alright...father..."Naruto said with a quivering smile.

"Take care my boy..."Hiashi said patting him on the shoulder.

Naruto just kept grinning and felt so happy. He was now married and would have a family with-...No...He already had a family now. Sure he wanted to have kids with Hinata one day but that didn't change the fact that he already had a family at this moment. His parents, Jiraiya-sensei , Iruka-sensei and most importantly Hinata were his family now, along with her sister and her father. They were his family and that made him so happy, especially to know that they saw him as part of the family as well.

He wasn't the only one in an emotional whirlwind right now, Hinata and her father only looked at each other, as if having a conversation with their eyes before Hinata gave him a big hug which her father returned.

"I love you father..."Hinata whispered to her father who only held her tighter.

"And I love you my daughter, best of luck now..."He whispered before Hinata finally released him.

It was time for them to go now.

Hiashi only stood there as he watched the two get in the carriage and leave. He however remained rooted to the spot and even activated his Byakugan to keep an eye on it until it was far too out of his sight. Once gone, he deactivated it but still looked on in that direction.

He felt happy...He was happy that the wedding and reception had been perfect, he was happy that his daughter was now married to a good man whom he knew that he could trust and that she had a good future ahead of her. However, the thing that he was most happy about was that he finally felt like he redeemed himself to his wife, brother and nephew. The cage bird seal was gone and the entire clan were now beginning to truly work together as a whole, which was what his wife and his nephew had wanted.

He was also happy that now, the future has never looked brighter. Suddenly a gentle breeze passed by and the sun had already begun to set.

 _"Well done Anata._ .."He heard but he froze. Either his mind was playing tricks on him or he heard that voice...

It was a voice that he hasn't heard in many years...almost 15 years to be more precise but he could recognize it. Turning around, he couldn't explain it...it was almost like a flash of lighting, one moment you see and the next it's gone. Perhaps he was seeing things but for a brief second, he could have sworn that he had almost seen his late wife Hikari standing there smiling so serenely.

"Father, come on...it's getting late..."Hanabi came up to him and saw his expression..."Are you alright?..."She asked in concern, however her father's expression soon changed into a smile.

"Yes...everything is alright now..."Hiashi said as he and Hanabi soon left for home.

The once bitter man was now at true peace. He knew that this would only get better from here on out. He knew that now things would be different for the next generation and he would make sure that he would be there to see it. Overall, things were now at peace and the future has never looked brighter for his clan...

And for his family.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

 _Next time on The engagement_

 _ **Epilogue: A New Beginning**_

* * *

 **A/N:** We got one more to go :)

For this chapter, I looked up traditional Shinto weddings and even vows since we never really saw Naruto's wedding itself, just the build up for it.

Also I want to give a big shout out to Danteassaki, he is the one whom submitted me the OC Hanzo Kasaki. Thanks again ;)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers :)

 **Rose Tiger** and **Hinatagirl18:** It certainly did.

 **HOLLOWTGH:** To answer those questions, in that order:

1) I haven't really decided on pairings yet outside of the already canon ones.

2) Well, technically on the polls there is one option that says " _Naruto switches places with his adult self",_ so it could also be a vice verse kind of thing.

Also thank you very much for that :)

 **nightwind83:** While the seal is now optional, I have a feeling that most of clan won't be happy if Hitomi would keep refusing the seal since its meant to now protect the Byakugan and unite the clan more than ever but he's just a very spoiled girl and that's just it.

 **Hektols:** As cool as that would have been, I'm afraid it was just a natural heart attack caused by a combination of old age, stress and the old man unable to accept things as they are...in other words, it was no one's fault but his own. Also I had the same thoughts especially with Hinata's kidnapping in mind, hopefully the seal I made and the large part of the main house willingness to use it will fix that little issue, at least in this story.

 **Darth Onixia** and **AJ the Hedgehog** :Thank you, I'm glad that you both think so highly of my work :)

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	25. Epilogue: A New Beginning

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto. It will always belong to Masashi Kishimoto, and I will always be just one of his many loyal fans.

* * *

 ** _The engagement_**

 ** _Chapter 25: Epilogue: A New Beginning_**

 _ONE YEAR LATER_

It was a beautiful summers day in the Hidden village of Konohagakure. The sky was clear and sunny, the weather was warm and everyone seemed to be happy. It's been well over a year since the wedding between Naruto and Hinata and many things have happened since then. Many of their friends and their comrades had gotten together and got married not long after they did. Shimakaru and Temari finally got a clue and had gotten married not long after they did and the fierce sand kunoichi was now pregnant, as with Sai and Ino, Choji and Karui and even Sakura and Sasuke had taken the next step as well. Even Lee had gotten together with some girl he met on a mission to Iwagakure and Kiba moved in with Tamaki. Even Hitomi had accepted a proposal from one of her suitors, though Hinata suspected it was likely an attempt to make Naruto jealous, which was unlikely to ever happen.

Needless to say, it was a year of a lot changes and new beginnings.

After the wedding, Naruto and Hinata finally experience wedded bliss and had never felt any happier or closer with each other. Naruto also managed to earn enough to move them out of his old apartment and into a nice three bedroom house that had everything they could possibly need and even enough space for a decent backyard with a garden. They were married with their own home and each day felt better than the last one.

Just like today. However, today was no ordinary day as it was special day for the little Uzumaki family, a _blessed_ day in fact. Today had been a day that they have been waiting for quite a long time and it was well worth the wait.

Today on July 15th, Naruto and Hinata were about to welcome their first child into the world. After almost six months into their marriage, Hinata had discovered that she was pregnant and Naruto had burst into tears before jumping for joy at the fact that they were going to be parents. During that period they had eagerly awaited and prepared for the eventual arrival of the little bundle of joy that they both knew that they had already loved greatly. Hinata had gotten big pretty quick and Naruto was finally subjected to the horrors of a pregnant wife's mood swings that came at the most random times, morning sickness and Hinata gained a strange craving for hamburgers despite not caring much for them before. Sakura and everyone told him that this was normal and just a part of the pregnancy. Naruto however quickly adapted to the situation and was only just eager that each passing day was another day closer to the birth date of the baby he knew that he already loved.

And at long last, that day has finally arrived.

About 10 hours ago, Hinata's water broke during breakfast time and Naruto frantically rushed his screaming wife to the hospital and was sentence to the waiting room while Tsunade and Sakura who was 3 months pregnant but she refused to stop working at the hospital and was determined to be there to help deliver her future god child. Anyway, once they got Hinata to a room, they forced him to stay in the waiting room despite his protests, Naruto had wanted to be there out of concern for Hinata due to her screams and he wanted to see his baby as soon as it came out but Sakura told him this would take a few possible hours and that they needed to concentrate.

Anyway, it was two against one, more specifically it was him against two very loud and fierce kunoichi medics who knew what they were doing and he ended up being forced to wait in the waiting room...and it was killing him.

"How much longer?..."Naruto groaned, feeling an unpleasant combination of anxiousness and eagerness.

He still couldn't believe any of this, Hinata was having their baby...He was going to have a baby and he couldn't even be in the room. Sakura had promised him that they would let him now as soon as his baby arrived but...but this was torture!

"You're child will arrive when he feels like it...though I hope he doesn't make a habit out of that..."Hiashi quipped, hoping to ease the boy a bit.

He and Hanabi had arrived about an hour after Naruto brought Hinata, as soon as they had received news that Hinata had gone into labor and they have been here waiting as well. Hiashi outright left his office, refusing to miss out the birth of his very first grandchild and Hanabi wanted to see her sister's baby as well. Anyway they had also been waiting as well and have been trying to keep Naruto steady during that time, but not before bringing a camera and a few presents they brought in advance for the baby.

"Everything is fine Naruto-nii, Onee-sama is in the best hands possible..."Hanabi said kindly to her brother-in-law who sighed.

"I know...but...I...I just can't believe this is actually happening..."Naruto said, feeling so strange right now.

He was both happy and terrified right now. His wife was giving birth and soon he was going to be a daddy...He was going to have a kid and...and he still couldn't believe that this was happening.

"I know what you mean...I can still remember the days when Hinata and Hanabi were born and even I had to wait then as well...'Hiashi said with a smile..."But it was worth it...'He said as he sent Hanabi a smile.

"Anyway, what do you think the baby will be Naruto-nii?..."Hanabi asked in an excited tone.

"Sakura-chan had offered to do a sonogram but Hinata and I wanted to be surprised, but whatever I get, I'll be happy since it's mine and Hinata's baby..."Naruto said happily.

"And I will be happy since it's my grandchild..."Hiashi said in an equally happy tone.

"And my little niece or nephew..."Hanabi said, smiling widely at the thought of the baby.

The three had continued to chat for a little more, basic stuff about the baby and everything that could possibly related to it until Naruto picked u some footsteps and jumped up as the door opened to reveal a smiling Sakura.

"Is everything alright? How's Hinata?! And the baby?!..."Naruto asked in concern, feeling his nerve right now.

"They are both fine Naruto...The delivery was a success..."Sakura said happily and the entire room lit up upon hearing this.

"T-Then...that means...the b-baby is..."He stuttered, still unable to believe it.

"Would you like to meet your son Naruto?..."Sakura said with a teasing smile while she watched Naruto's eyes widen.

"A...A SON?!..."Naruto exclaimed in shock while Hanabi hugged her father in joy.

"A boy! Oh~..."Hanabi exclaimed in happiness while Hiashi only smiled right there.

"A son...a son...I have a son!...'Naruto repeated, almost like a chant as Sakura had guided him to the room that had his wife and their baby

* * *

 _The Delivery Room_

Naruto had finally arrived and his eyes immediately landed on his wife of over one year. Hinata looked completely exhausted, she was sweating and her hair was a mess, making it clear that she had just given birth but Naruto could swear that she was glowing right now, as soon as she saw him, she gave him the most beautiful smile he ever seen on her face.

'Hello Anata..."Hinata said in a tired but happy voice. Naruto smiled, ever since they had gotten married she would call him that and it always made him feel all warm inside, just like right now.

"H-Hi Hinata..."Naruto said softly..."How are you feeling?...'He asked.

"I feel wonderful my love..."She said with that smile of hers.

"So...So where is he?..."He asked to his wife.

"Tsunade-sama is cleaning him up right now...but will be here shortly..."Hinata said.

As if on queue, the door opened to revealed the female sannin with a small, blue bundle in her hands and Naruto almost felt as if time stopped there once his eyes landed on it.

"Congratulations gaki...She said to Naruto before placing the baby in Hinata's arms.

"T-That's..."Naruto stammered as he felt his heart swell as his eyes were fixated on the little baby before his eyes.

 _"Ehh...ahhh...eh..."The_ baby let out along with some drool as well and Naruto was still so captivated

He couldn't believe it. He was a small, wiggling little baby in his wife's arms that looked like him. His son looked so much like him. He had a small tuff of blonde hair on the top of his head and two little whisker-like markings on his face. Suddenly the baby's eyes opened to reveal a pair of blue eyes that almost seemed to be looking directly at his father while he sucked his little fingers and gurgled and cooed like the infant he was.

Naruto suddenly felt his eyes water and tears beginning to fall, he was beginning to tremble and shake as he was so overwhelmed with emotions right now.

"He looks like me..."Naruto commented as he knew he was already loving his son.

"He' so beautiful...""Hinata said as she admired her baby boy and felt a tear slide from her own face.

"H-Hinata..."Naruto broke out but his voice choked up as he kept crying.

"Thank you...thank you marrying me and for giving me this...this treasure..."Naruto said as he gestured to his baby son.

He still couldn't believe that this baby was his and that he was finally here. It felt like it was some kind of wonderful dream. Naruto could still recall the day when she told him that they were expecting and he knew he would never forget it, just like how he would never forget this day as well. He also remembered the waiting of the day and he knew each day was worth it for this moment.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _About 7 months ago_

 _Naruto had just returned home after a mission to Sunagakure which was mostly acting like a diplomat for the leaf as he and Gaara did business. It mostly lasted a week and now he was home and he wanted to see his beautiful wife of six months now._

 _"I'm home..."Naruto said as he opened the door and just like each time, Hinata was there waiting for him._

 _"Welcome home anata..."Hinata said before giving him a kiss._

 _Naruto smiled as he knew that he would never tire of this. He had a nice new house and a loving wife that would always be waiting for him, what could possibly make this even better?_

 _"How was the mission?..."Hinata asked as she poured some tea in a cup for the two of them._

 _"A success but it was mostly just talking about the treaty between Konoha and Suna but it went off without a hitch..."Naruto explained before taking a sip of his tea._

 _"So anything new happened while I was away?.."Naruto asked._

 _Hinata only blushed and shuffled in place. She knew that she had to tell him now, she wanted to tell him but...this was just so big._

 _A-Actually. ...yes...um...something new has happened..."Hinata started off with a shy smile._

 _"Well what is it?..."Naruto asked, wondering what was up with her._

 _Hinata took a deep breath, and looked her husband of six months directly in the eyes, surprising him with her sudden behavior._

 _"A few days ago...while you were still in Sunagakure. ..I. ..I woke up vomiting and I went to the doctor..."Hinata started._

 _"What?! Are you alright?! You're not sick are you?!..."Naruto asked in concern but Hinata shook her head._

 _"No...I'm not sick anata. ..anyway, Sakura-chan looked me over and...she said that I was pregnant..."Hinata finally blurted it out._

 _Suddenly there was a silence in the dining room, Hinata saw that Naruto was quiet and he looked stunned more than anything._

 _Naruto-kun...anata..."Hinata asked, not used to seeing her usual loud and energetic husband like this._

 _"W-what did you just say?..."Naruto stuttered in a fragile voice._

 _"I...I said that I am pregnant..we're going to have a baby..."Hinata repeated._

 _"Pregnant...baby..."Were the only words that finally managed to sink into Naruto's mind._

 _The tall blonde man suddenly started shaking and looking down and Hinata was worried that he might drop or something. Before she could do or say anything else, Naruto suddenly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug and Hinata felt some small tears land on her shoulder._

 _Naruto was crying now..._

 _"I think I'm the happiest man who's ever lived..."Naruto said as more tears slip down his cheek._

 _"Naruto-kun..."Hinata said as she was suddenly hugged ever tighter by her husband._

 _"I can't believe...that I'm going to be a daddy..."He said in between his tears._ _Hinata smiled and hugged him back, feeling so many emotions as well._

 _"And I can't believe that I'm going to be a mommy..."Hinata whispered to her beloved._

 _"How long...how long until our baby comes?..."Naruto asked her._

 _"Tsunade-sama says that I'm about 2 months pregnant, which means our baby should arrive in about 7 seven months..."Hinata explained._

 _"Seven...months..."Naruto whispered in disbelief._

 _That was practically tomorrow! He couldn't believe that in seven months they were going to start a family. He was going to be a daddy!_

 _"A daddy..."Naruto thought in bliss before blinking, realization dawning on him._

 _"Seven months? ! Then we got no time to lose, we gotta tell everyone...we gotta buy a crib, and a bottle and toys and everything!..."Naruto said excitedly while his wife giggled._

 _"You're right...we should get ready..."Hinata said before breaking out in laughter._

 _Naruto soon joined her. They were both just so happy right now...that soon their greatest wish was about to come true._

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

Its been seven months since that day and Naruto never knew this type of happiness he felt the moment he laid eyes on his son for the first time. After so long and watching him grow from within his wife's belly, this wonderful little person was finally here and he would be his son.

It was a miracle!

"I never imagined that this could very happen to me...that I would have a family of my own, a wife and a son...and...and I never thought I could ever be this happy..."He said as he suddenly gave his wife a kiss before separating.

"Thank you...Thank you...Thank you..."Naruto said in between his tears while Hinata kept smiling.

"Naruto..."Hinata whispered as she gazed at her beloved and the baby they had made together.

He wasn't the only one feeling this way. She too felt like she was part of some wonderful dream that she never wanted to end. She was married to Naruto and they now had a beautiful baby boy to call their own. This gift that they have been blessed with by Kami-sama was the manifestation of their love for each other and Hinata felt so complete. Despite the long, agonizing pain of the delivery, Hinata never felt as happy or content as she did at that one, beautiful, perfect moment.

"And thank you my love...for making this the happiest day of my life..."Hinata said as she looked at her baby boy once more.

'Would you like to hold your son?..."Hinata asked and saw her husband calm a bit but looked nervous.

"He's so small...what if-?..."Naruto started but Hinata only gave him a smile and placed their baby in his arms.

Naruto was taken back by how small and light his son was, and hecould only be fixated by the little face that was almost identical to his own. This was his baby...This was Hinata's baby...This was their baby and he was so happy right now. Despite how rocky his engagement had started and how much struggling he did during his lifetime, it was all worth it to reach this time in his life. It was worth it all just so he could hold his newborn son in his arms.

He had a family of his own, he was a father, he had a wife and a son...and he was happy.

"And thank you...for being my son..."Naruto whispered to the baby who only gurgled in response, causing him to laugh.

* * *

Sakura had soon came back with Hiashi and Hanabi in toe and their eyes soon landed on Hinata with her husband and the little baby boy that caught their attention.

 _Kawaii!~..."_ Hanabi shouted as she almost had hearts in her eyes upon seeing her new born nephew.

"He's the spitting image of Naruto..."Hiashi said as he got closer to his new grandchild and he noticed his eyes.

It was a pair of blue eyes identical to his father's. He knew this meant that the chances of him inheriting the Byakugan were slim at best but Hiashi wasn't thinking about that. He was so captivated by the sight of his grandson, his eyes...he was so small and fragile but Hiashi knew he was going to grow strong.

Not to mention cute...

"Have you chosen a name yet?..."Hiashi asked his daughter who nodded.

"Yes, it took us a while, but a few days ago we finally managed to come up with a name that we both like..."Hinata said to her father.

"Say hello to your grandfather Boruto..."Naruto said grinning to his grandson who let out a gurgle.

 _"Gah...ahhh...oo..."_ Baby Boruto let out.

"Heh...close enough..."Naruto laughed.

"Boruto?..."Both Hiashi and Hanabi questioned.

"It took us a while but we wanted our boy's name to have a special meaning..."Hinata started..."Naruto wanted the boy name to at least end with _"-to",_ given his and his father's names and I liked the idea as well...and then a few days ago I was looking over our family pictures and I came across one of Neji-nisan..."She continued.

"Neji..."Hiashi said in surprise.

"He had done so much for us, he saved both our lives during the war and he also helped save our future when he came to me in that dream with my mom..."Naruto explained..."We owe a lot to him and Hinata wanted to do something special...so we decided to combine our choices...since Neji"'s name trashed to _"screw"_ , we decided to make a play on the word _"bolt",_ it might not be exact but I think my son deserves to make a name for himself..."Naruto said proudly as he kept staring at his new son.

The reference might have been a little vague but it was there and only the people who knew the story could understand it. It was special and unique and only those whom knew and loved Neji would be able to see the link to the new baby that was brought into the world.

"Uzumaki Boruto, I like it, and I can tell he's going to be a strong boy and I know that Neji would have been proud that you would honor him this way..."Hiashi said as he touched his grandsons little hand.

 _"Ahh...Ehh._ .."Was the noises the baby made and Hiashi's heart melted completely.

"It definitely suits him better than Himawari but maybe the next one will be a girl..."Hanabi joked, referring to that interview they did while they had been engaged.

Hinata chose to ignore that comment as saw her father and sister eyes on her baby and she and Naruto allowed her father to hold his grandson for the very first time ever.

"Hello there Boru-chan, it's me, your grandpa. .."Hiashi said happily as he cuddled the newborn closely, though being careful as he did.

"And I'm your auntie..."Hanabi said as she took and held the baby herself, giving it kisses all over his little face until it made some squirming sounds.

They both admired and cooed at the baby until Hinata asked to have her son back.

Soon the entire family kept admiring the beautiful baby boy and felt so much love, happiness and peace right now.

* * *

 _The next day_

Hinata was finally authorized to return home and now Naruto and Hinata arrived to their home with their son Boruto sleeping peacefully in his mother's arms. Hinata was still a little sore from the delivery but she was feeling better and was happy to finally bring their son home.

Home...

The moment they stepped into the nice, two story house, they felt so warm inside as they showed their new baby each room as if they were giving him a tour.

"This here is the kitchen and as soon as you can eat solid foods, your mommy is gonna make you all kinds of stuff, she's a great cook..."Naruto said to the still sleeping baby, but not loud enough to disturb him.

"Oh anata..."Hinata said with a smile as they kept entering the rooms until they finally arrived to the one that they deemed the most special room in the entire house.

The nursery...

The main color was a cheerful yellow since they wanted to be surprised and they tried to be gender neutral with the decor. They settled for white and even brought a bunch of stuffed animals and cute decorations and they resolved that they would have bought the gender appropriate stuff once the baby had been born. Which meant that they had some shopping to do tomorrow and they were okay with that. They were just happy that now their lives truly seemed fulfilled and that they knew they were finally complete. Any previous trouble, any pain or conflict they had faced in their lives didn't matter anymore. All that matter was the sleeping baby that was resting in front of them.

"This is going to be your room son...this is where your gonna sleep and play and grow in..."Naruto said to his boy who was still sleeping.

"And we will be in the room right next to it and we promise that we will always be close by for you..."Hinata whispered before placing her baby into his crib.

"Welcome home son..."Naruto said as he and Hinata held their boy closely as this was going to be the start of their new lives.

Naruto knew that his son would grow and it probably be fast so he wanted to savor him as much as possible. He wanted to be there to see all the great milestones like his first steps, his first words and he also wanted to train him once he was old enough. After all, someone had to make sure the heir to the Uzumaki clan lived up to his legacy after all. But until then, he could only admire the beautiful little life that he managed to create with the his beloved wife.

They all knew that this was only the beginning, not just for a new life but a new era for everyone. The cage bird seal was now long gone and all members of the Hyuuga clan were now at peace with each other and more and more children were being bored now and they will thankfully never grow to know the nightmare that had kept their clan divided for so long. After so long, they could now rest easy and be at peace. Naruto and Hinata now happily married with their little son Boruto whom they knew would grow up with as much love and comfort that they could possibly give him, and they knew that he would definitely grow up to be a strong, good boy who would make them proud. Also with all their friends going to have babies soon themselves, they were certain their boy would have plenty of friends to play with and that he won't be lonely like they had been growing up. Boruto would grow up in a nice home with a family who loved him and a future of endless possibilities.

Not only that but the village and everything would just keep changing for the better. The Hyuuga clan itself had finally changed for the better and they knew that it wouldn't stop there. It was time to let the past go and march forward to the future.

And the entire family in that room knew that the future had never seemed brighter.

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 _And done._

 _I usually don't like to toot my own horn but I am willing to say that this is probably one of my best works so far. I've been working on this story since last December and today it's finally done with a total of 25 chapters and over 200 followers. I am very proud that I managed to make this fic and all the wonderful NaruHina love in it :)_

 _I would like to dedicate and give a shout out to my many wonderful reviews that have stuck by me since I started this fic._

Let's give some love for: _ **AJ The Hedgehog, AlAlva, AlexaMorgan13, AlphaMike369, Brianna2704, Dantekassaki, Darth Onixia, devilxknight86, Dexter-83, Diana Cruz, Eventideskyandstars, GuardianDevil, Guest(1), Guest(2), Guest(3), Guest(4), gwb620, Hektols, herkanator, hinatagirl18, HOLLOWTGH, HookedOnFics, Idk, ipaznokas1, Joshua Stewart, Kedo, lightfuture,MasterofEight, Midnight Child of Prophecy, morphx, narutwo, nightwind83, oceanmoon, Ogiug001, Rose Tiger, shrenav, Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, SilentSambo88, sith3p, slythefoxx2, Slytherin's Pimp,SpicyWifey, sultryvoice, Tensa-Zangetsu102, TheMann13, The Supreme Strategist, tko2088, tom80, unipei, Vangvull,VictorianFrog, Victoria Grace 92,** **YamiChaos27** and _**_Yuki Akana._**

 _Thank you all for the support, you guys are part of the reason I love doing what I do :)_

* * *

 ** _ANNOUNCEMENT_**

After a lot of waiting, I am pleased to say that the polls have come to a close and we have a winner for the poll _**"Which plot would you prefer for a Naruto Time Travel Fanfic?".**_

I am going to say that we have a tie between _**Boruto and Himawari going back to the Shippuden era** _ and _**Naruto being sent to the future during the time of his wedding**_. It's because of that that I have decided on writing both stories.

 _ **A Blast to the Past**_

 **Summary:** Himawari gets abducted and Boruto and his team try to save her. Once they track the kidnapper, they fight off the rogue ninja's who were in the middle of some strange ritual and causes an explosion. Once they wake up, the team plus child wake up seemingly safe but notice that something is not right. They soon realize that they have been sent to 16 years in the past, from before Pain's invasion. The children are astounded by how different this world is and try and find a way home but soon come across younger versions of their parents. Will they be able to keep safe and their identities secret while they try to find a way back to their own time?

 ** _A Bright Future?_**

 **Summary:** Takes place before Naruto and Hinata's wedding. Sasuke returns to the village and warns Naruto about his discovery of a mysterious relic that some rogue's are after. They manage to apprehend the rogue but the relic is damage and this causes a pre-teen team 7 to be summoned to this new time. Now the adult Naruto has to find a way to send his younger self and team back to where they came from before it causes a paradox, especially with his upcoming wedding to Hinata that is just around the corner.

 _I should be able to post these stories within a months time. You all choose which one you guys like the best and thanks for the help ;)_

* * *

For old times sake, here are my **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers :)

 **Darth Onixia:** First, thank you very much, I am very flattered that you think so highly of my writing skills. Second, I used Boruto since I want to stick to canon and also because while I do think he can be a brat, I don't hate. As I said, he's a brat but he's just a kid and is still learning on how the world works and his movie shows in the end, he's changing for the better.

 **Rose Tiger:** I didn't mention her here since she is no longer relevant as far as I'm concern, though at this point, Hitomi is probably out trying to nab another guy she deems to her standards, though her pride is still hurt from Naruto's rejection.

 **nightwind83, SpicyWifey, Dexter-83** and **ipaznokas1** **:** I am very pleased that you all enjoyed it, I was actually aiming for tears in the last chapter so this means I did well :D

 **tko2088:** Thank you for the praise, it means a lot. I take a lot of pride in my writing and what I want to do is improve. To know how much you enjoyed this makes me feel so good about myself :)

 **Guest:** As I mentioned before, Hanzo was an OC given to me by Dantekassaki and I just used him, there's nothing about him related to Danzo. As for Ao, I will admit that I don't know.

 **unipei:** Keisuke unfortunately was too stubborn and stuck in his way to ever truly change and that was his downfall in the end. While I do believe in second chances, there are people out there who don't change because they don't want to and Keisuke was one of them.

 **Hektols** : Thanks and I know.

 ** _:) it's been a blast everyone :)_**


End file.
